Tan delicada como una flor
by TsukiShiro22
Summary: El clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuuga, los dos clanes mas importantes e imponentes de la Villa de Konoha, una amistad entre los dos prodigios del Sharingan y la dulce heredera de Byakugan, ¿llegará a cambiar el destino que ya se conoce? ShisuiHina. Semi AU. Continuamos con la historia
1. Prologo

**Tan delicada como una flor.**

 **Prologo.**

Sus oscuros ojos la observaban dormir, tan tranquila que llenaba a su corazón de paz, sintiéndose en armonía a su lado como siempre lo hacía.

Suspiro, sentándose a un lado de su cama, viendo su piel como la porcelana siendo iluminada por la blanca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto. Tomo con cuidado un corto mechón de su cabello que siempre enmarcaba su redondo rostro. Lo acaricio tal como si alguien acariciara algo que con el mas mínimo toque fuese a quebrarse, con un cuidado preciso incluso para alguien como a él.

Ella era un ángel, un hermoso ser sin contaminar, a pesar de haber nacido en un mundo como ese, donde se tiene que matar para proteger los ideales. No como él, que a pesar de hacer las cosas que hacía por amor a su aldea, seguía teniendo las manos manchadas por la sangre de enemigos, e incluso, de inocentes. No solo por su amada villa peleaba, sino para proteger a los niños como ella y que no vivan los mismos horrores que él y los adultos, si para eso tenía que asesinar, lo haría, aunque fuese en contra de sus principios.

—Vamos Shisui. —Se escuchó una profunda voz desde una esquina del cuarto alejada de la cama—. Es algo tarde para estar aquí.

—Lo se Tachi… ya voy. —se levantó en silencio, dejando el mechón en su lugar, dando una suave caricia en la blanca mejilla de la niña-. Nos vemos mañana, Hinata-chan.—Y tal como llegaron, se fueron en completo silencio, como si nunca hubieran estado allí, dejando a la pequeña de 7 años dormida en completa paz.

* * *

Hola, esta es mi primera historia, me arriesgue con esto ya que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza alrededor de un mes, la pareja principal sera ShisuiHina, pero estoy abierta a la idea de incluir a Itachi, solo sera una descision de parte de ustedes, espero les guste n.n


	2. Entre pétalos

–Dialogo. –

–Pensamiento. –

 **Palabras con asteriscos (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el cual se encontrará al final del capítulo junto a las notas de autora.**

 **En fin, que disfruten este capítulo n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Entre pétalos.**

Los pétalos de cerezo flotaban con delicadeza por la suave brisa que estaba haciendo ese día en la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas, cayendo sutilmente en el suelo.

En Konoha se festejaba el Hanami*, haciendo que algunos extranjeros visitaran la villa para admirar la llegada de la primavera; incluso la gente y familias más importantes se reunían en un solo lugar para apreciar el hermoso espectáculo que la madre naturaleza ofrecía.

El clan Uchiha, uno de los más prestigiosos y respetados de entre todos los demás, representado con orgullo por sus integrantes como un abanico partido en dos, la mitad de arribas de color rojo y en la de debajo de color blanco, bordado en la parte trasera de las camisas o kimonos.

Los líderes del clan caminaban con la mente en alto, Uchiha Fugaku con su mirada seria y calculadora, junto a su esposa Mikoto que sonreía con amabilidad al frente, ambos con kimonos elegantes para la ocasión, la mujer con un sencillo peinado que la hacía ver aún más hermosa.

Junto a ellos, su hijo mayor miraba alrededor con ojos serios, delineados con gruesas pestanas, teniendo unas líneas debajo de estos. Vestía una yukata de color azul oscuro, con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda como ya era costumbre. Su pelo algo largo lo mantenía agarrado en una coleta baja. Itachi observaba con tranquilidad los pétalos en el suelo, sintiendo una tranquila paz, a pesar de ser jalado por su pequeño hermano menor de 2 años, Sasuke.

El niño apenas podía caminar por el kimono, por lo que Itachi lo sujetaba para que no se cayera, riendo por sus infantiles reacciones al ver el lugar.

A su lado caminaba su primo mayor Shisui, quien al igual que los demás, traía un kimono, pero de color negro y con el característico abanico a su espalda, viendo divertido a los más chicos. Su pelo corto negro y ondulado de las puntas y sus ojos del mismo color, enmarcados por unas largas y gruesas pestañas, con unas pequeñas y finas líneas debajo de estos debido a las ojeras. A pesar de tener 10 años, y recién hecho un jounin, se sentía mucho mayor que su primo Itachi, teniendo en cuenta que solo le llevaba 3 años* por adelante, el darse un respiro de las misiones para ver lo que el Hanami ofrecía junto a su familia, lo hacía sentirse joven, de su edad, solo un niño que aprecia lo que había en su amada aldea.

En unos cuantos minutos, llegaron a su destino, un bosque lleno de árboles de cerezo detrás de la montaña que tenía el rostro de los Hokages. Ya había gran variedad de familias allí, en su mayoría ninjas, sentados en algunas mantas que ellos llevaron. Mikoto saco una, poniéndola a la sombra de un árbol, colocando la comida sobre esta.

–Oka-san, tomate… -Sasuke le jalo la manga del kimono, llamándole la atención. Le sonrió, sacando un tomate cherry de la canasta, dándoselo.

–Aquí tienes amor.

–¡Gashiash! –Se sentó entre su hermano y su primo, comiendo con felicidad la bolita roja.

De pronto, todas las voces de la gente se callaron, mirando a un mismo lado, ellos no fueron la excepción, encontrándose con la llegada de la familia más noble de la villa, el clan Hyuuga, con total elegancia en su porte. El patriarca, Hyuuga Hiashi, miraba todo con una expresión dura libre de sentimientos, teniendo la frente en alto con orgullo, su larga cabellera castaña flotaba levemente por el suave viento.

A su lado, estaba su esposa sonriendo con amabilidad a la gente que la observaban, en contraste con su marido, se le veía muy feliz de estar allí. El cabello lo tenía agarrado en un sencillo moño, con una simple peineta con orquídeas. Miro hacia abajo, sacando a una pequeña niña parecida a ella, al parecer de la misma edad que Sasuke, con el cabello muy corto, teniendo solamente unos mechones largos que enmarcaban su rostro. Los ojos de los tres, representativos de su clan, eran levemente diferentes en ella, en vez de ser completamente blancos, tenían un suave toque de lavanda.

Ambas tenían puestos unos kimonos de seda color blanco, pero con diferentes diseños en color rojo, la mayor en forma de crisantemos y la menor de claveles, con los obis del mismo color.

Fugaku se acercó, saludando a los lideres con respeto, no por el hecho de que se llevaran algo mal, dejaría ver que no tenía educación. De misma forma, la familia lo siguió.

–Buenas tardes, Hiashi, Hana… ella debe ser… –Miró a la pequeña que había vuelto a ocultarse detrás de las piernas de su madre.

–Ella es Hinata. Discúlpenla, es algo tímida con los desconocidos. –La acercó al frente aun ante la leve negativa de ella. Mantuvo la mirada baja, nerviosa al tener la mirada de todos sobre si, incluso comenzando a temblar.

–Hola Hinata-chan. –Levantó la mirada al escuchar la amigable voz de alguien, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de Shisui, sonrojándose al verlo algo cerca de ella.

–Ho-hola. –Saludó tartamudeando, volviendo a bajar la mirada, casi roja como tomate.

–¡Eres muy tierna!

–Shisui, la avergüenzas… ya déjala…

–¿Uh? Oh, lo siento. –Se separó, quedándose a un lado de Itachi, que miraba algo curioso a la heredera.

–Nos seguiremos viendo. –Cada quien se fue a su lugar, disfrutando del hermoso día con sus familias. Los dos prodigios Uchiha no dejaron de ver a la heredera de losS Hyuuga en toda la tarde.

Desde ese momento, se formó un lazo en entre ellos, aun sin saberlo, que cambiaría sus vidas por completo.

* * *

 **Hanami:** es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos y en el que los japoneses acuden en masa a parques y jardines a contemplar sus flores (sakura).

Información sacada de Wikipedia XD.

 **Sobre los 3 años que le lleva Shisui a Itachi:** sobre esto, la edad de Shisui no esta confirmada ni en el anime ni en el manga, pero se sabe que es algunos años mayor que Itachi, así que... decidí dejarlo en una diferencia no tan grande por cuestiones del fic, por lo que en este capitulo, Shisui tiene 10 e Itachi 7.

De igual manera, Hinata y Sasuke, al igual que todos los de su generación, tienen 2 años. Respetare lo mas posible la linea del tiempo original de la historia.

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola! Les quiero agradecer por su apoyo y sus comentarios, me animaron a subir el capitulo hoy.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que tenga, a pesar de escribirlo en word y leerlo varias veces, se me pudieron pasar algunas sin querer. Mi teclado es ingles y esta algo difícil poner las cosas sin evitar equivocarse XD. También disculpen si mis descripciones son muy explicitas o muy cortas, no soy muy buena al describir algunas cosas al momento de redactar, ya que puedo, o poner mucha palabra, o quedarme con cosas que faltan.

Por cierto, se que el prologo fue muy pequeño, pero sentí que al terminarlo de esa forma, lograría poner algo de interés de como se llego a eso, su desarrollo y el como terminara. No estoy segura si la historia sera lenta, rápida o un poco de ambas cosas, porque cuando ya tengo una idea de como ira, mi cerebro me llega con mas ideas durante la noche o al momento de escribir.

 **HeraSwallow111:** No te preocupes, si hay mas opiniones positivas sobre agregar mas a Itachi en la "relación", puede que lo incluya o tenga mucha mas influencia.

Pues bien, espero que les gustara el capitulo, no se que tan largo me quedara para el gusto de cada quien, pero lo hice a manera de introducción para lo que se dará mas adelante entre nuestros protagonistas.

Cualquier opinión, duda o queja, sera aceptada y responderé de la mejor manera posible. Muchas gracias por haber leído.


	3. El reencuentro

–Dialogo. –

–Pensamiento. –

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Cambio de escena.

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El reencuentro.**

Hacía mucho calor, tanto que casi parecía ser la Aldea de La Arena en vez de Konoha. El verano ese año era horrible, tanto que parecía poder freírse un huevo sobre un kunai al dejarlo al sol, por lo que había visto de unos niños el día anterior con su experimento, que extrañamente, si funcionó.

Eran finales de mayo, a pesar de que normalmente en esos días comenzaba el calor algo fuerte, no calaba tanto como ese día en específico. Caminaba bajo el infernal sol a un lado de su primo Itachi, tratando de sacarle alguna palabra sobre que le gustaría que le regalara en su cumpleaños, sin llegar a tener éxito.

Suspiro, dándose por vencido en conseguir algo de información. Miró alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que podría gustarle, pero se quedó viendo en una dirección, haciendo que el menor se detuviera.

–¿Shisui? ¿Qué ocurre? –Se detuvo a unos pasos adelante, extrañado. Al no obtener respuesta, giró la mirada hacia donde miraba–. Oh, es Hyuuga-san. –Dijo al ver a la matriarca de este clan caminar de la mano con su pequeña hija.

–Trae las compras. –Mencionó al ver la bolsa de mandado que traía en su otro brazo-. ¿La ayudamos?

–Lo siento… tengo que ir con oka-san. Me pidió que no llegara tarde.

–Pues ya que… nos vemos más tarde entonces. –Le sonrió, despidiéndose. Al verlo irse, se acercó a la mayor con una sonrisa amable–. Buenas tardes, Hyuuga-san.

–Oh, Uchiha-kun, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –Le sonrió de manera tranquila.

–Más bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle yo, Hyuuga-san?

–Pues…

–Vamos, no sea modesta. Déjeme ayudarle con la bolsa. –Se la entregó al no tener alternativa ante la mirada persistente del menor–. Gracias. Por cierto, discúlpame por no saludarte Hinata-chan. –Miró a la pequeña, la cual se escondió nerviosa detrás de su madre.

–Di hola Hinata. –La llevo al frente, sonriendo con dulzura al ver como miraba al Uchiha de reojo con timidez.

–Ho-Hola… U-Uchiha-san…

–¿Eh? ¡Wow! –Expresó asustando a la niña–. Jeje, lo siento… no pensé que pudiera hablar tan bien, mi primito batalla un poco para las palabras.

–Bueno... creo que es porque a Hinata la hacemos recitar algunas palabras en la mañana, tarde y antes de dormir para que pueda platicar de manera adecuada cuando algunos de los ancianos del clan la hacen hablar. – Suspiró con algo de pesar, acariciándole la cabeza a su hija–. No estoy tan de acuerdo con ese tipo de cosas, pero… Hinata es la heredera, y no una heredera de un clan como el Inuzuka o el Yamanaka, que sus enseñanzas no son tan rígidas, es la heredera del clan Hyuuga el más honorable del lugar... Lo siento, no quise ofenderte ni nada por el estilo. –Lo miró con disculpa.

–Oh, no se preocupe, de cierta forma, me siento algo feliz en crecer en un lugar así, aun no siendo el heredero, no veo que a Itachi lo presionen tanto como a Hinata-chan, como usted está diciendo. Comprendo que debe ser difícil, y más siendo una niña, no solo por ser pequeña, sino por su sexo.

–Exacto, y eso que aún no cumple los 3 años.

–¿Que pasara cuando los tenga?

–Ella será oficialmente nombrada como la heredera, justamente en su cumpleaños. Y a su primo mayor se le tendrá que poner el sello del pájaro enjaulado al ser proclamado como su guardián–. Bajó los parpados con tristeza.

–Debe ser horrible pensar en eso.

–Si… y doloroso.

–Oka-san... tengo… ha-hambre. –Desvió la mirada hacia abajo avergonzada, sosteniéndose el estómago. El Uchiha se sonrojo ante su ternura, resistiendo el fuerte impulso de alzarla en un abrazo y restregar su mejilla con la de ella. Carraspeó para llamarles la atención, mirando a otro lado para evitar que vieran su sonrojo.

–Etto… podemos ir a la tienda de mis tíos, esta algo cerca de aquí, allí puede comprarle algo a Hinata-chan para que coma.

–No quiero desviarte de tu camino Uchiha-kun, ya es suficiente con el hecho de que quieras ayudarme con la bolsa.

–Vamos, no me molesta, además, también tengo hambre. –Le sonrió, rascándose la nuca.

–¿Seguro?

–Claro, después de ustedes. –Hizo una reverencia algo exagerada, haciendo que la señora riera y la niña lo mirara curiosa detrás de las piernas de su madre.

–¡Shisui-chan! –Su tía Uruchi lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y un apretado abrazo, casi asfixiándolo.

–Ya mujer, lo vas a matar. –Hablo Teyaki de igual manera con una sonrisa, feliz de ver a su sobrino. Lo soltó aun sin dejar de sonreír–. Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Shisui. Ya buen rato sin venir.

–Jeje, si, lo siento. Estuve de misión alrededor de un mes, apenas llegué ayer.

–Pues me da mucho gusto que volvieras sano y salvo. –Dijo la mujer.

–Y a mí. –Les sonrió–. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, vine con Hyuuga-san para comprarle algo de comer a su hija.

–Es cierto, perdónenos por no saludarla apropiadamente Hyuuga-san. –Se inclinaron en una reverencia.

–No es necesario que se disculpen, comprendo la preocupación hacia su sobrino. –Les sonrió con amabilidad.

–Pero pasen, no se queden afuera. –Se hicieron a un lado, dejándolos a entrar.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, uno frente al otro. Hana tenía a su hija sobre sus piernas. La niña miraba curiosa el lugar, pero bajo la cabeza algo sonrojada al ver como el chico la observaba.

–¿Que desean comer? –La señora se acercó con amabilidad.

–¿Quieres tus rollos de canela, cariño?

–S-si, oka-san…

–Ok, para nosotras una orden de rollos de canela y té verde.

–¿Y tú, Shisui-chan?

–Lo mismo.

–De acuerdo, en unos minutos les traigo sus pedidos. –Se retiró a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Platicaron un rato cuando la señora volvió con las ordenes, comiendo tranquillos hasta que un ANBU apareció de pronto al lado. El Uchiha suspiro, comenzando a pensar en una disculpa para la mujer.

–Hyuuga-san, Hokage-sama la llama a su oficina.

–¿Eh?... Si, ya voy. –El enmascarado hizo una reverencia, desapareciendo en una nube de humo que asusto a la menor. –Tranquila, creo que tendré que llevarte a casa y luego iré a la torre Hokage–. Se levantó, cargándola. La pequeña oji perla bajo la mirada con tristeza.

–¡Espere! –Lo miro extrañada–. Eh… puede dejarla aquí… si… si quiere. Lo digo porque daría muchas vueltas de un lado a otro, si quiere, aquí la dejaría conmigo y la cuido en lo que vuelve. Además, se le ve muy entretenida comiendo los rollos. –La miraron, observando como la nena disfrutaba su comida.

–Mmm... no lo sé…

–No se preocupe, Hyuuga-san. –Uruchi se acercó, sonriéndole–. Puede dejarla aquí, nosotros la cuidaremos.

–Tía. –Reclamo con un puchero.

–Lo siento, pero aun eres muy niño.

–¡Pero yo cuide de Itachi!

–Aun así.

–Etto, no quiero ser una molestia.

–No lo será. Ande, vaya con Hokage-sama.

–Muchas gracias. –Se levantó haciendo una reverencia. –Hinata, te quedaras un momento con los señores, vendré lo más rápido que pueda, ¿ok? –La menor la miró asustada–. Tranquila, puedes hablar con Uchiha-kun en lo que vuelvo. –Beso su frente–. Te quiero.

–Y yo… a ti… o-oka-san. –le sonrió con un lindo y tierno sonrojo.

La señora salió del establecimiento. Hinata comió más lento su postre.

–Nee Hinata-chan…

–¿S-si, Uchiha-san? –Lo miró con sus grandes ojos color perla llenos de nerviosismo. El pelinegro hizo un chistoso puchero, confundiéndola.

–Shisui.

–¿E-Eh?

–No me digas Uchiha-san, dime Shisui.

–Pe-pero U-Uchiha...

–Shisui.

–Shi-Shi-Shisui-san…

–Bueno, no es lo que esperaba, pero estoy conforme. –Sonrió–. ¿Y dime Hinata-chan, cuando cumples años?

–E-el 27… de… de diciembre. ¿Y u-usted?

–Esa es otra cosa, trátame de tu, soy un niño, aunque no lo parezca.

–¡Y uno muy dulce! –Grito su tía desde la cocina, provocando que se pusiera rojo y refunfuñara.

–Cu-cumplo el 19 de octubre. –Se cubrió la cara con el cuello largo de su camisa. La heredera sonrió con una pequeña risita, haciendo que la mirara sorprendido, sonrojándose aún más por la forma tan tierna en la que se escuchaba.

Ya no hablaron más, cada uno en sus cosas, el con el pensamiento de porque le gusto su risa y ella por disfrutar una de sus comidas favoritas. La madre regreso 15 minutos después, agradeciéndoles con una sonrisa, llevándose a su hija en brazos junto a una pequeña caja con más rollos de canela. Ambos menores mirándose, el chico con una sonrisa amigable despidiéndose de ella con la mano, y la niña con una mirada tímida, dándole una leve despedida con su manita.

Definitivamente, esa chiquilla le hacía despertar su lado de hermano mayor mucho más que el propio Itachi.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola de nuevo! (~OuO)~. Espero que les gustara este capitulo, la verdad, siento que le falto algo, pero no se que XD.

Me alegra ver como mi fic les gustara, casi salte de la emoción de que me apoyen. Ya dependerá de mi cabecita para meter mas personajes y su desarrollo.

Pues bien, eh... creo que se quedo una pequeña duda con respecto a las edades de los personajes, se las daré ya que en el capitulo 1 y el 2, tienen las mismas edades.

Shisui: 10.

Hinata: 2.

Sasuke: 2.

Itachi: 7.

Si, puede ser extraño, y mas por el hecho de que Hinata es 8 años menor que Shisui, pero por el momento, la relación de ellos se dará dando a su tiempo.

Muchas gracias por haber leído, nos vemos en la próxima (n.n)/

En fin, nos veremos la próxima.


	4. El cumleaños de Itachi

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cambio de escena.

Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El cumpleaños de Itachi.**

Habían pasado una semana desde que se encontró a la matriarca de los Hyuuga junto a su heredera, en donde habían ido a comprar algo de comer para esta última en la tienda de dulces de sus tíos, donde aprendió la fecha del cumpleaños de la pequeña.

Y hablando de cumpleaños, ya próximamente sería el de su primo Itachi, al cual aún no podía encontrarle un regalo perfecto, pensando ya en muchas posibilidades sin ningún resultado.

Estaba en su casa, acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, pensando y pensando en más regalos que podría darle.

–"Tal vez una novia." –Pensó con gracia, para luego negar con la cabeza–. "No… aún es muy pequeño para eso. Y no creo que entienda el verdadero significado del amor." –De pronto, se le vino a la mente la visión de la dulce Hinata riendo. Sonrió con ternura ante la imagen–. "Je… es algo tierna esa niña, aunque… ¿por qué se me vino ella a la cabeza cuando pensé en lo de amor?" –Negó con la cabeza–. Tal vez porque ella despierta el cariño de las personas con solo verla. –Susurró en voz baja, levantándose y encogiéndose de hombros.

Caminó a la cocina, aun teniendo esos pensamientos rondándole en la cabeza. Abrió el refrigerador buscando que había de comer, deteniéndose al escuchar como tocaban la puerta del frente. Con un suspiro se encamino a esta, abriendo y sorprendiéndose al encontrar a su tía Mikoto con una sonrisa amable.

–Hola Shisui-kun.

–Mikoto-obasan, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –Respondió a la sonrisa con otra de la misma forma.

–Pues… venía a pedirte un pequeño favor, nada grande. –Le dijo cambiando la sonrisa amable por una algo avergonzada.

–Eh, claro… ¿qué es?

–Como sabes, ya falta poco para el cumpleaños de Itachi, y solo lo íbamos a festejar entre familia, pero da la casualidad que… Fugaku decidió hacerle una pequeña fiesta. Aunque más bien es una reunión de clanes, más que una fiesta para un niño de 8 años. –Susurró con algo de desagrado y molestia.

–Bueno, creo que es normal. Tachi es el heredero de los Uchiha, lo quiere presumir a todos.

–Aun así… bueno, a lo que venía, ¿podrías llevar las invitaciones a los clanes que faltan?

–¿Ahora soy repartidor? –Soltó una risita.

–Lo siento por eso, pero estoy algo ocupada arreglando las cosas para la "fiesta" y no puedo hacerlo.

–No se preocupe Mikoto-obasan, lo haré con gusto.

–¡Muchas gracias! –Le dio las invitaciones–. Cuando vuelvas, habrá comida en casa, así que, si quieres, puedes llegar a comer.

–Gracias. –Las tomo, saliendo del distrito Uchiha.

Caminó casi por toda la aldea entregando las invitaciones a los clanes que decía en estas; quedándole solo un clan más, el Hyuuga. Suspiró, adentrándose al distrito de los ojos blancos, viendo como algunos lo miraban con suficiencia.

Un hombre lo detuvo, diciéndole que lo siguiera. Extrañado obedeció, preguntándose el porqué de esa indicación. Lo llevó a una sala de té, pidiéndole que tomara asiento.

Se arrodilló frente a la mesa del centro, mirando los detalles del salón, aburriéndose un poco por lo plano del lugar. Se enderezó al escuchar los ligeros pasos sobre la madera dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba. La puerta corrediza se abrió, entrando el patriarca con porte elegante, manteniendo una expresión dura al mirarlo. Detrás de él, venia su esposa cargando a una adormilada Hinata. Sonrió levemente al mirar lo tierna que se veía, pero su sonrisa se borró ante la fría voz del hombre.

–¿Que deseas, Uchiha?

–Buenos días, Hyuuga-sama. –Se levantó, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa–. He venido a traerle una invitación a la reunión que se ofrecerá en conmemoración del cumpleaños de mi primo Itachi, el heredero de los Uchiha. –Habló aun sin dejar su postura, extendiéndole la hoja donde se explicaba el motivo de la reunión.

–Ya veremos si asistimos o no. –Tomó la hoja, dándole una rápida leída por encima.

–Sería un honor tenerlo a usted y a su familia en esta reunión. –Levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con expresión seria.

–Ahí estaremos, Uchiha-kun. –Le sonrió la peliazul mayor, aun sin soltar a su hija, quien ya estaba un poco más despierta.

–Muchas gracias, Hyuuga-san. –Inclino la cabeza con agradecimiento–. Entonces, es hora de que me retire.

–Gracias por haber traído la invitación, nos vemos ese día. –El chico sonrió, desapareciendo en una nube de humo, no sin despedirse antes de Hinata con una sacudida de su mano.

–Que modales. –Susurró el castaño con sarcasmo mal disimulado, haciendo que su esposa soltara una risita.

Los días pasaron, llegando la mañana del 9 de junio, el cumpleaños de Itachi. La mayoría del clan limpiaba el distrito Uchiha para la "fiesta" que se daría lugar esa tarde.

Excepto uno; Shisui tenía una cara de mal humor, arreglando su mochila para irse de misión. ¡Él en una misión! ¡Justo el día del cumpleaños de su primo-hermano Itachi! Miró molesto el reloj, sabiendo que tendría que darle su regalo y despedirse, ya que se iría por toda una semana, y eso, si se daba prisa en volver.

Tomó la pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo color azul oscuro, con unas figuritas plateadas en forma de kunais y shurikens.

Salió de su casa, yendo a la que estaba al lado, tocando la puerta. Esperó un poco hasta que su tía Mikoto le abrió, dejándolo pasar con una sonrisa.

–Itachi está en su habitación. –Le dijo volviendo a la cocina.

–Gracias. –Caminó al lugar indicado, entrando como si nada. Encontró al menor leyendo unos pergaminos sentado al lado de su ventana como ya le era costumbre–. ¡Tachi!

–Deberías tocar. –Siguió leyendo sin prestarle mucha atención.

–Toque, por eso mi tía abrió.

–Hablo de la puerta de mi habitación.

–Jeje. –Sonrió, sentándose a su lado–. Lo sé, lo sé. Feliz cumpleaños. –Le extendió el regalo.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué me lo das ahorita? –Lo tomó, mirándolo extrañado.

–No vendré a tu fiesta. Tengo una misión a la que tengo que salir en una hora y no podré asistir.

–Oh…gracias. –Bajó la mirada algo decepcionado.

–¿Pero qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!

–¿Eh? Ah, sí. –Rompió con cuidado el papel, sin llegar a desgarrarlo de ningún lado. El mayor solo rodó los ojos por el extremo cuidado del heredero–. ¿Un collar? –Lo miró al ver el contenido que había dentro de la caja. Era un collar negro con tres anillos de metal.

–¿No te gusta?

–No es eso. –Se lo puso–. Pensé que me regalarías un set de kunais personalizado o shurikens como los años anteriores.

–¿Cómo crees eso? –Una gotita de sudor resbalo por su nuca–. "Que bueno que no lo hice, eran mis primeras opciones." –Se rascó la cabeza, soltando una risilla nerviosa.

–Eran tus opciones, ¿no es así? –Esa fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

–Si.

–Muchas gracias Shisui. –Le sonrió con tranquilidad.

–De nada. Espero que no te aburras en tu "fiesta" estando sin mí.

–Lo dudo. Al menos tendré a Sasuke a mi lado para no aburrirme tanto.

–Creo que vendrán los niños de los demás clanes, pero como tu hermanito es algo antisocial, se te mantendrá pegado como lapa.

–Shisui. –Susurró con advertencia.

–Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Intenta que socialice un poco con los demás, así no estará tan solo cuando entre a la academia.

–Aún es muy pequeño para la academia. Pero tienes razón, trataré de que hable con los otros. De todos modos, son niños, creo que puedo integrarme un poco y jugar con ellos.

–Qué bueno. –Le sonrió. Se levantó, estirándose.

–¿Ya te vas?

–Sí, tengo que estar en la entrada de la aldea en 10 minutos.

–Ok, te acompaño a la puerta. –Se puso de pie, saliendo seguido del mayor. Se encontraron con su madre en el pasillo, dándole un bento a Shisui para su viaje.

Salió de la casa, yendo a la suya para tomar su mochila. Al hacerlo, se fue, caminando por las calles de su amada aldea. Miró alrededor, viendo a lo lejos a una joven del clan Hyuuga, recordando a la pequeña heredera de este.

–"No podré ver a Hinata-chan hoy. Y yo que quería hacerla reír." –Hizo un puchero, para después suspirar–. "Bueno, espero que pueda hablar con alguien, se ve que es muy tímida. Raro viendo de que familia viene." –Observó la entrada, viendo al equipo que lo acompañaría esperando por él. Se acercó a las 3 personas, sonriéndoles con amabilidad y presentándose–. "Espero verla cuando regrese." –Fue su ultimo pensamiento al salir de la villa después de sacar los permisos para la misión.

Saludaba con respeto a los jefes de los clanes que llegaban junto a su padre, recibiendo a los niños con una dulce mirada.

Contuvo un suspiro de aburrimiento al tener que escuchar a su padre y a los demás líderes sobre política, mirando como su hermano jugaba con los herederos, sonrió con disimulo al escuchar sus infantiles risotadas. Observó hacia un lado, encontrándose con los tímidos ojos de la heredera Hyuuga, que miraba al suelo sujetada de la ropa de su padre. Hana no había podido ir debido a un resfriado fuerte.

Se dio cuenta que apretaba la hermosa tela de su kimono lila. Parecía estar nerviosa por como juntaba sus pies. Miró hacia arriba, jalando levemente la yukata de su padre.

–¿Que sucede, Hinata?

–O-Otou-sama… yo… –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–¿Quieres ir al baño? –Asintió avergonzada, haciéndolo suspirar–. Busca a Mikoto-san para que te lleve. –Volvió a asentir, separándose y caminando temerosa hacia el interior de la casa. Itachi la siguió con la mirada, sabiendo que su madre no estaba dentro, sino que estaba platicando con las mujeres de los otros clanes.

–Tou-san, ya vuelvo.

–Sí, pero vuelve rápido.

–Si. –Caminó hacia la casa, viendo a la niña en medio del pasillo mirando a los lados con miedo–. Hinata-san. –Se acercó a ella, asustándola más–. No me tema, vengo a acompañarla. –Le sonrió con amabilidad.

–¿A-A acompañarme?

–Si. Dijo que quería ir al baño, ¿no?

–S-sí. –Se sonrojo.

–Sígame entonces, por favor. –Le extendió la mano, la cual miro dudosa, pero termino tomándola.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño, dejándola entrar. Esperó unos momentos hasta que salió, ya más relajada.

–¿Se siente mejor?

–S-Si... mu-muchas gra-graci-cias… Uchi-Uchiha-san. –Le sonrió tímidamente. El pelinegro se sonrojó levemente ante el gesto.

–De… De nada, Hinata-san. –Le sonrió tranquilamente.

–E-Etto… Uchiha-san…

–¿Si?

–¿Dónde… dónde está… Shisui-san?

–¿Shisui? Salió de misión en la mañana.

–Oh. –Asintió.

–Hinata-san… me fijé hace un momento que no se separaba de su padre, ¿no quiere jugar con los otros niños de la fiesta?

–N-No es… eso…

–¿Entonces? –Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

–No se… como acedcadme. –Le falló el vocabulario en la palabra final, regañándose mentalmente*.

–¿Quiere que la presente? –Negó–. Mmmm… también vi que miraba mucho las flores. ¿Le gustaron? –Sonrió al ver como sus ojos aperlados brillaban con emoción–. ¿Quiere que se las muestre?

–¿Pu-Puede?

–Claro. –Le volvió a ofrecer la mano, que esta vez tomo con más confianza, dejándose llevar a la parte del jardín, donde estaban las susodichas flores que su madre cuidaba con tanto cariño y dedicación.

Estuvo tan al pendiente de ella, que el tiempo se le paso volando llegando la hora de que soplara las velitas de su pastel, contándose 8 en total.

–Vamos Itachi, pide un deseo y sopla las velas. –Le dijo Mikoto, cargando a Sasuke en brazos.

Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que era algo tonto, pero deseando algo con todo su corazón.

–"Que exista la paz en el mundo, no más guerras y no más muertes." –Sopló las velas, abriendo los ojos a la par de los aplausos de los presentes, junto a las felicitaciones por parte estos. Miró a los niños–. "Ellos son el futuro, para que exista paz, los tengo que proteger como sea." –Dirigió la mirada de su hermano menor, a Hinata quien sonreía con una inocente dulzura en su dirección–. "Incluso a esa inocencia debo proteger." –Volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando del pequeño momento de paz, esperando que Shisui volviese pronto para contarle sobre ese día.

Lejos de allí, cerca de Iwagakure, el pelinegro con las puntas onduladas, miraba el cielo estrellado, pensando en donde comprar los más deliciosos rollos de canela cuando volviera a Konoha.

* * *

 ***El que Hinata se rega** **ñ** **ara mentalmente:** Como explique en el capitulo anterior, Hinata a pesar de tener 2 años, ella sabe en cierta forma, hablar como una niña de mas edad, y el hecho de que se equivoque en algo que se supone ya debe de manejar bien por sus ensenanzas, es un fallo algo grave para ella.

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola! Aquí TsukiShiro22 de nuevo! (/OuO)/

Sigo diciéndolo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por el hecho de que les guste mi historia.

Ahora se tuvo un poco de ItaHina para la gente que lo pedía, algo leve pero con la intención de comenzar una amistad o forma de socializar para Itachi, que siendo tan serio, es normal que casi no tenga relación con sus compañeros, y siendo Hinata alguien con la que pueda hablar aparte de su hermano, sera una pequeña ayuda para él.

Les pido perdón por los capítulos cortos, es mi primer fic y tal como se me viene a la mente, es el largo del capitulo. Pero creo que poco a poco los extiendo mientras mas avanzo.

Y ese es otro punto, por la misma forma en la que escribo, el fic es algo lento, tomando en cuenta que tengo que desarrollar de manera no tan apresurada la relación entre Hinata y los Uchiha, por lo que mayormente, las edades con las que se vera a Hinata, son entre lo años, que en esta ultima edad, es donde ocurre la masacre Uchiha, por lo que tengo que desarrollar bien esto. Perdón si molesto algo con esto, pero se tiene que hacer de esta manera para que mas adelante no existan dudas como "Cuando llegaron a eso?" o "En que momento?", por suerte, en el siguiente capitulo, se tomara desde el cumpleaños de Shisui y por ultimo, el de Hinata, donde habrá algo que cambiara un poco la manera de ser de ella, supongo que sabrán que es.

Oh, y un pequeño anuncio, estoy feliz porque ha llegado mi mes, la persona que adivine porque, le daré el regalito que quiera Ou.

Bueno, nos vemos a la próxima y gracias por leer este capitulo.


	5. De flores a tragedias que nos unen

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cambio de escena.

Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

Y esto no lo he dicho con anterioridad, ya que se me ha olvidado, pero aquí esta XD.

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Un capitulo mas largo para aquellos que tanto lo pedian XD. Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: De flores a tragedias que nos unen.**

Otro 19 de octubre solo, otro cumpleaños* alejado de su familia. No porque esta lo ignorase o algo parecido, sino porque el mismo se alejaba ese día, no queriendo que nadie viera la soledad y nostalgia que lo embargaba.

Un año más sin sus padres, donde se alejaba de la zona Uchiha para pasear por la aldea o solo ir por el bosque disfrutando de un silencio reconfortante. Y tal como los años anteriores, iba a la Piedra de Los Héroes, con un pequeño ramo de flores blancas.

Se sentó frente a esta, limpiando uno de los nombres que estaba escrito. "Uchiha Obito" se leía debajo del poco polvo. Sonrió, dejando las flores frente a la piedra.

–Hola Obito-niisan. –Se acomodó al lado, mirando el cielo–. Es mi cumpleaños. Y yo… volví a alejarme de todos. –Suspiró–. No me siento muy… bien estando con los demás, a pesar de que intentan por todos los medios de que este feliz hoy. Pero… como siempre, me es imposible. Solo Itachi es el único que sabe de mi incomodidad, por eso, solo me felicito de manera simple, sin abrazos, ni palabras de aliento, solo una amistosa sonrisa. Me conoce tan bien. –Soltó una risita.

Miró alrededor con una sonrisa nostálgica.

–Te extraño. No eras el mejor peleador o el más inteligente, un bueno para nada en palabras de muchos, pero para mí e Itachi, eras nuestro héroe. –Se levantó, soltando un profundo suspiro–. Alguien a quien seguir por su voluntad de fuego mucho más grande que otros, quien siempre veía primero por sus compañeros que por la misión. Una persona, a la que seguir sus pasos o sus pensamientos.

A lo lejos se acercaba un chico de cabello blanco, con la mitad inferior de su rostro oculto bajo una máscara de tela color negro. Vestía con el traje de ANBU. En su mano traía un ramo de margaritas blancas, por lo que alcanzo a ver.

–Llegó Kakashi-san, tan puntual como siempre cuando se trata de venir contigo…

–¿Mmmm? Shisui, ¿cómo estás? –Dejó el ramo a un lado del que trajo el menor, mirando el nombre de su mejor amigo.

–Bien, ¿y usted?

–¿Que te digo? De misión en misión, supongo que bien. –Se encogió de hombros.

–Je. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

–¿Qué es?

–¿Por qué siempre le trae margaritas blancas a Obito-niisan?

–Oh... bueno. Según Ran-san de la florería Yamanaka*, la margarita tiene mucho que ver con el optimismo, la sencillez y sobretodo la inocencia de los niños. Y el que sean blancas, pues… el color blanco de las flores representa la pureza, pero, además, también significa la paz y la armonía. –Seguía mirando la roca–. Lo relacione con su edad y su actitud, supongo.

–Creo que él fue muy afortunado de tenerlo como amigo.

–No chico. –Lo miró con su único ojo visible–. Yo fui el afortunado de tenerlo como amigo, me enseno cosas que había olvidado o ignorado, tal como la amistad o el compañerismo. Fue alguien a quien en verdad le debo mi vida. Debes estar orgulloso de ser su primo.

–Demasiado. –Sonrió feliz, hace tanto que no escuchaba cosas positivas sobre su primo de otras personas, que le había alegrado un poco más su día–. Gracias Kakashi-san.

–No sé porque me lo agradeces, pero creo que de nada. ¿Ya te vas?

–Sí, iré a caminar por la aldea un rato.

–De acuerdo. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

–¿Eh? –Lo miró sorprendido y confundido–. ¿Cómo?

–Obito me lo dijo una vez desesperado por encontrarte un regalo.

–Oh… eh… gracias. ¡Nos vemos! –Se fue corriendo. Antes de que saliera disparado, el mayor alcanzo a ver unas lágrimas atoradas en sus ojos, junto a una sonrisa melancólica.

Respiraba con tranquilidad, mirando el cielo en lo alto de la cabeza del primer Hokage, viendo pasar las nubes lentamente.

Se puso de pie al ver como el cielo se tornaba naranja y rojo con tintes morados, estirándose, ronroneando al sentir como sus huesos crujían. Dio varios saltos por algunos edificios hasta llegar a la calle principal, sabiendo que, a esa hora, casi nadie del clan estaría fuera.

Observó el frente, mirando de vez en cuando a algunas chicas de su edad o algo mayores pasear a sus lados.

–¡Uchiha-kun! –Se detuvo al escuchar como lo llamaban a lo lejos, girándose al lado de dónde provino la voz, encontrándose con la esposa del líder Hyuuga junto a su pequeña hija, esta última encontrándose más nerviosa de lo normal con sus manitas detrás de su espalda.

–Hyuuga-san, Hinata-chan, que gusto verlas. –Les sonrió, ocultando el sentimiento de soledad que ha traído todo el día.

–Para nosotras también es un gusto verte. –Se detuvieron frente a él–. ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?

–Nada, solo pasear por la hermosa Konoha. ¿Y ustedes?

–Buscándote.

–¿Buscándome? –Arqueó una ceja.

–Si.

–Perdón si sueno grosero, pero, ¿para qué? –Ladeó la cabeza.

–Pues da la casualidad de que hoy es tu cumpleaños, no es así?

–¿Có-Cómo lo supo?

–Hinata me contó que se lo dijiste la vez en que estábamos en la tienda de tus tíos y Hokage-sama me mando a llamar, cuando estuvieron solos. –Miro a la niña, la cual estaba muy sonrojada, aun sin quitar sus manitas de detrás de su espalda–. Vamos Hinata, dáselo. –La empujó un poco más al frente con suavidad, haciendo que se encogiera más.

Shisui se puso a su altura mirándola enternecido. La ojiperla tembló, de pronto haciendo una reverencia, extendiéndole una cajita pequeña pero larga de color rojo. La tomó, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa. Rompió algo ansioso la envoltura, encontrando dentro de la cajita una flor morada, con una raya amarilla en cada pétalo. Parecía estar aplastada y algo muerta.

Parpadeó confundido, mirando a la mayor, quien le sonrió.

–Explícale amor.

–E-Eh… es una... iris.

–¿Iris?

–S-Sí. Significa fe, sa-sabiduria. –Miró a su madre, la cual asintió para animarla–. Valor y a-amistad. –Bajó la mirada con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, jugando con sus dedos índices, juntando las yemas de estos–. Y-yo la prense… para ti, Shisui-san.

–¿Prensaste? –Asintió aun sin mirarlo–. ¿Tú lo hiciste? –Volvió a asentir. Miró a la mujer.

–Es un pasatiempo que tengo, le gusta verme y quiso intentarlo. Recordó que era tu cumpleaños y se le vino la idea de prensarte una flor con un significado al como ella te ve. A pesar de hablarte poco, le agradaste mucho Uchiha-kun.

Volvió la mirada a Hinata, que lo veía a través de su flequillo. Sonrió, abrazándola, provocando que se tensara por la sorpresa.

–Muchas gracias Hinata-chan. –Sintió como poco a poco se relajaba, poniendo sus manitas en su pecho, teniéndolas sobre su corazón–. En serio, muchas, muchas gracias. –Cerró los ojos, dejando descansar la cabeza sobre la suya, respirando su aroma a lavanda con vainilla.

Después de ese momento, la mayor le pidió acompañarlas a comprar rollos de canela, a lo que aceptó gustoso. Al llegar a la tienda de sus tíos, estos lo recibieron con besos y abrazos, avergonzándolo.

Le trajeron un pastel de cumpleaños con una vela encendida en forma de 11, pidiéndole que pidiera un deseo.

Dio un rápido vistazo a la heredera, para después cerrar los ojos.

–"Otro cumpleaños así, no estando solo, sino… con alguien como Hinata-chan." –Sopló las velas, abriendo sus oscuros ojos, mirando como la niña le sonreía con ternura. Le devolvió el gesto, disfrutando de ese rato como las mujeres Hyuuga y sus tíos.

Pasada una hora, se despidió de todos, caminando a su casa, donde se encontró con su tía Mikoto esperándolo fuera, ya que vivía al lado. Lo hizo entrar sin poder si quiera negarse, sentándolo a comer con sus dos primos y su tío, después de un pequeño regano. Volviendo a darle un pastel de cumpleaños para soplar las velas, diciéndole que pidiera un deseo. Cerró los ojos, soplando al pensar en el mismo deseo que había pedido hace rato.

A las 10 de la noche, entró a su casa, quitándose las sandalias ninjas. Caminó a la sala, dejándose caer en el sofá, mirando el techo.

Sonrió, para después soltar una carcajada de júbilo. Sacó la caja que le había regalado Hinata, tomando el iris, observando su color. La acercó a su rostro, olfateándola, sorprendiéndose al sentir un ligero olor floral saliendo de ella.

–Increíble… aún conserva su olor. –Volvió a reír–. Si. Quiero repetir un cumpleaños igual, uno donde este ella todo el día.

Se levantó, caminando a su cuarto. Tomó un libro que estaba a un lado de su cama sobre la mesita de noche, abriéndolo a la mitad, donde puso la flor. Lo volvió a dejar en la mesita, acostándose. Miró la luna.

–Sus ojos son muy parecidos a la luna. –Los suyos comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio–. Son hermosos. –Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Konoha estaba de fiesta, por fin se celebraba la paz al momento de que el jefe ninja de Kumogakure firmó el tratado de paz entre ambas aldeas, acabando por fin con la continua pelea que tenían.

La policía de Konoha patrullaba las calles para mantener el orden, junto a los ANBU que se mantenían ocultos en las sombras.

Shisui caminaba alrededor de la plaza principal, teniendo su nuevo uniforme de la policía puesto, ya que acababa de ser integrado a sus filas, siendo el más joven en entrar a esta. Se froto las manos buscando calor debido al frio que hacía.

Busco con la mirada a alguien con los ojos blancos que caracterizaban al clan Hyuuga, sorprendiéndose al no ver a nadie de esa familia. Se acercó a su tío Fugaku, líder no solo de su clan, sino también de la policía.

–Taicho. –Le llamó con respeto–. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

–¿Que necesitas Shisui? –Lo miró con su típica mirada seria.

–¿No están los Hyuuga aquí?

–No, se creen tanto la gran cosa, que, por el simple cumpleaños de su heredera, no se dignan a venir aquí. –Se cruzó de brazos–. Incluso dejaron más desprotegida la aldea, por eso hay más ANBU de lo normal. –Siguió renegando, por lo que el menor se alejó lentamente de él, acercándose a su puesto.

–"El cumpleaños de su heredera." –Miró a la gente, sintiendo como su frente se llenaba de sudor debajo de la bandana. Se rascó la cabeza con algo de desesperación bien disimulada–. "¡Olvide el cumpleaños de Hinata-chan!" –Gritó en su mente–. "Bueno, creo que mañana le llevare unos rollos de canela como regalo, ya que no creo que puedan atenderme hoy." –Miró a los lados, viendo a la gente pasar llena de júbilo–. "Creo que le pediré a Mikoto-obaasan que me ayude a envolver la caja." –Fue su pensamiento al verla acercársele junto a Itachi, quien cargaba a Sasuke en sus hombros.

–Shisui-kun, que alegría verte. –Le sonrió.

–Hola Shisui. –Saludó Itachi. Sasuke le gritó un hola estando a su altura por estar sobre su hermano mayor.

–¡Hey! ¿Están disfrutando del día?

–Sí, hay un ambiente bastante alegre. –Miró alrededor–. ¿Y tú? Has de estar cansado.

–No me quejo. –Se encogió de hombros.

–A Fugaku se le zafaron algunos tornillos por el trabajo.

–¿Por qué lo dice?

–Ha empezado a insultar a los Hyuuga por no estar ayudando con la vigilancia.

–Ah. –Soltó una risita–. Creo que eso fue mi culpa. –La mujer lo miró confundida–. Es que le pregunte por qué no estaban aquí y empezó a decir de cosas.

–Con razón. Bueno, es entendible que no estén.

–Sí, el cumpleaños de su heredera.

–Y no solo por eso, ella será nombrada oficialmente como la próxima heredera cuando tenga la edad suficiente.

–¿Eh? ¡Es verdad!

–¿Ya lo sabias?

–Sí, Hyuuga-san me habló de eso hace unos meses.

–Oh. No sabía que tenías buena relación con ella.

–Jeje. Algo así. –Miró a otro lado.

–Shisui, no me digas que… –Entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con suspicacia.

La miró sin entender, para después abrir grande los ojos y ponerse rojo cuando supo a que se refería.

–¡No! ¡Pero claro que no! –Negó tanto con la cabeza, como con las manos frente a el–. ¡No pienso de esa forma sobre ella!

–Más te vale. –Itachi los miraba sin entender muy bien de que hablaban–. ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

–Como en media hora. ¿Por qué?

–Para que nos acompañes a comer, debes de tener hambre.

–Oh. En ese caso, si quiere, pueden pasear en lo que termino, luego los alcanzo.

–De acuerdo. –Le sonrió–. Vamos Itachi. –Comenzó a caminar.

–Sí, kaa-san. –La siguió.

Los miró irse, negando con la cabeza y soltando un suspiro.

–"¿Cómo pudo haber creído que me gustaba Hyuuga-san?" –Hizo un puchero, a lo que unas chicas a lo lejos gritaron encantadas, él ni cuenta se dio de eso–. "Si ese fuese el caso, Hinata-chan seria la que me gustaría, le pongo mucha atención." –De pronto se sonrojó ante su pensamiento–. "¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando? Ella es una niña pequeña. Espera, ¿por qué lo pensé de manera amorosa la segunda vez?" –Trago saliva ante el rumbo de las cosas que pensaba–. "Ok. Debo relajarme, he estado trabajando mucho últimamente." –Siguió con su patrullaje, aun con esas ideas rondándole la cabeza, hasta que termino su turno, yendo a buscar a su tía y primos.

Los encontró en el puesto de dulces favorito de Itachi. Se acercó, sentándose al lado de Mikoto al ver que Sasuke no se separaría del mayor.

Pidieron cosas diferentes cada quien, platicando de la alegría que había en la aldea ese día.

–Mikoto-obaasan.

–¿Si?

–Etto... ¿mañana me ayuda a envolver una caja de rollos de canela?

–¿Envolver? ¿Para qué?

–Para un regalo.

–¿De?

–Hinata-chan, es su cumpleaños y lo olvide. No creo que hoy pueda llevárselo.

–Oh. De acuerdo.

–¿¡En serio!? –La miró emocionado.

–Sí, pero con una condición. –Su alegría se esfumo, las condiciones de la mujer nunca eran buenas.

–¿Cuál?

–Que me ayudes con el mandado todos los días.

–Ok. Cuando no este de misión.

–Cuando no estés de misión fuera de la aldea.

–De acuerdo. –Bajó la cabeza al ver que eso no había funcionado–. ¿Hasta cuándo?

–Hasta un mes.

–Ok. –Mordió su dorayaki* relleno de chocolate con resignación.

Así paso lo que quedaba de la tarde y parte de la noche, con tranquilidad y sin ningún inconveniente. Alrededor de las 9 de la noche, las calles comenzaron a vaciarse, quedando desiertas poco a poco. La gente volvía a su casa para descansar y disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche en sus hogares.

El chico regresó a su casa entrando la media noche, ya que tuvo que hacer un breve reporte de que nada había ocurrido. Se dio una ducha y después se fue a dormir, tenía que levantarse muy temprano para seguir dando rondines de patrullaje, ya que el ninja de Kumogakure junto a su comitiva, se quedarían por al menos, una semana en la aldea como muestra de confianza, pero nadie podía darse el lujo de no mantener vigilado a estos ninjas, o eso decía su tío.

Al día siguiente, se levantó a bañarse, tirando al suelo por accidente el libro de su mesita de noche, haciendo que se abriera por la caída; la flor dentro de este cayo. La levanto al instante, revisándola para ver que no le pasara nada, suspirando al ver que seguía igual como el primer día que Hinata se la regalo.

–"Hinata-chan." –La dejó donde mismo, poniendo el libro en su lugar. Caminó al baño–. "Ahorita tengo que ir por los rollos de canela. Aunque será muy temprano, mejor iré mas tarde." –Se metió a bañar.

Después de unos 15 minutos, salió de su cuarto ya vestido, entrando a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno.

–"Si, lo mejor será ir más tarde, posiblemente aún está dormida." –Pensó al ver que eran las 7:40 a.m.–. "Iré a medio día a comprarlos y se los llevare a Mikoto-obaasan para que los envuelva." –Sonrió contento ante su plan.

Lamentablemente para el Uchiha, desde el momento en el que salió de su casa, fue a hacer sus rondas que le habían especificado hacer el día anterior, pero como todo no siempre sale tal como esperabas, a cada momento le pedían cubrir el puesto de alguien por una u otra cosa, no teniendo ningún momento libre para ir a comprar los panecitos, ni siquiera para ir a comer lo dejaban irse.

Llegó a las 11 de la noche a su casa, completamente exhausto. Se acostó derrotado en su cama, quedándose dormido al instante sin siquiera llegar a cambiarse de ropa.

Y el siguiente día fue igual, al igual que el día después de ese. En fin, pasó toda la semana de esa forma, viendo como muchos de sus compañeros eran bastantes irresponsables con su labor. No pudo siquiera ir a comprar los rollos que, se supone, le regalaría a la heredera de ojos blancos. Por suerte, ese era el último día de su misión, podía sentir tan próxima la libertad, que se vistió con total alegría, feliz de que sería libre para el atardecer y poder hacer lo que quisiera.

Hizo su patrulla y la de los demás, como ya se le hizo costumbre, importándole menos que antes por ser su ultimo día, ya en su reporte completo escribiría sobre los desobligados de sus compañeros.

–"Que felicidad, los de Kumo se irán hoy y yo ya estaré libre para antes de que se larguen." –Se estiró con una sonrisa, soltando un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

Terminó su turno al atardecer, entregando su reporte diario en la policía, diciendo que al día siguiente entregaría el reporte de toda la semana. Después, se fue a casa, comiendo y comenzando a escribirlo, recordando que, al día siguiente, esta vez, le llevaría su regalo atrasado.

Tomó un vaso de leche tibia para entrar en calor y poder dormir con tranquilidad, debido al frio que, hacia ese día, posiblemente mañana o pasado mañana, nevaría.

Se puso su pijama, acostándose. Tomó el libro que siempre tenía al lado, abriendo justo donde estaba la flor, comenzando a leer. Media hora después, dormía plácidamente con el libro a un lado y el iris en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

Estaba junto a varios jounin y a los líderes de los clanes, en la oficina del Hokage, mirando hacia este con seriedad. Hace una hora lo habían citado a asistir a una reunión de emergencia con shinobis de alto nivel, sin entender aun el porqué, ahí estaba frente al anciano que fumaba de su pipa, notándose nervioso por como aspiraba el humo con fuerza y rapidez.

–Los he reunido aquí por algo que ocurrió en la madrugada de este día. –Sacó el humo de sus pulmones en un fuerte suspiro–. Hiashi, puedes pasar–. Un hombre de cabellera castaña y larga, con una expresión seria y esos ojos fríos de color blanco, entro con una mueca de que desfiguraba levemente su rostro–. En la madrugada de este día, sucedió algo que puede romper con nuestra reciente paz con Kumogakure no Sato. –Esto sorprendió a más de uno, incluso los kikaichuu del líder Aburame se movieron muy inquietos al oír eso, por lo que algunos pudieron presentir–. El jefe ninja de Kumogakure ha sido dado como muerto al momento de querer secuestrar a la heredera del clan Hyuuga. –Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Shisui tragó saliva, apretando los puños–. ¡Silencio! –Se hizo el silencio–. Hiashi.

–Como ya lo mencionó Hokage-sama, anoche el ninja ya mencionado, irrumpió en mi casa con la intención de robarse a mi hija al estar indefensa y no portar el sello del ave enjaulada, por lo que, al secuestrarla, lograrían obtener el Byakugan y descifrar sus secretos, por lo tanto, tuve que actuar en defensa propia y asesinarlo con un solo golpe del Juuken, logrando la recuperación de mi hija sana y salva. –Cerró los ojos, notándose un profundo enojo al hacerse más dura su expresión. El Uchiha de 11 años suspiro con alivio al oírlo.

–Lamentablemente, la noticia fue rápidamente recibida por la aldea de Kumo debido a la comitiva que acompañaba al hombre, por lo que… han exigido una compensación o romperán el tratado de paz que acaba de ser firmado.

–¿Cuál es? –Pregunto Asuma, el hijo del Hokage, nervioso, mordiendo su cigarrillo.

–El cuerpo del líder Hyuuga, o séase, el cuerpo de Hiashi. –Se volvieron a escuchar murmullos, que no acalló esta vez.

–¿Cuánto tiempo dieron? –Esta vez fue Mitarashi Anko, estando completamente seria.

–Nos dieron 3 días para dar nuestra respuesta.

La oficina se llenó de silencio, todos sorprendidos o incapaces de hablar ante la noticia.

–Y en tres días, se les dará a conocer mi decisión a todos ustedes, así que, por favor, estén atentos ante cualquier llamado.

–Si.

–Pueden retirarse. –Hicieron una reverencia, desapareciendo en nubes de humo, quedando solo Shisui–. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Sandaime, ¿puedo hablar con Hiashi-sama? –Los adultos se miraron.

–De acuerdo Uchiha, vamos a mi casa.

–Sí, lo sigo. Con su permiso. –Le hizo una reverencia al anciano, siguiendo al de cabellera castaña.

Al llegar al complejo Hyuuga, caminaron derecho a la oficina del líder.

–¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablar? –Preguntó al sentarse detrás de un escritorio, se le veía bastante cansado.

–Yo… –Se calló al entrar una muchacha de la rama secundaria, con el cabello café claro, con alrededor de unos 17 años sirviéndoles te.

–Gracias, retírate. –No solo el hombre se veía cansado, sino, al parecer todos en esa casa. –Sigue.

–¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata-san? –La llamó con respeto debido a con quien se encontraba.

–¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

–Porque es una niña inocente metida por gente externa en un asunto de vida o muerte, debido a motivos egoístas.

–Está bien, no pasó nada a mayores con ella. No salió lastimada ni nada por el estilo, solo que esta con su madre.

–Me imagino que Hyuuga-san debe estar muy asustada.

–Lo está. –Soltó un suspiro–. En este momento no se quiere separar de ella, siente que la perderá si lo hace. –Lo miró asentir–. Te digo esto porque pareces llevarte bien con ambas.

–Se lo agradezco señor. –Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza–. Entonces me retiro. –Se levantó.

–Si lo deseas, puedes pasar a ver a Hinata, de alguna forma, presiento que podrás ponerla algo más feliz.

–¿Puedo? –Lo observó con sorpresa.

–Sí, dile a Hikari, la muchacha que vino hace un momento, que te lleve a donde están.

–Muchas gracias, señor. –Volvió a hacer otra reverencia, saliendo. Le preguntó a la chica donde se encontraban la matriarca y la heredera; lo llevó a un cuarto, sonrojada por lo lindo que era el menor. Le agradeció al llegar, haciendo que se pusiera roja, le hizo una reverencia, casi huyendo–. ¿Por qué siempre pasa eso? –Tocó a la puerta de papel justo en la madera para no romperla. Al ser una casa tradicional, había que tener cuidado con no romper las puertas.

–Adelante. –Se escuchó desde adentro. Entró mirando la habitación. Había varios cuadros con flores prensadas, floreros llenos de hermosas flores y algunas herramientas para prensarlas–. Uchiha-kun. –Miró a un lado, encontrándose a madre e hija frente a un escritorio–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Eh… vine a ver como se encontraban. –Observó a la mayor de arriba abajo, viendo que se encontraba más pálida de lo normal.

–Oh. ¿Te enteraste? –Abrazó más a su hija, siendo correspondida con cariño por esta.

–Sí, se nos informó como hace dos horas. –Se acercó, mirando a la pequeña–. ¿Cómo estas, Hinata-chan?

–Bi-Bien, Shisui-san. –Le sonrió con timidez.

–Me alegro mucho. –Sonrió aliviado–. ¿Que estabas haciendo?

–Prensando… flores como… oka-san.

–¿En serio? –Se mordió la mejilla interna para evitar abrazarla por la manera tan tierna en que asintió, con un lindo sonrojo y los ojos brillándole de felicidad.

–¿Quieres acompañarnos?

–¿Puedo?

–Claro, solo acerca la silla. –Obedeció, sentándose al lado de ambas. Hana le mostró como hacer el prensado con la ayuda de las herramientas, mientras Hinata hacia uno por sí misma.

Los tres días habían pasado, volviendo a estar las mismas personas en la oficina del Hokage, esperando ansiosos la noticia sobre lo que pasaría con el tema del clan Hyuuga, esta vez, el líder de este no estaba, pero si su hermano gemelo.

–Como saben, ya es el tiempo de que demos nuestra respuesta a Kumogakure. –Habló el anciano, viéndose aún más cansado de como normalmente lucia–. Y lo que pasara es, que se entregara el cuerpo de Hyuuga Hizashi en vez del de su hermano, Hyuuga Hiashi. –Todos se sorprendieron, algunos más expresivos que otros–. Supongo que se estarán preguntando el porqué de esta decisión, pues la respuesta a eso, es por lo mismo que la aldea quiere: el secreto del Byakugan. Como sabrán, los Hyuuga tienen un "sistema" de seguridad para estos casos, el sello del ave enjaulado, el cual tiene la función de no solo mantener a la segunda rama bajo el poder de la primera, disculpándome ante esa referencia con Hizashi. –Este asintió, sin cambiar su expresión dura, pero serena–. Sino, también funciona en el caso de que alguien del Bouke* sea secuestrado o dado muerto en batalla, este sello permite eliminar el Byakugan, dejando a su portador sin su doujutsu* y evitando que el enemigo se apropie de este. Esa fue la principal razón por la que quisieron llevarse a la heredera. Al ser nombrada oficialmente como la próxima líder, se dio a entender que ella no sería sellada, por lo que cualquiera puede apropiarse de su Byakugan.

–Entonces, Hizashi remplazara a su hermano por el sello. –Habló un hombre con cicatrices en el rostro y el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta parecida a las hojas de una pina. El Sandaime asintió hacia Nara Shikaku.

–Exacto. Mas esto, no puede salir de aquí, ¿entendido? Esto no debe saberse por los de Kumo o esta vez, una nueva guerra será inminente.

–¡Si! –Afirmaron con fuerza.

–Pueden retirarse. –Asintieron, saliendo por la puerta esta vez. El Hyuuga salió, siendo visto con respeto por los demás, este les sonrió, agradeciéndoles los momentos que vivió junto con algunos. Se despidió de todos, saliendo por la puerta hacia un destino que el mismo pudo escoger*.

Shisui lo miró tal como un niño mira a un héroe, guardándolo en su mente con profundo respeto y admiración.

–"La vida de un shinobi no se mide por su manera de vivir, sino, lo que hizo antes de su muerte." –Iba de camino a casa, rondando ese pensamiento de su cabeza–. "No se trata de cómo vive un shinobi, sino como muere*. ¿No es así, Obito-niisan?" –Al llegar, vio a Hana platicando con Mikoto. Iba a entrar directo a su casa, pero le llamo la atención ver a Hinata detrás de su tía. Se acercó con curiosidad.

–¡Shisui-kun! ¡Qué alegría verte!

–Hola Mikoto-obaasan, Hyuuga-san. –Las saludo con respeto. Se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la niña–. Hola Hinata-chan.

–Ho-Hola.

–Shisui-kun, llegaste en buen momento.

–¿En serio? ¿Por qué? –Se levantó.

–Porque Hana me estaba contando lo que sucede. –Sus ojos se entristecieron–. Y no quiere tener a Hinata-chan en un ambiente pesado que se está formando en la mansión Hyuuga.

–Oh.

–Y decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla con alguien de confianza. –Sonrió al ver su confusión–. Se quedará en mi casa por algunos días.

–¿Eh?

–Y Hana me dijo que te llevabas muy bien con ella, así que, si quieres, puedes venir a quedarte aquí o visitarnos.

–Claro. –Parpadeó varias veces.

–Muchas gracias por hacerme este favor, Mikoto.

–No hay de que, por ti, encantada la cuido las veces que quieras. –Se sonrieron. La peli azul se despidió de su hija, llenándola de besos, a lo cual, esta reía. También se despidió de ellos, yéndose.

–¿Entonces?

–¿Eh? –Giró en su dirección.

–¿Te quedaras a almorzar?

–Yo... –Miró a la pequeña, que lo observaba expectantes con sus grandes ojos–. Claro, ¿por qué no? –Sonrió, entrando detrás de ellas.

Su destino ya estaba sellado, pero con esto, las cosas se hicieron inminentes. Pronto, algo más que la hermandad nacerá en el corazón del chico, creando entre la menor y el, un lazo irrompible.

* * *

 **Significados (*).**

 **Cumpleaños** **de Shisui:** Sobre esto, según la Narutopedia, el cumpleaños de Shisui es el 19 de octubre. No estoy muy segura, pero es la fuente mas confiable que tengo.

 **Quien es Ran-san?:** Bien, quien es ella? Ran es el nombre que le di a la madre de Ino, ya que nunca apareció en el manga, y en el anime tuvo su aparición en un relleno llamado "Las Fuerzas Aliadas de Mama", por lo que tuve que crearle un nombre, que es Ran, significa orquídea. Como el clan Yamanaka tiene una florería e Ino se encarga de ella alrededor de los 12, por lo que se vio en la serie, supongo que su madre fue la que se encarga de la tienda normalmente.

 **Dorayaki:** El dorayaki es uno de los dulces más típicos japoneses, no es muy azucarado y consiste en dos bizcochos de forma redondeada rellenas habitualmente de anko (pasta de judía roja, azuki). La judía roja es muy habitual en los dulces japoneses, aunque el relleno del dorayaki puede ser también de castaña, boniato endulzado, te verde o chocolate.

 **Bouke:** Supongo que la mayoria ya lo sabe o por lo que di a entender en el capitulo, es la segunda rama del clan Hyuuga.

 **Doujutsu:** Son habilidades ninja genéticas que se manifiestan en los ojos, lo que les permite percibir chakra de una forma u otra. Al ser un subproducto del Kekkei Genkai, los dōjutsus no se clasifican como uno de los principales tipos de jutsu.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Esto no viene en el capitulo, pero lo mencione en Doujutsu, por lo que me pareció apropiado escribir el significado. son habilidades genéticas que son transmitidas en clanes específicos. En palabras simples, son lineas sucesoras.

 **Souke:** Es la primera rama o la principal del clan Hyuuga.

 **El destino que Hizashi escogió:** Como bien se sabe, Hizashi no protegió a su hermano porque fuese su deber como protector o guardián, sino que lo hizo por el simple hecho de ser su hermano, el protegerlo por el amor que le tiene. No hable mucho sobre esto, pero quise dar la manera mas emotiva en lo que puede ser visto, un aspecto de como fue anunciado su muerte y el como se fue, siendo respetado no solo por su hermano, sino por los demás al dar su vida por la aldea, evitando otra guerra.

 **El pensamiento que tiene Shisui sobre los héroes:** Esto lo saque de un pensamiento que tiene Jiraiya, es parte de su monologo final cuando recuerda estar frente a la montana de los Hokage, muy emotiva.

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola de nuevo!

Me inspire y les traje un capitulo mas largos que los anteriores, 4743 palabras, el doble de palabras que he estado escribiendo desde el capitulo 2 al 3. Como dije al inicio, perdonen cualquier error, termine de escribir esto a la 1 a.m. de donde vivo, por lo que lo estoy subiendo a las 2 a.m. y estoy algo cansada por la rapida revision y el arreglo que le di XD.

Bueno, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, porque yo lo hice al escribirlo XD.

También espero que no se vea tan apresurada la relación de ambos, no quiero que le quite la esencia de ternura en un romance que evoluciona medio lento.

Y para lo de la sorpresa si adivinaban porque era mi mes, lamentablemente las personas que comentaron, se equivocaron. No es mi mes porque cumpla anos, sino por otra cosa. Les daré una segunda oportunidad, el que adivine de forma correcta, sera la misma recompensa. Asi que, piensen en todos los posibles casos del porque, no importan si comentan varios, la cosa es atinarle XD.

Por favor, no se les olvide dejar su opinión, es algo que me ayuda para inspirarme y tener imaginación para sacar mas escenas.

La proxima vez, veremos la convivencia de los Uchiha mas jóvenes con la pequeña Hinata.

Nos vemos la próxima!


	6. Nieve y chocolate caliente

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cambio de escena.

Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Nieve y chocolate caliente.**

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa esperando a que Mikoto sirviera la comida. Fugaku, como siempre, en la cabecera de la mesa leyendo unos reportes. En el lado derecho, Itachi mirando un poco curioso a la nueva visita, siendo abrazado del brazo por su pequeño hermano Sasuke, quien hacia un puchero, mirándola con cierto recelo. Frente a ellos, Shisui los observaba con una gota de sudor bajándole por la nuca, al ver como observaba cada uno a la pequeña niña a su lado, que se mantenía con la cabeza baja debido a la vergüenza e incomodidad de estar en una casa ajena.

–Aquí tienes, Hinata-chan, espero que te guste. –Le sonrió, dejando un plato con sopa de miso.

–Gra-gracias. –Comenzó a comer en silencio.

–Sasuke, deja a tu hermano que es hora de comer. –Se soltó con las mejillas más infladas, para después sonreír al ver los onigiris en forma de oso panda, comenzando a comer gustoso–. Aquí tienes, amor. –Le sirvió curry con verduras y pollo. Puso el mismo tipo de plato frente a su esposo y Shisui. Se sentó en su lugar en el otro extremo de la mesa, comiendo su curry con gusto.

Los adultos platicaron entre ellos sobre cómo le había en el trabajo al hombre, mientras Sasuke trataba de llamar la atención de su hermano que comía tranquilamente, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Shisui simplemente los miraba con algo de diversión, pero desvió sus ojos hacia la pequeña criatura que comía con lentitud.

Hinata se mantenía en completo mutismo, solo mirando su plato, sin levantar la cabeza en ningún momento.

–Hinata-chan. –La llamó, viendo como daba un leve saltito por la sorpresa. Viró un poco la cabeza, mirándolo apenada, de reojo.

–¿S-Si, Shisui-san?

–¿Esta rica? –Le sonrió, poniendo sus ojos en la sopa que ya casi estaba terminada–. "Wow, come muy rápido." –Vio que parpadeó varias veces. –La sopa.

–A-Ah. S-sí, esta… muy de-deliciosa. –Sonrió tímidamente.

–Qué bueno que te guste, Hinata-chan. –Habló la señora con una sonrisa alegre–. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de que prepararte, pero me alegro que te gustara.

–Y-Yo… a mi… me gu-gusta la sopa… de mi-miso, Uchiha-san.

–Oh, por favor, dime Mikoto.

–Yo… no pue-puedo.

–Es cierto, te enseñaron a hablar con respeto hacia las demás personas. Ok, solo por esta vez te lo dejaré pasar. –Volvió a bajar la mirada–. Dime Hinata-chan, ¿duermes sola?

–Mamá. –Itachi la miró.

–A-Ah. Lo siento. –Desvió la mirada a otro lado avergonzada al recordar lo del secuestro.

–Sí, duermo so-sola en mi cu-cuarto.

–Oh. Eh… ¿quieres dormir sola o acompañada?

–Como… como guste, Uchiha-san.

–Ok. –Asintió. Ya nadie volvió a hablar.

Al acabar de almorzar, se levantaron, cada uno a hacer sus quehaceres, menos Hinata y Shisui.

La miró, poniendo el brazo en la mesa, recargando su mejilla en la mano.

–¿Qué quieres hacer, Hinata-chan? –Sonrió al escuchar como soltó un pequeño chillido por la sorpresa.

–No… no sé, Shisui-san.

–¿Quieres salir a ver el jardín?

–¿El jardín? –Lo miró algo más interesada.

–Si. Aunque en este momento, el estanque está congelado.

–¿Podemos ir?

–¿Eso quieres? –Sonrió.

–S-Sí. –Se sonrojó, imitando su gesto con ternura.

–Si van a salir, cúbrela muy bien Shisui, hace mucho frio afuera. –Su tía lo miró con gesto serio.

–Lo sé, eso iba a hacer. –Se levantó, extendiéndole la mano. Miró esta algo dudosa, igual como la primera vez–. Vamos, déjame guiarte.

–O-Ok. –La tomó, levantándose. Le puso la ropa abrigadora con la que llego, para después ponerse la propia.

Caminaron hasta llegar al pasillo externo que daba al jardín, encontrándose con la hermosa imagen del estanque congelado. Se acercaron a este, observando que, dentro del hielo donde aún había agua sin congelarse, los peces aún nadaban con total calma.

Hinata soltó un suspiro de fascinación, sonrojándosele las mejillas.

–¿Te gustan?

–¡Si!

–Me alegra. ¿Quieres darles de comer?

–¿Eh? –Lo miró confundida. –¿Pe-pero y… y el hielo?

–Yo lo puedo arreglar, solo hazte un poco para atrás. –Obedeció. Sacudió su brazo izquierdo, sacando un kunai de la manga, sorprendiendo aún más a la Hyuuga. Hizo unos sellos con las manos, para después alejar un poco la izquierda, donde traía el kunai, y acercó la derecha a su boca; tomó aire, mirando de reojo que ella estuviera lo bastante lejos-. Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu*. –Sopló con algo de fuerza, sacando fuego de su boca y formando una bola de llamas en el filo del kunai. Hinata chilló asustada, cayendo de sentón al suelo, mirándolo atemorizada. Éste se detuvo, mirándola preocupado–. Tranquila, no te hare daño. –Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, sin lograrlo.

Suspiró, acercando el arma ardiente al hielo. La niña tomó su brazo. La miro, viendo que le preguntaba, con sus grandes ojos atemorizados, que haría con eso.

–No te preocupes, no les hare daño, sólo abriré un agujero en el hielo para poder darles de comer. –Lo soltó poco a poco, dejándolo seguir con su trabajo.

Encajó lentamente el kunai en el hielo, sacando humo ante el contacto de lo frio con lo caliente. Hizo un circulo de 10 centímetros.

–Listo. –Lo tiró a un lado, dejando que se enfriase–. ¿Ves? No pasó nada. –Fijó su vista en ella–. ¿Te asuste mucho? –La peli azul bajó la mirada–. ¿Sabes por qué lo hice así? –Al ver que negaba, sonrió, respondiendo a su propia pregunta–. Porque si lo hubiese hecho directo, habría creado un cambio de temperatura drástica, y hubiera matado a los peces. –Levantó la mirada asustada–. Por eso calenté mi kunai e hice un circulo para darles de comer, sin exponerlos a ningún peligro. –Sonrió con alivio.

–Gracias. Shisui-san.

–No tienes por qué agradecerme. ¿Nunca viste que en tu clan lo hicieran? Porque tienes estanques en tu casa, ¿no?

–Te-tenemos… pero nun-nunca había… visto eso…

–¿Les das de comer?

–Solo… en primaveda e inviedno. –Bajó la mirada avergonzada al no poder decir bien las palabras.

–Así que en invierno no. –Ignoró eso, caminando al cobertizo. Tomo una bolsa de comida para peces, volviendo a su lado. Sacó un poco, dándosela en la mano–. Adelante.

Asintió, acercándose al agujero, echándola poco a poco. Observó encantada como cada pez de diferente color se acercaba a comer.

–Se ve muy bonito, ¿verdad?

–S-Sí.

La ayudó a darles de comer, mirándola de reojo.

–"Es muy tierna, tanto que quisiera abrazarla muy fuerte. Pero sería incómodo para ella." –Suspiró.

–Nieve.

–¿Eh?

–Nieve. –Miraba al cielo, también lo hizo, parpadeando al sentir como algo frio caía en su nariz; se tocó esta, viendo que era agua. Observó a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose al ver caer copos de nieve.

–Tienes razón, está nevando. –Se puso de pie al estar sentado–. Deberíamos entrar. Si tú quieres. –Dijo cuando vio sus ojos entristecidos.

–¿Podemos quedadnos?

–Claro. –Sonrió–. Pero bajo techo. –La cargó, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que soltara un pequeño jadeo.

Se sentó sobre el suelo de madera, poniéndola en su regazo, mirando hacia el jardín. La recargó en su pecho y la abrazo para proporcionarle calor.

Al principio estaba tensa, pero mientras pasaban los minutos y los copos caían, llenando lentamente el suelo con nieve, se relajaba, acomodándose mejor en sus brazos, mirando el bello jardín embelesada.

–Lo que hice hace un momento, posiblemente tu familia lo hace diferente.

–¿Difedente?

–Sí, con ayuda del Byakugan. –Ladeó la cabeza al no entender. Soltó una risita–. Me refiero, a que, como el Byakugan mira de manera muy profunda su alrededor, pueden ver el punto exacto donde el hielo es más fácil para quebrarlo, enviando chakra para calentar solo ese punto.

–¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso, Shisui-san?

–He estado con gente de tu clan en misiones, más cuando es invierno. Ayudan cuando son trabajos de rastreo.

–Oh.

Pasaron los minutos, convirtiéndose en una hora, donde el suelo se llenó por completo de una leve capa de nieve.

–¡Nii-san! ¡Nieve! ¡Nieve! –Voltearon a un lado, encontrándose con Sasuke jalando un brazo del hermano mayor, quien se dejaba llevar por el con una dulce sonrisa.

–Aún no puedes jugar Sasuke, es muy pronto. No se puede hacer mucho. –El menor hizo un puchero. Itachi sonrió más–. Ven. –Sacudió su mano en señal de que se le acercara. Éste obedeció feliz, quejándose al recibir un golpe en la frente por los dedos índice y medio de su hermano–. Espera un poco más.

–Ok. –Se sobó el golpe con un puchero.

–Mira, aquí están Hinata-san y Shisui. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos un rato con ellos en lo que se llena más de nieve?

–Ya que. –Suspiró, siguiendo a su hermano y sentándose a su lado cuando él lo hizo, enseguida de su primo.

–¿Que hacen aquí? –Itachi los miró, ladeando la cabeza.

–Le quise mostrar a Hinata-chan el estanque y darle de comer a los peces, cuando comenzó a nevar.

–Oh. ¿No tiene frio, Hinata-san? –Ésta negó, acurrucándose más contra Shisui, quien la rodeo por completo con sus brazos, abrazándola hasta los hombros para protegerla del helado clima.

–¡Yo también! –El niño se sentó sobre las piernas de Itachi con las mejillas infladas con un puchero, agarrando sus brazos y haciendo que lo rodeara con estos, acomodándose. El heredero soltó una risita, frotando las manos en sus brazos para darle calor, a pesar de estar igual o más abrigado que la Hyuuga.

–No seas copión, Sasuke. –Shisui le saco la lengua.

–¡Nii-san!

–Shisui, deja a mi hermano en paz. –Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

–¡Tómala! –Le sonrió en señal de haber ganado, sacándole la lengua.

–Se te va a congelar y se te va a caer.

–¿¡Eh!? –La metió al instante, tapándose la boca con las manos. Itachi solo suspiró y el mayor sólo sonrió con diversión. Hinata los miraba sin moverse ningún milímetro de su posición, sorprendida por cómo se llevaban.

–¿Cómo sientes el Sharingan, Tachi?

–Raro. Desde la primera misión contigo, me entreno mucho con el para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo* en ningún otro momento.

–Es normal que sientas eso, aunque… también depende a que te refieres.

–A todo. –El mayor sonrió.

–Te sigo la moción. –Apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Hinata, cerrando los ojos al oler el dulce olor que emanaba de ella–. "Huele tan bien."

Itachi lo miró de reojo, extrañado ante sus acciones. Bajó los ojos a la niña, quien miraba con tranquilidad hacia el frente, relajada en los brazos del Uchiha mayor. Volvió su vista al jardín, esperando pacientemente a que se llenara de una porción considerable de nueve, abrazando a Sasuke con cariño.

Después de alrededor de 15 minutos, el menor se soltó, corriendo al jardín.

–¡Nii-san! ¿¡Hacemos un muñeco de nieve!? –Lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Lo hacemos juntos? –Giró hacia Shisui.

–Si Hinata-chan quiere. –Abrió los ojos, observándola. La pequeña se tensó al oír su nombre.

–¿E-Eh?

–¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve con mis primos?

–Y-Yo…

–¡Anda nii-san!

–Espera Sasuke. ¿Y bien, Hinata-san? –Le sonrió amable, haciéndola sonrojar por toda la atención que le ponían.

–Y-Yo… s-si… -Bajó la cabeza con timidez.

–Vamos entonces. –La dejó en el suelo, levantándose. Caminaron hacia el niño, quien hizo un puchero–. ¿Qué tienes Chibisuke?

–¡No me digas así! –El mayor soltó una pequeña carcajada.

–Entonces, ¿que traes? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

–Yo quiedo haced el muñeco con mi nii-san. –Se cruzó de brazos, o lo que pudo debido a la toda la capa de ropa que traía encima.

–Con que así son las cosas. –Arqueo una ceja sin dejar de sonreír, poniendo las manos en su cadera–. Pues bien. –Miro a Itachi, quien solo suspiro–. ¿Hacemos una competencia?

–¿Estás seguro?

–Claro. Tú tienes a Chibisuke en tu equipo. –Cargó a la Hyuuga, provocando que soltara un pequeño gritito de sorpresa–. Y yo tengo a Hinata-chan en el mío.

–Ok. ¿En cuánto tiempo? –Ambos subieron la vista al cielo–. Ya casi anochece.

–Faltan alrededor de dos horas. ¿Te parece en una y media?

–Claro. Que el mejor gane. –Se sonrieron, cada quien caminando a otro lado. La dejo en pie, yendo junto a Itachi por algunas ramas, regresando a ponerlas en medio de ambos equipos, a lo que el mayor las encendió con un jutsu de fuego, dejando otras a un lado para mantener vivo el fuego en lo que estuvieran afuera.

–¿Has hecho un muñeco de nieve antes, Hinata-chan? –Se arrodillo en el suelo al regresar con ella, comenzando a juntar nieve.

–Con… oka-san el año pasado… pero fue uno… pe-pequeño.

–Ok. Te enseñare a hacer uno grande. –Le comenzó a ayudar, juntando todo lo que podía con sus pequeñas manitas enguantadas.

Pasaron los minutos, logrando hacer la forma del muñeco con tres bolas de nieve, la base era la más grande, casi del tamaño de la Hyuuga, y las dos de arriba se iban reduciendo.

–Faltan algunos detalles. –Alcanzó el kunai que había tirado hace rato–. Mira y aprende. –Le sonrió, eso hizo que le pusiera más atención a lo que haría.

Comenzó a hacer una figura, diciéndole donde poner nieve a ella. De vez en cuando, poniéndole el kunai en la mano y dirigiéndola con la suya para que no se lastimara.

Al pasar lo que quedaba para las dos horas, dieron por terminada la creación del muñeco, mirándose de frente.

–¿Listos para ver quién gana? –Habló Shisui, cruzado de brazos y sonriente.

–¡Si! ¡Te vamos a ganad Shisui-san! –Sasuke lo apuntó con el dedo.

–Ya veremos Chibisuke. –Cargó a la Hyuuga, haciéndose a un lado, mostrando a un Sandaime chibi con la vestidura de Hokage, muy bien detallado, tanto en ropa como su rostro.

–¿Qué tal?

–Está muy bien hecho, Shisui. –Le sonrió–. Nos toca. –Tanto a él como Sasuke se hicieron a un lado, mostrando una figura a escala del monte Hokage, con cada rostro detallado exactamente como el real.

–Eres un hijo de tu…

–Shisui. –Lo regañó. –Frente a los niños no.

–Lo se… pero te salió bien. Casi la misma idea. –Comenzó a reír. Los menores ladearon la cabeza confundidos–. Perdón, casi digo una mala palabra. Ni se les ocurra repetir lo que empecé a repetir. ¿Ok? –Miró a la niña en sus brazos, la cual asintió aun extrañada.

–¿Pod qué Nii-san?

–Son palabras que un adulto dice y un niño no debe decir.

–Ok.

–Bueno, el ganador es Itachi y Chibisuke.

–¡Si! –Gritó feliz, pero luego lo miró feo. –¡Oye!

–Jeje. A la próxima te haré ganar, Hinata-chan.

–No… no impod… importa Shisui-san. –Le sonrió.

–Deberíamos entrar Shisui, ya está haciendo más frio y los niños se pueden enfermar.

–Tienes razón, además, ya casi es hora de la cena. –Caminaron y entraron a la casa, no sin antes apagar la fogata improvisada que habían hecho. Cada quien le quito la ropa pesada de invierno a los niños que cargaban. Hinata casi salió huyendo al momento de que acabo, totalmente avergonzada. –¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? –Parpadeó confundido.

–Creo que… no está acostumbrada a que alguien del sexo opuesto le quite algo de ropa.

–Ah.

Después de haber cenado, Mikoto miraba donde acomodar a la visita, preocupada o con el leve temor que le vuelva a pasar lo mismo respecto a lo del secuestro. Sabía que en su casa nunca pasaría, pero el simple hecho de que pasara en la casa de los Hyuuga, que eran el clan con los ojos que todo lo ven, quien aseguraba que en la suya no.

–Mikoto-obaasan, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir hoy? –Shisui se acercó.

–¿Quieres quedarte? –Lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

–Sí, hace mucho que no me quedo aquí.

–Oh, claro.

–¿Qué hace? –Pregunto al ver que traía un futón en sus brazos.

–Pues… estaba viendo donde acomodar a Hinata-chan. Sé que duerme sola, pero…

–Le da un leve temor a dejarla sola, ¿no?

–Sí, nada me asegura que algo así no vuelva a suceder. Y dejarla con Sasuke no es una opción, son de la misma edad y podrían hacerle lo mismo a él. Itachi se sentiría incómodo.

–Perdón por preguntar esto mientras está pensando en esas opciones, pero… ¿dónde dormiría yo?

–Exacto, tu ocuparías el cuarto de invitados. –Soltó un suspiro, exasperada.

–¿Y por qué no duerme Hinata-chan conmigo?

–¿Contigo? –Lo miró confundida, pero pareció pensarlo–. Pues… parece sentirse a gusto contigo. Hay que preguntarle primero.

–Ok. –Caminaron hacia donde estaba la menor mirando por la ventana, viendo la nieve caer–. Hinata-chan.

–¿S-si? –Los miró.

–¿Como ves el que duermas junto a Shisui por hoy?

–¿E-Eh? –Abrió grande los ojos.

–Por seguridad, Hinata-chan. –El chico le sonrió–. ¿Qué te parece?

–Y-Yo… –Se le quedo mirando, para luego bajar la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojada–. E-Está bien.

–¿En serio? –Ladearon la cabeza. Asintió sin levantar la vista del suelo.

–¡Muy bien! Les preparare sus futones. –La mujer se fue.

–¿Segura, Hinata-chan?

–S-Si, Shisui-san. –Le sonrió con timidez.

–Bien. ¿Te cuentan cuentos antes de dormir?

–Oka-san lo hace.

–¿Quieres que te cuente uno yo?

–No es… necesadio… necesario. –Frunció el ceño. El chico entrecerró los ojos.

–Hinata-chan. –La llamó, haciendo que lo mirara–. Una cosa. –Levantó un dedo–. Cuando quieras hablar conmigo o alguien de esta casa, no te sobre esfuerces al pronunciar bien las palabras. –Parpadeó confundida–. Noto cuando te regañas a ti misma. No me gusta ver como tus ojitos se llenan de lágrimas cuando pasa eso. –Acaricio su mejilla. La menor se le quedó viendo, sonrojándose poco a poco ante el delicado toque del chico.

Subió sus manos hasta tocar la de él, presionándola más contra su rostro cuando lo inclino, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la calidez que transmitía.

Se mordió el labio y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver, como restregaba levemente su mejilla contra la palma de su mano.

–"¡Es tan linda!" –Tragó saliva, sin saber exactamente porqué comenzó a ponerse nervioso, hasta el punto de ponérsele colorada la cara. –Hi-Hinata-chan. –Abrió los ojos para mirarlo expectante–. ¿Qué… qué haces?

–Edes muy… cá-cálido… Shisui-san.

–¿E-Eh?

–Hinata-chan, vamos a bañarte. –La Uchiha se acercó por el pasillo, encontrándose a su sobrino en el camino. Pasó tan rápido a su lado que no alcanzo a decirle nada sobre el cuarto, cuando lo vio meterse a este, cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza. Se encogió de hombros, siguiendo con su camino a la sala, donde encontró a la pequeña Hyuuga mirando por la ventana con un sonrojo muy pronunciado en las mejillas. –Hinata-chan, hora de tu baño para que puedas irte a dormir. –Le sonrió, tocando su hombro. Ésta se sobresaltó, mirándola. –Anda. –Tomó su mano, caminando al baño.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de invitados, Shisui estaba recargado en la puerta, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha sobre su corazón. Sentía como palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Intento tranquilizar su respiración.

Se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, quedando sentado sobre este. Miro el techo, recordando el extraño sentimiento cuando Hinata lo había visto de esa manera.

–"¿Qué fue eso?" –Se sacudió el cabello, soltando un largo suspiro–. "¿Qué me está pasando?"

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que escucho unos toques en la puerta. Se apartó, dándole la entrada a su tía y a Hinata, quien ya traía su pijama puesta, color lavanda de dos piezas, una camisola y pantalón, ambos de franela y con diseños de girasoles, tallas más grandes que su estatura.

–Ya está libre el baño, Shisui-kun, puedes pasar a darte una ducha para que duermas mejor.

–Sí, Mikoto-obaasan. –Salió del cuarto, caminando al baño.

–Bien, elige el futón que quieras, los dos son iguales.

–S-Si Uchiha-san. Muchas gracias. –Sonrió con dulzura en su dirección.

–Eres tan mona, Hinata-chan. –Devolvió el gesto, acariciando su cabeza, sonrojándola–. Bueno, te dejare la luz encendida, cuando vuelva Shisui, que la apague.

–Si. –Se acostó.

–Buenas noches, pequeña.

–Bu-Buenas noches, U-Uchiha-san. –Cerró los ojos. La señora salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Entró a la habitación, mirando el bulto que había en el futón al lado del suyo. Se secaba el pelo con una pequeña toalla; traía su pijama puesta, que consistía en una camisa negra de tirantes y un short blanco.

Se sentó en su acolchonada "cama", apagando la luz antes, mirando aun de reojo al pequeño bulto, alcanzándose a apreciar el pelo de color azul eléctrico de la niña. Tuvo la extraña tentación de tocarlo, e incluso acercó su mano a este, pero se detuvo al recordar lo de hace una hora, regresándola a su propio pelo.

–En serio… ¿qué me está pasando? –Soltó en un susurro, acostándose al sentir el cabello azabache seco. Se quedó dormido después de unos minutos con la mente atormentada por esa pregunta.

Se sentía tan cómodo, abrazando su almohada; aunque no recordaba que fuese tan blandita como ahora. Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el tierno y dulce rostro durmiente de la heredera Hyuuga a solo centímetros del suyo.

Contuvo el aliento, sintiendo como poco a poco, su rostro se coloreaba cada vez más, pasando del rosa mas pálido, al rojo brillante, parecido al que tiene el Sharingan brillando amenazantes en la oscuridad.

Se apartó lentamente, fijándose que estaba casi encima de ella, ya que hasta sus piernas la rodeaban y la atraían a él. Se removió, tensándolo en su lugar, reteniendo de nueva cuenta el aliento, observándola con detenimiento. Al ver que volvía a acomodarse y no moverse de nuevo, siguió separándose hasta quedar suficientemente lejos de ella.

Se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación. Ya era de día, por lo que suponía, su tía estaría preparando el desayuno. Camino a la cocina, donde vio que había acertado. Mikoto cocinaba con tranquilidad, mientras Fugaku leía el periódico sentado en su habitual lugar de la mesa.

–Buenos días. –Entró, sentándose en la misma silla del día anterior.

–Buenos días. ¿Cómo dormiste?

–Como un bebe. –El comentario hizo que la mayor riera.

–¿Y Hinata-chan?

–Aún duerme.

–Oh. Entonces hay que dejarla dormir un poco más. –Sonrió. Itachi apareció por la entrada, ya vestido con su ropa normal–. Buenos días, amor.

–Buenos días, kaa-san. –Se sentó frente a Shisui–. Buenos días, tou-san.

–Hmph. –Cambió de página.

–Buenos días, Shisui.

–Buenos días, Tachi. –Se sonrieron.

–¿Sasuke sigue durmiendo?

–Ya sabes cómo es tu hermano, las únicas veces que se levanta temprano, es para despedirse de ti cuando sales de misión.

–Es verdad. –Sonrió–. ¿Y Hinata-san? –Preguntó al no verla en la mesa acompañándolos.

–Sigue dormida. Se veía cómoda, así que preferí no despertarla. –El mayor de los dos miraba la mesa.

–¿Ahorita la puedes ir a levantar cuando este el desayuno?

–Claro Mikoto-obaasan.

–Y tú a Sasuke, Itachi.

–Sí, kaa-san.

La mayor siguió preparando la comida, mientras su esposo no despegaba la vista del periódico. El chico de 8 años miro a su primo mayor, notándolo algo distante a como siempre era en las mañanas que se quedaba en su casa. Observó a sus padres, aunque estaban en sus mundos, al momento de decirle una palabra a Shisui, les pondrían total atención a ambos, por lo que se quedó callado. Lo que sea que molestaba al mayor, luego se lo contaría, después de todo, siempre se contaban todo, ¿no es cierto?

–Listo chicos, háblenle a los niños para que vengan a comer.

–Si. –Se levantaron, yendo a los cuartos donde dormían cada niño.

Se acercó a Hinata, extendiendo una mano para moverla y despertarla, pero se detuvo al ver que los dedos le temblaban. Tomó una respiración profunda, formando un puño al intentar tranquilizarse.

–"¿Qué demonios me ocurre?" –Sacó el aire de sus pulmones. Al relajarse, movió a la niña–. Despierta Hinata-chan, hora de comer. –Sonrió al ver como se despabilaba, sentándose en el futón, mirando adormecida hacia el infinito–. Hinata-chan~. –Pasó una mano frente a ella, asustándola. Soltó una pequeña carcajada–. Vamos a comer. –Se puso de pie con ayuda de él. Salieron, caminando a la cocina, donde ya estaba Itachi con su hermanito. Tomaron asiento, agradeciendo cuando Mikoto les dejo la comida delante.

Tuvieron un tranquilo desayuno como siempre, pareciendo algo extraño, debido a que el mayor de los chicos no hacia tanto escándalo como otras veces. Simplemente ignoraron eso y comieron en paz.

Después de comer, los menores salieron a jugar con la nieve en el jardín trasero, teniendo una guerra de bolas de nieve, en la que Hinata decidió no participar, siendo apoyada por los dos Uchiha mayores, temiendo que, en algún momento, llegaran a lastimarla si se ponían algo serios con el juego.

Ella solamente se mantuvo al margen, haciendo figuritas en la fría blancura. Shisui la observaba de reojo, evitando las bolas de nieve que aventaban los más chicos. De pronto, su Sharingan se activó, quedando frente a la heredera de un instante a otro, recibiendo de lleno el golpe de la nieve en su rostro, cayendo al suelo.

–¿¡Shisui-san!? –Lo miró asustada, acercándosele al igual que los otros dos. Itachi lo miraba extrañado.

–"¿Acaso uso…? No. Debió ser mi imaginación." –Lo ayudó a levantarse.

–Hace mucho que no tragaba nieve. –Se sacudió la cara, mirándolo–. ¿Qué? –Arqueo una ceja al ver como lo estaba mirando.

–Nada.

–Shi-Shisui-san, ¿e-está bien? –Lo tomó de su mano, jalándolo levemente para que le prestara atención.

–Si Hinata-chan, no te preocupes. –Le sonrió, acariciando su cabeza. Observó a Sasuke con algo de reproche, este solo se escondió detrás de su hermano–. Tu deberías tener más cuidado.

–¿Por qué Shisui?

–Porque fue su intención el darle a Hinata-chan.

–¿Eh? Claro que no. Sasuke no haría eso.

–Entonces, ¿por qué se esconde detrás de ti? –Ambos lo observaron, viendo que desviaba la mirada–. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Chibisuke? –A pesar de decirle el gracioso mote, sonaba muy serio.

–Eda pada que jugada.

–Esa no es una forma de pedirlo, Sasuke. –Itachi le dio un golpecito con los dedos índice y medio en el centro de la frente, haciendo que se quejara–. Además, ya habíamos quedado que ella no jugaría para no lastimarla. –El pequeño sólo se cruzó de brazos, inflando los mofletes.

–Pide una disculpa.

–No.

–Sasuke. –Su hermano frunció el ceño, alarmándolo. Miró a la Hyuuga, acercándose a ella–. ¿Recuerdas cómo era? –Asintió, extendiendo la mano, con únicamente los mismos dedos que utilizo su hermano para golpear su frente. Lo observó confundida.

–Mira Hinata-chan, esto lo veras en la academia, pero será algo bueno que lo aprendas ahora. –Shisui puso una mano en la cabeza de ambos. Sasuke seguía sin bajar la mano–. Cuando les ensenan a combatir, les mostraran los Sellos Tradicionales de Batalla*. El Sello de Combate*. –Puso los dedos en la misma forma que su primito, sólo que esta vez, extendidos por completo hacia arriba–. Significa que tendrán, como su nombre lo dice, un combate. –Ambos niños, e incluso Itachi, le prestaban atención–. Y cuando este acaba, se tienen que dar el Sello de Armonía*, dando por terminada cualquier rivalidad y resentimiento, haciendo las paces con la otra persona. – Inclino su mano hacia el frente. La pequeña asintió–. Como Sasuke quiso golpearte con una bola de nieve, lo mejor es hacer el Sello de Armonía para pedir disculpas y aceptarlas sin ningún rencor.

–Oh. –Su boca formó una "O" perfecta, mirando la mano del niño delante de ella. Extendió la suya como lo dijo el mayor, juntando sus dedos con los de Sasuke, sonriéndole–. Te pe-pedono… perdono. –Se separaron casi al instante.

–¡Bien! Entremos una taza de chocolate caliente. –Exclamó el mayor, empujando a todos dentro de la casa.

Bebía de su taza, mirando por la ventana igual que la noche anterior, viendo como la nieve caía delicadamente al suelo.

Shisui salió del baño, secándose el pelo con una toalla pequeña. Dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba la peli azul bebiendo tranquilamente de su taza de chocolate caliente observando el exterior a través de la ventana.

Fue a la cocina, agarrando una taza que su tía le ofreció. Le dio las gracias y salió, yendo con la heredera, sentándose a su lado.

–Te gusta mucho ver para afuera, Hinata-chan. –Lo miró–. ¿Extrañas a tu mamá y esperas verla caminando para acá? –Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

–S-Si… extraño a oka-san… pe-pero… –Volvió a mirar para afuera–. Me gu-gusta mucho… ve-ved la nieve… caed. –Sonrió levemente, algo sonrojada.

–Naciste en invierno, supongo que es por eso. Yo nací en otoño, creo que por eso me gusta ver como las hojas caen de los árboles y el suelo lleno de colores parecidos al atardecer. –Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, manteniendo la mirada por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que desviaron su rostro a lados opuestos, ambos sonrojados.

–"Esto… soy tan raro." –La miro de reojo, viendo lo tierna que estaba sentada a su lado, observando por la ventana y sonrojada. Ocultó su sonrisa al tomar de la taza. –"Creo que… a mí también me gusta ver la nieve caer… o ver otra cosa." –Siguió sentado junto a ella hasta que fue la hora de comer.

* * *

 **Significados y explicaciones (*).**

 **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu:** Ninjutsu de elemento fuego, en este se moldea chakra y concentra en el pecho pasándolo lentamente hasta la boca donde se sostiene y suelta en forma de aliento el cual se transforma en fuego, este al avanzar va creciendo y expandiéndose hasta tomar la forma de una gran bola de fuego que arrasa todo lo que se encuentra en su camino.

El tamaño de la bola de fuego depende de cuánto chakra se moldea y se lanza desde la boca. Es una técnica diseñada para ataques a largas distancias y con un área de incidencia grande. La dificultad radica en que la llama pierde intensidad a medida que avanza. Esta técnica no es muy eficaz debido a la dirección invariable que toma la bola de fuego es muy fácil de evadir. Es una técnica básica del clan Uchiha, este clan considera a un niño que amaestra esta técnica un hombre dándole el permiso de aprender una cierta cantidad de técnicas más complicadas del clan; además de este clan la dominan algunos jounin. Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu

 **¿A que se refiere Itachi sobre que no pasara lo mismo?:** Las personas que leyeron la novela de Itachi (Itachi Shinden) y vieron el arco del anime sobre esta, recordaran que, cuando obtuvo su Sharingan, estaba en peligro debido al ataque de Obito (o Tobi) a su compañero de equipo, viendo como lo mataba, por lo que logro despertar su kekei genkai. Entonces, hay dos cosas en la que se refiere, uno, a la parte que acabo de explicar, y a la otra, es a la misión de búsqueda que tuvo con Shisui como instructor, siendo atacados por los ANBU de Raíz, refiriéndose a la muerte del ANBU al que intentaron salvar. Entrenándose con el Sharingan, lograra que no vuelva a ocurrir ninguno de estos casos.

 **Sellos Tradicionales de Batalla:** Es un método de entrenamiento para el combate que se ha transmitido de generación en generación en Konoha como un método de entrenamiento para estudiantes de la academia. Según el protocolo, los dos adversarios deberán enfrentarse unos a otros y hacer un sello al principio tanto como al final de la batalla.

 **Sello de Combate:** Al comienzo deben realizar el Sello de Combate, lo que representa una media de un sello que puede ser utilizado para activar un ninjutsu y esencialmente significa "He venido para hacer frente en la batalla ". Es la seña principal para hacer un jutsu.

 **Sello de Armonía:** Cuando el combate ha finalizado, los participantes deben hacer visible el Sello de Armonía mediante la unión de los dedos que se utilizan para hacer el Sello de Combate, reconociendo que siguen siendo compañeros.

 **Notas de la autora:** Muy buenas noches, días, tardes, etc. De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, el que sigan leyendo hasta aquí, es hermoso para mi QwQ.

Bueno, en este capitulo vimos muchas cosas entre nuestra parejita XD.

Como verán, Shisui esta bastante confundido de lo que una pequeña niña de 3 anos le hace pensar y sentir. Espero que su acercamiento no se vea tan forzada, tomando en cuenta que es una relación entre unos niños con 8 anos de diferencia entre cada uno.

Para el próximo capitulo, espero avanzar hasta lo anos de Hinata, donde se vera el nacimiento de Hanabi y un desenlace que posiblemente les duela, o solo a mi por el simple pensamiento XD. Traten de adivinar que es~.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **uzumaki yosep: Jeje, muchas gracias. Ni yo me la crei cuando termine el cap y vi el numero, grite mentalmente de la emoción.**

 **Tsukihyuchiha: Hola! Me alegra ver que este fic lo lee gente con otro idioma, espero que no te sea difícil el leerlo al traducirlo, si es que lo haces, con eso de que el traductor de Google no es muy... acertado que digamos XD.**

 **Tsukihime Kou: Me alegro que te guste y el que te atrapara, por algo hice cortito el prologo, necesitaba dejar esa semillita de "necesito saber que pasa y por que!?" Intentare hacer lo mas parecido a un trío, ya que es mi primer fic y me estoy arriesgando mucho al hacer una pareja no tan conocida o esperada, por lo que espero tan siquiera tener un acercamiento considerable de Itachi y Hinata, sin que interfiera de manera ridícula o cliché.**

 **citlali uchiha: Me ha pasado lo mismo que a ti, así me he encontrado muchos fics que leo actualmente de Hinata XD. Con respecto a como manejo a Shisui, espero no hacerlo muy OC, ya que aparece muy poco tanto en anime como en manga y lo trato de hacer lo mejor posible con respecto a como lo vi y sentí que era.**

Y a todos aquellos que comentaron desde el inicio y cada capitulo, muchas gracias.

Un review para la imaginación? (Ojitos de cachorro)

Nos vemos a la próxima!

 **Corregido 15 de abril de 2017 a las 8:40 pm. -** Eh... perdón, me falto revisar los cambios de escena, parece ser que no se copiaron desde el word, si no fuese porque me metí a ver el cap, ni cuenta me hubiese dado. Espero que esto le quitara sentido a la historia, y si lo hizo, con el arreglo que hice, se arreglara. Gracias por su comprencion.


	7. El nacimiento de una nueva vida

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cambio de escena.

Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El nacimiento de una vida y la despedida de otra.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Hinata se fue de la casa Uchiha. Justo una semana en la que él estaba de misión fuera de Konoha.

Acampaba justo en la frontera de Uzushiogakure no Sato*, en el País del Remolino. El Sandaime le había ordenado pasar a esa aldea para recoger información sobre el sello que tenía prisionero al Kyuubi dentro de Uzumaki Naruto, ya que, si en dado caso se descontrolaba, tener la formar de hacer una renovación al Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas*.

Salió de la casa de campaña, viendo a su compañera de equipo dormir, ya que era de noche. Se acercó a Hyuuga Tokuma, quien hacia la primera guardia. Éste se giró en su dirección, desactivando el Byakugan.

–¿Todo bien, Tokuma-san? –Sonrió.

–Sí, Shisui-taicho. –Asintió con seriedad.

–De acuerdo, puedes ir a descansar. –Sonrió avergonzado. Sentía raro que alguien mayor que él, aunque sea por un año, se dirigiera hacia su persona con tanto respeto. Vaya, que tener a un niño de 11 años dándote ordenes, debe ser extraño para la otra persona.

–Como diga, Shisui-taicho. –Se levantó de la rama de árbol donde estaba sentado, bajando de un solo salto a su lado. Se hicieron un último asentimiento con la cabeza, yéndose el mayor a su casa de campana.

Soltó un suspiro, saltando a donde estuvo hace unos minutos el castaño, sentándose y mirando la luna, atento a cualquier sonido de su alrededor.

Aun a pesar de estar en una aldea que hace años estaba deshabitada, lo mejor era irse a lo extremo y no confiarse de los carroñeros, que posiblemente aun deambulasen por los alrededores.

Miró la luna, recordando los ojos de su compañero Hyuuga, y de paso, a los de cierta pequeña heredera, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Hinata se había quedado tres días y dos noches en total en la casa Uchiha.

Se sonrojo al recordar la última noche que se quedó, fue tan vergonzoso, aun maldice en silencio a su tía por eso. A ese baño ya no lo volvería a ver igual, y esperaba que, en algún punto de su vida, la experiencia se borrara de su mente.

Suspiró, pasando la mano por su caballo. Dejó que el viento fresco le golpeara el rostro y le quitara el sonrojo.

Caminaban entre las ruinas. Ambos chicos de los clanes especializados en técnicas oculares, tenían activados sus doujutsu, mirando alrededor. El Uchiha trataba de ver si aún existía algún rastro de chakra de los antiguos habitantes y Tokuma intentaba encontrar el templo donde tenían lo que necesitaban.

Inuzuka Mei, de 16 años, iba detrás de ellos, olfateando el aire junto a Hisa*, su perro ninja y compañero.

–"Un equipo en su mayoría de rastreadores." –Pensó el prodigio Uchiha, observando a todos de reojo–. "El Sandaime se organizó bastante bien para esto."

–¡Taicho! ¡Por aquí! –Gritó Tokuma cerca de una pequeña montana de piedras. Se acercaron corriendo.

–¿Seguro?

–Sí, es el único lugar que me distorsiona la vista. –Asintió, mirando con el Sharingan como también le ocurría lo mismo.

–Tienes razón. Tenemos que mover todo esto. ¿Alcanzas a ver la puerta?

–Es la distorsión.

–De acuerdo. Vamos. –Comenzaron a quitar las piedras que estorbaban. Unos minutos después, tenían frente a ellos la puerta del templo del clan Uzumaki.

–Recuerden, todo lo que se vea aquí, nunca se deberá de hablar con nadie.

–¡Si taicho!

–Vamos. –Se adentraron. Caminaron hasta la sala de los pergaminos, encontrándose con hileras de estantes por todos lados–. Bien, ¿recuerdan cómo era el que buscamos?

–Si taicho.

–Mei-chan. –La llamó, haciéndola sonrojar–. El pergamino huele a ramen.

–¿Eh? ¿Ramen? –Arqueó una ceja. El Uchiha suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Si. Digamos que… quien lo estudio era alguien amante del ramen y, según tengo entendido, ella dejó escrito que por accidente se le derramó algo de ramen instantáneo en el pergamino y se le quedo ese olor.

–¿Ella?

–¿Qué dijimos al principio?

–Nada de preguntas.

–Exacto. –Sonrió. –Andando.

–¡Si! –Se separaron, caminando por los alrededores.

Miraba alrededor con el Sharingan activado, gracias a que este lo ayudaba a caminar en la oscuridad al alcanzar a diferenciar los objetos.

–"Bien, según entiendo, ese pergamino brillara a mis ojos, por lo que dijo Fugaku-san." –Miraba los estantes–. "Kushina-san trajo aquí al Cuarto Hokage para que aprendiera los fuuinjutsu* del clan Uzumaki. Es un gran honor estar aquí, donde pisaron grandes ninjas, incluida la esposa del Primer Hokage." –Sonrió, suspirando con respeto.

La Inuzuka trataba de ubicar el olor del ramen en algún lugar, al igual que el perro, sin ningún resultado. Y el Hyuuga intentaba encontrar algún pergamino especial, paseando de un lado a otro.

Después de una hora, se sentaron cerca de la entrada, comiendo el almuerzo.

–Tokuma-kun, eso huele delicioso. –La joven miró la comida del Hyuuga.

–¿Esto? Lo hizo Hana-sama.

–¿Hana-sama? –Shisui lo miró.

–Si. Se escucha algo raro, pero Hana-sama le gusta cocinar a los que salen de misión, aunque Hiashi-sama se moleste. Para ella no existe la separación de ambas ramas. –Hablaba serio, pero sus ojos mostraban gratitud, que no pasó desapercibida para el menor–. Incluso Hinata-sama la ayuda a cocinar de vez en cuando. Si no mal recuerdo. –Tomó un pequeño onigiri en forma de oso panda–. Este lo hizo ella, normalmente le gusta hacer onigiris con diferentes formas.

–¿Puedo… eh… probarlo? –Lo miró el Uchiha.

–¿Lo quiere, Taicho?

–¿Si me lo quieres dar?

–Claro. Tengo varios. –Le extendió uno, dándole otro a la chica, quien grito agradecida, comiendo como si fuese un pedazo de cielo.

–Muchas gracias, Tokuma-san. –Dio un mordisco, sorprendiéndose al probarlo–. "Hinata-chan cocina muy bien, aunque esto sea muy simple." –Cerró los ojos, disgustando el nuevo manjar que tenía en la mano.

Al acabar de comer, volvieron a buscar por todo el lugar, incluso subiéndose al techo intentando encontrar algo.

–¡Taicho! –Corrieron a donde estaba el de ojos blancos.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Encontré una entrada secreta. –Apuntó a una pared. Miró esta, sorprendiéndose al ver que su vista se nublaba solo en esa zona.

–Tienes razón.

–¿Cómo la abriremos? –Preguntó Mei, mirándolos hacia abajo al ser la más alta.

–Esta aldea se caracterizaba por ser especialistas en jutsus de viento. –Observó toda la pared, viendo en el centro el símbolo del remolino–. Je. –Sonrió feliz.

–¿Ya pensaste en algo, taicho? –La chica se sonrojó al ver su sonrisa.

–Claro que sí. –Dejó fluir chakra en su mano, de un color verde aguamarina. La acercó a la pared, tocándola en el símbolo. De pronto, esta comenzó a moverse hacia un lado, mostrando las escaleras que iban de bajada–. Vamos.

–Si. –Lo siguieron.

Llegaron a una sala con un pergamino en el centro bastante grande.

–¿Ese es?

–Si. Tiene un fuerte olor a polvo y ramen. –Comentó la castaña.

–No hay trampas, por lo que parece. –Miraron alrededor.

–Yo lo tomaré.

–Seguro Shisui-taicho?

–Sí, es mejor que yo me arriesgue a que me ocurra algo que a ustedes. –Les sonrió. La Inuzuka se puso roja–. "Y ya tengo otra fangirl en la lista." –Pensó con algo de pesimismo.

Se acercó, desapareciendo y volviendo junto a ellos en menos de un segundo con el pergamino en su espalda.

–¡Eso fue sorprendente, Shisui-taicho!

–Jeje. ¿En serio? –Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

–Ese es su Shunshin no Jutsu*?

–Claramente Mei. Por algo tiene ese apodo. Shunshin no Shisui*. –Habló el Hyuuga con superioridad. La chica solo le enseñó los colmillos.

–Ya dejen de pelear. Vámonos a casa.

–Si taicho.

Salieron del lugar, volviendo a poner todas las piedras en la entrada del templo.

–Aquí está el pergamino Sandaime. –Le dejó este en el escritorio.

–Tuvieron alguna dificultad? –Hizo una seña con la mano, apareciendo un ANBU con máscara de gato y lo único distintivo, su cabello plateado anti gravedad. Tomo el rollo, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

–No, Hokage-sama. Todo fue bien.

–Qué bueno. Por el momento, es todo. Pueden retirarse y descansar.

–¡Si! –La chica y el Hyuuga desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas, quedando sólo el pelinegro.

–¿Ocurre algo, Shisui?

–Solo para decirle que le traeré mañana el reporte de la misión.

–Muy bien. Te lo agradezco. –Le sonrió. El joven asintió, desapareciendo de la habitación.

Caminó a la Piedra de los Héroes, dejando un ramo de flores frente a esta al arrodillarse. Juntó las manos en una plegaria, cerrando los ojos. Se mantuvo así alrededor de dos minutos, sonriendo al levantarse.

–"Feliz cumpleaños, Obito-niisan*." –Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a Hatake Kakashi caminando con su común tranquilidad hacia donde se encontraba él–. Buenos días, Kakashi-san. Siempre tan puntual.

–Buenos días, Shisui. Tú también, como siempre.

–Je. Bueno. Me retiro, nos vemos en otra ocasión.

–Si. –Se quedó frente a la piedra con nombres, dejando su ramo.

Caminó a la academia, encontrado a Itachi saliendo de esta. Se acercó con una sonrisa.

–¡Tachi! –Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

–Hola Shisui. ¿Fuiste sin mí con Obito-niisan?

–Je. Lo siento. –Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo–. Me tengo que ir a una misión más al rato y ya no iba a poder.

–Oh. De acuerdo.

–¿Me perdonas?

–Si. –Le sonrió.

–Gracias Tachi. –Sacudió su coleta, empujándola levemente hacia arriba. El menor soltó una risita ante la extraña costumbre de su primo.

–¿Cuánto va a durar tu misión?

–Alrededor de medio año. Volveré más o menos en el cumpleaños de Sasuke. –El menor bajó la cabeza–. Tranquilo, te traeré algo por el tuyo. –Le sonrió.

–No es necesario.

–Claro que lo es. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por no estar en tu cumpleaños. –Dio unas fuertes palmadas en su espalda, empujándolo varias veces hacia adelante.

–Eso… duele… Shisui.

–Ups. Perdón. –Se detuvo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Llegaron al distrito, siendo saludados por la mayoría de la gente. Cada quien se fue a su propia casa. Shisui alistó lo último para poder irse, saliendo una hora después.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la aldea, pasando por el puesto de sus tíos, viendo que la matriarca Hyuuga estaba en este comprando. Pensó si acercarse o no, pero decidió hacerlo.

–¡Hyuuga-san! –La mayor se volteó, sonriendo al ver quien era–. Que sorpresa verla por aquí. –Le dijo al estar a su lado.

–Bueno, a Hinata se le antojo un rollo de canela y vinimos a comprarlo. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas de misión? –Preguntó al verlo con su mochila.

–Si. ¿Dónde está Hinata? –La buscó con la mirada.

–Ahí viene. –Apuntó a un lado. Volteo hacia donde le indicaba, encontrándose a la pequeña heredera sostenida de la mano de un Hyuuga, alrededor de sus 7 años, de cabello color castaño claro y corto, diferenciándose de los demás que lo utilizaban largo.

–Hana-sama, Hinata-sama quiere decirle algo. –Le dijo el niño cuando llegaron.

–O-Oka-san… encontré esto. –Extendió unas flores de distintos colores.

–Oh. Son astromelias*, que bonitas. ¿Vas a prensarlas? –Sonrió al verla asentir alegre–. Que bien. Lo haremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

–S-Si oka-san. –Miró al Uchiha, sonriéndole con ternura–. Ho-hola Shisui-san.

–Hola Hinata-chan.

–Él es Ko-kun. –Presentó la mayor–. Es el guardián de Hinata.

–¿El guardián? Pensé que su primo…

–Oh, claro. Neji-kun es su guardián, pero eso será cuando sean más grandes. Por el momento, Ko-kun será su protector. Ko-kun, te presento a Uchiha Shisui-kun.

–Mucho gusto, Uchiha-san. –Hizo una reverencia, siendo imitado por el mayor.

–El gusto es mío, Ko-san. –Se sonrieron.

–¿Y cuándo volverás, Uchiha-kun?

–Oh… puede que en medio año.

–¿¡Eh!? ¿Tanto?

–Si. Es una misión especial en la que me mando Hokage-sama.

–Qué mal. Espero que vuelvas sano y salvo.

–Claro que sí. –Sonrió. Bajó la mirada al sentir como algo, o alguien en este caso, jalaba su pantalón, encontrándose con los grandes ojos de la niña que lo miraban preocupada–. ¿E-Eh? ¿Qué… qué pasa, Hinata-chan?

–¿Volvedas bi-bien? –La miró sorprendido, para después hacerlo con dulzura. Se agachó a su altura, acariciando su cabeza.

–Lo haré solo porque tú me lo pides.

–¿Lo pro-prometes?

–Te lo juro. –Hinata sonrió feliz, sonrojándose.

–Aquí tiene Hyuuga-san, una orden de rollos de canela y otra de dorayaki.

–Muchas gracias Uruchi-san. –Tomó las cajas, sacando un dorayaki y dándoselo al Uchiha–. Aquí tienes. Para que disfrutes de algo dulce antes de irte.

–Muchas gracias Hyuuga-san. –Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, tomando el dulce y dándole una mordida.

–Ya no te retrasaremos, que te vaya bien. –Le sonrió, comenzando a caminar para salir de esa parte de la aldea.

–Gracias.

–Su-Suedte.

–Gracias Hinata-chan. Hasta luego Ko-san.

–Hasta luego. –Caminaron con tranquilidad.

Se acabó el pequeño presente, saltando por los techos para llegar más rápido a la puerta principal de Konoha. Al salir, miró hacia atrás, grabándose la imagen de los aldeanos caminando por las calles tranquilamente, los niños jugando a ser ninjas y los diferentes comercios, prometiendo volver para apreciar un día más de su vida esa vista.

Partió a su misión en solitario, sabiendo que tardaría mucho tiempo en volver y con un delicioso sabor en su boca.

Pasaron los meses, llegando los finales de julio, quedando unos cuantos días para ser agosto.

Un pelinegro caminaba por la senda del bosque, viéndose a lo lejos desde la entrada de la Villa de la Hoja. Sonrió de alivio, contento de por fin estar en su amada aldea. Su misión había tardado un poco más de la cuenta, pero ya estaba allí, era lo que contaba.

Dio su permiso en el puesto de vigilancia, avisando de que ya había vuelto. Caminó por las calles llenas de gente hasta la torre Hokage, donde le aviso al Sandaime que regreso con éxito de la misión, explicando del porqué de la extensión de esta.

Al ser dada por terminado su relato y con la promesa de llevar su reporte al día siguiente, se despidió, saliendo de la oficina.

Volvió a caminar por la aldea para ir al distrito Uchiha, para poder darse un baño y descansar. Al llegar, fue recibido por su tío Teyaki con un plato de dangos. Lo invito a pasar y debido al hambre que traía, decidió aceptar el ofrecimiento.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a Hana, Hinata y a Ko sentados en una mesa, comiendo con tranquilidad. Iba a irse a otro lado, hasta que sintió como la mujer lo jalaba del brazo, sentándolo junto a ellos.

–Uchiha-kun, ¿cómo te fue en tu misión?

–Muy bien, Hyuuga-san. –Le sonrió, notándola algo diferente, pero por respeto, prefirió no mencionar nada al respecto.

–Qué bueno. Has de tener hambre, pide lo que quieras, yo pago.

–¿Eh? –Parpadeó confundido, negando–. No puedo hacer eso.

–Vamos. Tómalo como tu regalo de bienvenida. ¿No es así, Hinata?

–S-Si, Shisui-san. –Le sonrió tiernamente. Ante eso, el chico no tuvo de otra más que aceptar, pidiendo una orden de dorayaki.

Miraba de reojo a la mayor, sintiendo que había algo diferente en ella, y no, no era su cabello, ni tampoco la ropa, y no creía que su vientre levemente abultado.

–"¿Espera… vientre abultado?"

–¿Ocurre algo, Uchiha-kun?

–Eh…

–Oh… ¿ves esto? –Puso una mano en su vientre. El chico asintió–. Estoy embarazada, apenas llevo un mes. –Parpadeo confundido–. Se abultó porque estoy comiendo un poco demás, por eso no es como las mujeres que llevan un mes y siguen igual de delgadas. –Soltó una risita algo nerviosa–. Mi marido me regana siempre que me ve con algo de comida en la mano.

–A-Ah.

–Hinata tendrá un hermanito o hermanita. –Le sonrió a la niña, quien se sonrojo de alegría.

–Felicidades Hyuuga-san.

–Muchas gracias… bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí, cuéntanos como te fue en tu misión, si se puede saber.

–Pues… –Comenzó a relatar lo que había ocurrido, exagerando algunos hechos para hacer reír a la heredera, y de una vez, a los otros dos Hyuuga.

Pasaron un par de horas, cada quien yéndose a sus hogares para que el Uchiha pudiera descansar.

Al llegar a su casa, se quitó las sandalias, fue al baño, tomando una relajante ducha, recordando sin querer lo que meses atrás había pasado en casa de sus tíos, poniéndose rojo. Negó con la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, soltando un largo suspiro.

Cuando salió, comió algo ligero y se fue a la cama, oliendo la flor prensada que había recibido en su cumpleaños de Hinata, que aún mantenía su olor, a pesar de estar encerrada en el mismo libro.

Poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido, sonando con rollos de canela, una tierna y tímida mirada comiéndolos con regocijo.

Su cumpleaños de nuevo, 12 años recién cumplidos.

Esa mañana se levantó con buen ánimo, alistándose para ir a visitar la Piedra de los Héroes como ya le era costumbre en todos los años desde su muerte.

Al salir de su casa, fue interceptado por Itachi y Sasuke, quienes lo llevaron a la fuerza a su casa, donde Mikoto lo recibió con un desayuno especial de su comida favorita. Agradecido lo comió gustoso, siendo felicitados por la mujer y sus dos hijos.

Acabando, salió esta vez decidido a ir directo a la piedra, pero fue detenido por sus tíos Teyaki y Uruchi, metiéndolo a la tienda para que comiera un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños, a lo que no se pudo negar por más que quiso.

Se despidió de ellos media hora después, con el estómago lleno. Caminó por las calles, viendo a lo lejos al niño más revoltoso de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Parecía estar hambriento, ya que miraba continuamente al puesto de Ichiraku Ramen, sujetándose el estómago y teniendo una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos. Suspiró, sabiendo que posiblemente rodaría cuesta abajo si comía una sola cosa más, pero nunca podía resistirse a ese tipo de ojos.

Se acercó a él, saludándolo con una sonrisa, a lo que el pequeño rubio lo miró asustado y hasta desconfiado.

–¿Quieres comer ramen? –Preguntó, sabiendo que eso era claro.

–S-Si…

–Anda, yo también. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

–Me vas a pegar.

–Claro que no. –Respondió ofendido y molesto, no con el niño, pero si con la gente de la aldea. Si supieran quien era el, claramente que lo respetarían mucho mejor, pero tenía que mantenerse callado, ya que era un secreto clase S–. Si ves que no te pego, te invito a todos los tazones que quieras.

–¿¡En serio!? –Abrió grande los ojos, mirándolo incrédulo.

–Sip. Serán todos los que quieras. –Le sonrió–. "De todos modos, es como si fuese un regalo secreto de cumpleaños, cumplió antes que yo." –Comenzó a caminar al puesto–. Anda, vamos.

–¡Si! –Entró detrás de él, sentándose a su lado. El niño pidió un ramen de cerdo, mientras el mayor pedía uno de miso.

Vio la interacción entre el rubio con Teuchi y su hija, pareciendo llevarse muy bien, a decir verdad. Sonrió enternecido, sorprendido y feliz de que el menor encontrase a alguien que no lo tratase con odio y lo viese con odio. Es más, lo verían como a un héroe, tal como el Cuarto Hokage hubiese deseado.

Después de unos diez tazones por parte de Naruto, decidió irse, dejando pagada la comida. Se despidió de todos, saliendo del puesto.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados acercándose a él después de haber caminado tres metros. Puso la mano derecha cerca de su bolsillo para sacar un kunai en caso de que fuese alguien peligroso.

–Shisui-san. –Una dulce y tímida voz se escuchó a su espalda, reconociéndola al instante. Se giró, mirando a la pequeña Hinata sonrojada.

–Hola pequeña. ¿Ocurre algo? –Se puso a su altura, sonriéndole abiertamente.

–Y-Yo… fe-feliz cumpleaños, Shisui-san. –Le extendió una caja de regalo.

–¿Eh? ¿Aún lo recuerdas? –Pasaba su mirada de la niña a la funda y viceversa. –Es para mí?

–S-Sí. –La aceró más a él.

–Muchas gracias. –Tomó el paquete, aún sorprendido.

–Ábrelo Uchiha-kun. –Se acercó Hana, acariciando su panza de cuatro meses de embarazo.

–¡Ah! Si. –Abrió la tapa, mostrando una funda algo pequeña–. ¿Mmmm?

–Es para tu tantou*. –Dijo al ver su duda–. Hinata recordó que tenías uno, pero que tu funda estaba muy gastada. Decidió regalarte uno.

–¿En serio? –La miró sorprendido, viendo que asentía nerviosamente con la cabeza baja–. Muchas gracias Hinata-chan. –La rodeo con sus brazos, abrazándola. Ésta jadeo de sorpresa, haciendo que su madre soltara una risita.

–De na-nada, Shisui-san. –Devolvió el abrazo después de relajarse, aferrándose a su camisa. La cargó, volviendo a sorprenderla.

–¿A dónde te dirigías?

–Eh… a la Piedra de los Héroes.

–¿Vas a homenajear a alguien?

–Si. A mi primo Obito.

–Oh. Creo que interrumpimos tu camino. –Le sonrió con disculpa.

–No se preocupe. De sienta forma, en todo el día no he podido ir. –Miró la funda–. Hoy he estado rodeado de gente, no como la vez pasada. Se los agradezco mucho.

–De nada… creo. En ese caso, ¿quieres pasar el rato con nosotras?

–¿Puedo?

–Po-por favor, Shisui-san. –Susurró la menor en sus brazos, mirándolo con algo de súplica.

–Si me lo pides de esa manera, no hay forma de negarme. –Se sonrojó levemente.

–Muy bien. Vamos por algo de comer. ¿Eh? ¿Te ocurre algo? –Parpadeó varias veces al ver como se ponía en una mezcla de verde y azul.

–Yo… ya comí mucho por hoy.

–Oh. Entonces, ¿a caminar?

–Por favor.

Caminaron por la orilla de la aldea, disfrutando de ver caer las hojas con diferentes colores debido a la época otoñal, deteniéndose para que la mujer descansara un poco.

En ningún momento bajó a la niña, haciéndola reír por sus ocurrencias.

Al atardecer, las dejó frente al recinto Hyuuga, despidiéndose de ellas y agradeciéndoles por el agradable día.

Se dirigió a donde se encontraba su destino desde esa mañana, por fin sentándose a un lado de esa piedra con nombres, hablando al aire todo lo que había vivido ese día con una sonrisa y ya no con esa mirada llena de soledad que había tenido los años anteriores.

Miró la funda en su mano, suavizándose sus ojos en una mirada de total calma.

–Esa niña me sorprende cada vez más. ¿Podre ponerle la flor que me dio la vez pasada? –La giró en su mano–. No, se romperá con rapidez. –Soltó un suspiro–. Ya que. Al menos traeré esto conmigo. –Miró el nombre de su primo en la piedra–. Bueno, es tarde. Nos vemos Obito-niisan. –Se levantó, caminando a su casa, siendo interceptado de nuevo por Itachi, quien había sido mandado por Mikoto para ir por él y que cenaran todos juntos.

Llegó diciembre, los días nevados eran algo cotidiano de todos los días, donde los niños jugaban en esta, disfrutando de los momentos.

Faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de la heredera, y Shisui, algo desesperado, intentaba encontrar algo que regalarle a ésta, partiéndose la cabeza.

Suspiró, mirando una tienda de muñecas, viendo una kokeshi*, que estaba en la ventana, extrañamente algo parecida a la niña, su cabello corto de color negro contrastaba con la blanca pintura de su rostro, una sonrisa pintada en rojo y unos ojos alegres por la forma en la que estaba, resaltando unas mejillas sonrojadas debajo de estos. Su kimono era de color morado, adornado por unas finas líneas asemejando unas flores. Su cabeza estaba decorada con algo parecido a un moño de color rosa.

Sonrió, entrando a la tienda y dirigiéndose a la encargada.

–Disculpe, ¿cuánto cuesta esa kokeshi que tienen en la ventana?

-10,000 Ryous. –Le contestó sonriente la adorable anciana.

–¿Eh? ¿No es algo cara? –Arqueó una ceja.

–Posiblemente, joven. Pero tenga en cuenta que es importada de Takumi no Sato*. Es normal que cueste así de caro, y eso que está en especial por las festividades de año nuevo.

–Bueno, si lo pone así… ¿podría envolverla? –Sacó su cartera, tomando el dinero.

–Claro joven. Debe ser muy especial esa persona.

–¿Uh?

–Lo digo porque es un regalo muy caro y una muñeca muy bien detallada, para ser regalo para una simple muchacha.

–Bueno… es para la heredera Hyuuga.

–Con razón. –La anciana le sonrió–. ¿Pero no cree que es mejor regalarle algo más de… su estatus?

–No es necesario. Sé que la muñeca será suficiente.

–Si usted lo dice. –Terminó de ponerle el mono a la caja donde había metido la muñeca–. Aquí tiene joven. –Recibió el dinero con gusto, despidiéndolo con una sonrisa–. Vuelva pronto.

–Gracias. –Salió, yéndose directo a casa.

Dejó la caja en la mesa con especial cuidado, poniéndose ropa menos abrigadora para estar adentro. Por el resto del día, estuvo leyendo algunos pergaminos de jutsus, quedándose dormido alrededor de la media noche.

Al día siguiente, se metió a bañar, alistándose para salir e ir a la mansión Hyuuga. Tomó el regalo, saliendo de la casa.

Caminó hacia la residencia de los ojos blancos nervioso sin saber la razón.

–"Tal vez no le guste" –Llegó, donde un sirviente le pidió que esperase–. "O Hyuuga-sama me lo aviente a la cara." –Suspiró.

Entró cuando volvió el chico de la segunda rama, sentándose en la sala de té cuando llegaron a esta.

Miró el techo, dejando antes la caja en la mesita.

–¿Shi-Shisui-san, querías ve-verme? –La pequeña se asomó por la puerta.

–Hola Hinata-chan. –Le sonrió, enderezándose en su lugar–. Sí, si quería verte.

–¿Pa-para qué? –Se acercó a él, sentándose en frente.

–Pues, hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

–S-Sí. –Lo miró algo sorprendida.

–Entonces, si es tu cumpleaños, deberías tener un regalo. –Ladeó la cabeza confundida–. Aquí tienes, espero que te guste. –Le extendió a caja, mirándola expectante.

La tomó, abriéndola nerviosa. Sus ojos brillaron al sacar la muñeca, sonrojándose de la emoción.

–¿Te gusta?

–Mu-mucho. –Le sonrió feliz, abrazándolo.

–Me alegra.

–Uchiha-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? –Entró la madre de la menor, notándose su vientre de seis meses.

–Vine a traerle su regalo a Hinata-chan. –Al seguir abrazados, solo alcanzo a acariciar su cabeza.

–¿Que te trajo, amor? –Se acercó.

–U-Una kokeshi. –Se la mostró.

–Es parecida a ti. –Sonrió, mirando a ambas y comparándolas.

–Por eso la escogí, de cierta forma me recordó a ella. –La abrazó más fuerte, moviéndose de un lado a otro en su lugar, haciéndola reír al divertirla.

–Se nota. ¿Te podrás quedar o te tienes que ir? –Al que negaba sin dejar de jugar con la niña, sonrió–. Si quieres, quédate un rato, hoy no hay tanta festividad.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–Por lo de… -Hizo una mueca de tristeza, haciéndolo entender a que se refería.

–Oh.

–Y Hinata ha estado algo apagada, le hace falta algo de compañía. Por mi condición ya no puedo jugar tanto con ella.

–En ese caso, me quedaré un rato.

–Muchas gracias. Me alegra oír la risa de mi bebé.

–Entonces, la haré reír hasta que le duela el estómago. –Sonrió, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

La mayor sonrió, viendo como su pequeña se retorcía de la risa; no mentía cuando dijo que le alegraba oír el sonido de su risa, ya que desde que empezó diciembre, la mayoría del clan estaba muy apagado por lo que significa ese mes: la muerte de Hyuuga Hizashi, hermano gemelo del líder que dio su vida para protegerlo.

El Uchiha paso unas cuantas horas ahí, sin dejar de jugar con Hinata a todo lo que pudo, con la muñeca que le trajo, a las escondidas, uniéndose más niños de la segunda rama e incluso en la nieve, a muy el pesar de Hiashi.

Al atardecer, se despidió de la cansada niña en brazos de su madre, yéndose a su casa.

Eran los principios de abril, con el Hanami encima y con los preparativos de la aldea para festejarlo.

Los aldeanos se movían de un lado a otro, intentando tener todo listo para esa tarde, ya que las flores de cerezo se abrirían más noche que en años anteriores y tenían que tener lo mejor alumbrado para que se pudiera apreciar el tan magnifico momento.

Los clanes caminaban al lugar de siempre para poder apartar un sitio donde ver el florecimiento. Los Uchiha llegaron temprano, como siempre, sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol.

–Que lastima que no pueda venir Hana. –Habló Mikoto acomodando un doblez del mantel en el que estaban sentados.

–¿Por qué lo dices, kaa-san? –Preguntó su hijo mayor.

–Porque acaba de dar a luz hace algunos días. Creo que nadie de su familia vendrá por lo mismo.

–Qué bueno, no quería ver la cara de amargado de Hiashi. –Murmuró Fugaku, siendo observado por su esposa con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

Shisui los ignoró desde lo primero que dijo su tía, teniendo una mirada algo triste en sus ojos. Itachi lo observó de reojo, desde hace unos meses lo notaba raro cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de alguna Hyuuga, o simplemente el apellido.

–"¿Qué le ocurrirá?"

–¿Tengo algo en la cara, Tachi? –Lo miró al sentir su penetrante mirada.

–Nada.

–¿Seguro?

–Si.

–Entonces mira las flores en vez de a mí. –Jugó con su coleta, haciéndolo suspirar y mirar a otro lado.

–"Debería visitar a Hyuuga-san para ver como esta. Hinata-chan debe estar muy contenta de por fin tener a su hermanita con ella." –Sonrió con dulzura al recordar el entusiasmo de la pequeña cuando supo que, el bebe que esperaba su madre, era una niña–. "Si, eso haré… mañana. No podré ir hoy por estar aquí." –Hizo un puchero sin darse cuenta.

–¿Que tienes Shisui?

–¿Por qué lo pregunta, Mikoto-obaasan?

–Estás haciendo un puchero de la nada.

–Perdón, no me di cuenta. –Le sonrió.

–Si tú lo dices.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde y parte de la noche ahí, disfrutando de la momentánea paz, a pesar de sentir la mirada hostil de algunas personas a su alrededor.

Al día siguiente, llegó a la residencia Hyuuga, donde entró como Juan por su casa. Hace unos meses que Hana le había dado ese permiso, sin necesidad de tocar o anunciarse, sino hasta que llegase adentro.

Le preguntó a una chica del Bouke, sonrojando a ésta en el proceso, donde se encontraba la matriarca, respondiéndole que en su habitación.

Se dirigió a este, encontrando a Hinata mirando a su madre, quien cargaba un bulto en brazos.

–Shisui-kun. –Le sonrió al verlo, también llevaba unos cuantos meses diciéndole de esa forma más confiable.

–Ho-hola Shisui-san. –Excepto la niña, ella seguía igual.

–Hola. ¿Cómo está?

–Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

–¿Esa es tu nueva hermanita? –Miró a la menor, haciéndola sonreír.

–S-Sí. ¿Qui-quieres co-conocedla?

–Me encantaría. –Se acercó a ellas. La mujer descubrió al bebe, mostrando el poco cabello castaño que tenía. –Es muy linda, ¿verdad Hinata-chan?

–Mu-mucho.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–Hanabi. –Dijo sin tartamudear.

–Fuegos artificiales*. Bonito nombre.

–Hinata lo escogió. –Miró con dulzura a su, ahora, hija mayor.

–¿En serio?

–S-Sí. –Bajó la mirada con un gran sonrojo.

–Tienes una muy buena forma de escoger nombres. –Acarició su cabeza, sonrojándola más.

–Gra-gracias.

–Y cuando nació?

–El 27 de marzo. –El joven asintió.

–Perdón por decirle esto, pero, ¿podría dejarme jugar con Hinata-chan?

–Claro, sabes muy bien que sí. –Le sonrió–. Ve a jugar amor.

–Pe-pero…

–¿No quieres jugar con Shisui-kun? Anda, ve. Luego podrás estar con Hanabi.

–O-Ok. –Se levantó, siendo tomada de la mano por el chico.

–Ko irá con ustedes. –Se giraron, encontrándose a Hiashi junto al susodicho–. Por algo es el guardián de Hinata.

–Sí, Hyuuga-sama. –El pelinegro le sonrió, asintiendo–. Vamos. –Camino a la salida junto con la niña, seguidos del Hyuuga menor.

Al estar solos, la mujer miró a su marido.

–Eso no era necesario, el sólo quería jugar con Hinata.

–Por el momento, es mejor comenzar a desconfiar de los Uchiha, Hana.

–Es sólo un niño.

–Y es un prodigio, aunque me duela decirlo. Tiene 12 años y está al nivel de un ANBU, no podemos confiar tanto en ellos, y más con los recientes rumores.

–¿Cuáles rumores?

–Una revuelta por parte de ellos.

–Son sólo rumores, nadie lo tiene asegurado.

–Hay que prevenir antes que lamentar. –La Hyuuga suspiró, tosiendo un poco.

–¿Estas bien?

–Sí, creo que comenzaré a resfriarme.

–Avísame si necesitas algo.

–Gracias amor. –Se retiró, dejándola sola con la recién nacida.

Julio. Hacia bastante calor, la gente intentaba encontrar un lugar más fresco para descansar, la mayoría en las sombras de los árboles.

Hinata estaba en el hogar de los Uchiha, había sido dejada ahí por su guardián Ko, viéndose a éste un poco afligido, apenas un poco disimulado para no preocupar a la niña.

Shisui y sus dos primos, Itachi y Sasuke, jugaban a los ninjas con la pequeña, los mayores tratando de no ser tan rudos y lastimarla.

Al pasar dos horas, estaban exhaustos, sentados debajo del cobertizo, mirando el jardín y el agua salir del tubo de bambú al bajar cuando estaba lleno.

La Hyuuga lo seguía con los ojos de forma triste.

–¿Qué ocurre, Hinata-chan? –Shisui la observó preocupado al notarla así.

–O-Oka-san esta e-enferma.

–¿Estas preocupada por eso?

–S-Si… bueno… es que ca-casi no me… dejan verla. Siempre esta to-tosiendo… y no se… levanta de la cama.

–Tranquila. –Le acarició la cabeza. Lo miró–. Ella va a estar bien.

–¿Lo… lo prometes? –Sus ojos lo miraban esperanzados.

–Te lo prometo, estará bien. –Le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto agradecida.

Llovía, como si el cielo estuviese triste y los acompañara con sus lágrimas, o eso quiso pensar en ese momento.

Sostenía un paraguas, al igual que la mayoría de gente que se encontraba ahí. Suspiró, escuchando a su tía sollozar, intentando contener el llanto, siendo abrazada por Itachi y Sasuke, tratando confortarla de alguna manera, después de todo, había perdido a alguien importante para ella.

Miró a un lado, encontrándose a todo el Clan Hyuuga a tres metros de donde estaba. La mitad tenía una expresión triste y la otra mitad, trataba o no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Se fijó en el frente, donde estaba el líder junto a sus dos pequeñas hijas y el guardián de la mayor, ambos hombres con paraguas en sus manos para protegerse de la lluvia.

La bebé Hanabi lloraba casi a gritos, pareciendo clamar por su madre, siendo arrullada por su padre. En cambio, Hinata lloraba en silencio, mirando a aquel ataúd café frente a todos; intentaba por todos los medios detener sus lágrimas, sin lograrlo.

Hyuuga Hana había sufrido de muerte materna*, más específicamente de cardiomiopatía*. Gracias a esto, no se había podido mover de la cama al tener todos los síntomas, lamentablemente, no se pudo hacer nada por ella.

–"Perdóname Hinata-chan." –Pensó sin dejar de mirarla, apretando los puños–. "Perdóname, mi promesa fue rota." –Vio como Ko la cargaba, dejándola llorar en su hombro, para que nadie la viera, a pesar de que todos sabían lo afectada que estaba–. "Perdóname." –Observó la imagen de la mujer que estaba encima del féretro, sonriendo con dulzura, como siempre lo hacía–. "Pero… me comprometo cumplir con el juramento que le hice, Hana-san, por usted… y por ella."

Se fueron cuando enterraron la caja junto a todas las flores, siendo dejadas por todo el clan al ser sus favoritas.

Miró por sobre su hombro, viendo que la niña se había quedado dormida por el cansancio.

–"Hana-san… gracias por permitirme conocerla a usted y a Hinata." –Siguió a su familia.

* * *

 **Significados y explicaciones (*).**

 **Uzushiogakure no Sato:** Literalmente, Aldea Oculta del Remolino. Es la aldea de la que provienen Uzumaki Mito (La primera en contener al kyuubi en su cuerpo, o sea, su Jinchuriki) y Uzumaki Kushina (madre de Naruto y esposa de Minato, el Cuarto Hokage), al igual que la mayoria de los Uzumaki. Fue una aldea muy poderosa en su tiempo, tenian una buena relacion con Konoha, y debido al miedo que le tenian las demas naciones, decidieron destruirla, los Uzumaki sobrevivientes se repartieron por el resto del mundo. Los mas conocidos (aparte de los ya dichos) son Nagato (lider de Akatsuki) y Karin (la companera de Sasuke en Taka), se les reconoce facilmente por su caracteristico cabello rojo. Tambien, su simbolo o escudo, es utilizado en los chalecos de los chuunin y jounin como muestra de la amistad que tuvieron.

 **Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas** **:** Consta de dos símbolos de los cuatro sellos, fue utilizado por Minato para ayudar a Naruto Uzumaki a sellar el chakra del Kyūbi en su interior. Para llevar a cabo la técnica, el usuario primero debe convocar a un trono ceremonial, y el lugar de destino en él. El sello no era visible de forma automática en el vientre de Naruto, pero se hizo perceptible cuando este utilizaba chakra.

 **Hisa: Significa "Duradero".**

 **Fuuinjutsu: Literalmente:** Técnicas de Sellado. Son un tipo de jutsu en el cual una o varias personas son capaces de sellar o almacenar seres vivos, chakra u objetos en pergaminos, personas o cualquier otro medio de almacenaje. Este sello puede ser roto y evitado si la victima tiene un chakra de nivel mas alto. Un sello puede llegar a estar desequilibrado si se pone un sello de números impares encima de un sello de números pares y viceversa.

 **Shunshin no Jutsu:** Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante es una habilidad que tienen en general todos los ninjas, es una técnica de movimiento instantáneo que consiste en mover el cuerpo a altas velocidades permitiéndose ir a cortas o a largas distancias a una velocidad casi imposible de ver. Para un observador parece como si la persona se hubiera teletransportado, generalmente en una nube de humo para ocultar sus movimientos.

 **Shunshin no Shisui:** "Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante". Se podría decir que Shisui no utilizaba el humo, por lo que, al "teletransportarse", parecía que su cuerpo parpadeaba y se movía mucho mas rápido que cualquier otra persona, ganándose ese apodo.

 **Feliz cumpleaños:** Obito-niisan: Obito cumple años el 10 de febrero.

 **Astromelias:** Según leí, es una flor que se da en el mes de febrero.

 **Tantou:** Se lee Tanto. es un arma corta de filo similar a un puñal de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm (6-12 pulgadas). A primera vista puede confundirse con una "pequeña katana", pero su diseño difiere de tal manera que nunca podríamos atribuir tal consideración. Pese a que la estética es idéntica, el diseño de la hoja y la tsuka (mango) son sustancialmente más sencillos.

 **Kokeshi:** Las kokeshi son muñecas tradicionales japonesas, originarias de la región de Tohoku en el norte de Japón. Se fabrican a mano utilizando madera como materia prima y se caracterizan por tener un tronco simple y una cabeza redondeada pintada con líneas sencillas para definir el rostro; el cuerpo tiene diseños florales y no poseen brazos ni piernas. Si buscan en Google imágenes y encuentran a una con la misma descripción que yo hice o parecida, es esa XD.

 **Fuegos artificiales:** La traducción literal de Hanabi.

 **Muerte materna:** La muerte materna (también llamada muerte relacionada con el embarazo) sucede cuando la mujer muere durante el embarazo o dentro del año después del embarazo como consecuencia de problemas de salud relacionados con el embarazo o el parto.

 **Cardiomiopatía:** Este tipo de enfermedades hacen que su corazón sea más grande, grueso o más rígido (duro) de lo normal. A veces hacen que el corazón sea más débil, y por lo tanto no puede bombear bien la sangre. Eso puede dar lugar a problemas como insuficiencia cardíaca, latido cardíaco irregular o acumulación de líquido en los pulmones o en las piernas.

 **N/A:** Hola a todos! ~(OuO~)

Que les parecio el capitulo? Si les soy sincera, no estoy tan satisfecha con, posiblemente, la mirad del cap. Hasta el cumpleanos de Shisui es donde mi mente comenzo a trabajar como normalmente lo hace, en cambio, lo anterior a eso, fue como un relleno. Pero siento que no quedo tan mal, ya que de cierta forma necesitaba eso y dar mas a conocer a Shisui cuando esta de mision o haciendo otras cosas que normalmente hace.

Espero que de cierta forma, no les desesperase o les pareciese muy rápido debido a los cortes que hacia en el tiempo o momentos, pero intente hacer las cosas lo mas rápido posible (también, como no tenia tanta imaginación, se me hizo muy difícil poder llegar a la parte que quería).

Tambien, recuerdan que en el capitulo anterior dije algo como: "un desenlace que posiblemente les duela, o solo a mi por el simple pensamiento XD." pues... de esto se trataba, la muerte de la madre de Hinata y Hanabi (por favor, no me maten QwQ), lo senti necesario. Por que? Porque era muy necesario hacerlo para el futuro avance del fic. Y como veran, desde este instantes, comenzara la verdadera historia que sera la formacion de nuestra parejita.

Les agradezco que comenten, eso me ayudo a sacarme ideas de quien sabe donde para poder haber escrito lo primero, creanme. Y no solo a los que comentan, sino a los que leen en general y me apoyan con leer este fic.

Y díganme, quieren saber lo que paso en el baño de la casa Uchiha que avergüenza tanto a Shisui?

Y hay algo que les quería comentar, como saben, Shisui es 8 años mayor que Hinata, y como no se sabe en que momento sea la mayoría de edad en el mundo de Naruto, utilizare la de México (18 años), no se si en otras partes del mundo sea así, pero aquí lo es XD. Bueno, a lo que iba, en el momento que Shisui llegue a los 18 años, sera un adulto con todas las de la ley, y Hinata tendría 10 apenas, por lo que, en cierto punto y hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría, este fic seria menos inocente que antes, porque estaría tocando la pedofilia. Díganme su opinión sobre esto, por favor, esto me tiene algo pensativa por lo mismo.

Entonces, eso seria todo por mi parte. Un hermoso review para mi imaginación? (pone ojitos de perro pediche)


	8. Omake

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cambio de escena.

Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Omake: En el baño.**

Un chico con el cabello corto y algo rizado de color negro, conocido como Uchiha Shisui, de 11 años, miraba algo desesperado la puerta del fondo a la derecha, donde se encontraba el baño.

Llevaba dos horas esperando el poder darse una deliciosa ducha caliente para poder relajarse y dormir con tranquilidad. Pero da la coincidencia, que todos en esa casa decidieron darse una cuando él lo pensó. Primero entraron Sasuke e Itachi, compartiendo el baño* y ahorrar en agua, a lo que tardaron una hora. Luego, siguieron sus tíos, que parecían estar muy acaramelados, para disgusto de su mente pre-adolescente (dándole algo de asco), los cuales ya llevaban una hora y diez minutos ahí metidos.

Hinata también estaba esperando poder meterse y ducharse, ya que estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo antes de irse a dormir. Por lo que ambos esperaban ya frustrados a que los mayores salieran, a pesar de que eran las 11:16 de la noche.

Por fin, los esposos salieron ya vestidos y contentos (el joven ya se imaginaba porque, haciendo otra mueca de asco mental). La mujer se acercó a ellos.

–Muy bien, ya pueden entrar.

–E-Entra tú… tú primero, Shisui-san.

–No, tú Hinata-chan. Ya es algo tarde para que sigas despierta, si te bañas primero, podrás dormirte en cuanto acabes.

–N-No, tú. –A pesar del tartamudeo y el nerviosismo con el que hablaba, sus ojos lo miraban decididamente, pareciendo que no iba a cambiar de idea.

–¿Y por qué no se bañan juntos?

–¿¡Eh!? –La miraron con sorpresa.

–Digo, así podrán acabar rápido y dormir. Además, mis hijos así lo hicieron.

–Y-Yo… –Bajó la mirada sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos índices.

–¿O te incomoda bañarte con alguien, Hinata-chan? ¿No te bañas con nadie en casa?

–S-Sí. Con o-oka-san o… con una mu-mujer del Bouke.

–Allí lo tienes, puedes imaginar que Shisui es alguien de tu familia. –Le sonrió, acariciando su cabeza–. Les preparare su ropa, vayan metiéndose. –Al oírla, la niña se fue directo al baño, casi corriendo.

–Obaasan… es una niña.

–¿Y?

–¿Y? Que es una niña. ¿Eso no es raro?

–Oh vamos Shisui, tú lo acabas de decir. Es una niña, es muy inocente para saber sobre "esas" cosas.

–Pero es una niña noble. –Dijo casi con desesperación.

–Aunque sea la hija del señor feudal, es una niña de 3 años, no puede bañarse sola. Además, ya me bañé, es algo irracional volver a mojarme.

–Pero…

–Pero nada. Anda, ve. –Fue a los cajones donde había metido la ropa de la niña. El menor solo suspiró con resignación, sin poder hacer nada más.

Se encaminó al cuarto de baño, donde encontró a la niña Hyuuga enredada en una toalla para niños, de color lila y con un gorrito en forma de conejo. Reprimió el extraño impulso de gritar "Kawaii*" al verla, ya que se veía bastante tierna de esa forma.

–Eh… deja preparo la tina. –Entró hasta donde estaba la regadera y la tina, comenzando a llenarla con agua caliente. La pequeña solo lo miraba detrás, completamente nerviosa–. Listo. Puedes enjabonarte en lo que yo me desvisto. –Cerró la llave al estar totalmente llena, levantándose y mirándola con una sonrisa. Bajó la cabeza, asintiendo. –Yo… eh… ya vuelvo. –Salió. Se desvistió, poniendo la ropa en un cesto que tenía su nombre (su tía era bastante organizada en ese aspecto), enredándose una toalla algo pequeña alrededor de su cintura.

Miró la puerta corrediza, soltando un largo suspiro para intentar tranquilizarse.

–"Vamos Shisui, es una niña inocente. No es una loca fangirl de las que tanto te persiguen y ni se te echara encima." –Agarró aire, tomando la orilla de la puerta–. Hinata-chan, voy a entrar. –Comenzó a abrirla, entrando. A pesar de haber mirado a otro lado, alcanzo a ver como la menor se cubría con la toalla–. "Debe ser muy extraño para ella." –Pensó, entrando y cerrando detrás de ella–. ¿Ya te enjabonaste?

–S-sí. Vo-voy a entrar al a-agua.

–Adelante. –Escuchó que se levantó del banquito de madera, metiéndose a la bañera, tirando algo de agua sin querer–. "Bien. Mi turno." –Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estuvo ella, agarrando el champú, comenzando a lavarse el pelo.

Pasaron los minutos, donde ya se había lavado todo el cuerpo. Se echó el agua que había juntado mientras se acaba, enjuagándose todo el jabón de encima. Al acabar, miró de reojo a la Hyuuga, encontrándola metida hasta la nariz, solo flotándole los mechones que siempre enmarcaban su rostro. Ahogó una risita.

–Hinata-chan. –La llamó, haciendo que diera un brinquito en su lugar, tirando un poco más de agua–. Acabé… voy a entrar. –Se levantó, sin dejar de cubrirse con la tela. La menor asintió, alcanzando su toalla para cubrirse en cuanto se hizo a un lado. El Uchiha entro, sentándose.

Ella intentó acomodarse del otro lado, pero debido al espacio algo reducido, termino por resbalarse. Cerró los ojos, preparándose para el golpe que posiblemente la dejara inconsciente, soltando un jadeo de sorpresa, pero en su lugar, sintió unos brazos rodearla, pegando su espalda contra un cálido pecho y sentándola sobre una pierna, teniendo una toalla de por medio.

–¿Estas bien? –Susurró en su oído, respirando algo agitado por el susto que le dio. Desactivó su Sharingan, que se había activado en el momento que escuchó el jadeo, alcanzando a retenerla en el aire y pegarla a su cuerpo.

–S-sí. –Después de esa afirmación, ninguno dijo nada. A pesar de que el peligro ya había pasado, no la soltó, preocupado de que volviera a ocurrir algo así.

Ambos parecían estar avergonzados debido a la forma en la que estaban, pero no se movieron.

Shisui intentó no pensar en la situación actual de todas las formas posibles. Estaba bastante incomodo con la posición, pero fue lo mejor que pudo hacer para que no tocara "ciertas" partes. Tenerla sobre su pierna izquierda era algo extraño, aunque ya la hubiera tenido en su regazo, esta era una situación algo distinta (teniendo en cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos, apenas cubiertos por sus respectivas toallas) a aquella vez.

Pensó en otras cosas, temiendo que, si en algún momento Hiashi descubriera eso, lo castraría, luego lo mataría y haría, literalmente, picadillo su cuerpo ya sin vida. Soltó un suspiro, estremeciendo a la menor al hacerlo cerca de su cuello.

Por su parte, Hinata observaba el agua con nerviosismo, concentrándose en solo jugar con la orilla de su húmeda toalla. Sentía como los brazos del mayor la tenían fuertemente agarrada, pegándola contra él sin llegar a lastimarla. Al sentir el cálido aliento en su cuello, se estremeció, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y poniéndose roja como un tomate.

Siempre se había bañado con su mamá o con chicas de la rama secundaria, nunca con un chico, en realidad, esa era la primera vez. Se sentía raro, completamente diferente. Pasar de siempre recargarse en un pecho suave y abultado, a uno, aunque suave de igual manera, plano.

–"¿Qué dirá oka-san?" –Fue su pensamiento, volviendo a mirar el agua, alcanzando a ver las piernas y pies del joven.

Se quedaron así hasta que al mayor le pareció prudente el salir, dejándola a ella afuera primero, quien salió para poder secarse y vestirse. Unos minutos después, que pensó adecuados para que lo hiciera, se asomó, viendo que ya no estaba ahí.

Agarró la ropa que en algún momento le dejó Mikoto, poniéndoselas después de secarse.

Fue al cuarto, observando que se cepillaba su corto cabello.

–¿Te ayudo a secarlo? –Le preguntó amable, sentándose detrás de ella. Esta lo miró confundida–. Tengo elemento viento*, puedo secártelo con una ráfaga. Lo digo para que puedas dormirte más rápido y no esperar mucho para que se seque. –Lo pensó un poco, asintiendo–. Bien, voltéate y baja un poco la cabeza. –Obedeció, sin mirarlo. Hizo los sellos correspondientes, agarrando aire–. Fuuton: Soyokaze no Jutsu*. –Sopló con algo de fuerza, dándole una rápida pero ligera ráfaga de viento en el cabello de la menor. En menos de un minuto, ya estaba seco, ayudándola a peinarlo–. Listo. –Sonrió.

–Gra-gracias Shisui-san. –Le devolvió el gesto con ternura.

–De nada. –Se acostaron en sus respectivos futones al apagar la luz, durmieron ya muy entrada la noche debido al nerviosismo y la incomodidad de ambos, siendo la niña la que primero cayó en los brazos de un tal Morfeo. Le siguió él más tarde, mirando las sombras que hacían los árboles en el techo, quedándose dormido entre un mar de pensamientos.

Había algo que los dos pensaban, lo que paso en el baño, nadie debía saberlo, siendo algo un poco vergonzoso por el momento, más para la niña, que en algunos años tal vez olvidase aquel extraño suceso. Pero no el chico, ese recuerdo lo estaría torturando por los siguientes hermosos años (pasando por la "bella" pubertad) de su vida.

* * *

 **Significados y explicaciones (*).**

 **Compartir el baño:** Como saben, en Japón es algo normal (y hasta costumbre) compartir el baño, no solo en las aguas termales, sino también en las casas. En ese país, es bien visto algo así, sin pensar en algo mas.

 **Kawaii:** Tierno, lindo, mono, chulo, etc. Depende del país el como lo quieran traducir.

 **Elemento viento:** Conocido también como Fuuton, es el que maneja Naruto. (Me sorprendió que Shisui lo utilizase XD)

 **Fuuton: Soyokaze no Jutsu:** Según el traductor de google: Elemento Viento: Jutsu Soplo Ligero.

 **N/A:** Alo~ a todos -u-

Aquí esta un pequeño omake (especial o momentito) de lo que ocurrió en el baño XD. Por lo que se lee al final, se entiende que esto hara sufrir mucho al mayor de los genios algo corto, pero es normal, ya que es solo una explicación de lo que ocurrió en el bañito. Lo puse unos días después que el cap porque ya lo tenía escrito y no me resistía a subirlo XD.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **uzumaki yosep:** Hola! Pues aquí tienes que paso XD. Y si, se sintió bastante mal por la muerte de Hana, y mas porque antes le había dicho a Hinata que estaría bien. Ahora, la duda es: cual fue la promesa de Shisui hacia Hana? Creo que nadie se pregunto eso, pero me encanta meter nuevas dudas XD. Me alegro que te este gustando n.n

 **esther82:** Sobre Shisui y ser mujeriego... no lo creo, ya que a mi no me gusta ese tipo de cosas, por lo que no creo que llegue a hacerlo así. Yo también he leído que en la mayoría (por no decir que solo unos pocos son los que no lo muestran mujeriego) donde lo hacen de esa forma. Eso si, de que llegue a tener novias, puede que pase, pero no sera tipo: un día una chica y al otro con otra; no, no sera asi por nada del mundo.

 **Mikishan:** Que bueno que te guste la historia n.n Hablando sobre lo del golpe de estado, no puedo dar muchos detalles, ya que estaría spoileando la historia, pero lo que si te puedo decir, es lo que se vio en el capitulo, los Uchiha comienzan a tener cierta hostilidad hacia la aldea y los lideres de los clanes ya están empezando a sospechar de ellos, pero estamos hablando de los Hyuuga, los que ven todo, por lo que son los primeros en darse cuenta de eso.

 **SammySummer:** Y yo amo que lo ames XD. Bienvenida al fic n.n

 **Sandra D:** Pues aquí tienes que pasó XD. Me alegra que te guste. Muchas gracias por ttu opinión, en serio me ayuda mucho para saber de que forma tengo que hacerlo XD.

Y por los demás, gracias por visitar esta historia, darse el tiempo para leerla y a los que comentan, muchas gracias por hacerlo, son una gran inspiración para mi, para muchos (as) escritores lo aprecian demasiado, al igual que yo.

Ahora, un tema de lo que quería hablar, he estado pensando últimamente en algo. Quiero hacer una serie de one shots, ya sea de temática familia, amistas o romántica, de personas relacionadas con Hinata, lamentablemente (para muchas... creo), no hago ni yuri ni yaoi, pero a otra cosa, estoy de acuerdo con lo que pidan, ya que sera hecha a base de ideas que ustedes me den.

Por favor, si están de acuerdo, comentenlo y pidan parejas XD. Serán historias sin relacion, a menos de que quieran una pequeña continuación, pero eso ya se vera mas adelante. Denme su opinión n.n


	9. Siempre te protegeré, pequeña

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cambio de escena.

~Flashback~/~Fin Flashback~

Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Siempre te protegeré, pequeña.**

El primer cumpleaños de Hinata sin su madre, el primer cumpleaños de la niña donde lloraba en su cama sin consuelo alguno, esta vez sin ser producto de los entrenamientos que tenía con su padre y este terminaba regañándola por no poder hacerlo bien y su madre la abrazaba, diciéndole palabras dulces, no, esta vez no era así.

Ya no tenía a su mama junto a ella, ya no la abrazaría como siempre lo hacía, no le ayudaría a hacer los prensados de flores o los ungüentos que hacía para los miembros del clan que salían en misiones. Nunca más podría estar junto a su amada madre, mirándola cargar a su pequeña hermana.

Los del Bouke tampoco se acercaban a su habitación, a pesar de saber por qué no salía, por órdenes del líder tenían estrictamente prohibido hablar con la niña e incomodarla, pensando que sería lo mejor para su hija.

Ni siquiera nadie se dio cuenta del momento en el que la niña salió de su cuarto y camino al que le pertenecía a Hanabi, entrando y acercándose a la cuna donde dormía plácidamente la bebé. La miró entre los barrotes que la protegían de caer al suelo y lastimarse.

–Ho-hola Hanabi. –Acarició su sonrojada mejilla, sonriendo con dulzura–. Es lindo verte tan tranquila y en paz. –Se sorprendió al sentir como la pequeña tomaba su mano con la suya–. ¿Sabes quién soy? Yo… te cuidaré, seré la mejor hermana que puedas tener, te lo prometo. –Sonrió feliz, sintiendo el leve apretón que le dio en uno de sus dedos–. Te quiero. –La bebé sonrió levemente, acomodándose mejor.

Le dio un beso en su frente, saliendo del cuarto y yendo al suyo sin llegar a ser vista por los demás habitantes de la casa. Al llegar a este, se puso ropa más abrigadora y salió, lo más silenciosa que pudo, de la mansión.

Caminó por las calles, sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía, simplemente pensaba con tristeza el que su madre ya no estaría ahí para acogerla entre sus cálidos brazos.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a una zona llena de árboles cercana a la academia, encontrándose con tres chicos bastante mayores que ella, pareciendo tener alrededor de 9 años.

Se quedó quieta al ver como se ponían frente suyo, obstaculizando el paso.

–¡Oye tú! ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? –Habló el que parecía ser el jefe, mirándola con molestia y burla.

–¡Tus ojos son horribles! –Habló el que estaba a su lado derecho de la misma forma que el otro.

–Apuesto a que eres un monstruo, ¿no? –Se burló el ultimo, más rellenito que los demás.

Hinata comenzó a hacer un puchero, notándose que quería llorar, encogiéndose levemente en su lugar.

–Sí, de hecho, eres un monstruo Byakugan. –Volvió a hablar el primero, haciendo un gesto hacia los ojos de la menor, quien parecía desmoronarse poco a poco; temblándole los labios y llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.

Comenzaron a reírse en el momento que se tapó el rostro y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, soltando sollozos al sentir como su pecho le dolía por las crueles palabras de los niños.

Unos pasos se escucharon, haciendo crujir la nieve. A pesar de que se oían despacio, por la forma en la que se enterraban en la blancura que cubría el suelo, se sentían bastante pesados, como si la persona estuviese molesta.

–Oigan. –Se escuchó una voz muy conocida para la niña, pero se encogió mas, queriendo que la tierra la tragase y no la viera de esa forma.

Dejaron de reír, mirando extrañados al chico frente a ellos–. ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto el líder con altanería, pero comenzaron a retroceder al ver la mirada que tenía, asustándose poco a poco.

–¿Acaso quieren ver a un monstruo de verdad? –Se puso frente a la menor, mirándolos con sus ojos rojos.

Salieron huyendo del lugar, gritando "¡monstruo de ojos rojos!" sin parar.

–Fugaku-san me va a regañar si se entera. –Soltó un suspiro, girándose para mirar a la Hyuuga, quien seguía en el suelo, mirándolo sin parar de llorar–. ¿Hinata-chan, que haces aquí afuera? –Se arrodilló, limpiándole la nieve de la cara y la ropa–. ¿Y Ko-san? ¿Dónde está? –La miró preocupado.

–Y-Yo… me salí de casa. –Jugó con sus dedos, parando de llorar poco a poco, sintiéndose culpable de hacer preocupar al moreno.

–¿Te saliste de casa? –Se sorprendió, parpadeando varias veces–. ¿Tú sola? –Al verla asentir, soltó un suspiro–. Nunca debes salir sin Ko-san, Hinata-chan, es peligroso, mucho más para ti.

Bajó la cabeza, temblando levemente por el frio. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir como los brazos del mayor la rodeaban y levantaban del suelo, manteniéndola pegada a él.

–¿Shi-Shisui-san? –Lo miró, viendo que le sonreía.

–Y está haciendo mucho frio. Lo mejor es que te lleve.

–N-No.

–¿Mmm? ¿Por qué no?

–Es que… el ambiente se… siente muy tenso.

–Tenso. –Miró al cielo–. Bien, entonces, festejemos tu cumpleaños con unos deliciosos rollos de canela. –Rio al ver que lo observaba pasmada–. ¿Crees que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños?

–Y-Yo…

–Vamos a la tienda de mis tíos, hoy tienen chocolate caliente. –Comenzó a caminar, manteniéndola cálida contra su pecho. La pequeña cerró los ojos, escuchando el leve sonido de su corazón palpitar bajo las capas de ropa invernal junto al chaleco Jounnin.

En diez minutos ya estaban sentándose en una mesa dentro de la panadería de sus tíos, el mayor pidiendo la orden de los rollos de canela con dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

La miró de reojo, notándola bastante deprimida. Jugaba con sus dedos índices, teniendo la cabeza baja, con el flequillo tapándole los ojos.

–"Desarrolló el hábito completo de jugar con sus dedos, se muestra más retraída que de costumbre." –La analizó–. "En verdad le afecto la muerte de su madre, ¿Cómo le estará yendo en casa?" –Soltó un suspiro, llamando levemente la atención de la niña–. "Me preocupa pensar que se siente presionada ahí, tomando en cuenta que hay una bebé."

–Shisui-san…

–¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan? –Le sonrió amable.

–Mu-muchas gracias… por salvarme. –Se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

–No tienes por qué agradecerme. –Acarició su cabeza–. ¿Qué te parece pasear un rato conmigo cuando acabemos de comer?

–¿Pasear?

–Si. Podemos pasear por la aldea, así te compro el regalo que quieras.

–N-No es necesario. –Lo miró alarmada.

–Claro que es necesario. Es tu cumpleaños, es para que estés feliz, no triste. –Bajo la cabeza avergonzada–. Tu madre no querría verte de esa forma. –Lo volteó a ver con sorpresa–. Ella me lo dijo. Siempre le encantó tu sonrisa que parecía iluminar la noche más oscura, ya que ese nombre no se te dio solo por ser bonito. –Soltó una risilla al verla colorada–. Nunca le gustó verte llorar porque significaba que algo en ti se nublaba y hacia llover. Eras su vida Hinata, y Hanabi se unió para llenar su corazón y llenarlas a ustedes de un amor tan puro, que sentirían que nunca les faltaría nada. –La abrazó al ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, llamándola sin sufijos–. No te pongas triste porque ya no este, sonríe al recordar que estuviste junto a ella, recibiendo sus abrazos y besos, su amor incondicional. –Cerró los ojos, recordando a su propia madre.

–Shisui-chan, hiciste llorar a la pequeña. –Llegó su tía con el pedido, mirándolo con una sonrisa, haciéndolo sonrojar.

–Uruchi-obaasan. –La miró con un puchero.

–¿Te dijo algo malo, Hyuuga-san? –Puso la comida frente a ambos. La menor negó aun en el pecho del de cabello azabache.

–Uruchi-obaasan… por favor.

–Ok, volveré a la cocina. –Se fue, dejándolos solos.

–¿Estas bien?

–S-Sí. –Se separó, limpiándose las lágrimas–. Gracias, Shisui-san. –Le sonrió dulcemente, sonrojándolo levemente.

–Je. De nada. –Acarició su cabeza, señalando la comida–. Adelante, come.

–Si. –Tomó uno de los panes, comenzando a comer con tranquilidad.

–"Me recuerda tanto a mi cuando perdí a mis padres." –La imitó, mirando el té frente a él.

~Flashback~

–Mikoto-obaasan. –Un niño de 4 años, con el cabello corto y rizado, y unas finas líneas debajo de los ojos, se acercó a la mujer que cargaba a su pequeño hijo de un año en sus brazos.

–Shisui. –Lo miró con tristeza.

–¿Ya regresaron mamá y papá? –Preguntó entusiasmado.

–Ellos… –Se mordió el labio.

–¿Si?

–Murieron en batalla, Shisui. –Llegó su tío Fugaku junto a su escuadrón de pelea detrás de él.

–¿Eh? –Abrió grande los ojos, procesando la noticia.

–¡Fugaku! No seas tan directo, es un niño.

–Tarde o temprano se enteraría, y posiblemente lo hiciera con el cuerpo de sus padres frente suyo para que los identifique, es mejor decírselo y que se prepare mentalmente para verlos. –Habló serio, cruzándose de brazos.

–Mama… y papa… ¿ya no están? –Comenzó a temblar, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.

–Lo siento tanto, Shisui. –La mujer intentó acercarse a él, pero se detuvo al ver como se alejaba hasta salir corriendo mientras lloraba, encerrándose en casa y acostándose en la cama que compartían sus padres, llorando mientras abrazaba sus almohadas.

~Fin Flashback~

Parpadeó varias veces intentando alejar ese recuerdo de su mente. Le pareció tonto comparar su situación con la de Hinata, tomando en cuenta que fue por diferentes motivos la muerte de sus seres queridos, pero el verla así, tan devastada por perder a la persona que más ama en el mundo, le recordó el mismo dolor que él había sentido en su momento.

Por eso, y por algunas otras razones más, quiso consolarla. No quería verla llorar, ni mucho menos verla en ese estado tan depresivo. Por lo mismo, salió a buscarla y vio que salía de su casa sin compañía, así que, la siguió.

Se preocupó más al verla tan demacrada, pareciendo no dormir apropiadamente y estando mas pálida, supuso que no había salía de su habitación mucho tiempo o no muy a menudo. Cuando llego a la parte boscosa detrás de la academia, se ocultó detrás de un árbol, después de todo, eran niños aprendices de ninja, no se darían cuenta de su presencia ni en un millón de años.

Escuchaba cada insulto, intentando controlar la ira que le provocaban esos mocosos, pero no pudo soportar cuando la oyó llorar contra el suelo. Activando su Sharingan, se encaminó hacia ellos, asustándolos, tratando de darles a entender que, si volvían a meterse con ella, se las verían con él.

Sentía que le falló a Hana, lo mejor que se le vino a la mente fue el animarla lo mejor posible, diciéndole las mismas palabras que le había dicho la matriarca el día que lo llamó.

~Flashback~

Los guardias lo dejaron pasar, guiándolo hasta la habitación donde descansaba la señora Hyuuga.

Entró al escuchar que le daban permiso, encontrándola justo cuando acababa de taparse el pecho al darle de comer a la bebé de cuatro meses.

–Hola Hana-san. –Le sonrió, sentándose en una silla a un lado de la cama donde estaba acostada.

–Hola Shisui-kun. –Devolvió el gesto, arrullando a su hija–. ¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien. –Se rascó la nuca–. ¿Deseaba hablar conmigo?

–Si. –Acomodó a la pequeña en la cuna alta que tenía a su lado. Lo miró, sorprendiéndolo al notarla más pálida de lo normal, e incluso notándose enferma–. Supongo que Hinata te habrá mencionado algo sobre verme mal, ¿no es así?

–Yo… si, ella mencionó algo parecido.

–Bueno, es normal. Ya está siendo entrenada con el Byakugan, y aunque no lo estuviera, es, naturalmente, una niña muy observadora. –Sonrió con orgullo-. ¿Me creerás que es la primera que se da cuenta de esto? –Arqueó una ceja–. Tu eres el segundo. –Esa declaración hizo que abriera grande los ojos.

–¿Cómo es eso posible?

–Pues, asocian mi estado con el hecho de haber dado luz y estar dando de comer a Hanabi. Ya había estado en una situación parecida con Hinata cuando nació, pero esta vez… sé que es la definitiva. –Tosió un poco.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Me refiero a que muy pronto moriré, lo quiera o no. –Se acomodó en la cama, mirando el techo–. Pero no tengo miedo por mi muerte. –Lo volteó a ver–. Tengo miedo de lo que le ocurra en un futuro a mis hijas, más a Hinata.

–¿Eh?

–Shisui-kun, no te mande a llamar aquí exactamente para hablar de cosas tan tristes. –Sonrió gentil–. He notado que te estas volviendo muy cercano a Hinata, no me malentiendas, lo aprecio mucho. Por lo mismo, también he visto que eres algo protector cuando está a punto de tropezarse o golpearse con algo cuando camina, eso me demostró que la quieres bastante. –Hizo que se sonrojara–. Y, tengo una petición que hacerte. –La miró atento, esperando–. ¿Me harías el… favor de cuidar a Hinata? –Soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa, provocando que soltara una pequeña risita–. Lo digo porque en unos años, en este clan, todo se volverá difícil para ella. –La sonrisa se fue, siendo remplazada por una mirada llena de tristeza–. Es la heredera, al fin y al cabo, sus deberes requerirán mucho de su cuerpo y mente, hasta el punto de que puede retraerse, volverse más tímida de lo que ya es. Por favor Shisui-kun, tú eres una muy buena influencia para ella, puede que llegues a ser su soporte. –Se puso seria–. Pero, si tomas la decisión de no hacerlo, te pido de favor que te alejes de ella gradualmente, que poco a poco vaya dejando de pensar en ti. Lo digo porque, si tú no eres ese pilar que necesita, alguien más lo será, por mucho tiempo que se tarde en llegar. Te daré tiempo para pensarlo y luego me…

–Le juro… –La interrumpió, llamando su atención–Le juro que cuidare de ella. Seré aquel pilar que usted desea para que ella se apoye en mí y no este triste–. Le sonrió con seguridad.

–Gracias. –Sus mejillas se mojaron por las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por estas–. Siempre me encantó su sonrisa que parece iluminar la noche más oscura, ya que ese nombre no se le dio solo por ser bonito. –Soltó una risilla–. Nunca me ha gustado verla llorar, porque significa que algo en ella se nublaba y hace llover. Es mi vida junto a Hanabi, se unió para llenar mi corazón y llenarlas a ambas de un amor tan puro, que sentirían que nunca les faltará nada. De cierta forma, sé que se pondrá triste por mi partida, pero no me gustaría verla así, quisiera que estuviera feliz por haberme tenido junto a ella y todos los momentos que pasamos juntas. –Bostezó, acomodándose–. En verdad Shisui-kun, aprecio tanto que lo hagas.

–Supongo que me siento identificado con ella de alguna manera.

–Qué bueno. Así podrás comprenderla y no abrumarla para que te cuente todo, sola lo hace.

–Si. Gracias por dejármela a mi cargo, le juro que la protegeré de todo, siempre. Protegeré la sonrisa que usted tanto ama.

–Muchas gracias.

Después de eso, se fue, dejándola descansar junto a Hanabi.

~Fin Flashback~

–Shisui-san. –Sacudió la cabeza al escuchar el llamado de la ojiperla.

–¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan? –La miró con una sonrisa.

–¿Estas bien?

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas? –Se detuvo en medio de la calle, sin soltar su mano que tenía sujeta desde que salieron de la tienda de sus tíos, yendo de camino a la mansión Hyuuga.

–E-Es que te ves… algo distraído.

–Oh, eso… estaba pensando en algunas cosas. –Acarició su cabeza, sonrojándola más, aparte del frio.

–Ah. Perdón por i-interrumpir.

–No te preocupes. –Le acomodó la bufanda roja que le compró como regalo–. ¿Sabes? Hay algo que quiero decirte.

–¿Qué e-es? –Lo observó curiosa.

–¿Podrías llamarme más familiarmente?

–¿Cómo?

–Solo inténtalo.

–¿Shisui-kun?

–¡Exacto! –Sonrió contento–. Y tengo otra cosa que decirte. –La cargó, dándole calor cuando notó que temblaba levemente–. Te haré un juramento, Hinata-chan. –Lo miró curiosa–. Siempre te protegeré, pequeña. –Besó su mejilla, logrando que poco a poco se comenzaba a poner de color rojo, casi como un tomate–. Nada malo te volverá a pasar. –Volvió a caminar, entrando a su habitación como una sombra, sin llegar a ser detectado por nadie al parecer tampoco se habían dado cuenta de que la niña se había ido, pero no le importo, acostándola en la cama–. ¿Te gustaría salir a pasear mañana?

–Cla-claro, Shisui-san.

–¿Qué dije? –Le sonrió.

–¡Pe-perdón!... claro… Shi-Shisui-kun. –Cerró los ojos, sonrojándose mucho más.

–Jeje. De acuerdo, vendré a recogerte en la tarde.

–S-Si, Shisui…kun. –Alcanzó a pronunciar antes de decir el "san" después de su nombre.

–Así me gusta. Descansa. –Le dio un beso en la frente, provocando que comenzara a echar humo por las orejas y jugara con sus dedos.

–Tú también, Shi-Shisui-kun. –Sonrió en su dirección.

Y tal como entró, salió por la ventana con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

–"Cumpliré con mi juramento hacia ambas, Hana-san, Hinata-chan."

* * *

 **N/A:** Comenzare con algo simple... ¡Perdón!, ¡Perdón!, ¡Perdón!, ¡Perdón!, ¡Perdón!, ¡Perdón!, ¡Perdón!, ¡Perdón! (un millon de ¡Perdón! despues). No tengo excusa, pero si la tengo (?), este fue mi ultimo mes del semestre en la universidad, y digamos que, lo que mas hice, fue el salvarlo QwQ. Intente escribir, lo intente muchas veces, pero la flojera y el bloqueo mental debido al estres, confabularon contra mi y mi musa (un sexy Shisui) decidio irse de parranda y no volver, o volvia de vez en cuando y era solo por unas pocas lineas y luego se largaba TTuTT... Tambien, les pido una GRAN disculpa por lo corto del capitulo, ya explique mas o menos que onda y si me afecto un poco al momento de querer pensar en algo mas agregarle, e incluso espero que algunas partes no se vean tan forzadas por lo mismo, ya que escribi la ultima mitad del capitulo hoy para poder acabarlo, y lo demas fue por lapsos en el mes, con decirles que cortaba dialogos de pronto porque la musa (Shisui) se cansaba y largaba y ya no me dejaba tocarl-digo, ya no me dejaba escribir nada. Tomando en cuenta que las tenia acostumbradas a actualizar por semana, esto debio ser un duro golpe a la actualizacion XD (?)

Gracias a sus comentarios (que leia todos los dias en busca de inspiracion), me ayudaron mucho en acabarlo. Como recompensa, ¿recuerdan que mencione algo sobre un fic de puros one-shots dedicados a Hinata con diferentes parejas? Pues, ya comenzare a escribirlos a la par que el siguiente capitulo, asi que, no se si desean que empiece con un ShisuiHina o con alguna otra, se pueden incluir crossovers, si lo desean. Dejenme en los comentarios que opinan sobre esto, para comenzar la planificacion del one-shot, incluso pueden pedirme el genero. Tambien espero, depende de la musa (Shisui sexy posando), el que pueda actualizar, como siempre, cada semana, no prometo mucho, pero lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **TheNinjaFromYesterday:** Eh... Thank you XD. Welcome to the fic and I hope you like it n.n

 **uzumaki yosep:** Que bueno que te gustara n.n. ¿Me creerás que mas adelante vienen situaciones parecidas, pero con un pequeño toque de limón? XD (No es spoiler, ya que todas lo adivinan y lo quieren, yo lo se 7u7).

 **Mikishan:** Jeje, de cierta forma me gusta meter un piquito de ansiedad a la gente (a mi mejor amiga siempre la dejo de esa forma con algunas cosas, ya que no es mi primer fic escrito, pero si subido aquí y ella siempre los lee para opinión XD) y que quieran saber un poco mas de cosas de "fondo", pero que son muy importantes (de cierta manera) en el desarrollo del personaje o de la historia. Y claro que tu honrosa presencia aquí es muy importante, tu apoyo es lo mejor, como ya lo dije arriba, fuiste uno de los comentarios que mas leí para poder inspirarme, así que, si, eres muy preciada para mi 3

 **KattytoNebel:** Bienvenida y me da gusto que te llamara la atención, aquí hay una continuación mas, y habrá otras que posiblemente te hagan sentir muchas emociones juntas, asi que, te invito a quedarte en mi humilde fic n.n

 **Alicia CR:** Que bueno que lo encontraras! Y me encanta que te encante (XD). Aquí esta la actualización que tanto ansiabas, espero que te guste. Y la principal cosa por la que empece a hacer este fic, es por lo mismo que tu haces, buscar fics y que siempre sean los mismo y muchos sin actualizar desde hace buen tiempo, a pesar de que son muy buenos QwQ. Bueno, bienvenida a este barco que apenas y esta zarpando hacia el mar adentro n.n

 **Sandra D:** Perdóname Sandra! (Le implora en el suelo, ofreciéndole una galletita) Aquí esta la continuación, perdóname que haya tardado tanto, ya explique mis inmundas excusas (Le ofrece un vaso con lechita para que se coma la galletita). Espero que lo disfrutes, a pesar de lo corto que esta n.n

 **Melania Uzumaki Uchiha:** Lo se, como le mencione a Alicia, esa fue la principal razón por la que empece este fic, por tan pocos que hay, y la mayoría tan buena, pero sin actualizar desde hace tiempo, que duele el no poder mas. Me alegro que te guste, doy todo lo de mi cerebro y corazón para escribirlo. Con lo de Hinata, el duelo, y el como Shisui la consola, lo que escribí aquí es una parte de lo que se viene, pero espero haber sido clara con el apoyo o el significado que tiene Shisui para ella. Espero no haberlo hecho tan tosco el momento, pero como dije arriba, mi musa se largaba a pachanguear (fiesta, parranda, por si no se entiende por vocabulario mexicano XD), pero esto seguirá, por lo que Hana le dio entender a Shisui, así que... espero no arruinarlo XD.

Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte. Les sigo pidiendo perdón por la tardanza y lo corto del cap, lo intente, pero hasta ahí llegue. Recuerden, les di la opción sobre la recompensa, esta en sus manos lo que ocurra en el one-shot que haré XD. Y aparte, un lindo review sera bien aceptado, es mi inspiración de cada día y les agradeciera mucho que lo hicieran. Las quiero mucho 3 (Lanza galletas a todas). Nos vemos la próxima, espero que sea la siguiente semana, y... un abrazo psicológico de buena suerte para su día! (no se me ocurrió nada y recordé a Germán en sus viejos vídeos).


	10. Sospecha

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cambio de escena.

~Flashback~/~Fin Flashback~

Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Sospecha.**

Había pasado un año desde el incidente con Hinata y aquellos niños que se atrevieron a llamarla monstruo, donde Shisui le consoló y juró que se convertiría en su fiel protector, no importando que.

La pequeña recién había cumplido los 6 años hace dos semanas. Era el mes de enero, por lo que las nevadas en la aldea eran constantes día y noche, poniendo el clima bastante gélido para los extranjeros que no estaban acostumbrados a ese clima, incluso pareciendo algo frio a los habitantes. Pero no para la niña, que esperaba cerca de la entrada principal de Konoha, teniendo entre sus manos enguantadas un bento que abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

A pesar del fuerte frio, aun estando muy abrigada, estaba ahí, provocando que la gente que paseaba la mirase con extrañeza, asimismo, algunos se le acercaban para decirle que se fuese a casa, mas ella solo respondía con una sonrisa amable y agradecía por la preocupación, sin moverse ni un milímetro de su lugar.

Ese día, él volvería de la misión en la que salió alrededor de hace un mes, hasta le había dado su regalo por adelantado antes de irse, a pesar de que le dijo que no era necesario, pero con lo testarudo que es, aun así, lo hizo.

Se encogió un poco más por el leve temblor que la recorrió, ocultando la mitad de su rostro dentro de su bufanda roja, regalo del año pasado.

Escuchó pasos desde la entrada y algunas voces saludar a los guardias en la caseta, acercándose hacia donde ella estaba. Se levantó nerviosa, intentando no tirar la caja de comida al suelo. Alguien se hinco frente a ella, acariciando su cabeza con ternura, levantándole levemente el gorro que llegaba a bajar su flequillo y tapar sus aperlados ojos.

–¿Viniste a recibirme hasta acá? –A pesar de que no lo veía, sabía muy bien que sonreía.

–S-Sí.

–Pero está haciendo mucho frio. Incluso estas temblando. –La cargó, pegándola a él para darle calor, sonrojándola más de lo que ya estaba.

–Lo… lo siento, Shisui-kun.

–Aw. Una pequeña niña viene a recibir al Taicho, que ternura. –Dijo uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban de forma burlona, ganándose una sonrisa socarrona por parte de éste que llegó a asustarlo, sabiendo que debajo de ella, el chico estaba furioso.

–¿Celoso de que alguien haga eso por mí? –Estrechó la mirada sobre él.

–N-No Taicho. Retiro lo dicho.

–Bien. Supongo que pueden ir ustedes solos a entregar el reporte. –Al ver que se iban a quejar, añadió–. Y supongo que lo harán voluntariamente, ¿verdad? –Su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa. Asintieron frenéticamente, casi huyendo de ahí, quedándose solo su primo a un lado suyo.

–¿No fuiste algo extremo con ellos? Sólo fue una persona.

–Tachi. –Lo miró irónicamente–. Eres bastante inteligente, pero te hace falta leer un poco más a las personas. –Comenzaron a caminar, sin que él bajara a la niña–. Los demás pensaban lo mismo. –El chico sólo asintió–. Volviendo al tema de la comida. –Miró a la menor–. Es muy grande ese bento, ¿no?

–Pe-pensé que... te gustaría co-compartir con Ita-Itachi-san. –Susurró contra el cuello de Shisui, provocando que a éste le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Itachi se sorprendió al oírla.

–¿Compartirlo conmigo?

–S-Sí. Como venían jun-juntos, pensé que… ambos ven-vendrían hambrientos.

–Admítelo Tachi, Hinata-chan tiene razón. Desde hace dos horas que escucho a tu estomago rugir. –El chico carraspeó, mirando a otro lado–. ¿Te parece bien si vamos a mi casa, Hinata-chan?

–No hay pro-problema para mí. –Le sonrió dulcemente.

–Bien, vamos Tachi. Y no me salgas con que estas ocupado. –El chico sólo suspiro resignado.

Caminaron por la aldea, ambos Uchiha platicaban con tranquilidad, ignorando a la gente a su alrededor. Pero la niña, como Hyuuga que era, no, dándose cuenta de las miradas hostiles que les dirigían las personas a los prodigios. Tragó saliva, aferrándose más al chaleco Jounin de Shisui, quien sólo la cubrió más del frio.

Vieron correr a un niño rubio a lo lejos, muy apenas abrigado, acercándose poco a poco hacia donde estaban ellos. El mayor lo detuvo del cuello de la camisa, provocando que el rubio lo mirase con miedo.

–Hey, tranquilo. –Se quitó la bufanda verde, poniéndosela.

–¿¡Qué tiene-ttebayo!? –Intentó quitársela.

–Nada. Es una simple bufanda. –Hinata se asomó, mirándolo con timidez–. Pero te vi muy descubierto y hace mucho frio hoy, no puedes andar así. –Seguía mirándolo desconfiado–. Si no me crees, úsala por hoy. Si te gusta, quédatela y me agradeces, sino, tírala. –Le revolvió el cabello, mostrándole una sonrisa sincera.

–Mmm… ok. –Se la envolvió mejor, volviendo a correr lejos de ellos.

–A mi… me dijeron que nunca me acercara a él. –Soltó la Hyuuga de pronto, llamando la atención de los primos, tanto por lo que dijo, como al no tartamudear–. Pero… a mí no me parece mala persona.

–¿No? –Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa disimulada–. ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque… porque se ve que lucha por ser reconocido. –Se sorprendieron–. Es alguien… que no sabe porque lo miran con enojo, como si hubiese hecho algo malo antes de que haga una travesura. Pero él… él quiere que ser alguien respetado, quiere demostrar que no es lo que ellos dicen. –Apretó el agarre en el chaleco, sonrojándose–. Demostrar que están equivocados. –Sonrieron más abiertamente.

–Eres muy observadora, Hinata-chan. Tienes pensamientos bastantes hermosos en tu cabecita. –Lo miró, para después ocultar su cara contra su pecho, pareciendo echar humo por lo caliente que estaba. El chico rio, caminando de vuelta, siendo seguido por Itachi, quien miraba de reojo por donde se había ido el niño.

Mientras más se acercaban a la zona Uchiha, los adultos los miraban como si fuesen algo malo, algo que no quisieran tener cerca. Algunos otros observaban enojados, hasta alcanzó a ver como un hombre los contemplaba, a lo que para ella parecía, odio. Se mordió el labio, tratando de pensar por qué odiarían o mirarían con enojo a ambos pelinegros.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban en el sector donde residía el clan Uchiha, sólo hasta que escuchó como saludaba y los menores devolvían el saludo, llegando a la casa de Shisui en unos minutos. Alcanzó a saludar a Mikoto, quien estaba en la ventana de la cocina que daba justo a la casa del mayor, antes de entrar por la puerta.

–Bien, llegamos. ¿Te ayudo con la ropa? –La bajó al suelo, mirándola. Negó, dándole la caja, para después sacarse la bufanda, el gorro y la gruesa chamarra que traía puesta para protegerse del frio. Mientras, Shisui le ponía unas pantuflas a su medida frente a ella.

Itachi miraba curioso, sin demostrarlo tanto en su rostro, la extraña costumbre entre la niña y su primo. Sabía que ella ya había estado varias veces en la casa de Shisui, pero ver la rutina de ambos, fue bastante impresionante para él.

–I-Iré a la cocina. –Subió el escaloncito, poniéndose las pantuflas color lavanda adornadas con una flor de cinco pétalos amarilla. Caminó a la cocina, metiéndose en esta.

–¿No crees que lleguen a verla mal estando con nosotros?

–¿Qué si lo creo? Por supuesto que lo creo. –Se quitó la chamarra, poniéndola en el armario que estaba enseguida de la puerta, junto a la de la niña–. Incluso he pensado varias formas de no mantenerla conmigo frente a la gente, pero es duro cuando la mayoría sabe que es la heredera Hyuuga. –Se sentó, despojándose de las sandalias ninja, calentándose los pies con las manos. Itachi lo imitó, quedando a su lado–. La reconocen al instante.

–Por eso la mantenías contra tu pecho hace rato. –En vez de ser una pregunta, parecía ser una afirmación–. Para que nadie notase que es ella.

–Exacto. –Soltó en un suspiro, mirando a un punto indefinido en la puerta–. ¿Sabes? De vez en cuando, me siento disgustado con nuestra familia, a pesar de que me sienta orgulloso de ella, el odio y el rencor nos terminará destruyendo. –El menor lo miraba, comprendiendo muy bien a que se refería, ya que él se sentía de la misma forma con respecto a lo que estaba pasando–. La gente está comenzando a vernos mal. No tardaran en comenzar a atacarnos por la molestia.

–Tengo entendido, que paso desde lo del Kyuubi.

–Algo así. El Sandaime dijo, sólo por informar y al no saber quién pudo hacerlo, que el Kyuubi pudo salir y atacar la aldea por medio de un control externo.

–El control de un Uchiha.

–Claro. Pero lo dijo más por un Uchiha en especial.

–Madara.

–Exacto. Se tiene registros del Primer Hokage que Madara es alguien quien pudo controlar al Kyuubi y pelear con él, claramente controlado, contra Shodaime*.

–Pero todos mal entendieron.

–Sólo un Uchiha pudo haberlo controlado, es normal que se piense eso. –Soltó un profundo suspiro, quitándose la bandana y mirándola, acariciando el símbolo de la Hoja con el pulgar–. Y ahora… los Uchiha quieren su propia paz a base de destrucción, como venganza por los tratos injustos que han tenido por parte de la aldea. ¿No ven que su paz está equivocada?

–Shi-Shisui-kun, I-Itachi-san. –La pequeña se asomó, llamando la atención de ambos, quitando las muecas de aflicción.

–Perdón, Hinata-chan, ya vamos. –Se levantó, caminando descalzo. –Luego lo discutimos Tachi.

–Si. –Lo siguió, mirando sorprendido que la niña ya había servido la comida en platos.

–Tranquilo comadreja, Hinata-chan sabe que no te gusta mucho la carne. –Se sentó, comenzando a comer con gusto, haciendo sonidos de satisfacción.

–¿Quien la ayudo a cocinar, Hinata-san? –Tomó asiento.

–Hinata-chan lo cocina ella sola.

–¿En serio? –La miró, sonrojándola.

–S-Si.

–¿Nadie la ayuda?

–Si. Pe-pero, no me gu-gusta causar molestias a los del Bo-Bouke. –Jugó con sus dedos, juntando las yemas de los índices.

Se desconcertó un poco, pensando que, siendo la heredera de una respetable familia, tendría todo a su disposición, no porque fuese necesario, pero el hecho de que ella prepare la comida por el simple hecho de no molestar a alguien, le resultó bastante sorpresivo.

Sujetó los palillos que le había dejado a un lado del plato, agarrando un poco de repollo cocido junto con algo de arroz, llevándolo a su boca. Shisui lo miraba atento, mientras la Hyuuga sólo comía con tranquilidad. Parpadeó tres veces, mirando el plato con los ojos levemente abiertos, a lo que su primo sonrió.

–¿Qué ocurre Tachi? –Hinata levantó la mirada–. ¿Qué te pareció?

–Está… está delicioso, Hinata-san. –Le sonrió cálidamente, poniéndola más roja–. Cocina muy rico.

–Gra-gracias, I-Itachi-san.

–Me atrevo a decir, que cocina mejor que tu mamá.

–¡Shisui-kun! –Lo miró alarmada, haciendo que riera.

–Debo admitirlo. –Fijaron sus miradas en él–. Ambas están muy a la par con el sabor. –La sonrisa no se había ido de su boca, incluso sus ojos la miraban con algo de dulzura. Hinata se le quedo viendo atenta, sonrojándose poco a poco hasta parecer un tomate maduro.

Shisui carraspeó, desviando la atención de los dos hacia él, notándose que estaba algo molesto. Itachi arqueó una ceja, viéndolo con extrañeza.

–¿Y Ko-san, Hinata-chan?

–Ve-vendrá por mi más ta-tarde.

–De acuerdo.

–Shisui-kun…

–¿Si?

–¿E-Estás bien? –La miró, sus perlados ojos lo observaban preocupados.

–Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes. –Le sonrió, volviendo a comer.

Después de unos minutos, terminaron. Hinata se levantó a lavar los platos, siendo detenida por Shisui, quien la cargo y volvió a sentarla y el lavó los platos, dejando a los menores en la mesa.

–Hinata-san.

–¿S-Si?

–Me preguntaba… ¿Cómo le está yendo con su entrenamiento?

–Pu-pues… –Jugó con los dedos–. Bi-bien… supongo.

–¿Supone?

–Yo... –Bajó la cabeza.

–Tachi, no la molestes. –Se inclinó a un lado de la niña–. ¿Qué te parece ir a mi cuarto por el libro de cuentos?

–S-Sí. –Se levantó, saliendo de la cocina y caminando por el pasillo.

–Itachi. –Tomó asiento frente a él–. No preguntes cosas como esas.

–¿Por qué?

–Sabes cómo son los Hyuuga. Su entrenamiento es bastante difícil de manejar para Hinata-chan. Muy apenas puede seguir el ritmo que quiere su padre, pero lo intenta.

–Se nota que algo te disgusta.

–Su primo. –Itachi enarcó una ceja–. Es con quien entrena y… la mira como si fuese una molestia que debe desaparecer. Claro que lo hace cuando nadie lo ve.

–¿Cómo sabes que lo hace?

–He ido varias veces para llevarle un rollo de canela o sacarla a jugar, normalmente está en sus entrenamientos, por lo que siempre espero a que acabe. Y cuando cree que nadie lo ve, simplemente la observa de esa forma tan molesta. –Soltó un leve gruñido–. Me molesta tanto ese mocoso. Me mira como si fuese superior a mi o a cualquiera.

–Es un Hyuuga. Tanto ellos como la gran mayoría de los nuestros, tienen el ego y orgullo por los cielos.

–Bueno, en eso tienes razón. –Se levantó, saliendo de la cocina seguido del más joven, encontrándose a la niña volviendo del cuarto con un libro en las manos–. ¿Te fue difícil encontrarlo?

–U-Un poco. –Se sonrojó, mirando el libro que tenía en las manos, ya algo gastado y titulado "Cuentos para la hora de dormir." Estiró este hacia el mayor, quien mejor la cargo a ella, provocando que soltara un chillido de sorpresa, para después reír divertida. Se sentó en el sofá, poniéndola sobre su regazo, Itachi se acomodó a un lado de ellos, mirándolos curioso.

–¿Cuál quieres leer hoy?

–El conejo de la luna.

–Pero es muy corto. –Bajó la mirada–. Pero lo leeremos, ¿sí? –Restregó su mejilla contra la de ella, provocando que se pusiera colorada.

–O-Ok. –Jugó con sus dedos.

–Bien. ¿Lo lees tú o yo?

–T-Tú. –Le sonrió tímidamente.

–De acuerdo. –Hojeó un poco, encontrando uno titulado "El conejo de la luna*". Se aclaró la garganta de forma exagerada, que le sacó algunas risillas a la Hyuuga, y tomó aire, comenzando a leer en voz alta–. Un día, un viejo peregrino iba caminando por el bosque. Llevaba muchas horas de viaje y ya estaba muy fatigado, pues no había comido ni bebido nada durante todo ese tiempo. Cuando sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonar su cuerpo se encontró en el camino con un zorro, un mono y un conejo.

Al verlos se aproximó a pedir a los animales un poco de alimentos. El mono, se paseó de árbol en árbol recogiendo frutas para el peregrino, el zorro cazó un ave y el pobre conejo no pudo conseguir nada. Éste, al ver que sus compañeros habían conseguido sustento y la tristeza en la cara del peregrino se puso a recoger ramas y hojas secas. Las apiló y encendió fuego, cuando las llamas habían prendido bien las ramas y el fuego era fuerte, el conejo salto dentro ofreciéndose como alimento para el anciano–. Hinata abrió grande los ojos, conteniendo la respiración. Ambos adolescentes sonrieron algo enternecidos por su reacción–. Éste, al ver al conejo ardiendo en el fuego y sacrificando su vida por él, reveló a los animales que se trataba de una deidad que estaba poniéndolos a prueba. Apago el fuego, recogió los restos y se fue hasta luna para enterrarlo.

Se dice que los conejos saltan porque quieren ver a su héroe que se encuentra en la luna gracias a la deidad. Si miras la luna, veras un conejo con un mazo, mientras amasa arroz para hacer un mochi.

–Es una historia muy bonita. –La miraron, encontrándose con la dulce sonrisa que tenia plasmada en su boca y la tierna mirada en sus ojos perlas.

–¿Lo crees así?

–Si.

–¿Qué se te viene a la mente con eso, Hinata-san? –Preguntó Itachi, ya que Sasuke había dicho que el conejo era muy estúpido al haber hecho eso y mejor ignorar al hombre. Si, su hermano a veces era algo insensible.

–Pu-pues… el conejo se comprometió a buscarle comida al hombre y al no e-encontrarla, decidió entregar su pro-propio cuerpo como bonificación por no conseguir nada. –Jugó con sus dedos–. Es como… decir que me comprometo a entregar todo de mí en las cosas que me propongo.

–¿Me daría un ejemplo?

–U-Un ejemplo… cuando entreno con Otou-sama… trato de dar lo mejor de mí para tener su aprobación y que me mire con una sonrisa. –Bajó la mirada con tristeza. Los pelinegros se miraron, imitándola después. Shisui la estrechó más contra él.

–¿Qué te parece dormir un poco, Hinata-chan?

–¿Dormir?

–Si. En lo que viene Ko-san.

–O-Ok. –Intentó levantarse, pero lo miro extrañada al sentir que no la soltaba–. ¿Shisui-kun?

–Hazlo sobre mí, sabes que no me importa que lo hagas. –Le sonrió. Se sonrojó, acomodándose mejor en sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida al instante, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba del chico.

–¿Y qué harás?

–¿Mmm? –Parecía distraído mirando su rostro, apreciando sus largas pestañas.

–Con ella. ¿La vas a alejar de ti? Sabes que te quiere mucho, y con lo que está viviendo en su casa, podría ser difícil.

–No lo sé. Sé que, si me alejo, la pasará mal, soy su soporte. –Acarició su mejilla–. Se le nota en la mirada cada vez que está conmigo en un día difícil. Lo más probable, es que me siga buscando, pero… –La estrechó más contra su pecho–. Al comenzar a sentirse rechazada, se volverá más introvertida. No quiero que le pase eso.

–La conoces muy bien.

–Aunque no lo hiciera, se nota que ella busca algo a lo que aferrarse desde la muerte de su madre. Si pierde lo único que la hace estar de pie, no me quiero imaginar que tan profundo seria el pozo en el que cayera. –Lo miró–. Tiene a su hermana pequeña, pero no es lo mismo.

–Si. ¿Entonces?

–Si legase a ocurrir algún problema en el futuro con la familia Hyuuga, lo más probable es que si me alejen.

–Debe ser difícil para ti.

–Como no tienes una idea. Imagínate si en algún momento de alejaran de Sasuke, ¿cómo te sentirías?

–Horrible. Pero Sasuke es mi hermano. –Lo miró con sus oscuros ojos, esos que usaba para tratar de averiguar algo–. Shisui… ¿Qué es Hinata-san para ti?

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero los golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.

–Debe ser Ko-san. –Se levantó, con la niña en brazos, caminando a la entrada seguido del menor.

–Buenas tardes, Shisui-san, Itachi-san. –El castaño lo saludó con una reverencia y una suave sonrisa en cuanto abrió la puerta.

–Buenas tardes, Ko-san. –Itachi lo imitó.

–Buenas. Ya te he dicho que no seas tan formal conmigo. –Le extendió la ropa de la pequeña, ayudándose para poder ponérsela sin necesidad de llegar a despertarla.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. –La tomó en brazos cuando ya estuvo completamente abrigada.

–Ya almorzó.

–¿Si le llevó su comida?

–Sí, me sorprendió que me esperara. ¿Eres su protector y la dejas estar en plena tarde congelándose?

–No la dejé sola, la cuidé desde la distancia. No me dejó estar junto a ella. Incluso me dijo que me daba el día libre.

–Je. Típico de ella.

–Bueno. Gracias por cuidarla, Shisui-san. –Le hizo otra reverencia, ignorando la mueca de incomodidad del mayor por el gesto.

–Sabes que por mí no hay problema. Con gusto lo haría, aunque no me lo pidiesen.

–Entonces, dejaré que mañana venga a jugar con usted.

–No la dejes.

–¿Eh?

–Yo iré por ella. Una pequeña dama como ella, no debería andar saliendo con tanto frio solo por ver a un chico. El chico debería ir por ella. –Mostró su blanca dentadura ante la mirada de cansancio del Hyuuga.

–Siempre tan gracioso, Shisui-san.

–Ya me conoces. Voy por ella a medio día.

–De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Itachi-san.

–Nos vemos, Ko-san.

Saltó sobre los techos, desapareciendo en la distancia.

–Yo también me voy, Shisui.

–¿Ya? –Hizo un puchero.

–Si. Kaa-san debe estar algo desesperada de que no llegue a casa.

–De acuerdo. –Vio cómo se ponía las sandalias, saliendo de la casa.

–Por cierto, Shisui. Espero una respuesta a lo que te pregunte. –Se fue sin mirarlo.

–"Muy perspicaz, Tachi. Pero lo mejor es que no te enteres." –Cerró la puerta, yendo a la sala, acomodando todo en su lugar–. Hinata-chan es mucho más importante que una hermana menor. –Susurró, mirando la portada del libro de cuentos–. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

–¿Cómo van las cosas en el clan? –Preguntó el líder de la aldea.

–El clan se está poniendo cada vez más nervioso con respecto a la gente de la aldea. –Dijo Shisui, teniendo puesto su uniforme Jounin.

–Por el momento, aún están controlándose, pero no sabemos hasta qué punto se mantendrán así.

–De acuerdo. Gracias por reportar. Puedes retirarte Itachi, quiero hablar de algo con tu primo.

–Sí, señor. –Desapareció en una nube de humo.

–¿Qué ocurre, Hokage-sama?

–Tu tío ha pedido tu retiro como shinobi a mi servicio para que estés por completo afiliado a la policía.

–¿En serio?

–Si. En realidad, vino a primera hora a decírmelo.

–Vaya. Ni siquiera me dijo nada.

–Es normal. Teniendo en cuenta que uno de sus mejores ninjas está trabajando el doble, en vez de estar metido a una sola cosa, no le gusta.

–Ya veo.

–Pero después de todo. Es tu decisión el retirarte o no.

–No se preocupe. Seguiré a sus servicios. Pero si mi tío piensa eso, lo mejor es que no tome tantas misiones y me concentre en mi trabajo como capitán de escuadrón.

–Es una alegría el seguir teniéndote con nosotros.

–Sabe que nunca lo decepcionare.

–Gracias. Puedes retirarte.

–Si. –Salió por la puerta, bajando las escaleras con tranquilidad, viendo los copos de nieve caer–. ¿A dónde debería llevar a Hinata-chan hoy? –Caminó por las calles, ignorando algunas de las miradas hostiles que le mandaban las personas. Llegó a la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga, siendo recibido por unos ojos claros que lo miraban con seriedad–. Buenas tardes, Hoheto-san. –Saludó con una sonrisa.

–¿Vienes a ver a Hinata-sama, Uchiha?

–Sino, ¿para qué más vendría? –Entró, caminando por el ya tan conocido pasillo. Llegó al cuarto de Hinata, extrañándose al no encontrarla ahí.

–Shisui-san. –Una mujer de cabellos verdes y los comunes ojos dentro de ese clan, se acercó a él.

–¡Natsu-chan! Oh. Traes a Hanabi-chan. –Acarició la cabeza de la pequeña, quien lo miraba con mala cara. –¿Por qué siempre me ves así? –Ladeó la cabeza con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca.

–¿Buscas a Hinata-sama?

–Si. ¿Sabes dónde está?

–En el dojo, entrenando con Hiashi-sama.

–De acuerdo. Gracias. –Se fue por un pasillo.

–Ese chico… –Suspiró, caminando al cuarto de la menor.

Al llegar al dojo, se quedó afuera, escuchando los golpes de palmas que venían desde el interior, sabiendo que Hinata entrenaba de vez en cuando contra su primo Neji, quien, a decir verdad, seguía sin caerle muy bien.

Diez minutos después, el mocoso, como él le decía en su mente, salió vestido con su ropa oscura de entrenamiento. Se detuvo al verlo, observándolo con sus ojos fríos y calculadores. Le sonrió amablemente, mirándolo con advertencia.

Neji chasqueo la lengua contra el paladar, chocando contra él intencionalmente al pasar a su lado, sin llegar a moverlo ni un milímetro.

–Uchiha. –Una voz grave, con tono autoritario, llamó su atención, encontrándose con Hyuuga Hiashi.

–Hyuuga-sama. –Hizo la tan acostumbrada reverencia. Siguió en la misma posición hasta que el patriarca de ojos blancos se fue por el pasillo. Se enderezó, soltando un largo suspiro.

–Shi-Shisui-kun. –Se giró al escuchar la dulce y tímida voz de Hinata, encontrándola con la misma vestimenta que Neji, claramente que viéndose mucho más linda que él.

–Yo. –Levantó una mano, poniéndose a su altura–. ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

–Bien.

–Estas sudando mucho y sales con este frio. –Se quitó el chaleco al ver las manchas de humedad en la ropa, junto a algunas gotas de sudor que bajaban por sus mejillas, poniéndoselo.

–¿Shisui-kun?

–Es para que te mantengas caliente. –Le sonrió dulcemente.

–Gra-gracias. –Devolvió el gesto sonrojada, por el frio o al esfuerzo físico, no lo supo.

–De nada. Ven, vamos a que te cambies en tu cuarto.

–Si. –Tomó la mano que le ofrecía, caminando junto a él hasta entrar en la casa y llegar a su habitación. La dejó entrar solo a ella, esperando a que saliera.

Pasaron algunos minutos, había comenzado a aburrirse, mirando las figuras que hacia la madera en el suelo. Sabía que Hinata solía tardarse en cambiarse de ropa, pero el que lo hiciera más de lo normal, significaba que termino bastante lastimada con el entrenamiento.

Soltó un suspiro, tocando la puerta suavemente, recibiendo un "¡Y-Ya voy, Shisui-kun!". Siguió esperando, hasta que por fin escuchó el deslizamiento de madera contra madera, girando y encontrándose con la pequeña vestida de una chamarra morada dos tallas más grandes que su ropa normal, junto a unos pantalones azul marino llegando hasta sus talones.

–¿Lista? –Le sonrió.

–Si.

–Bien. Vamos a pasear por la aldea, ¿te parece? –La tomó de la mano, sintiéndola algo más suave de lo normal–. "Se puso su ungüento para los golpes."

Salieron de la mansión ante la atenta mirada de todos, después de todo, con lo que estaba pasando, era normal de que desconfiaran de los Uchiha, a pesar de llevar años conociendo al chico de cabello rizado, no quitaba el hecho de que posiblemente traicionase la aldea y le hiciera algo a la heredera.

Llegaron a un parque, donde los padres llamaban a sus hijos algo desesperados, mirando a alguien de mala forma.

–Ni te acerques chico, acaba de llegar ese monstruo. –Una mujer lo miró, teniendo a su hijo en brazos–. Ya ni para que llevar a tu hermanita. –Se fue.

–¿Te molesta si nos acercamos, Hinata-chan? –Se sorprendió al verla sonrojada, pero lo ignoró, pensando que sólo era por el frio que estaba haciendo. Al ver que negaba, subieron los escalones y se encontraron con el niño rubio, solo y una mirada de tristeza–. ¿Jugamos con él?

–¿Podemos?

–Claro. Además, no hay nadie de tu clan que diga que no. –La pequeña sonrió contenta, asintiendo–. Entonces, vamos. –Se acercaron a él, haciendo que se asustara y retrocediera un poco.

–¡Yo no le hice nada! –Apuntó a la ojiperla.

–Lo sé. Veo que si te gustó la bufanda. –Comentó, viendo la prenda alrededor de su cuello, mal puesta.

–Oh. Eres el que me la dio-ttebayo. ¿Vienes a quitármela?

–No. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? –Al ver su cara de no entender, sonrió–. Si te gustaba, te la podías quedar, sino era así, podías tirarla. Te gustó, ¿no?

–Si.

–Es tuya, entonces.

–Gracias Dattebayo. –Miró a otro lado con un pequeño puchero en sus labios, sacando levemente el inferior.

–De nada. ¿Quieres jugar?

–¿Jugar? –Sus ojos se le iluminaron.

–Sip. Ella es Hinata. –La empujó un poco, haciendo que quedara frente a él–. Jugará con nosotros.

–Ho-hola. –Jugó con sus dedos índices, encogiéndose de los nervios, llegando a ocultar la mitad de su rostro en la bufanda que traía puesta.

–Ella puede ser también tu amiga.

–¿Amiga? –La miró sorprendido–. ¿En serio serás mi amiga?

–S-Si tu qui-quieres.

–¡Si! –Sonrió, mostrando toda su dentadura, totalmente feliz. La abrazó, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gritito de sorpresa–. ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a los columpios! –La jaló hacia estos, sentándola en uno y el en otro.

–Yo los empujo. –El Uchiha se puso detrás de ellos, empujando a cada quien con un brazo.

Los menores reían divertidos. Aunque Hinata ya estuviera acostumbrada a eso por parte de Shisui, nunca dejaba de divertirse con estas cosas. Para Naruto, la cosa era diferente, nadie, en toda su corta vida, le había dicho directamente que quería ser su amigo, ni siquiera para jugarle una broma, y mucho menos el que quisieran jugar con él.

El simple hecho de estar riendo junto a una niña que en ningún momento lo miró con desprecio, se veía incomoda, pero no parecía querer correr lejos de en el algún momento. Observó de reojo al chico detrás de ellos que los empujaba para que tomaran vuelo con el columpio, sonriendo con amabilidad, tal como lo veía, se dio cuenta que no le era incomodo tocarlo, incluso siendo por unos segundos en lo que volvía a empujarlo hacia el frente.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del pequeño momento en el que se sintió visto y no ignorado, sintiendo la calidez de alguien y no el frio invierno. Se permitió reír como nunca lo había hecho antes. Y sólo pidió algo, que ese momento durara por siempre.

Después de jugar un rato en el parque, a los niños les dio hambre, por lo que Shisui decidió llevarlos a comer ramen. En el camino, Naruto no dejaba de decirle a Hinata lo maravilloso que era el ramen y casi regañándola cuando ella le dijo que nunca lo había probado. Sin exagerar, comenzó a enumerarle las múltiples cosas por lo que esa comida era lo más delicioso en el mundo. La Hyuuga no dejaba de pedirle perdón, avergonzada, pensando que hizo algo malo al no comerlo antes, hasta que llegaron al local.

Mientras comían, Shisui notó que el rubio casi parecía un bote sin fondo, ya había pedido cinco platos desde que les sirvieron el primero, y eso fue hace diez minutos. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente: "Mi cartera va a sufrir".

Bajó la mirada a la peli azul, sonriendo al ver como aplicaba sus modales hasta para algo tan banal como comer un simple ramen. Tan diferente a los dos chicos, ella tomaba los fideos con los palillos y soplaba suavemente hacia estos para enfriarlos un poco, y con la cuchara, llena de caldo, los remojaba para evitar que perdieran su sabor. Para no haber comido antes el platillo, sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Al acabar de comer y Shisui llorar por todo el dinero que tuvo que pagar, volvieron al parque, por insistencia del niño zorro.

Jugaron hasta el cansancio.

Dejó al Uzumaki en su cama, temiendo que se despertara por haber rebotado, pero soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que sólo se acomodó mejor y se abrazó a una almohada.

Miró el pequeño cuarto, encontrando botes de ramen instantáneo en el suelo, bolsa de papas y ropa regada por todos lados, incluyendo los calzoncillos del chico.

Suspiró, feliz de que Hinata estuviera dormida, sino, la tendría desmayada en el momento en el que entrara al departamento. Bajó la mirada, mirándola descansar en sus brazos, sonrojada por el cambio de temperatura del exterior al interior.

Fue un milagro traer a ambos cargando, tomando en cuenta que Naruto se movía como poseso mientras duerme. Varias veces estuvo a punto de caérsele, por suerte, alcanzaba a agarrarlo bien gracias a sus reflejos.

Lo cubrió con una cobija para que no pasara frio más noche, suponiendo que dormiría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Salió del departamento, cubriendo mejor a la Hyuuga al ver que nevaba más fuerte.

Caminó tranquilamente por las calles, no importándole tanto el frio, había estado en climas peores a lo largo de su servicio como shinobi, incluso estando sin menos ropa que en ese momento. Gracias a todo eso, desarrolló una buena resistencia al dolor.

Al llegar al clan Hyuuga, se detuvo varios metros de la entrada, mirando una de las ventanas que se veía en la parte alta de la casa principal.

–"Que flojera aguantar los regaños de Ko-san. Además, el cuarto de Hinata esta directo a la calle. Posiblemente esto sea otro regano, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre." –Activó su Sharingan, saltando sobre la barda hasta una rama frente a la ventana del cuarto; volvió a saltar, quedando en la cornisa y empujando el cristal, abriéndolo con cuidado y entrando.

Suspiró, al parecer, nadie se dio cuenta de nada. Cerró la ventana y caminó a la cama en el centro de la habitación, dejando a la niña en esta.

–Bien. ¿Te pongo el pijama o le digo a Natsu-chan que venga? –Puso una mirada pensativa, para después suspirar–. Como dije antes, no quiero un regaño. –Caminó a la cómoda frente a la cama, abriendo los cajones y sacando la ropa para dormir de color lila, de franela, con dibujos de conejitos dormidos sobre una media luna–. Vaya, que oportuno. –Sonrió al recordar el cuento del día anterior que le encantaba a la menor–. No quiero pensar que lo compraste por eso, ¿o si, Hinata-chan? –Le quitó la ropa que comenzaba a estar mojada por la nieve.

La dejó con la blusa blanca que tenía debajo, poniéndole la parte de arriba y le abrochó los botones. Miró sus piernas, tragando saliva.

–Es una niña. No tiene nada de malo que un chico cambie a una niña. –Puso mala cara–. Eso se escuchó peor que en mi mente. Ok. Si cierro los ojos, no pasará nada malo. –Le quitó los zapatos, para después cerrar los ojos y llevar las manos al elástico de su pantalón. Agarró aire, comenzando a jalar hacia abajo. Sintió sus dedos rozando su suave piel, hasta lograr quitárselo.

Se giró, dejando el pantalón sobre una silla y viendo la posición correcta del pijama.

Se tensó al escuchar movimiento detrás de él. Miró de reojo a Hinata, viendo que simplemente se acomodó mejor para buscar calor. Respiró aliviado, cerrando los ojos y colocándole la ropa como pudo. Al estar lista, la colocó de manera que su cabeza estuviese sobre la almohada y luego la cubrió con las cobijas.

–Eres muy tierna, Hinata-chan. Aceptar a Naruto como tú lo hiciste… él lo apreciará mucho. –Acarició su mejilla–. Ojalá pudieran seguir jugando, pero… con la gente de tu clan, creo que será imposible a menos de que yo esté contigo. –Juntó sus frentes. Mirándola dormir con dulzura–. Ahora que recuerdo… Itachi me preguntó que eras para mi… creo que no lo entendería. –Cerró los ojos–. Ni siquiera yo me entiendo con lo que siento. –Los abrió, admirando lo largas que eran sus pestañas–. Perdóname… perdóname si en algún momento me alejo de ti, pero… será por tu bien.

Se levantó, tomando las húmedas prendas y poniéndolas en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Regresó, acomodando las botas de invierno de la menor debajo de la cama.

–Shisui…

–¿Mm? –Levantó la cabeza al escucharla, encontrando su rostro a sólo centímetros del suyo. Se sorprendió tanto, que no supo cómo reaccionar. Tragó saliva, esperando que no estuviese despierta o terminaría con un gran golpe en la frente, después de todo, ya había ocurrido una vez (Hinata sí que tenía una cabeza muy dura).

Al ver que seguía dormida, dejó escapar lentamente el aire que tenía atrapado en sus pulmones, con miedo de despertarla.

–Shisui… –Arqueó una ceja, parecía estar hablando entre sueños.

–"Me pregunto… ¿Qué estará sonando? –Sonrió de lado, acariciando su mejilla.

–Shisui... –Al volver a escuchar su nombre de nuevo, desvió sus ojos a los labios pequeños y rosados de Hinata, que estaban levemente abiertos. Bajó los dedos, acariciando el labio inferior.

–"Son muy suaves." –A la mente se le vino una imagen de él besándola, provocando que se alejase de un salto hasta la esquina contraria del cuarto, completamente rojo, con los ojos bien abiertos y tapándose la boca con la mano–. "¿¡Qué demonios acabo de pensar!?" –Se restregó la cara con ambas manos, soltando un gruñido silencioso.

Caminó a la ventana, mirando a la peli azul dormir tranquilamente, ajena de lo que acaba de pasar. Salió, cerrando con cuidado la ventana y yéndose con saltos por los tejados de las casas adyacentes, pensando que nadie lo había visto. Pero se equivocó, un chico de 7 años lo miró irse; su largo cabello de color café, amarrado con una cinta, ondeaba con el frio viento. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando la ventana por donde había salido el Uchiha.

Pasaron días desde ese incidente, Shisui tuvo que salir en una misión de emergencia junto a su equipo. Llevaba una semana fuera y justamente ese día, entró por la gran puerta de Konoha, aliviado y contento de estar en casa de nuevo.

Saludó a Izumo y a Kotetsu, que trataban de mitigar el frio lo mejor posible con unas mantas, devolviendo el saludo con las manos temblorosas.

Le dijo a su equipo que podía retirarse, ya que él iría a entregar el reporte al Hokage.

Se despidieron contentos, caminando lejos de él. Soltó un suspiro, mirando alrededor, esperanzado, pero a la misma vez no, el que la heredera Hyuuga lo estuviese esperando.

–Shi-Shisui-san. –Lo llamó Kotetsu, haciendo que lo mirase–. Si… Si buscas a la pe-pequeña Hyuuga… I-Itachi-san se… se la llevó hace ra-rato. –Debido al frio y al temblor que no lo dejaba hablar, tartamudeaba, castañeando los dientes.

–¿Itachi? ¿Sabes a dónde?

–Di-dijo algo de to-tomar algo… ca-ca-caliente. Venía con Sa-Sasuke. –Dijo Izumo.

–Oh. Ya. Gracias. –Comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo al dar unos cuantos pasos, girándose a verlos con una sonrisa burlona–. ¿Saben, chicos? Deberían encender una fogata o algo. Ya casi parecen unas paletas de hielo. –Hizo un sello con su mano derecha, desapareciendo con su Shuunshin no Jutsu ante los ojos de molestia por parte de los "guardianes" congelados.

El Hokage fumaba su pipa con tranquilidad, mirando por el gran ventanal de su oficina hacia su hermosa y amada aldea. Soltó el humo que contenía, formando una gran nube.

–Veo que has regresado a salvo, Shisui. –Se viró en la silla, mirándolo con la calma de un anciano cansado.

–Sí, Hokage-sama. –Tenía una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, observándolo con respeto–. Llegue alrededor de cinco minutos a la aldea. Le dije a mi equipo que podrían adelantarse a descansar y yo entregar el informe.

–Debes estar exhausto.

–Estoy bien. –Sonrió.

–Ponte de pie. –Obedeció–. Te haré una pregunta incomoda.

–De acuerdo.

–¿Cómo van las cosas en el clan? –Aspiró de la pipa, soltando el aire con pesar al ver que se tensaba.

–No muy bien. Cada vez es más pesado el ambiente en la zona Uchiha, incluso en la policía… cuando alguien nos ve, nos mira con enojo, y los demás se ofenden.

–Perdón.

–No se preocupe. No es su culpa. Simplemente habló de una realidad que golpeó en el orgullo al clan. Incluso yo comprendo que un Uchiha pudo haber sido el culpable del ataque del Kyuubi, pero… no de aquí. El culpable no está en la aldea.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–A pesar del rencor que los Uchiha le tienen en este momento a Konoha, en ese tiempo, nadie pudo haberlo hecho, ya que todos amaban a esta aldea. –Bajó la mirada–. La sospecha de los aldeanos los está cambiando a todos.

–No a todos. –Lo miró–. Tanto tú como Itachi, aman a Konoha. Son diferentes a las demás personas de su clan, y se nota a leguas.

–Gracias, Hokage-sama. Yo… ¿puedo retirarme?

–Adelante. –Asintió.

Le dejó un pergamino con el reporte en el escritorio, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa y salió por la puerta.

–Que difícil situación. –Soltó el humo, mirando una vez más por la ventana.

Se acercó a la tienda de sus tíos, soltando una risilla al alcanzar a ver como el pequeño Sasuke casi estaba encima de su hermano mayor, pareciendo hablar algo sobre éste por el brillo de sus ojos.

–¡Mi nii-san es tan fuerte que puede hacer que Shisui-san se arrodille ante él! –Extendió su tenedor con la rebanada de tomate encajada, haciendo un gesto de admiración y egocentrismo.

–Sasuke. Shisui es por mucho más fuerte que yo. –Intentó bajarlo y sentarlo en su lugar, hablando con humildad–. Además, no creo que a Hinata-san le interese saber la diferencia de poder entre nosotros.

–Y-Yo… e-está bien si-si Sasuke-san quiere ha-hablar de eso. –Jugó con sus dedos–. Lo ha-hace porque lo admira y qui-quiere mucho, Itachi-san. –Le sonrió con nerviosismo, sin mitigarse su dulzura natural.

El de la coleta la miró algo sorprendido, para después sonreír de manera calmada–. Gracias por su pensamiento, Hinata-san. –El comentario provocó que la pequeña se sonrojara. Sasuke al ver eso, infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

–¡No hables de mi como si no estuviera presente!

–¡L-Lo siento!

–Además, ¿por qué hablas tan trabado? Se escucha muy feo, como su fueras retrasa-

–Sasuke. –El mayor lo miró serio.

–Chibisuke.~ –Puso una mano sobre su cabeza–. Déjala en paz o te diré cosas peores.

–O-Ok. –Tembló al escuchar la voz espeluznante con la que le habló.

–Bien. –Quitó la mano, para después sentarse al lado de la niña–. Supe que me esperaste. –La miró–. ¿No te dije que no era necesario? –Sonrió tiernamente hacia ella, logrando otro nuevo puchero en el menor de los Uchiha.

–Si. Pe-pero Itachi-san me vio y qui-quiso traerme a tomar algo ca-caliente.

–Bueno. Gracias Tachi. Estaba preocupado de que se congelase al esperarme.

–No agradezcas, pasaba de casualidad y la vi sentada en una banca cerca de la entrada.

–Aun así. Te tomaste la molestia de traerla a aquí. ¿Sabes qué? Te comprare una orden de dangos como agradecimiento. –Le sonrió.

–¿Eh? No es...

–¡Obaa-san! ¡Una orden de dangos para Tachi!

–¡A la orden, Shisui-chan! –Se escuchó desde adentro de la cocina.

–Shisui…

–Déjame. ¿Ya comiste tus rollos de canela, Hinata-chan?

–S-Si, Shisui-kun. –Asintió sonrojada.

–Bien. –Acarició su cabeza, mirándola detalladamente.

Itachi los miraba de reojo, examinando las reacciones de ambos. Pero se desconcentro al sentir ser jalado del brazo. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada de molestia de su hermano. Sonrió enternecido, acariciándole la cabeza también, haciendo que cambiara su expresión a una de satisfacción.

Shisui no les prestaba atención, solo a la pequeña heredera a su lado. Una princesa en todo su esplendor, viendo como sostenía la taza de su té, como si estuviera en una ceremonia donde tenía que demostrar todos sus modales. Cerraba sus ojos después de soplar levemente, tomando pequeños sorbos, degustando el líquido.

Cuando su tía le trajo los dangos, le robó uno a su primo, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de éste.

–Si te duermes, pierdes. –Comió una bolita, sonriéndole travieso. Hinata soltó una risilla por la interacción de los mayores.

–¿Jugaras conmigo luego, nii-san?

–Si. Estaré desocupado.

–¡Si!

–¿Te nos unes, Shisui?

–Nah. Vengo de una misión, estoy cansado.

–De acuerdo. ¿Y usted, Hinata-san?

–Y-Yo… –Jugó con sus dedos–. No pu-puedo. Tengo que re-regresar a entrenar. Lo si-siento.

–No se preocupe, es comprensible. Que le vaya muy bien.

–Gra-gracias. –Le sonrió, sacando miradas de molestia por parte de Sasuke y Shisui, éste ultimo sin saber el porqué.

–¿Ko-san te recogerá o te llevo yo? –Le preguntó el mayor.

–T-Tú, Shisui-kun. Si no te es mo-molestia.

–Sabes que no. ¿Nos vamos ya? –Se levantó al verla asentir–. Nos vemos Tachi, Chibisuke. –Tomó la mano de la niña, quien había hecho una reverencia de despedida.

–Hasta luego Hinata-san. –Respondió la reverencia con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa amable, sonrojándola.

Salieron de la tienda con tranquilidad.

–Tu almuerzo, Shisui-kun.

–¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa? –La miró.

–Se enfrió. –Bajó la mirada, observando la caja de bento en sus manos. Sabía que al mayor le gustaba tener la comida caliente, ya que le recordaba al tiempo en el que su madre le preparaba algo.

–No te preocupes. –Acarició su cabeza, sonrojándola–. Puedes dármelo, aun así, sabes que siempre me comería tu comida, aunque estuviese congelada o hirviendo. –Le extendió la mano, tomando la caja–. Y por lo que huelo, hiciste salchichas de pulpo, mis favoritas.

–Me… me alegro. –Jugó con los índices, sonriendo dulcemente.

La dejó en su casa, esta vez en la puerta frente a todos los guardias y se fue de regreso a la zona Uchiha.

Al llegar a su hogar, se quitó los zapatos y el chaleco. Caminó a su cuarto, sentándose en la cama y abrió la casa, sonriendo al ver había acertado con las salchichas en forma de pulpo, junto a algunos vegetales de temporada hechos al vapor, algo de carne y arroz.

–Hinata-chan es tan considerada. –Sonrió, degustando cada bocado que daba.

Primavera otra vez, la nieve se había descongelado hace semanas y dejó que los capullos de flores crecieran o los arboles volviesen a tener poco a poco su follaje. A pesar de tan hermoso espectáculo, el ambiente en la Aldea de la Hoja era algo tenso.

La gente, tanto aldeanos comunes, como algunos ninjas, reaccionaban de mala forma cuando algún integrante del clan Uchiha estaba cerca de ellos, a pesar de que estos hacían su trabajo de supervisar la seguridad dentro de la villa, ya nadie los veía con buenos ojos.

La incertidumbre de los aldeanos era, de tal manera, tanta, que los del mismo clan comenzaban a inquietarse, teniendo un plan de volver a tener el respeto que en un principio debieron de tener.

Era de noche, al día siguiente era el tan esperado Hanami por las personas, menos para los Uchiha, quienes se reunían en el Santuario Nakano, justo a donde se dirigía Shisui.

–¿Por qué hacen esto tan tarde? –Se quejó, molesto de tener que ir a algo que posiblemente sea otra platica de lo que deberían hacer en contra de la aldea.

Entró al Santuario y se dirigió hacia una roca, haciendo una secuencia de sellos que provocó que la gran piedra se moviera y mostrara la sala principal, a la cual ingresó con un bostezo.

Se acercó al séptimo tatami a la derecha, levantándolo y encontrando unas escaleras que descendían, entró y bajó, viendo a los demás integrantes adultos del clan dentro, exceptuando a los menores y no tan fuertes.

–Llegas tarde, Shisui. –Su tío lo miró de mala forma. Estaba en el frente de toda la sala, arrodillado sobre un cojín. A su derecha, su esposa Mikoto le sonrió amable, incluso maternalmente, volviendo a guardas las apariencias; a la izquierda, estaba Itachi serio, quien no lo miró en ningún momento desde que entro.

–Lo siento, me quede hasta tarde en la estación haciendo los informes que me pidió y llegué a casa directo a mi cama. –Sonrió con gracia, sacando suspiros de exasperación de la mayoría.

–Bien. Que no vuelva a pasar.

–De acuerdo.

–Ya que Shisui ha llegado, es mi deber continuar con lo que se supone, venimos a hacer aquí. –Se aclaró la garganta–. He estado pensando bien en todo y descubrí que necesito un poco más de tiempo para planear con mejor precisión todo lo que haremos.

–Capitán. –Un hombre de cabello largo, de color café oscuro y mirada dura, levantó la mano–. Todo empeora, ninguno de nosotros soportará por más tiempo el que esa gente descerebrada nos siga insultando como lo hacen con tanta libertad.

–Tranquilo Nabi. Les pido de favor, que soporten lo que estamos viviendo, después de todo, dentro de poco nos volverán a ver con el respeto que nos deben, y si no es así, será con miedo. –La mayoría aplaudió ante eso, hablando entre ellos–. Silencio. –Lo miraron callados–. En otras noticias, logramos a tener a uno de los nuestros dentro de la fuerza más confiable de Konoha, en ANBU. –Se observaron entre ellos, intentando identificar quien era la persona que el líder decía–. Presten atención. Mi hijo Itachi, el heredero, fue admitido en la organización como uno más en sus filas.

Shisui levantó la mirada, intentando no mostrar su molestia ante las palabras de Fugaku, notándose sólo su sorpresa.

–"Le dije que no hiciera nada precipitado. Ese mocoso." –Ahora ya sabía por qué no lo había mirado en ningún momento, estaba avergonzado, ya se le hacía raro que actuase de esa forma.

~Flashback~

Estaba en una gran roca mirando la cascada en el rio Naka, concentrado en el sonido de los grillos en el fondo, hasta que unas pisadas, casi silenciosas, interrumpieron su atención del entorno.

–Buenas noches, Shisui. –Itachi se acercó a él, quedando a un lado suyo.

–Hola Tachi. –Le sonrió, sin bajarse de la piedra, pero haciéndole un espacio para que se sentara, a lo que el menor lo hizo, mirando ambos a la cascada.

–El consejo también se está poniendo impaciente.

–Lo sé. Sandaime los tiene medio controlados, pero, en algún momento, todo explotará.

–¿Qué haremos?

–Esperar. No hay de otra. –Jugó con su coleta, haciendo que suspirara, pero sonrió al tener un momento de paz–. Je. Ahora que me fijo, tus ojeras y las mías sí que han crecido. –Apuntó a las marcas bajo los ojos de ambos.

–¿Mmm?

–Todos estos problemas sí que nos han estado haciendo estragos.

–Ni que lo digas. –Soltó un suspiro.

–Itachi. –Lo miró–. Sé que eres el heredero, pero… no te agobies o terminaras haciendo algo que no te gustará.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–No te precipites con las cosas, tómalas con calma, aunque no tengamos tiempo, por favor.

–Shisui, me estas asustando.

–Mejor si lo hiciera. –Suspiró–. Itachi, piénsalo bien en todo. Eres listo, sabrás salir de todo. –Le sonrió–. Debes tener cuidado con tus decisiones.

–No sé de qué hablas, pero… de acuerdo. –Cerró los ojos cuando el mayor le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pegándolo a él.

–¡Eso! Ahora, ¿qué te parece disfrutar de esta hermosa noche?

–¿No ibas a verte con una chica?

–Bueno… descubrí que sólo le gusto por mi belleza. –Puso el dorso de la mano contra su frente y cerró los ojos en una pose exageradamente dramática, sacando una risilla por parte de su primo.

–Al igual que la mayoría de chicas que nos conocen.

–Tienes razón. Es la terrible maldición Uchiha. –Dijo con una mala imitación de una voz oscura. Se miraron, explotando en carcajadas bajo una noche estrellada y sin ninguna nube que le estorbara a la hermosa luna brillante, donde podían actuar como chicos de su edad sin las presiones de sus títulos.

~Fin Flashback~

Soltó un suspiro mientras veía que los demás parecían estar felices.

–Ahora tenemos un infiltrado, Fugaku-sama piensa siempre en todo.

–El Hokage no se esperará eso.

–Konoha caerá ante nosotros.

–Silencio. Por el momento, seguiremos con esto como una adición al golpe de estado, por lo mismo, necesito replantear todo otra vez antes de seguir por completo. Les pido que todos sigan con sus órdenes normales, no se dejen llevar por lo que los demás dicen, demuéstrenles que no son lo que ellos dicen, guarden las composturas. ¿Entendieron?

–¡Si señor!

–Bien. Pueden retirarse. –Todos se dirigieron a la salida, saliendo poco a poco sin amontonarse. El único que se quedó en su lugar fue Shisui, mirando el suelo.

–Shisui. –Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose a su tía Mikoto.

–Mikoto-obaasan. –Le sonrió.

–¿Estas bien?

–Si. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Te ves algo distraído.

–Oh. Es que me sorprendió la noticia sobre Tachi.

–Si. A medio clan, creo.

–Bueno, es algo sorpresivo, después de todo. –Se levantó al ver que la salida ya estaba vacía. –Me iré a dormir, nos vemos mañana.

–Si. Que descanses bien, querido. –Le sonrió, volviendo al lado de su esposo, quien hablaba con Itachi seriamente. Los miró de reojo por unos momentos, yéndose a su casa, pero se detuvo en la puerta. Examinó a su alrededor, viendo que la mayoría de la gente ya había entrado a sus casas. Hizo un gesto con la mano, desapareciendo de un momento a otro.

Pasó la seguridad de la mansión como si nada, entrando a la ventana en el segundo piso sin llegar a ser notado por nadie.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama en el centro de la habitación, tomando la pálida mano, mucho más pequeña que la suya, sintiendo la suavidad y lo cálida que era.

Vio lo bien cuidada que estaba, a pesar de entrenar la gran parte del día y se supone que debería estar llena de heridas y callosidades, no había nada como esto, es más, sus uñas brillaban ante la blanca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

–"Sus ungüentos sí que la ayudan." –Sonrió–. "Parecen las manos de una muñeca. O, mejor dicho, de una princesa." –Cerró los ojos, poniendo su mejilla contra el dorso de la mano–. "Aunque, eso eres, ¿no, Hinata-chan?" –Respiró hondo, comenzando a adormilarse–. "Una princesa… encerrada en una torre." –Con ese pensamiento, se quedó dormido, sosteniendo la mano de la pequeña contra su pómulo y sus labios sobre los nudillos, tal como el beso de una promesa de un caballero hacia su princesa.

Hinata comenzó a abrir los ojos y se acomodó para poder estirarse, pero se desconcertó al sentir un jalón en su brazo izquierdo. Giró la cabeza hacia este lado, poniéndose colorada al ver a Uchiha Shisui tomando su mano, dormido en el incómodo suelo.

Tragó saliva al sentir el grito del susto atorado en su garganta, no porque el mayor a la asustara, pero el encontrarlo de pronto en su habitación, justo al lado de su cama y sin soltarla por nada del mundo, fue una enorme sorpresa para la pequeña.

–Shi-Shi-Shisui-kun. –Incluso su tartamudeo se volvió aun peor. Al ver que no despertaba y en cambio se aferraba mucho más a ella, acercando su rostro al de él, ocasionando que su cara pareciera uno de los tomates que se come Sasuke–. De-Despierta. Shisui-kun. –Intentaba no moverse tanto, porque si lo hacía, lo más probable es que cayera encima suyo.

El adolescente se desplazó más cerca de ella. Ésta chilló, golpeando su cabeza contra la del pelinegro, para después caer encima de él.

Por el golpe, Shisui despertó, sintiendo un tremendo dolor justo en el centro de la frente, teniendo la vista algo borrosa por el repentino despertar. Bajó los ojos, encontrando a la heredera sobre él, estando completamente colorada, hasta el punto en el que se veía vapor salir de su cabeza y los ojos en remolino.

–¿Hinata-chan? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Hinata? –La movió, recibiendo solo sonidos por parte de la pequeña.

–¡Hinata-sama! –Miró asustado a la puerta, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar un quejido por el dolor en su cabeza–. ¿Está bien, Hinata-sama?

–"Si me atrapan aquí, ¡será mi fin!" –Tragó saliva y como pudo, hizo unos sellos, envolviéndose en una nube de humo, haciendo un Henge no Jutsu, convirtiéndose en Hinata.

S-Sí. Es-estoy bien. –Hizo lo mejor que pudo en hacer su voz lo más dulce posible.

–¿Segura? ¿Por qué grito?

–Y-Yo… me ca-cai de la cama.

–Oh. ¿Está herida?

–N-No. Es-estoy bien. No se pre-preocupen por mí. –Se mordió el labio–. "¡Ya lárgate!" –Miró la puerta con desesperación.

–De acuerdo. Si necesita algo, por favor avíseme.

–S-Sí. –Aguantó la respiración mientras oía que se alejaba, soltando un gran suspiro y volviendo a su verdadera forma–. Casi. –Miró a la niña, preocupándose al ver el golpe que tenía–. Sigo diciéndolo. Tienes una cabeza muy dura. –Dejó caer la cabeza en el suelo, sobándose la frente.

Se levantó cargándola en brazos, acomodándola en la cama, dándole un beso en el golpe.

–Lo siento. Debí haberte espantado. –Se separó, caminando a la ventana. –Ya sé. –Hizo unos sellos, luego se arrodillo mientras mordía su dedo pulgar para sacar sangre y puso la palma contra el suelo–. Kuchiyose no Jutsu. –Hubo una pequeña nube de humo, y al despejarse, un cuervo quedó frente a el–. Kisho. –Le sonrió.

–Pelo rizado. ¿Qué puedo hacer por hoy ti?

–¿Te quedarías con esta niña y decirle que me tuve que ir? –Apuntó a la cama.

–¿Y por qué no le dejas una nota?

–Tú mismo me has dicho que es irrespetuoso dejar a una dama sola.

–Pero es una niña.

–Es la heredera Hyuuga.

–Eso cambia las cosas. –Voló hasta quedar en la mesita de noche a un lado de ella–. Yo le diré que tuviste que irte, pelo rizado.

–Pero no te refieras hacia mí de esa forma con ella.

–¿Por qué? Es una buena forma de conocerte, y más porque esa es una característica tuya. –Apuntó con sus garras hacia su cabello, pero se calló al ver la mala cara que puso–. Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que me refiera a ti?

–Con mi nombre.

–¿Cuál es? –El chico dejó caer su cabeza, suspirando exasperado.

–Shisui.

–Bien pelo rizado, le diré que Shisui se tuvo que ir.

–No hay remedio contigo. Por cierto, dile que me disculpo por haberla asustado. No fue mi intención. –Puso una pierna en el alfeizar de la ventana y abriendo esta, viendo que el ave asentía. Suspiró, mirando por última vez a la peli azul y saltó, desapareciendo de pronto.

–¡Shisui-kun! –Se sentó de pronto en la cama, sacando un graznido del susto al cuervo–. ¿Eh? –Lo miró confundida.

–Me asustaste niña. –Le devolvió la mirada con mal humor–. Si preguntas por pelo rizado, se ha ido, no se pudo quedar.

–¿Pelo rizado?

–Shisui.

–Oh. Ouch. –Se sobó la frente, sintiendo una leve hinchazón en el centro.

–Por cierto, se disculpó por haberte asustado, no fue su intención.

–De acuerdo, gracias…

–Kisho.

–Gracias, Kisho-san.

–Eres muy linda, ojos de luna.

–¿Ojos de luna? –Se sonrojó.

–Si. Bueno, cumplí con mi propósito por el cual fui invocado, tengo que volver con pelo rizado y decirle que acabé.

–De acuerdo. –Le sonrió, aunque no entendió muy bien lo de ser "invocado", no quiso detenerlo.

El ave salió volando por la ventana entreabierta, yéndose con su amo para comunicarle todo.

La pequeña se dirigió al baño, viendo el golpe–. Espero que Shisui-kun esté bien. –Sacó un pequeño tarro de detrás del espejo, abriéndolo y tomando con los dedos algo de la pomada que tenía dentro, poniéndose en la zona inflamada.

Después, se dio un baño, sin lavarse el cabello para que no se quitara el ungüento. Salió al estar lista, secándose con una toalla, para después caminar al mueble de ropa, sacando las prendas que normalmente utilizaba para entrenar y algo de ropa interior.

Cuando estuvo lista, respiro hondo y salió del cuarto. En el camino, se encontró con su hermanita y la nana de ésta. Hanabi se le lanzó encima en el momento en el que la vio.

–¡Nee-shama!

–Hola Hanabi. –Le habló con calma y dulzura, abrazándola con todo el amor que podía darle en tal acto, siendo correspondida por la pequeña de un año.

–Nee-shama. –Sonrió, dejándose mimar por su hermana mayor.

–Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama está en camino para desayunar y poder entrenar, por favor, venga conmigo. –La castaña hizo un puchero, viéndose aún más grandes (que de por sí ya lo eran) sus cachetes.

–Na-Natsu-san. –Le llamó la atención.

–¿Si, Hinata-sama? –Le hizo una inclinación de respeto con la cabeza.

–¿Puede Hanabi-chan acompañarme?

–¡Shi! –La mencionada levantó los brazos con felicidad.

La peli verde no tuvo de otra más que aceptar la petición, después de todo, ambas hermanas casi no podían estar juntas debido a los deberes de la mayor.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor, donde las sirvientas servían la comida. Al ver a las hijas del líder, hicieron una reverencia.

–Buenos días, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama.

–Bu-Buenos días. –Se sonrojó ante la atención.

–¡Diash!

Natsu sentó a Hanabi en una silla alta a un lado de la mesa, mientras Hinata lo hacía en una silla normal, uniendo sus manos como en una plegaria. Su hermana la imitó, sin saber bien que hacía.

–Itadakimasu. –Susurró, tomando sus palillos y comenzando a comer.

–¡Imashu! –Hinata rio con ternura al oírla. Su hermanita estaba comenzando con su etapa de habla algo avanzada, donde ya intentaba formular la mayoría de palabras que oía, claramente que a su manera e imitar algunas cosas que ella hacía.

La de pelo verde le dio la papilla haciendo soniditos y formando como ella quería que la pequeña abriera la boca y comiera de la manera correcta sin que se le cayera nada.

Hinata las miraba con una dulce sonrisa–. "Ojalá oka-san pudiera verla."

Las mujeres del Bouke hicieron una reverencia hacia la puerta, haciendo que la peli azul mirara hacia esta, tensándose levemente al ver como su padre entraba con toda majestuosidad al comedor.

–O-Otou-sama. –Se levantó, haciendo una reverencia.

Pasó a su lado sin devolver el saludo, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa. Al instante, las mujeres le sirvieron su desayuno, mientras Hinata seguía igual.

–Ponte a comer Hinata, te necesito fuerte para el entrenamiento que vamos a tener.

–S-Si, Otou-sama. –Volvió a sentarse, comiendo de nueva cuenta sin levantar la vista de su plato.

En el lugar se sentía un ambiente tenso y silencioso, sólo escuchándose los sonidos que hacia Hanabi al comer.

Minutos más tarde, padre e hija se levantaron en silencio, saliendo del comedor, pero Hinata alcanzando a darle una amorosa sonrisa a su hermana. Parecía ser que ese día no irían a festejar el Hanami.

Al llegar, comenzó a hacer su rutina de entrenamiento, intentando demostrarle lo mejor que pudo de todo lo que había mejorado.

Cuando llegó la tarde, casi cuando estaba anocheciendo, pararon.

–Hinata. –La menor se detuvo en su intento de levantarse, sintiendo como le temblaban los brazos. Lo miró con algo de miedo en sus ojos–. Desde este momento hasta dentro de un año, entraras a la academia, espero ver grandes resultados en todo, ¿entendido?

–Sí, Otou-sama.

–Así que, estaremos entrenando el doble de duro y tus estudios se volverán una mayor prioridad durante las tardes cuando acabemos.

–Si.

–En otros temas, quiero que dejes de ver al Uchiha.

–¿Q-Qué? –Lo miró sorprendida.

–No sólo a ese chico, sino, a todos los Uchiha con los que tengas contacto.

–Pe-pero…

–Pero, ¿qué?

–Shisui-kun es… mi amigo. –Bajó la mirada, intentando no llorar.

–No me importa. A partir de hoy, Ko será tu acompañante, no se separará de ti en ningún momento y no permitirá que ese Uchiha o algún otro se te acerque.

–¿Po-por qué?

–No quiero que nos tomen como traidores solo porque tengas una amistad con él, ya suficiente tengo con las miradas que te dan por estar a su alrededor. –Habló con desprecio, haciéndola temblar–. ¿Haz entendido mis órdenes?

–Si. –Se levantó, sin verlo en ningún momento.

–Bien. Puedes retirarte. –Asintió. Si no fuese porque tenía que mostrar respeto al salir, ya hubiese corrido en el momento en el que le dio permiso para irse.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia alejada, corrió a su cuarto hecha un mar de lágrimas, importándole menos que su cuerpo doliera horrores por el entrenamiento, sólo sentía como algo dentro de ella se rompía, casi dejándola sin respirar. Al llegar a su habitación, se dejó caer en su cama, llorando contra la almohada.

–Hiciste lo correcto, Hiashi. –Miró a un lado, encontrando a su anciano padre–. Es lo mejor para el clan.

–Pero no lo mejor para ella. –Volvió sus ojos al lugar donde había estado Hinata hace momentos, mirando con tristeza unas gotas en el suelo, que supuso, eran las lágrimas de su hija.

–Lo entenderá cuando sea mayor. Entenderá que a veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios por más que nosotros no queramos y nos duela.

Hiashi suspiró, sobándose el puente de la nariz, sintiendo que muy pronto comenzaría a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

–Esto lo haces para que la hagas más fuerte, tal como lo haces al entrenarla, hacerla una digna heredera del clan. –Sentenció con firmeza–. Es muy débil de sentimientos y eso empeora su progreso, espero que eso cambie en cuanto entre en la academia.

–Otou-sama, me retiro. Necesito revisar algunas cosas.

–Adelante hijo, que todo vaya bien y descanses.

–Igualmente. –Salió del dojo, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza de forma punzante–. "Hana. Espero estar haciendo las cosas bien." –Cerró la puerta de su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Shisui se levantó al escuchar los fuertes golpes en la puerta. Ese era su día libre, planeaba ir por Hinata y llevarla a ver un entrenamiento que tendría con Itachi, al cual también iría un Sasuke que no dejaba de gritar el día anterior que lo llevasen, claro está, que eso sería más tarde, no tan a temprana hora que lo levantaron.

Se puso unos pantaloncillos de chándal gris, ya que dormía en calzoncillos, y si era su tía, no quería morir de la vergüenza. Volvió a escuchar los golpes, dirigiéndose a la entrada.

–Ya voy, ya voy. –Se rascó la barriga con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha, tapaba su boca al bostezar. Abrió la puerta, arqueando una ceja al ver quien era–. Ko-san. ¿A qué debo tu visita a tan temprana hora?

–Pasan de las nueve, Shisui-san. –Lo miraba con calma, ignorando el que estuviese semidesnudo.

–Bueno, ¿qué necesitas? –Le sonrió confianzudo.

–Pues… ¿podría dejarme pasar? No creo que le guste la noticia que le voy a dar y puede que lo ponga en vergüenza frente a todos. –"Más de lo que ya lo hace." Fue su pensamiento.

–Eh. De acuerdo. –Se hizo a un lado, dejando que pasara y así lo hizo, quitándose los zapatos, caminando a la sala. –¿Y de que se trata para que casi tiraras mi puerta a golpes? –Shisui-san. –Lo miró con pena, sorprendiéndolo–. Ya no podrá acercarse más a Hinata-sama por órdenes de Hiashi-sama.

–¿Eh? –Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

–Usted ya no tiene permitido hacer ningún acercamiento a hacia la heredera Hyuuga por ningún motivo. –Bajó la mirada, recordando los sollozos que lo mantuvieron despierto toda la noche cuando fue por Hinata a su habitación para que fuera a cenar y al enterarse, por la boca del mismísimo Hiashi, que Hinata ya no podría acercarse al genio Uchiha.

–Bromeas, ¿cierto? –Lo miró con una sonrisa incrédula–. Porque no es gracioso, Ko. –Levantó la mirada al escucharlo con una seriedad nada típica viniendo de él y el hecho de que no lo llamase por el sufijo, encontrándose con sus fríos ojos.

–No, Shisui-san. Son ordenes de Hiashi-sama. –Se sorprendió al sentir como dejaba de tocar el suelo con sus pies, siendo levantado por el chico, después de todo, Shisui era más alto y le ganaba en edad por algunos cuantos años.

–¿Podrías explicarme el porqué de esa maldita orden?

–Creo que… usted sabe muy bien el porqué. –Se quejó al caer de espaldas–. Toda la aldea ha hablado en contra de ustedes y el hecho de que Hinata-sama esté a su alrededor, está comenzando a perjudicar su imagen ante la gente.

–Conque es eso. –Tragó al escuchar la voz sin sentimientos–. Ya lo sabía.

–¿Qué? –Lo miró, asombrándose aún más al verlo con una sonrisa triste.

–Sabía que este momento llegaría en poco tiempo, creí estar preparado, pero… – Se dejó caer a su lado–. No. Prometí… juré que… la protegería.

–Shisui-san…

–Siento que le falle a Hana-san.

–¿A Hana-sama?

–Justo antes de que muriera, me habló de las dificultades que tendría Hinata después de su muerte, y no falló, ¿me lo crees? –Soltó una risilla amarga–. Todo se vino cuesta abajo cuando falleció para Hinata. Si yo no era el soporte de Hinata, lo más probable es que sería otra niña de quien serias su protector. Seguiría siendo tímida, amable, gentil, pero… se encerraría en un capullo, como una oruga que nunca se podría convertir en una mariposa por sí sola, por eso, necesitaría ayuda.

–Su ayuda.

–Exacto. Ella me dijo que… yo sería el soporte de ella, aquel que la animaría en los días lluvioso para que encontrase la forma de jugar en los charcos sin lamentarse porque su ropa se mojara. –Ante lo dicho, Ko recordó un día de lluvia en el que Hinata había salido a pasear con Shisui, y él, preocupado, había salido para llevarle un paraguas, encontrándola jugando con el Uchiha en una competencia de quien se mojaba más las piernas. Al día siguiente, fue regañado por dejar que la niña se mojara, y por consecuencia, se enfermara impidiendo su entrenamiento y deberes–. Claro que me dijo una cosa parecida, pero, para mí, eso fue lo que entendí. Hacerla ver la luz en la más profunda oscuridad.

–Shisui-san.

–Ni siquiera sé si lo he hecho bien. –Ocultó el rostro en su mano.

–Lo ha hecho de maravilla. –Eso hizo que lo mirara–. Hinata-sama se ha vuelto muy apegada a usted, tanto que parecen dos hermanos compartiendo su tiempo juntos. –Le sonrió con calma–. Ayer… antes de que se me fuese informada la situación, fui por Hinata-sama para que cenara, la escuche llorando. –Vio como apretaba el puño–. Parecía desconsolada. Ni siquiera me hizo caso.

–Ya veo.

–No estaba muy seguro de la orden de Hiashi-sama, pero ahora, estoy en total desacuerdo.

–¿En serio?

–Si. Como usted dice, para Hinata-sama, es alguien indispensable en su vida, tal como su hermana, padre o… madre. –Sonrió con tristeza–. Ya perdió a alguien que le daba sentido a su vida y usted le dio ese soporte que nadie más podía ofrecerle.

–Ko…

–Ignoraré lo que se me pidió.

–¿Eh?

–Ignoraré la orden de Hiashi-sama, dejare que tanto usted como Hinata-sama sigan viéndose.

–¿Estás seguro? Puede que te castiguen.

–Lo sé. Pero… el ver a mi protegida triste no es algo que realmente me guste. Y si lo que la hace sonreír es usted, haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para procurar el bienestar de ella.

–Eres sorprendente, Ko.

–No es para tanto. –Le sonrió. –Pueden ser encuentros "casuales".

–Gracias.

–No hay de qué. Y Shisui-san.

–¿Si?

–No somos tan apegados para que deje de llamarme con respeto.

–Acostúmbrate, ya entré en más confianza contigo. –Sonrió feliz, dando un golpe en su hombro, que, si no fuera porque estaba en el suelo, habría caído de cara en este–. Por cierto, disculpa mi comportamiento.

–No se preocupe, es algo normal tomando la situación.

–¡Así se habla! –Le dio otro golpe, sacando un quejido del castaño, quien le pidió que no lo volviese a hacer–. Como dije, acostúmbrate, ya estoy en confianza.

Pasaron los meses con rapidez, en los que Ko llevaba a la pequeña Hyuuga a una zona en específico, encontrándose con Shisui, claro que cuando éste tenía días libres, tanto en la policía como en misiones fuera de la aldea, estando normalmente en los alrededores de los campos de entrenamiento.

Incluso en los cumpleaños de Itachi y Sasuke, la tuvieron que meter en secreto sin que nadie del clan Hyuuga se enterara.

Algunas veces, cuando regresaba de misión durante las noches, la visitaba en su habitación, sin despertarla, simplemente velando sus sueños con una sonrisa.

Pasó todo un mes fuera, en los que todo el clan se dio cuenta de la tristeza que sufría la niña, pero al no poder hacer mucho, simplemente trataban de ignorarla. La única persona que parecía hacerla feliz, era su pequeña hermana Hanabi, siempre sacándole esas hermosas sonrisas muy parecidas a las de su madre.

Al llegar el cumpleaños de Shisui, Ko la llevó a la zona Uchiha desde muy temprano, siendo el día libre de Hinata para sus actividades, dejándola con la matriarca.

–Por favor, cuídela bien. Vendré por ella después de mediodía.

–Déjame todo en mis manos, Ko-san, ella estará bien.

–Muchas gracias. Hinata-sama, por favor, dele mis felicitaciones a Shisui-san.

–De a-acuerdo. –El mayor le hizo una reverencia para después marcharse.

–Bien Hinata-chan, ¿qué le haremos a mi sobrino? –Le sonrió de manera amable.

–¿Po-podemos hacer un pa-pastel?

–Claro. Tenía pensado hacerle uno, pero me vendría muy bien tu ayuda. –La guio a la cocina, sacando todo lo necesario para hacer el pastel de cumpleaños.

Hinata la miraba entretenida, viendo los ingredientes.

–Bien. Comencemos con esto. –Se puso manos a la obra, dejando que la niña preparara la mezcla con calma mientras ella hacia otras cosas–. Shisui vendrá a almorzar a medio día, ahí podremos festejarlo.

–S-Sí. –Sonrió–. Espero que le gu-guste.

–Claro que sí. Shisui es algo glotón, come de todo. Además, el que tu estés involucrada con hacerle un pastel, se lo comerá con gusto. –Un rubor se extendió por las mejillas de la pequeña.

Al llegar el mediodía, Fugaku llegó junto a Shisui a la casa, era su descanso para salir a almorzar. Sasuke e Itachi, éste ultimo al ser su día libre, recibieron a su primo mayor con felicitaciones y abrazos.

–Ya llegaron. –Mikoto salió de la cocina, sonriéndole a su esposo y dándole un abrazo de oso a su sobrino, casi asfixiándolo por la fuerza usada–. Feliz cumpleaños Shisui.

–Gracias obaa-san… no respiro…

–Lo siento. –Lo soltó–. No puedo creer que ya tengas 15 años.

–Je. –Se rascó la nuca–. Ni yo. Mmmm~. –Olfateó un poco–. Huele delicioso.

–A ti sólo te importa la comida. –Le sonrió–. Vamos a comer, deben estar hambrientos. Sasuke e Itachi los estuvieron esperando. –Entraron al comedor, encontrándose con Hinata acomodando los últimos platillos de comida en la mesa.

–¿Hinata-chan? –El de pelo rizado se le quedo viendo con sorpresa, sacando un chillido de sorpresa por parte de la niña y que se pusiera colorada por la atención que estaba recibiendo–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–E-Eh… yo… –Comenzó a juntar las puntas de sus dedos índices–. Pu-pues…

–Vino a ayudarme con la comida y a hacerte un pastel.

–Oh. ¿En serio? –Sonrió enternecido al verla asentir. La cargó, sacando otro gritito por su parte–. Tan linda. –Restregó su mejilla contra la de ella, provocando que se pusiera colorada.

–Shisui, déjala. Vamos a comer, que tenemos que regresar rápido a la estación.

–Lo siento. –La sentó en una silla, tomando asiento a su lado–. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? –Le preguntó mientras Mikoto serbia la comida.

–Ko me trajo. Vendrá más tarde por mí.

–De acuerdo. ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo con tu entrenamiento? –La ojiperla bajó la cabeza–. Lo siento. No debí preguntar eso. –Acarició su cabeza.

–N-No hablemos de mí. Ho-hoy es tu cum-cumpleaños, Shisui-kun. –Le sonrió, tomando su mano–. E-Esto es por ti.

–Eres muy dulce. –Rozó su nariz con un dedo, haciendo que riera.

Todos juntaron sus manos en una plegaria, cerrando los ojos y diciendo un: "Itadakimasu" para después comer.

Fugaku platicaba sobre lo que ocurría en la comisaria durante la mañana y Sasuke lo escuchaba tan atento que olvidaba masticar la comida en su boca, siendo regañado por su madre para que comiera bien. Itachi sonreía al ver a su hermano actuar de esa forma, comiendo con calma. Shisui le platicaba cosas al azar a la Hyuuga con tal de sacarle alguna sonrisa y ésta reía por las tonterías del mayor.

Cuando acabaron el almuerzo, la mujer fue a la cocina y regresó con el pastel en las manos. Este tenía 15 velas formando los kanjis de su nombre (シスイ), viendo que faltaban algunas para a completar el ultimo.

–En poco tiempo estará completo. –El chico sonrió.

–Gracias.

–Se podría decir que Hinata-chan lo hizo todo.

–¿En serio? –La miró, hallándola sonrojada.

–Hizo la mezcla y ella lo decoró. Sólo le dije la costumbre que tenemos y la hizo.

–Si tú lo hiciste, sabrá delicioso. –Rio al verla casi echar humo.

Comieron tranquilamente, menos Sasuke, a quien no le gustaban mucho los dulces y en cambio, comía un jugoso y gran tomate. Los demás, halagaban el rico sabor del bizcocho.

–¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar, Hinata-chan?

–Mi madre.

–Ya decía yo que tenía una sazón conocida.

–¿Eh?

–Cuando éramos pequeñas y estábamos en la academia, de pronto llevaba comida para la hora del descanso. Cocinaba tan delicioso. Heredaste sus dotes en la cocina.

–Gra-gracias. –Sonrió con melancolía.

–Pero no te pongas triste. Eso es algo bueno, incluso tu padre tuvo que admitirlo frente a todos nosotros, ¿lo recuerdas Fugaku?

–Fue una apuesta con Kushina. –Se encogió de hombros.

–Pero lo dijo muy sincero. –Soltó un suspiro–. Qué recuerdos. Perdón por decir todo eso.

–N-No no se preocupe. –Le sonrió feliz–. Me ale-alegra escuchar so-sobre oka-san.

–Qué bueno.

Al acabar, se tuvieron que ir de regreso a la policía de Konoha y más tarde, Ko llegó por Hinata, agradeciendo por haberla cuidado.

Llegando la noche, cuando la gran mayoría en la mansión dormía, menos los guardias, una sombra entró por una ventana en el segundo piso al frente de la casa. Ésta se acercó a la cama, justo donde descansaba una niña de cabello negro con reflejos azules que resaltaban por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana

–Hinata-chan. –La mencionada abrió los ojos, mirando expectante a la figura frente a ella hasta que pudo acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

–Shisui-kun. –Susurró con una sonrisa, sentándose en la cama para poder abrazarlo, siendo correspondida por éste.

–Perdón por no venir antes, me atraparon con algunos reportes y no pude salir sino hasta que acabara. –Se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama, poniéndola sobre su regazo como ya le era costumbre.

–No te pre-preocupes. –Le sonrió–. Feliz cumpleaños.

–Muchas gracias. –Besó su mejilla, sonrojándola.

–Antes no pude feli-felicitarte adecuadamente.

–Sabias que vendría, es normal que esperases. –Pegó la pequeña espalda contra su pecho, poniendo el mentón sobre el oscuro cabello de la niña.

–Shisui-kun…

–¿Si? –La sintió algo nerviosa, ignorando eso al siempre ser así cuando estaban de esa forma.

–Tus ojos.

–¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

–Están… apagados.

–¿Qué?

–Yo… o-olvídalo. Son ima-imaginaciones mías.

–¿Y por qué lo dices?

–Y-yo… porque… cuando es-estábamos con tus tíos… tus ojos… estaban opacados. No… no sólo los tuyos… sino también los de I-Itachi-san. –Se tensó levemente, pero ella no se dio cuenta al estar tan entretenida viendo sus manos–. Parecía que ambos… quieren ocultar algo…

–¿Y qué crees que sea?

–Dolor. –La abrazó con más fuerza, ocultando el rostro en su cabello–. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pe-pero… ¿por qué sufren?

–Lo mejor es que no lo sepas… no en este momento…

–Ok. Si n-no quieres decirme… e-está bien… –Acarició los brazos del mayor, intentando reconfortarlo al sentir que comenzaba a temblar.

–Lo siento.

–No te preocupes. –Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez que el chico le daba, a pesar de que aun hacia algo calor–. Shisui-kun.

–¿Mm?

–Y-Yo… –Tragó saliva, respirando hondo–. Te quiero mucho. –Abrió grande los ojos con estupor, conteniendo la respiración–. Sin importar lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo.

Soltó el aire poco a poco, sonriendo–. Este es el segundo mejor cumpleaños que me has sado, Hinata.

–¿E-En serio?

–Si.

–No… no creo. Tu fa-familia también te… festejó. También estu-estuvieron contigo.

–Lo sé. Con el simple hecho de que estés ahí, hace todo mucho mejor. –Cerró los ojos, oliendo el rico aroma que despedía. Lavanda y vainilla, rara combinación, pero muy acertada para ella–. Puedes dormir, me quedaré aquí otro rato.

–¿Se-seguro?

–Si. Te desperté hace rato, debes descansar.

–De a-acuerdo. –Se acomodó mejor en sus brazos, quedándose dormida a los minutos.

Se le quedó viendo–. No sé si yo soy tu soporte… o tú el mío. –Miró a la ventana–. O ambos.

Llegó diciembre y con el, la nieve y el aumento del trabajo.

Shisui repartía su tiempo en trabajar en la policía, salir de misiones, comer y dormir, y de nuevo el pequeño ciclo que se había creado se repetía. Asimismo, había dejado de ir por las noches a la habitación de Hinata debido a lo agotado que acababa en el día.

Si a eso le incluimos lo del golpe de estado que su tío estaba planeando y el actuar como doble agente junto a su primo para el Tercer Hokage en contra de su clan, era un peso demasiado grande para sus hombros, también para Itachi, quien comenzaba a tener algunos problemas con su padre.

Estaba frente al Sandaime, esperando ordenes con respecto a su nueva misión. A pesar de estarle prestando atención, su mente divagaba de pronto en el regalo de cierta heredera para su cumpleaños que sería en una semana.

–Bien, Shisui. Tu misión y la de tu equipo, es escoltar al dirigente del País del Hierro. Siendo una misión de rango A.–Un hombre de pelo largo y gris oscuro, que casi le llegaba hasta la cintura y con una venda alrededor de la cabeza. Tenía los ojos color negro con arrugas debajo de ellos. También una barba gris y bigote. Usaba un sencillo kimono morado–. Él es-

–Permítame presentarme, Hokage-sama. –Levantó una mano, hablándole con respeto. El anciano asintió–. Mi nombre es Mifune, soy un general del País del Hierro. Aquí mi buen amigo Sarutobi-san, los ha encomendado a la misión de escoltarme hasta mi hogar, a pesar de haberle dicho que no era necesario.

–¿El País del Hierro? ¿El hogar del samurái? –Shisui lo miró con admiración.

–Exactamente, hijo. Veo que traes un Tantou. –Señalo su hombro, donde traía el arma en su funda justo al lado de su cara, con el mango apuntando al suelo.

–Si. Estoy acostumbrado a usarla cuando se requiere. Es como una extensión de mi cuerpo, es difícil no traerla cuando salgo de misión.

–Justo como un samurái siente su espada. Estaré encantado que tú y tu equipo sean mis escoltas.

–Gracias Mifune-sama. –Hicieron una reverencia. –Será un honor acompañarlo en su viaje.

–Bueno, pidan sus permisos de dos meses con Izumo y Kotetsu; y podrán retirarse en cuanto acaben.

–"¿¡Dos meses!?" –Hizo una reverencia junto a sus compañeros, para después salir con el hombre acompañándolos–. Muy bien, nos veremos todos dentro de una hora con todo lo necesario. Recuerden, el País del Hierro es muy frio, por lo que traigan ropa lo suficientemente abrigadora para que no les dé una hipotermia. –Los chicos rieron suavemente–. Dispérsense. –Desaparecieron, quedando él y Mifune.

–Iré a recoger mis cosas al hostal, nos veremos en una hora, joven Uchiha.

–Sí, señor. –Vio cómo se alejaba. Caminó unos pasos y desapareció de pronto, apareciendo encima de un árbol que daba directo al dojo dentro de la mansión Hyuuga, fijándose que Hinata estaba practicando con los sellos del Byakugan y activando este.

–Bien. Mantenlo por más de diez segundos. –Habló su padre, provocando que frunciera el ceño al escuchar la extrema autoridad con la que lo dijo, provocándole un leve temblor a la niña.

La peli azul respiró hondo, intentando mantenerlo y ver más allá de tres metros, que era su límite, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Shisui sobre la rama del árbol, quien la saludo al darse cuenta que movía sutilmente sus ojos hacia donde estaba.

Observó que apuntaba hacia su cuarto, dándole a entender que la esperaría ahí; desactivo su kekkei genkai, bajando la cabeza, diciéndole con ese gesto que sí.

–Es todo por hoy, necesito que estudies como concentrar más el chakra para que alcances más distancias con las vistas.

–S-Si, Otou-sama. –Hizo una reverencia, saliendo exhausta de la sala. Caminó hasta llegar a su habitación, mirando a los lados. Entró al no haber nadie y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

–¿Estas bien? –Sonrió al verla, sentado al estilo indio en el centro de la cama, con un brazo sobre su pierna, apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

–Shi-Shisui-kun... –Se acercó a él. Sentándose enfrente suyo. –Me a-asustaste.

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –Hizo una mueca traviesa.

–De pro-pronto te vi y m-me asusté. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien más te veía? –Le preguntó preocupada, dejando de tartamudear.

–Aunque lo hubieran hecho, les habría puesto un genjutsu.

–Pe-pero…

–Sé que para los Hyuuga es fácil salir de un genjutsu debido al Byakugan, pero no me subestimes. –Le sonrió con picardía–. Soy bastante fuerte.

–E-Eso lo sé… pero…

–Pero nada. –Besó su frente, poniéndola colorada.

–Sh-Shisui-ku-kun. ¿A-A que vi-vini-niste? –Rio al escucharla con su tartamudeo extremo, hace tanto que no lo hacía.

–Pues… no poder verte en tu cumpleaños.

–¿Eh? –El color desapareció de su rostro.

–Lo siento. Me dieron una misión de dos meses, por lo que… no poder estar aquí.

–O-Oh. –Bajó la mirada.

–Hey. –Le tomó las mejillas, haciendo que lo mirara. –Por algo estoy aquí, tengo una hora.

–E-Entonces deberías esta-estar arreglando tus c-cosas.

–Nah. Eso lo arreglo con rapidez. –Hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia–. Quiero estar contigo.

–¿Seguro?

–Sip. –Dijo juguetón, sacando una risita por parte de ella.

–Está bien.

–¿Qué quieres hacer?

–N-No lo sé.

–Ok. Tengo una idea. –Se le echó encima y de la sorpresa, ella no supo cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera con algún sonido–. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo. –Obedeció. Sintió algo de viento y luego la fría brisa del exterior–. Listo, ábrelos.

Al hacerlo, se asombró al ver que estaban en la montaña de los Hokage, con la hermosa vista de Konoha llena de nieve.

–¿Te gusta la vista?

–Es hermosa. –Sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

–Me alegro. –Besó su mejilla.

–¿Podemos quedarnos un rato?

–Si. –Se sentó, protegiéndola del frio. Al sacarla tan repentinamente, no la había dejado ponerse algo para cubrirse.

Al casi pasar la hora, la dejó en su cuarto.

–Volveré en dos meses, no me esperes en la entrada, ¿entendido?

–Ok.

–Ten esto. –Le dio una pequeña hoja con un raro dibujo.

–¿Qué e-es? –Lo tomó, mirándola curiosa.

–Es un sello de invocación. Así podre mandar a Kisho, mi cuervo, ¿lo recuerdas?, –Asintió–. a verte y decirte como estoy, mientras tanto, tú le puedes contar cosas y él me las dirá. Es como si fueras a hablar conmigo.

–Eso… eso me gustaría mucho.

–Y a mí. –Besó su frente–. Espero estar aquí para cuando entres a la academia, aunque, según la misión, estaré a dos semanas antes.

–De a-acuerdo. –Apretó la hoja contra su pecho.

–Nos vemos. –Desapareció.

Llegó a su casa, preparando lo único que le faltaba en su mochila y volvió a desaparecer, reapareciendo en la puerta, asustando a Izumo y a Kotetsu.

–Hey chicos. ¿Interrumpo momento romántico? –Les sonrió burlón–. Digo, el que no estén pendientes significa que estaban haciendo "algo".

–No es gracioso, Shisui-san. –Lo miró el de ojos rasgados.

–Nos agarraste desprevenidos.

–¿Por qué será?

–Además, estoy saliendo con una chica. –El del flequillo se cruzó de brazos.

–Aja.

–Vas a salir, ¿cierto?

–Si. ¿Podrían darme los permisos de mi equipo? Son los de dos meses.

–En seguida.

–¡Taicho! –Su equipo se acercaba junto a Mifune. Levantó una mano para saludarlos, recibiendo los permisos de ausencia de la aldea, posiblemente a su tío no le gustaría, pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento contra la aldea, por más que quisiera oponerse.

Habló un momento con sus hombres, poniéndose de acuerdo en la formación que tomarían para proteger al señor que tenían la orden de proteger. Al estar todo listo, comenzaron a caminar.

Miró hacia atrás al sentir unas miradas sobre su espalda. Se viró un poco, encontrándose con Hinata acompañada de Ko, despidiéndose algo alejados de la entrada. Sonrió, sintiendo una gran calidez en su pecho. Esa niña sacaba lo mejor de él, lo quisiera o no. Devolvió el saludo hasta que ya no pudo verla más, suspirando. Escuchó las risillas de burla de sus compañeros, mirándolos la mejor sonrisa falsa, provocando que se callaran y siguieran su camino con algo de miedo, el Uchiha era de temer cuando se molestaba.

Lo que esperaba el pelinegro al regresar de su viaje, era que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la aldea, se arreglase con respecto a su clan. Pero lo que no pensaba que ocurriría, era que, su mundo ya resquebrajado, podría comenzar a venirse abajo de un momento, incluyendo el mundo de la pequeña niña a la que tanto quería.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno... eh... (Se esconde antes de que le llegue el tomate que no quiso Sasuke). Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, pero... fue algo dificil hacer este capitulo y mas porque abarca un año (lo mas completo que lo pude hacer) de las vivencias de Shisui y Hinata, junto con algo de Itachi. Ademas de que me obsesione con un manga XD (vuelve a esconderse). Peeero... vengo a recompensarl s con este capitulo mega largo (espero) que tiene algunas "sospechas" que mas adelante se resolveran, espero que las noten~

Como ven, todo el mundo se porta de la misma forma a la que se sabe, se comportan de mala manera contra los Uchiha y por consecuencia, estos ya estan con su golpe de estado, comenzando a echarle peso a los hombros de los dos primos genios y Hinata, a pesar de no ser la genio de su clan, se dio cuenta de lo que nadie mas lo habia hecho, mas por la cercania que tiene con Shisui y el conocer bien a Itachi.

Y como ya se vio, Shisui es bastante duro y lo demas, pero frente a la princesita es muy vulnerable, hasta el punto que no le trato de ocultar su tristeza, solo pospuso el decirle del porque de esta.

Agradecimientos:

Yoshida Kuragari: Me alegro que te guste n,n. Llora, aqui hay pañuelos por si quieres (Pone una cajita de pañuelos). Y bienvenida al fandom inexplorado de esta pareja! (/*u*)/

GabiLime14: Quien no lo amaría? XD Tu misma lo dijiste: **ES PERFECTO~**

Alicia CR: Gracias, me siento alagada n.n Y déjame decirte algo, yo también estoy ansiosa por esa relación XD, es lo que mas espero escribir.

Guest: Ya continue... y contestando a tu segundo comentario: Ahora... dos meses despues... hue.

Sandra D: Sandra! Siento haberte intentado matar XD... pero ya me disculpe en un one-shot creado para ti. Pediste un ItaHina (listo), un SasuHina (listo), un ShisuHina (mas que listo) o los tres... pues adivina... los combine e hice a los tres en uno solo XD. Por lo que te invito a mi fic "A time of sweet dreams" (cofspamcof), donde el primer shot es el que tu me pediste, lo hice dias despues de que me lo pidieras, ya que, cuando lei tu comentario, no pude quitarme la idea de la cabeza XD. Espero que lo disfrutes y te rias tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Y contestando a tu segundo comentario: Si... un largo tiempo... dos meses, para ser exactas... pero aqui esta!... y gracias, tambien l s extrañe y pido disculpas u.u/

uzumaki yosep: Creeme que me asuste cuando no comentaste a los dos dias, pense que algo te habia ocurrido QwQ... pero aqui estas (~ -u-)~. Espero que disfrutaras del cap.

Yona: Que bueno verte aqui! Me alegro que te este gustando. Y si, Shisui fue una ternura con Naruto. Sobre tu duda, creo que aqui puse un indicio, pero en el proximo se te aclarara a todo y creo que a algunos otros tambien. Y con respecto a los one-shots que mencionaste en el otro fic, te tengo una noticia... el Gaahina esta casi listo para subirse y... tengo una pequena duda con el SasuHinaShisui, quieres que sea picosito, levemente picoso o pura ternura? (Como decimos aqui en Mexico con los chiles, el que pica, el que casi no pica y el que no pica XD), te agradecieroa que me respondieras, para empezar de una vez con todo XD

Sara: Bienvenia Sara! Pues la actualizacion no fue muy pronto, pero aqui esta XD. Espero que disfrutaras del capitulo.

Patohf: Que bueno que te gustara! Y muchas gracias por seguirla n.n Eso me da animos para escribir.

En fin, si es que leyeron algunos agradecimientos, comente que tengo otro fic de solo puros one-shots, los invito a darse una leida, hasta ahorita estan dos subidos, uno un SasuHinaShisuIta bastante gracioso (espero) y un NaruHina que les puede dar diabetes, pero pronto sera subido un GaaHina que sera igual de lindo que el anterior mencionado.

Nos vemos a la proxima y... algun review para el sexy Shisui que tengo como musa?


	11. Especial

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

0o0o0 Cambio de escena.

~Flashback~/~Fin Flashback~

Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

 **Ojo** , no es capitulo, pero si un especial atrasado por el cumpleaños de Shisui, que no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, o tal vez si, pero ya es a criterio de ustedes XD. La diferencia de edad sigue siendo la misma.

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Especial: Vaya sorpresa.**

Miró a su alrededor, buscando con la vista algún indicio de donde se encontraba su novia. Podría activar su doujutsu, pero sabía que no era necesario, ya que, tarde o temprano, Hinata saldría de donde se encontraba, avergonzada por tratar de jugarle una broma y no salirse con la suya. Pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando, al ya pasar media hora esperándola, la joven no había aparecido.

Se levantó de la cama, llamándola, sin tener respuesta alguna.

Suspiró, preguntándose que había ocurrido con ella, teniendo en cuenta, que ésta siempre le avisaba cuando salía, incluso a hacer un mandado, por más pequeño que fuese, pero esta vez, no lo hizo.

Entró en la cocina, escaneando rápido todo con los ojos, saliendo al no encontrarla allí. Luego, se sentó en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos.

–Bien Hinata. Es suficiente, quiero verte. –Esperó y esperó, pero nada ocurrió. Gruñó, acabándosele poco a poco la paciencia, siendo que raramente se impacientaba, y menos con su dulce y tierna Hinata, pero no soportaba el no encontrarla por ningún lado.

Se puso de pie, volviendo a retomar el paso, pero deteniéndose al ver, por el rabillo del ojo, una mancha morada pasando fuera de la ventana y saltando la barda, haciendo que arqueara una ceja.

–¿Esa no era… Ino? –Sin embargo, ignoró tal hecho al sentir levemente el chakra de la Hyuuga viniendo del dojo que tenían algo lejos de la casa–. Con que ahí estabas. –Caminó con paso apresurado hacia este.

Se le vino a la cabeza el pensamiento de que algo no cuadraba, si Hinata quería ocultar su chakra, y todo este tiempo lo estuvo haciendo, supuso, ¿por qué repentinamente hacerlo?

Atravesó el jardín lleno de las plantas favoritas de la chica hasta llegar a las puertas corredizas del dojo. Tomó aire, intentando parecer molesto para hacerla sentir culpable, aunque realmente estaba aliviado de haberla encontrado. Abrió una de las puertas, entrando y cerrando detrás de él.

–Espero que tengas una explicación del porqué desapareciste y no me avi... –La palabra se le quedo atorada en la garganta al verla frente a él, semidesnuda, solamente cubierta por cinta de regalo color rojo, cubriendo justamente sus pechos y entrepierna, pareciendo no dejar nada a la imaginación, pero provocando que él quisiera ver que había debajo.

–Shi-Shisui-kun. –Lo miró completamente sonrojada, teniendo un moño que pasaba por su cuello, estando amarrado al frente, al igual que otro en su cabello, como adorno–. Fe-feliz cumpleaños. –Le sonrió.

–¿Hinata? ¿Qué… qué haces así? –Dio unos pasos hacia ella, sonriendo poco a poco al ver que no se alejaba.

–Bu-bueno. Ho-hoy es tu cu-cumpleaños y… e Ino-san me… me dio la i-idea de ser tu… tu re-rega-galo. –Jugó con sus dedos, haciéndola ver más provocativa ante los ojos hambrientos del mayor, ahora, de 30 años.

–¿Así que si fue a ella la que vi corriendo fuera de la casa? –Al estar justo al frente, le acomodó el moño de la cabeza, que estaba resbalándose poco a poco, haciéndola temblar ante la cercanía.

–Ay n-no. Quería que fue-fuese una sor-sorpresa. –Hizo un pequeño puchero, sacando una risilla ronca de Shisui.

–Oh hermosa, créeme que lo fue. –La rodeó de la cintura con los brazos–. ¿Me creerás que no recordaba que hoy era mi cumpleaños?

–¿En serio? –Lo miró con sus grandes ojos.

–Aja. Y eso que miré el calendario que tenemos en la cocina. –Recordaba haber visto un círculo rojo en unos de los cuadros del dichoso objeto que estaba en la puerta del refrigerador–. Pero estaba tan al pendiente de buscarte, que simplemente lo ignore.

–E-Eso es bueno. –Suspiro de alivio, alegrándose de que lo olvidase. Abrió grande los ojos al sentir como la alzaba en brazos–. ¿¡Shisui-kun!? –Lo miró sorprendida, poniéndose colorada al ver los ojos oscurecidos del Uchiha, sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa mirada.

–Recuérdame luego agradecerle a Ino por la idea. –Sonrió travieso, caminando a la esquina del dojo donde tenían las colchonetas.

–E-Espera, ¿aquí?

–Eso debiste pensarlo antes de envolverte de esa manera en este lugar.

–A-Ah. –Se quedó muda, reconsiderando que, para la próxima, hacer eso en su cuarto.

–Por cierto, Hinata.

–¿Si?

–Para la próxima, te quiero cubierta de pastel, digo, es más fácil comerte que desenvolverte.

–¿¡Eh!? –Rio, acostándola, preparándose para "abrir" su regalo de cumpleaños. Oh, como le encantaban los regalos que le hacia su pequeña conejita.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hay alguien por aquí? (se asoma por una esquina, escuchándose el sonido de los grillos) yo... Ah! (se esconde antes de que le den los tomatazos)

Bueno, he tardado alrededor de dos meses... soy de lo peor... me convertí en aquello que jure destruir! (9QwQ)9 (inserte meme de StarWars) y lo peor, posiblemente para muchas, no es un capitulo, peeeero... si un especial (atrasado) del cumpleaños de nuestro querido y olvidado Shisui, quien merecía su merecido reconocimiento. Y tengo algo chistoso con respecto a esto, porque, el mismo día que el cumple, también lo hace una amiga y técnicamente, no me di cuenta del cumpleaños de Shisui hasta muy tarde (y eso que tanto lo mencione en el fic XD), pero, mejor tarde que nunca y mejor algo que nada, no? XD Y me encanto la imagen que puse, siento que le queda muy bien a la situación XD.

El capitulo sigue en proceso, lamentablemente, la escuela me absorbe por ratos y, ya que, en este capitulo se toman muchas cosas importantes, mi cabeza a veces no quiere sacar bien la idea, por lo mismo, lo mas probable es que tarde aun unas dos semanas mas en traerlo, incluso un one-shot de Berserk que mencione en el otro fic, aun no he podido avanzarle por lo mismo QwQ.

Pero, para no tenerlas como las tuve por un par de meses, les traeré, en ambos fics que hago, un especial, tanto de Halloween, como de Día de muertos, uno para cada cual y no hacer tan pesada la espera XD. Y alguien lee Team Seven de Sasha545? Acaba de subir capitulo!

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **TenshiMarie-chan:** Me alegra que te guste, ya que quise hacer mi propia versión de "que hubiera pasado si...?" XD. Y bienvenida n.n. Si ya lo seguías de antes, avísame, uno siempre se confunde XD.

 **Patohf:** Hola! Y no, no actualice tan pronto que digamos XD (se esconde de nuevo). Es tal y como tu dices, las cosas se pondrán difíciles y feas, hasta para mi, Je.

 **Melania Uzumaki Uchiha:** Que bueno que te gustara y agárrate, que se viene lo bueno y estará mucho mas tenso. Con respecto a Neji, no andas tan alejada de la situación, pero digamos que no sera un completo soplón, recuerda que a el no le gusta mucho que digamos la rama principal, pero por hacer sufrir a Hinata, sera capaz de cosas peores para hacerla llorar... o puede que no (guiño, guiño).

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju:** Hola y bienvenida! n.n Créeme que me emocione ante cada comentario que hiciste, y aunque no lo creas, me metiste mas ideas para el desarrollo de la historia. Sobre lo del paso del tiempo entre cumpleaños y cumpleaños, si puede verse algo apresurado, pero así lo vi de necesario para no estancarme tanto en una sola idea y no retrasar lo que muchas esperaban (incluyéndome) que es la situación que se vera en el próximo capitulo y tranquila, habrá algo con respecto a Itachi y Hinata que a muchas sorprenderá y hasta gritaran como fangirls (digo yo XD). Me alegra que te guste y te tomaste la molestia de comentar los capítulos, me es de mucha ayuda.

 **Sandra D:** Sandra! Hola~ Espero que todo haya ido bien con tus tareas (claro, después de tres meses, como no? XD) y espero que disfrutaras de la lectura n.n

 **Hikari-chan Uzumaki:** Antes que nada, bienvenida a mi loco mundo de amor loliconero XD. Me alegra que te gustase el fic, a pesar de que tarde bastante en actualizar XD. Sobre la edad de Shisui e Itachi, no hay nada concreto sobre eso, yo invente la diferencia basándome en lo maduro que se comporta Shisui y la diferencia de altura entre Itachi y el en las novelas de Itachi Shinden y la animación de estas, incluso en los extras del videojuego donde salen juntos; pero, no existe información real con respecto a ambas edades. Y digamos que me encanta enlazar amistades y amores a una edad muy pequeña, así siento que los sentimientos son mas fuertes y estrechos. Espero que te siga gustando n.n

 **Alicia CR:** Aquí esta, un poco tarde XD (aunque no es capitulo). Espero que lo disfrutes n.n

 **Yona:** No te enojes con el viejito, intento hacer todo lo que pudo, pero los Uchiha no se dejaron y... termino de esa forma. Por eso Danzou hablo con Itachi a solas, porque si Sarutobi se hubiese enterado, lo hubiera detenido, pero como bien se dice, el hubiera no existe QwQ.

 **Pau:** Bienvenida n.n Sabes algo? Tu comentario es uno de los que mas me gustan, porque me hacen ver detallitos o cosas que de pronto se me pasan y dejo de lado o simplemente no los recuerdo, por eso, te agradezco mucho y me alegro tanto el que te guste. Y estas en lo correcto, pero no sera tan fácil el que Shisui no muera, tendrá que pasar algo muy fuerte para que algo asi pase, pero si algo parecido. Esperemos que te guste este cacho de "futuro" que probablemente se vea mas adelante en la historia XD.

 **Hinata Uchiha2.0:** XD los memes ya son parte de la vida. Bienvenida y me alegro mucho que te gustara, espero no decepcionarte en algo, si pasa, házmelo saber n.n. Poco a poco integro gente a este solitario fandom muajajaja cof cof. Y perdona mi ignorancia con respecto a The Walking Dead, pero por que pensaste en eso? XD.

 **ItaSasuHinaNaru:** Bienvenida al mundo donde Shisui es lolicon e Itachi va para donde mismo XD. Me alegro que te gustase tanto XD y el que lo sigas, de cierta forma siento que te lo leíste todo en un solo rato XD. Bueno, como tu dices, ya hay mucha tensión de los Uchiha en contra de Konoha, lo que provocara un desenlace muy fuerte en el próximo capitulo. Con respecto a lo que dices del cambio de escena, créeme que los ponía, pero fanfiction no me los agarraba, ya que ponía esto: ~*, pero por alguna extraña razón, desaparecían. Incluso, en los capítulos anteriores, los tengo señalados a inicio de capitulo, pero no se que paso, hasta una vez si me di cuenta y lo corregí, pero volvió a ocurrir. Incluso, en mi otro fic, a una lectora le borra su nombre completo y solo deja el comentario que le escribí en el capitulo, no tengo idea del porque. Pero ya encontré una mejor manera de hacer los cambios de escena, así que, espero que no vuelva a pasar. Bueno, quitando todo eso, espero que disfrutes esto que tiene algo de picardia y comedia XD.

 **MiuRobin:** Bienvenida! Me hace feliz que te guste n.n Sigo, poco a poco, estoy incluyendo mas gente a este fandom, créeme que nunca pensé que lo lograría, ya que pensé que solo me leería gente que ya le gustaba, pero como quien dice, lo extraño llama XD. En serio te gusta como escribo? XD Soy muy critica conmigo misma y a veces siento que no lo hago bien XD. Espero que te guste este especial y el próximo que se viene antes del capitulo n.n

Bueno, como dije arriba, habrá un especial de fechas cercanas para cada fic. En este, le toco el día de Halloween, no soy muy del toque tenebroso, sino voy mas dirigida a la comedia, pero intentare que por lo menos alguien sienta miedo en el especial, no ustedes, ya que no lo aseguro, pero si algún personaje XD y puede que contenga un leve trió entre la parejita de esta historia y a quien tanto me piden que se incluya XD. Y esta planeado para subirlo el mero 31, sino, hasta el primero de noviembre, como máximo, ya que el dos, es para el otro fic que le toco el Día de muertos, que es un SasuHina y ya lo tenia prometido.

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño especial atrasado con temática del cumpleaños del papucho Shisui XD. Por cierto, si notan que de pronto en los agradecimientos están solo dos puntos (:) y luego una contestación, por favor, avísenme, es un error que fanfiction esta teniendo conmigo QwQ.

Un review me anima mucho, es un gran apoyo y mas en los momento en los que me atoro, ya que me ponen muy feliz y hacen que mi conciencia me reclame por no subir nada XD

Nos vemos a la próxima n.n.


	12. Halloween

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

0o0o0 Cambio de escena.

~Flashback~/~Fin Flashback~

Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

 **Ojo** , no es capitulo, pero si un especial de Halloween, que no tiene nada que ver con la historia.

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Especial: Halloween.**

Dos chicos, de 15 y 12 años, caminaban por el bosque. Sus ojos negros, tan profundos como la misma noche sin luna y cabello del mismo color, sólo que uno recortado y ondulado de las puntas, y el otro largo sujeto en una coleta baja.

–¿Estás seguro que es por aquí, Shisui? –Preguntó el menor, deteniéndose e inspeccionando los alrededores, donde sólo vio grandes árboles y arbustos.

–Claro que si, Tachi. –Le sonrió–. Por aquí caminé la vez pasada y encontré la casa de la bruja.

–Sigo pensando que estás diciendo mentiras. Si mis papas se enteran que vine al bosque sólo para buscar a una bruja que ni siquiera existe, me mataran.

–Pero existe. Yo la vi. –Saltó, cayendo en otro camino–. Salió de su casa, tenía un sombrero grande y en punta. –Hizo la figura con las manos sobre su cabeza–. Y una capa negra.

–¿Y estaba fea? ¿Cómo siempre nos contaron?

–Pues… no lo sé. Estaba de espaldas cuando la vi. –Se rascó la nuca, riendo nerviosamente. Itachi solamente suspiró.

0o0o0

Caminaron bastante rato, pareciendo estar perdidos, sintiendo que daban vueltas por el mismo lugar al encontrar similitudes en cualquier cosa con otra que ya habían pasado.

Cuando ya estuvieron cansados, se apoyaron contra unos árboles, escuchando el estómago del otro gruñir por el hambre.

–Creo que debemos regresar. –Habló el más maduro de los dos, o séase, Itachi.

–Pero… sé que estamos cerca. Sólo falta caminar un poco más.

–Shisui. Deja de fingir, si sólo querías jugarme una broma, funcionó. Te creí y ahora tengo hambre. Además… –Se detuvo al escuchar una rama romperse cerca de ellos. Giraron la cabeza hacia dónde provino el sonido, encontrándose a una niña de ojos blancos mirándolos–. ¿Eh?

–¿E-Eh? –La pequeña, que parecía tener unos 8 años, parpadeó confundida varias veces. Su cabello corto, de un color azul oscuro, casi negro, estaba cubierto por un sombrero algo largo que terminaba en punta.

–Hola pequeña. –Shisui se le acercó–. No temas. Veras, ayer vine a este bosque y por extraño que parezca, me encontré con una bruja.

–Shisui. –Lo regañó.

–No te asustes, te ves tan tierna que dudo mucho que quiera hacerte algo.

–E-Eh…

–Dime, ¿qué andas haciendo por aquí tan sola?

–P-Pues… –Levantó su brazo, mostrando que traía una canasta.

–Oh. ¿Iras a visitar a alguien?

–A-Algo así. –Bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con el sombrero. Itachi arqueó una ceja, mirando la extraña forma del gorro.

–Te acompañamos, no es bueno que una niña ande sola por el bosque.

–N-No es ne-necesario.

–Vamos. Seremos como tus guardianes. –Le sonrió, sonrojándola.

–O-Ok. –Caminó entre los arbustos, guiándolos hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña en medio de un claro, adornada con flores al frente.

–Se parece a la casa de la que te hablé. ¬–Le susurró en el oído. Itachi lo miró con una ceja arqueada, como si dijese "no me digas".

–Po-por favor. Pasen. –Les abrió la puerta, dejándolos pasar–. ¿Ti-tienen hambre?

–Mucha. –Sonrieron apenados en el momento en que sus estómagos gruñeron.

–Déjenme traerles de comer. –Les sonrió dulcemente–. Si-siéntense. –Señaló la mesa, entrando a la cocina sin haber soltado la canasta.

Cada uno se sentó en una silla, mirando alrededor. Esperaron a la pequeña, hasta que ésta apareció con unos platos en sus manos, dejando uno para cada quien.

–Provecho. –Regresó a la cocina, dejando que comieran a gusto. Minutos después, cuando estaban a punto de acabar, la menor volvió con otro par de platos, entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

Los chicos, por extraño que fuera, no pareciera que se estuviesen llenando y en vez de eso, tenían más hambre, por lo que aceptaban gustosos los platos que la niña traía cada cinco minutos, dejando de contar en el sexto platillo.

–Ahora que lo recuerdo. –Shisui habló, lamiendo la cuchara–. Mi papá solía decirme que las brujas engordaban a los niños para después comérselos.

–Pero no somos niños.

–Y esa niña tampoco una bruja. –Ésta apareció de pronto, dándoles más comida–. Disculpa pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?

–Hinata.

–Soy Shisui y él es Itachi, es mi primo.

–Un gusto.

–Dime Hinata, ¿eres una bruja?

–Si. –Dijo inocentemente. Los chicos tragaron saliva sin saber muy bien el porqué.

–Y… ¿nos estas engordando para comernos?

–No. –Suspiraron aliviados–. Pero no como ustedes piensan.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Itachi la miró, comiendo un poco de pastel. Ambos se estremecieron ante la extraña mirada que les dirigió.

–Ya les traigo más comida. –Volvió a la cocina.

–Ok. ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos? –Miró al mayor, metiéndose un dango a la boca.

–Si. –Pero no se movieron, quedándose quietos y disfrutando de la comida.

Vieron que la niña volvía, abriendo grande los ojos al ya no verla tan niña, sino, una chica muy bien desarrollada, más alta y con la misma dulce sonrisa.

–Aquí tienen.

–¿Podemos comerte a ti? –Susurraron sonrojados, provocando que la peli azul riera.

–Sigan comiendo y ya veremos. –Se sentó junto a ellos, sin dejar de tener ambas miradas sobre ella. Comieron algo desesperados ante lo dicho, sacando una risilla de la chica, quien también estaba sonrojada.

–"Sabrán muy deliciosos."

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola a todas~... sip... no es actualizacion de historia, pero si otro especial! (relleno... por algo la historia es de Naruto XD).

Bueno, aquí esta un pequeño especial de Halloween, en algunas partes ya dejo de serlo, pero, donde vivo siguen siendo las 10 de la noche, sigue siendo valido para mi XD. Posiblemente no tiene mucho sentido, pero es lo que me salio en inspiración XD. Incluso es algo extraño, pero espero que les gustase y rieran un poco... espero XD.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju:** Hola de nuevo~ Quise hacerlo bastante conciso y claro para que se notara una relación mas madura, posiblemente no tan inocente, pero por lo menos una situación graciosa entre ambos XD. Espero que te guste este pequeño, mas que el anterior, especial n.n. Nos vemos a la aproxima.

 **Hinata Uchiha2.0:** No te mueras! Oh... que bueno que fue de ternura XD. Lamento tardar, la flojera no me deja escribir, digo, la escuela XD. Que bueno que te gustara y espero que este también lo haga n.n. Y tomare en cuenta el verla, ya que solamente vi la primera temporada y ya no le seguí. Nos vemos a la proxima n,n

 **Yoshida Kuragari:** Aquí estoy y seguiré, no te preocupes XD. Puede que me tarde, pero en algún punto de la vida habrá nuevo capitulo XD. Que bueno que te gustara, espero que este también te guste n.n

 **Ilovesasuhina:** Hola y bienvenida al gusto extraño por esta pareja XD. Me alegra tanto que te guste y el hecho que me leas 3. Y no es capitulo, pero si otro especial XD. Y lo de Sasha, la vengo leyendo desde que inicio con ese fic y con otros, ya estoy acostumbrada XD. Nos vemos a la próxima~

 **Marvell d Ixchel:** Wow y me alegra que te gustara XD. Bienvenida a mi loco fic y me encanto tu comentario, en serio XD. Lo del golpe de estado... pues... ya veremos XD... justo en el siguiente capitulo XD. Puede que tarde, pero de que lo subo, lo subo. Y saludos desde México! n.n

 **KattytoNebel:** Alo~ bienvenida de vuelta n.n. Créeme que siento que las cosas pasan rápido, pero es la forma por lo que pienso y escribo, no soy muy paciente con los hechos XD. Sobre Ko... ya veremos~ tengo algunas cosas planeadas con el. Me alegro que te gustase el especial y espero que este también lo haga. Nos vemos a la próxima n.n

 **MiuRobin:** No es capitulo, pero espero que te guste el especial n.n. Todos lo aman de esa forma, pero podrían temerle si lo ven molesto XD,

Bueno, por hoy me despido. Para el jueves o viernes, habrá nuevo capitulo en el otro fic con temática del día de muertos, por si alguien gusta pasarse, ya que sera un SasuHina n.n

Nos vemos a la próxima mis chavas~ (espero que esto no signifique nada malo en sus paises XD)


	13. El golpe de estado

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

0o0o0 Cambio de escena.

~Flashback~/~Fin Flashback~

Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: El golpe de estado.**

Terminaba de ponerse su chaleco, con el dibujo de la estrella de 4 picos y el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su interior, lo que era lo más representativo de la policía de Konoha. Puso su Tantou enfundado detrás de su hombro derecho, soltando un suspiro.

Salió de su casa, mirando a las demás personas de su clan, que no se dedicaban a la vida de un Shinobi, dirigirse al Santuario Nakano para poder refugiarse en caso de que lo peor ocurriera. Se acercó a su primo, quien miraba a su madre irse con un inconsciente Sasuke en brazos.

–No dejó de molestar, ¿cierto? –Intentó sonreír, saliéndole solamente una mueca.

–¿Estás listo? –Su voz sonó carente de emociones. Soltó un suspiro, mirando la seria cara de su primo, poniendo poco a poco la misma expresión.

–Si. –Desaparecieron de un momento a otro, yéndose en diferentes direcciones.

0o0o0

Desde hace algunas horas se escuchaban explosiones cerca, incluso algunos gritos.

Hinata, junto a su pequeña hermana y algunas sirvientas de la segunda rama, habían sido evacuadas a una zona alejada y secreta en la mansión Hyuuga; les habían dicho que tenían que ocultarse allí por su seguridad y las sirvientas tenían que proteger con su vida a ambas niñas.

Natsu cargaba a Hanabi en brazos, mientras a ésta la habían tenido que dormir para que dejara de llorar, Hinata sólo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza.

–"Kami-sama, por favor, que Shisui-kun esté a salvo."

Al llegar a lo que parecía ser un cuarto asegurado con chakra, se detuvieron.

–Hinata-sama, entre aquí, por favor. –Abrieron la puerta, a lo que la menor obedeció asustada, viendo el humo que se observaba a lo lejos.

–Na-Natsu-san, da-dame a Hanabi. –Le extendió los brazos.

–Lo siento Hinata-sama, tengo que ocultar a Hanabi-sama en otro lugar, por seguridad. –"Por si alguna de ustedes llega a morir, la otra podrá seguir siendo la heredera." –Fue su pensamiento, sintiéndose culpable ante eso y más al ver la cara de tristeza de la niña.

–O-Oh. E-Entonces, cuí-cuídala mucho. –La miró suplicante.

–Con mi vida, Hinata-sama. Chio, Haruhi, síganme. Hisana, Mayuri, quédense a resguardar a Hinata-sama.

–Si. –Se quedaron afuera, mientras las otras se iban corriendo–. Hinata-sama, nos quedaremos aquí, por favor, no haga ningún ruido.

–E-Esta bien. –Se sentó en el centro del cuarto, mirando como cerraban la puerta, quedándose en silencio, abrazándose a si misma al sentirse temblar.

–"Shisui-kun."

0o0o0

Sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento de la persona delante de él, adelantándose a lo que haría y pudiendo encajar el kunai en su pecho, justo donde se encontraba el corazón, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Miró el cadáver del hombre, encontrando su mirada puesta en la suya. Esos ojos que poco a poco perdían la vida, de color blanco, lo miraban con resentimiento.

–Ella… te ama… confía en… ti. ¿Por qué?

–Lo siento, Ko-san. Si por mi fuera, no lo haría, pero… –Cerró los parpados, escondiendo sus orbes de color rojo y el dolor que había en ellos–. No puedo evitarlo. Espero que me perdones.

–No. Po-porque ella… no lo… hará. –Dijo con su último aliento, no dejando de verlo de la misma forma. Puso una rodilla en el suelo, bajando la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos. No duró mucho en esa posición, sacando su Tantou al entrar a la mansión, encontrándose con el patriarca del clan.

–Hiashi-sama.

–Sabía que los Uchiha tramaban algo, por algo te acercaste a mi hija. –No le prestó demasiada atención a lo que dijo, más bien, miraba a los demás ahí presentes, preparado a que, en cualquier momento, lo atacaran–. Protejan este lugar con sus vidas. –Ante la orden, se le lanzaron encima.

0o0o0

Intentaba no llorar por el terror que sentía. Escuchaba los gritos lejos, pero a la vez tan cerca, al igual que llegaba un olor muy fuerte a metal a su nariz, tal como si la rodease. Tenía tanto miedo, temía por su hermana y por las chicas que estaban afuera, también por Shisui, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Contuvo la respiración al escuchar la puerta abrirse; levantó la vista, suspirando de alivio al ver a una de las chicas del Bouke.

–Mayuri-san, ¿qué está ocurriendo? –Le preguntó sin moverse de su posición con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero su expresión cambiaba poco a poco al notar un hilo de sangre saliendo de los labios de la muchacha–. ¿E-Eh? –Sus ojos bajaron a su pecho, encontrando algo brillante y lleno de líquido. Siguió con la mirada la caída al suelo de Mayuri, escuchándose un fuerte sonido al azotar con fuerza el piso. Levantó la vista–. ¿Shisui-kun?

El Uchiha la miraba con frialdad. La mayoría de su ropa y rostro estaban llenos de sangre fresca, incluso goteaba aun, al igual que la pequeña espada en su mano. Entró al cuarto, dejando ver a Hisana tirada detrás de él, muerta.

–Shi-Shisui-kun. ¿Qué esta pa-pasando? –Seguía en su lugar, sin mover ningún musculo, sólo sus ojos, que lo miraban confundida.

El mayor únicamente se dedicó a parar unos pocos pasos frente a ella, sin dejar de observarla con el Sharingan activado.

–Shisui-kun. –Lo recorrió con la mirada, para después sonreírle con dulzura, desapareciendo toda duda y temor. –Shisui-kun.

–Por favor. No me mires así. –Susurró con una voz carente de sentimientos.

–Adelante. –Cerró sus perlados ojos, relajándose–. Tú no tienes la culpa.

–Cállate.

–Eres alguien a quien quiero mucho. Si es necesario que te dé mi vida, lo haré con gusto.

–Cállate. –Apretó el arma en su mano.

–Los momentos que pasé contigo, son los más atesorados. –Suspiró–. Shisui-kun… yo… te am-uh... –Su cabeza cayó hacia el frente, quedando recargada justo en el pecho del joven, quien la había atravesado con la mini espada en su corazón.

–Te dije que te callaras. –Desapareció, dejándola tirada allí mismo.

0o0o0

Gritó, sentándose tan deprisa en la cama, que sus piernas se terminaron enredando en la sabana que usaba para cubrirse y al intentar desenredarlas, resultando en una dura caída al suelo, llevándose un golpe bastante fuerte contra la cara. Aun estaba oscuro, siendo de madrugada.

–Ouch. –Se levantó, sobándose la frente. Gruño al sentir un fuerte ardor en los ojos; subió la cabeza para mirarse en el espejo, soltando un jadeo de sorpresa al ver sus ojos con el Sharingan activado y llorando–. El… sueño. –A pesar de la oscuridad, las formas a su alrededor se volvían más apreciables.

Se levantó tambaleante, cayendo sentado en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza e intentando desactivar su doujutsu sin mucho éxito.

–¿Por qué soñé eso? –Soltó un quejido, sintiendo por fin el cómo las lágrimas salían con más frecuencia–. No… no quiero eso… por favor... no… –Se encogió en su lugar.

0o0o0

–¿Estas bien? –Itachi lo miró con extrañeza, viendo los aros negros debajo de sus ojos de su primo y la cara de mal genio que traía.

–No dormí muy bien. –Se dejó caer a un lado de él en la roca, admirando el agua de la cascada caer.

–¿Y eso? Normalmente tienes el sueño pesado. ¿A qué hora te levantaste?

–A las tres de la mañana. Y lo sé, normalmente estoy como un tronco hasta que me pongo alerta por algún ruido, pero… ese sueño… ese maldito sueño. –Sus puños se volvieron blancos al apretarlos tan fuerte. El menor lo miró sorprendido, hace mucho que no lo veía actuar de esa forma tan desesperada.

–¿Qué soñaste?

–Que la revolución ocurría y no había de otra que cumplir órdenes.

–¿Eso te puso tan mal?

–No sólo eso. Eso sólo fue el inicio de algo peor. Tu padre me encomendó la casa Hyuuga.

–¿Eh?

–Asesiné a cada integrante.

–¿A cada integrante? Eso significa que…

–Hinata fue la última. –Sus uñas se encajaron en las palmas–. Al principio… ella… tenía miedo, pero al verme… se calmó… y cuando vio lo que iba a hacerle, lo aceptó. –Su Sharingan volvió a activarse, comenzando a llorar de nuevo–. Aceptó el simple hecho de que la mataría y… me dijo que, si era necesario, me daría su vida. Yo simplemente actué tan… frio.

–Shisui…

–La maté, le clavé mi Tantou como si nada.

–Shisui…

–Yo… la maté… con mis propias manos. –Miró estas, fijándose que tenía las uñas clavadas en las palmas, sacando algo de sangre.

–Shisui. Cálmate, sólo fue un sueño.

–Una pesadilla. –Sonrió falsamente, teniendo mirada atormentada en lo profundo de sus ojos.

–Como sea. Fue un sueño, nada de lo que paso allí fue real. –Puso una mano sobre su hombro.

–¿Has tenido algún sueno parecido con Sasuke? –El menor se tensó levemente.

–Trato de evitarlos.

–Ya veo. Es normal, es tu hermanito, intentas protegerlo incluso hasta en sueños. Pero yo... –Desactivó su doujutsu. –Itachi… amo a Hinata.

–¿La amas? Hablas de…

–Tal como lo hace un hombre a una mujer. –Se sonrojó levemente.

–Ya adivinaba.

–Lo sé. Pero lo mejor era confirmártelo. –Le sonrió, para después volver a ponerse serio–. Sabes lo que ocurre cuando alguien de nuestra familia se enamora. –Itachi asintió–. Si llegase a perder a Hinata, ya sea por medio de mis manos o por las de alguien más… supongo que dejaría de ser yo.

Ambos habían escuchado historias desde que eran pequeños sobre como un Uchiha despertaba el Sharingan, contadas por el padre de Shisui antes de que muriera en la guerra, que, si un integrante del clan perdía a alguien muy importante para él, si aún no tenía el Kekkei Genkai, podría despertarlo y mientras amor sintió por la persona perdida y el odio que sentía por el asesino, en algún caso, el Sharingan sería mucho más poderoso.

Pero a la misma vez existía una contradicción, ya que, si el Uchiha presenciaba o estaba involucrado en la muerte del ser querido, caería en la locura y tendría la "maldición" que siempre ha tenido el clan.

–Me convertiría en todo lo contrario a lo que soy ahora. –Sonrió con melancolía–. Podría hasta convertirme en un segundo Uchiha Madara.

–No bromees.

–No lo hago. –Lo miró serio–. Tenemos que repasar el plan de nuevo, no quiero perderla y menos el que le pase algo malo a la aldea. Pero no creo que puedas en este momento. Sasuke entra hoy a la academia, ¿no?

–Si. –Sonrió levemente, teniendo una pequeña sombra cubriendo sus ojos.

–Tu padre no ira, ¿no es así?

–Espero que lo haga. –Soltó un profundo suspiro.

–Vamos entonces, quiero ver a Hinata. –Se levantó de la roca, sacudiéndose el polvo.

–Te torturaras al recordar la pesadilla.

–Lo sé. Pero eso me hará estar más al pendiente de todo. –Sonrió–. Por cierto, Tachi.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Sabes que a mí no me importa mucho la opinión de los demás con respecto a mi persona que no sea la del Sandaime y la tuya, pero… si le llegas a decir a alguien sobre lo que te conté de mis sentimientos por Hinata y que la llegue a perjudicar, haré que tengas a una horda de chicas detrás tuyo por días.

–Confía en mí, sabes que nunca diría una palabra de algo tan importante. –Tragó saliva discretamente, sabía que Shisui sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza incluso sí sólo para molestarlo.

–¡Bien! –Dio un golpe en su espalda con la palma de la mano, luego sacudió la coleta–. Vamos.

–S-Sí.

0o0o0

Algunos tenían una cara de aburrimiento, otros hacían reír a sus hijos desde su lugar haciendo muecas y otros, simplemente querían irse.

El Hokage daba su discurso de bienvenida para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, quienes eran niños entre siete y ocho años.

–Y hoy, cuando los cerezos flotan en el aire, nuestros niños entran a una nueva etapa de su vida, donde comenzaran con bases para convertirse en personas que amaran a nuestra aldea, tal como nosotros lo hacemos.

–Je. Sigue siendo el mismo discurso. –Shisui se reclinó contra un árbol que tenía colgando un columpio.

–¿A ti que no te había dado el discurso Yondaime-sama?

–Si. Pero es el mismo que dan siempre, ¿o no te acuerdas?

–Tienes razón. Es el mismo. –Sonrió levemente. Levantó la mano cuando vio que su hermano lo buscaba con la mirada. Sasuke le mostró una gran sonrisa, pero se controló al ver a su padre en la última fila junto a su madre, tratando de mostrarse serio.

Hinata levantó la cabeza al sentir una mirada sobre ella, encontrándose con su pequeña hermana Hanabi, quien la saludaba con entusiasmo; le sonrió con dulzura. Miró al árbol del patio, encontrándose con que Shisui le sonreía, guiñándole el ojo con complicidad, sonrojándola.

Hiashi al ver la actitud de su hija mayor, viró un poco la cabeza para saber qué es lo que miraba, observando solamente a Uchiha Itachi, quien estaba más al pendiente de su hermano que en Hinata. Frunció levemente el ceño, volviendo su vista al frente.

–Ya dejó de mirar para acá.

–Uf. –Salió de detrás del árbol–. Ese hombre sí que sabe leer a Hinata.

–Es su padre, ¿qué esperabas? Además de ser un Hyuuga. –El mayor soltó una leve risilla–. ¿Era necesario que te ocultaras?

–No quiero causarle más problemas a Hinata-chan.

–Pero le acabas de…

–Dije más.

–Bueno. –Lo dejó por la paz, estando atentos por lo que quedaba de la ceremonia.

Al acabar, los padres despedían a sus hijos, algunos llorando, otros aguantando las lágrimas y unos que simplemente les dieron una palmada en la espalda o una mirada de soslayo (Fugaku y Hiashi, respectivamente), dejando que entraran a su primer día de clases en la academia.

–Shisui-san. –Ko se acercó hacia los jóvenes después de que su líder se fuera.

–¿Qué tal Ko? –Le sonrió el nombrado.

–Itachi-san.

–Ko-san.

–A veces me dan escalofríos con tantas formalidades. –Ambos lo miraron con una ceja arqueada–. ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

–Bueno. Venía a agradecerle.

–¿Agradecerme? ¿Por?

–Porque Hinata-sama ha estado nerviosa toda la mañana y el verlo a usted aquí, pareció calmarla y hasta mejorar su ánimo.

–Je. ¿En serio? –Se rascó la nuca.

–Si. Es normal, incluso cuando habla de usted conmigo, deja a un lado su tartamudeo y su rostro se ilumina después de un día agotador. Es algo que los del Souke le agradecemos mucho. –Hizo una reverencia.

–O-Oye. No seas tan formal.

–Lo siento. –Le sonrió levemente–. ¿Quiere venir conmigo cuando recoja a Hinata-sama?

–¿Vendrás tú?

–Si. Soy su guardián, es normal que sea yo.

–Ya veo. De acuerdo. –Sonrió–. Sale a las 3, ¿no?

–Exacto.

–Muy bien. Estaré en este árbol.

–Gracias. Me tengo que ir. Fue un gusto saludarlos. –Dio otra reverencia y se fue.

–Bueno, aquí me quedaré. –Se estiró.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Claro. es una buena forma de ver si les va bien el primer día.

–¿A todos los niños o a Hinata-san?

–Ya sabes la respuesta. –Le sonrió, subiendo a la rama del árbol.

–Si tú lo dices. Nos vemos más tarde.

–Ok. –Vio cómo su primo se marchaba. Soltando un suspiro, se acomodó de mejor manera, cerrando los ojos.

0o0o0

Las estruendosas risas lo hicieron despertar, mirando de reojo el patio de juegos de la academia, encontrándose con los niños recién ingresados a unos pasos lejos de el árbol donde estaba sentado.

Buscó con la mirada a cierta pequeña, ubicando primero a Sasuke, quien parecía estar molesto ante las miradas con corazones de las niñas a su alrededor. Soltó una risilla, viendo como el niño zorro miraba con molestia al Uchiha.

–"Una rivalidad, ¿eh?" –Sonrió con gracia. Siguió pasando sus ojos por el lugar, por fin localizando a Hinata algo detrás de las demás niñas, pareciendo estar nerviosa por lo sonrojada que estaba y la mirada tímida que lanzaba a las personas–. "Tan tierna." –Pensó enternecido, queriendo bajar y apretujarla entre sus brazos. Pero se quedó quieto, prefiriendo divertirse con el mismo tormento que él e Itachi sufrieron en la academia y que ahora sufría Sasuke.

Puso más atención al ver como Iruka, nombre que había escuchado de los infantes hacia el profesor, los ponía en dos filas, una para las niñas y otra para los niños.

–Bien chicos, haremos una pequeña actividad para que comencemos a conocernos mejor, así que, presten mucha atención. –Shisui se inclinó levemente sobre la rama–. Haremos un pequeño entrenamiento, para ver qué tan habilidosos son con las herramientas ninjas y al final haremos un enfrentamiento entre dos personas al azar.

–"Mentira." –Pensó el mayor, rodando los ojos–. "Será entre el mejor que se vea contra el peor."

–Así que, den su mejor esfuerzo, pero no olviden divertirse, más que nada. –Les sonrió. Cuando los niños se distribuyeron por el área, el moreno miró de reojo a Naruto, teniendo un leve toque de odio en sus ojos.

–"Él también." –El Uchiha suspiró, sintiendo algo de lastima por el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi–. "De cierta forma, todos son iguales." –Regresó su vista a la pequeña Hyuuga, sonriendo al verla nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer. Iruka los distribuyó en algunas zonas de entrenamiento, enseñándoles como usar las herramientas ninja como shurikens o kunais y evitar que se lastimasen por algún error.

Al pasar los minutos y el profesor enlistando lo necesario con las aptitudes e incapacidad de los menores para realizar las tareas que les había impuesto. Finalizando el entrenamiento, los volvió a reunir a todos.

–Bien, nombrare dos personas y estas pasaran al frente para hacer un combate amistoso, nada de lastimarse con seriedad, ¿entendido? –Asintieron–. Uchiha Sasuke. –Ante esto, las niñas, excepto Hinata, comenzaron a gritar con corazones en los ojos, provocando que Sasuke pusiera una cara malhumorada–. Ya, calmadas. –Carraspeó, haciendo que se callaran–. Y Uzumaki Naruto. –El niño pasó al frente con una mirada retadora, sacando una sonrisa simpática de Shisui y una mirada tierna de parte de Hinata–. Como dije, se enfrentarán a un duelo amistoso, nada de intenciones de lastimarse seriamente. Primeramente, les mostrare los sellos tradicionales para la batalla. –Todos lo miraron expectantes, algunos sin entender realmente de que hablaba.

Shisui se recargó mejor en el árbol, mirando con tranquilidad todo. Era de los pocos momentos en que podía disfrutar un poco de paz, aparte de los ratos en que estaba con Hinata, pero eso es cosa diferente.

El profesor sólo suspiró, levantando la mano derecha a la altura de su pecho, teniéndola en puño con los dedos índice y medio levantados–. Este es el sello con que normalmente se comienzan los jutsus, lo cual, hace alusión a iniciar una batalla. –Miró a Sasuke y a Naruto–. Háganlo mientras se miran fijamente. –Obedecieron–. Cuando termine el combate, harán el mismo sello, sólo que, ahora uniendo sus dedos, en señal de armonía, de que la batalla no fue más allá.

–De acuerdo. –Contestó Sasuke, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

–"Fanfarrón." –Extrañamente, Shisui y Naruto tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

–¡Tú puedes Sasuke-kun! –Gritaron las niñas a su alrededor.

–"Tu puedes Naruto-kun" –Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa, poniendo las manos hechas puños frente su boca.

–¡Empiecen!

0o0o0

Los vio irse de regreso al interior de la academia después de la "batalla" de los chicos, que terminó con Naruto en el suelo y Sasuke encima de él, en señal de que había ganado. Al levantarse, ambos se negaron a hacer el sello de la armonía, ganándose un sermón de Iruka, quien, a pesar de todo, no pudo hacer mucho ante la decisión de ambos.

Hinata miró de soslayo hacia el árbol cerca del campo, sonrojándose al darse cuenta que Shisui le sonreía y la saludaba con la mano.

–"¿To-todo el tiempo e-estuvo allí?"

–Hinata, ¿estás bien? –Iruka la miró preocupado al verla ponerse colorada.

–S-Sí. –Le hizo una reverencia sin saber porque y siguió a su grupo, sentándose en la segunda fila de arriba. Puso atención cuando el sensei entró al aula, mirando de reojo a Naruto, quien tenía una mirada de resentimiento–. "Pobre Naruto-kun." –En ese momento odió el ser tan tímida y no poder ir a hablarle para hacerle sentirse bien a pesar de haber perdido. Suspiró, contemplando el mismo árbol, encontrándose con que Shisui ya se había ido.

0o0o0

Pasaron algunos días sin que la pequeña Hyuuga pudiese ver a Shisui desde ese día, después de que este la recogiera junto a Ko, debido a los deberes que le encargaban en la academia y los entrenamientos que tenía con su padre en las tardes, y al parecer, el Uchiha tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para poder visitarla incluso por la noche.

Ko llegó por ella a la hora de salida, encontrándola mirando hacia el árbol que tenía un columpio, donde estaba sentado el niño zorro.

–Hinata-sama. –Se acercó a ella, llamando su atención–. Vamos. –Le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

–Y-Yo... –Volvió a mirar al niño, jugando con sus dedos índices nerviosa.

–Shisui-san la está esperando. –Susurró sólo para ella.

–¿E-En serio? –Lo miró sorprendida, alegrándose.

–Si. Mandó un cuervo a avisarme que quería verla. –Tomó su mano, comenzando a caminar. Hinata volvió su vista al árbol, prometiéndose mentalmente que haría todo lo posible para dejar de ser tímida y poder acercarse a hablar con Naruto sin ningún problema.

Al llegar al lugar donde normalmente se encontraban, Ko la dejó junto a Shisui, avisándoles donde estaría para cuando fueran las cinco de la tarde, ya que apenas eran las dos.

–Perdón por no visitarte, salí en una misión de improvisto y apenas regresé.

–No te pre-preocupes. –Vio como se sentaba contra el tronco de un árbol, palmeando el suelo entre sus piernas abiertas. Tímidamente se acercó a él, sentándose y recargando la espalda contra su pecho, dejando que la rodeara con los brazos.

–¿Cómo te ha ido en la academia?

–Bi-bien.

–¿Ya hiciste amigos? –Supo que fue mala idea preguntar al verla bajar la cabeza –. Lo siento.

–N-No es eso… yo... ¿Qué puedo ha-hacer para dejar de ser tí-tímida? –Viró la cabeza, mirándolo con ojos grandes y curiosos.

La miró con una ceja arqueada y sólo soltó un "¿Eh?"

–Bu-bueno, es que… –Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sonrojándose–. Qui-quiero de-dejar de serlo y-y poder ha-hablar bi-bien con la gen-gente y-y… –Mientras más hablaba, más nerviosa se ponía y el tartamudeo aumentaba.

–Pero así eres muy tierna. –Hizo un puchero cómico.

–E-Es que…

–Hinata. –Le sonrió, volteándola. –Dejar de ser tímida no es algo que se pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana, además, es parte de tu personalidad, será algo difícil cambiarlo.

–Pe-pero…

–Es normal que te sientas mal, es difícil entrar a un lugar en el que no puedas relacionarte mucho con las personas debido a tu personalidad, pero, te aseguro que, en el futuro, habrá personas, por muy raras que sean, que se acercaran a ti y te hablaran; no digo que no te rindas con el dejar de ser tímida, pero, con el tiempo, eso ya no será un problema. –Acarició su ruborizada mejilla, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

–¿Seguro? –Lo tomó del brazo, mirándolo esperanzada.

–Muy seguro.

–Gracias. –Le sonrió, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia.

–Es un placer. –La miró embelesado, admirando cada detalle de su rostro, llegándole una imagen de este mismo, con la misma sonrisa y ensangrentado. Retiró la mano y la hizo un puño, apretando con fuerza–. "No dejaré que es pase. Primero muerto… que llegar a hacerle daño." –Volvió a acariciarlo antes de que abriera los ojos.

Pasó la tarde entre platicas sin sentido y risas, llegando la hora de regresar. Se levantó con ella en brazos, estando dormida. Caminó donde estaba Ko, dejándola con él y regresando a casa, sintiendo, al momento de entrar al terreno Uchiha, la pesadez que había en el ambiente. Saludo a sus tíos en la tienda al llegar a comprar algo para comer y se fue a descansar.

0o0o0

Los meses pasaron, la situación con los Uchiha se volvía cada vez más complicado, siendo los niños los únicos que se salvaban del rencor que los mayores sentían hacia la aldea.

El Hokage era cada vez más cuestionado sobre lo que haría por el consejo, exigiéndole una pronta respuesta para las circunstancias.

Estaba en su oficina, fumando de su pipa con gesto cansado, mirando el sombrero blanco con rojo, preguntándose una y otra vez el que hizo mal para que todo esto ocurriera.

–Adelante. –Dijo al escuchar la puerta ser tocada, mirando a quien entraba. –Itachi, que gusto verte.

–Hokage-sama. –Se arrodilló frente al escritorio.

–Por favor, levántate. ¿Qué necesitas? –Obedeció, teniendo la mirada seria que siempre ponía en casos importantes.

–Quiero pedirle un favor.

–Adelante.

–¿Podría bajar la vigilancia que tiene sobre el clan?

–¿Pasó algo?

–Mi padre presiente que nos están vigilando.

–Ya veo. En ese caso, replegaré a los ANBU que hay alrededor.

–Gracias. Por mi parte, es todo. Paso a retirarme.

–Fue un gusto verte.

–Igualmente. –Desapareció en una nube de humo.

–¿En verdad harás lo que él te pide? –Un hombre ya mayor salió de las sombras, teniendo vendajes por la mayoría de su rostro y un bastón en su mano.

–Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Danzou.

–Somos ninjas, no moralistas. Y no has contestado a mi pregunta.

–Ese chico junto a Shisui han estado trabajando duro para encontrar, por lo menos, una alternativa a toda esta situación. Claramente, si Fugaku ya comenzó a sospechar, lo mejor es dejar de vigilarlos tan de cerca.

–Los Uchiha no son estúpidos, pero sus egos no los dejan ver su alrededor. Tarde o temprano, esos jovencitos terminaran traicionándote.

–¡Danzou! –Lo miró molesto–. ¿No recuerdas que un Uchiha fue nuestro compañero? Incluso el mismo Nidaime puso su confianza sobre Kagami, siendo el que nos salvó en un momento de vida o muerte. Incluso más a ti.

–Kagami fue otra historia. Él era muy diferente al resto de ese clan.

–¿Y no crees que Itachi y Shisui sean igual a ellos?

–Han crecido en un sitio lleno de odio y resentimiento hacia la aldea, fue muy diferente a nuestra época.

–Shisui es su nieto.

–¿Y? Su hijo era muy parecido a Fugaku, no dudo que, si no hubiese muerto, estaría confabulando en contra de Konoha al igual que la mayoría de ellos.

–Danzou, por favor. ¿Podrías retirarte? No estoy de humor para discusiones.

–Bien. Pero piénsalo bien, no queremos que esto se vaya a extremos.

–Gracias. –Susurró con desgano, viendo como el hombre desaparecía en un remolino de hojas.

0o0o0

Estaba cansado, cansado de ser un doble espía, cansado de tener que mentir, cansado de todo.

Itachi entró a su habitación ya muy entrada la madrugada del día 9 de junio, había tenido que vigilar al clan desde la base de ANBU en compañía de Espantapájaros, mejor conocido como Hatake Kakashi, hijo del legendario Colmillo Blanco, Hatake Sakumo.

Era su cumpleaños, sabía que su madre haría un pequeño festejo más tarde, cuando todos estuviesen despiertos, aun sabiendo que sería incomodo debido a la tensión que habría entre él y su padre, ya que hace algunos días ocurrió una pelea, donde ambos terminaron comportándose como dos completos extraños.

La incertidumbre pesaba sobre sus hombros. Desde el momento en el que puso su lealtad totalmente hacia la aldea, entendió que las cosas no serían nada fáciles, y menos al ser el hijo prodigio del líder del clan que planeaba una revuelta con contra de Konoha. Supuso que para Shisui sería lo mismo, no sólo por el simple hecho de ocultar un gran secreto como él, sino, tener que proteger a una pequeña niña ajena a todo lo que ocurría y sonreírle como si todo estuviese bien.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su primo normalmente se mostraba despreocupado con la gente, excepto con él; estando a su lado, sabía que el mayor actuaba, estaba igual o peor de estresado de lo que él se sentía. Mantener una relación amistosa con una niña, y no cualquier niña, sino la heredera de la segunda familia más poderosa del País del Fuego. Según le había dicho, hubo un momento en el que Shisui estuvo a punto de contarle algo de lo que pasaba a Hinata con tal de sentirse apoyado, pero se había detenido al saber que ella sólo era una niña, alguien que no entendería del todo a pesar de esforzarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Tomó una ducha, sintiendo que el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos tensos. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, cerró los ojos, recordando que en ANBU había aprendido a actuar de mejor forma a como lo hacía antes, logrando ocultar sus tormentosos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, pero estando allí solo, sin que nadie lo mirara ni lo obligara a ser alguien estoico, dejó salir todo.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con el agua que caía sobre su rostro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió ser sólo un chico de 13 años, recién cumplidos, atormentado por la dura situación que estaba viviendo, dejando salir toda esa frustración que sentía en forma de lágrimas acompañadas de jadeos.

Cuando se sintió mejor, cerró la llave y tomó su toalla, tomándose su tiempo para secarse el cuerpo y enredarse otra toalla, más pequeña, en su cabello para poder quitarle el exceso de agua. Al regresar a su cuarto, se puso un pantalón de chándal gris, levantando la mirada al espejo que tenía en una esquina, no es que fuese vanidoso, pero por lo menos le gustaba ver que las cosas estuviesen en orden antes de salir. Notó en su hombro izquierdo el tatuaje una espiral, el cual, lo identificaba como integrante de ANBU.

Volvió a suspirar, poniéndose una camisa azul marino, sin el abanico que simboliza su clan, acostándose en su futón. Miró el techo, sabiendo que, de nuevo, pasaría la mayor parte de la noche en vela, pensando en opciones viables para acabar con todo ese asunto.

Cerró los ojos después de un par de horas, teniendo un último e inocente pensamiento en mente–. "Desearía que todo esto termine pronto. De la mejor manera posible." –Y después, se quedó dormido sin llegar a tener algún tipo de sueño.

0o0o0

Se removió al escuchar el cantó de las aves afuera de su ventana y sentir los rayos del sol golpeando de lleno su rostro. Se sentó de golpe, parpadeando sorprendido, dándose cuenta que ya era algo tarde, siendo, al parecer, alrededor del mediodía.

–Buenos días, dormilón. –Shisui entró con una gran sonrisa–. O debería decir, ¿tardes? –Rio.

–¿Por qué no me levantaste temprano? –Se levantó, agarrando su cabello en una coleta baja.

–Porque es tu cumpleaños. –Dijo con simpleza.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver?

–Que debes descansar, por lo menos, un día. –Se acercó, dándole un fuerte abrazo, levantándolo levemente del suelo y provocando que soltase un pequeño quejido–. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tachi!

–Gra-gracias. –Agarró aire cuando lo soltó. Se esperaba el abrazo, pero no el hecho de que lo estrujara.

–Vamos, quiero un poco del delicioso pastel que hizo tu mamá. –Salió del cuarto, asomándose por la puerta–. Relájate hoy, te lo mereces. –Siguió caminando.

–Lo intentaré. –Susurró para sí mismo.

Al llegar a la sala, su hermanito lo tiró al suelo mientras le gritaba "¡Feliz cumpleaños Nii-san!". Su madre lo reganaba y ayudaba a levantarse, dándole un abrazo lleno de cariño.

No había ninguna señal de su padre, pero, a decir verdad, no le tomó importancia, disfrutando del pequeño momento de paz con su familia más querida.

0o0o0

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Shisui lo había sacado de su casa con la excusa de llevarlo a comer el mejor manjar que jamás habría probado de no ser porque él lo estaba llevando.

Llegaron a un claro al lado del río Naka, encontrando a Hinata con los pies metidos al agua.

–¿Mmm? ¿Qué hace aquí Hinata-san? –Le susurró.

–Traerte algo. –Le sonrió, acercándose a la pequeña, quien les daba la espalda–. ¡Hinata-chan! –La abrazó.

–¡Kyaa! –Si no fuese porque la estaba sujetado, de seguro habría caído al rio debido al susto.

–Tan mona. –Restregó la mejilla contra la suya.

–Me-me asu-asustaste, Shi-Shisui-kun. –Puso la mano sobre su corazón.

–Jeje. –Se separó–. Acércate Tachi. –Miró al chico, ayudando a la niña a ponerse de pie y que se colocase las sandalias ninja. Itachi obedeció, mirando curioso la interacción entre ambos.

–I-Itachi-san. –Lo miró con una sonrisa, tomando una pequeña caja envuelta en tela de color azul marino–. Fe-feliz cumpleaños. –Hizo una reverencia, extendiéndole el paquete.

–Gracias Hinata-san, no era necesario. –Lo tomó, sintiendo calidez en su pecho.

–Pero ábrelo Tachi. –Le palmeó la espalda. Vieron como lo hacía, esperando ver su reacción, la cual, fue de sorpresa.

–¿Dangos? –Miró a la niña y luego la caja, donde había tres palos con tres de las bolitas de masa en cada uno.

–Caseros. –Aclaró Shisui, levantando un dedo–. Hechos exclusivamente por Hinata para ti. –Los apuntó a ambos.

–En serio, muchas gracias Hinata-san. –Le sonrió con aprecio, sonrojándola.

–Pero no te quedes ahí parado, pruébalos. No por nada dije que ibas a probar un manjar.

–Eh… de acuerdo. –Tomó uno, viendo los típicos colores, siendo el verde el primero en la parte de abajo, el blanco en el medio y rosa en la punta. Le dio una mordida a la bola rosada, sorprendiéndose del buen sabor que tenía, era muy diferente a todos los que había probado, tanto en la aldea, como fuera de esta. Hizo un sonido de satisfacción, haciendo que los otros dos sonrieran.

–¿Te gustó?

–Está delicioso. Cocina de maravilla Hinata-san.

–Gra-gracias.

Les extendió la caja, ofreciéndoles.

–Tachi, es tu regalo, no es necesario que lo comportas. –Hinata le dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza.

–Por eso mismo, quiero darles.

–¿Seguro?

–Adelante. –Se miraron y luego tomaron uno cada quien, comiendo al sentarse en el suelo.

Los mayores platicaron de cosas triviales, mientras la chiquilla miraba tranquilamente la corriente del agua.

–Y, Hinata-san. –Miró a Itachi–. ¿Ya está entrenando su Byakugan? –Le sonrió sutilmente.

–Y-Yo… sí. –Bajó la mirada, pareciendo estar desilusionada. Shisui le golpeo el hombro, haciendo que lo mirara con sorpresa, viendo que negaba con la cabeza.

–Disculpe si pregunte algo que no debía.

–N-No se pre-preocupe.

–Nee… –Shisui la levantó–. No pongas esa cara. –Le sonrió–. ¿Qué te parece si te ayudamos a que puedas activarlo bien?

–¿Le falla el activarlo, Hinata-san?

–S-Sí. –Jugó con sus manos–. A o-otou-sama le mo-molesta que no pu-pueda activarlo.

–Tengo entendido que a los Hyuuga se les enseña el Byakugan desde antes de entrar a la academia.

–Así e-es. Pe-pero…. –Se mordió el labio.

–Posiblemente fallas un poco en la distribución del chakra. –Activó su Sharingan–. Así podre ver tu flujo de chakra y ver si realmente estas usando el necesario.

–Gra-gracias, Shisui-kun. –Le sonrió dulcemente.

–Sabes que haría todo por ti. –Tomó sus manos, acariciando el dorso de estas con los pulgares.

Itachi los miró curioso, no era muy bueno con los sentimientos, pero sabía identificar el cariño que Shisui tenía en sus ojos por Hinata, era el mismo tipo con el que su madre miraba a su padre aun a sabiendas de que podría estar haciendo algo malo. Ella no parecía temerle al Sharingan, a pesar de, tal vez, haberlo visto pocas veces.

Le seguía pareciendo peculiar el cómo actuaban uno alrededor del otro. A pesar de tartamudear y parecer nerviosa, tenía mucha más confianza con su primo que con alguien más o hasta con el mismo, había cierta complicidad entre ambos que lo hacían sentir algo incómodo, como si estuviese sobrando de más a su alrededor.

–Bien. Haz los sellos. –La soltó. Obedeció, haciendo las señas de manos que su padre le había enseñado. Itachi también activó su Sharingan.

–¡Byakugan! –Exclamó. Por un momento, las venas alrededor de sus ojos se abultaron y las pupilas se alcanzaron a notar, y de pronto, volvió a la normalidad.

–Ya veo. Dura muy poco.

–S-Sí. –Respiró agitada.

–Es normal, eres muy pequeña.

–Pe-pero Neji-niisan lo ha-hacia a mi e-edad y ha-hasta más joven.

–Hinata. –El tono con el que la llamo hizo que lo mirara, sintiendo que la iba a regañar–. El tonto de tu primo es el tonto de tu primo; tu, eres tú. –La miraba serio–. No te compares con él, si tu padre lo hace, que no creo, no te sientas mal. Puede que sea más difícil para ti que para otros del clan, la cosa es hacer lo mejor que puedas sin necesidad de querer complacer a alguien más.

–Pero…

–Te diré algo que nos pasó a ambos. –Miró a Itachi, desactivando su kekkei genkai–. Tachi y yo crecimos en un mundo de guerra, ya por las ultimas partes, en realidad.

–Unos años antes de su generación. –Lo secundó el menor, aun sin saber porque su primo le contaba eso a la niña.

–Exacto. Por lo que tuvimos que crecer mucho más rápido que tu u otro niño. Se nos pedía cumplir expectativas mucho más altas de lo que hoy se les pide a ustedes.

–Su padre, imagino yo, era un adolescente cuando todo eso estaba ocurriendo.

–De alguna u otra manera, los niños que resultaban ser prodigios, eran mandados como apoyo en el campo de batalla.

–¿Prodigios?

–Supongo que has escuchado que Itachi y yo somos llamados de esa forma, ¿no? –Al verla asentir, prosiguió–. Me gradué unos años antes que él, así que, fui integrado como ayudante en algunos equipos. Aprendí lo que es vivir en una guerra desde muy joven. –Acarició su mejilla–. Nunca fui comparado con nadie, pero… el temor de morir hizo que mi deseo de vivir me hiciera sobrepasarme. Desarrollé jutsus, perfeccioné técnicas, a lo cual, me llamaron un genio.

–Ocurrió lo mismo conmigo.

–Puedes decir que somos inteligentes o cosas por el estilo, pero lo que nos hizo ser así, es la convicción de mejorar por un motivo.

–¿Un motivo? –Ladeó la cabeza.

–Proteger la aldea. –Dijeron los dos.

–Oh.

–Claro, puedes tener tu propio motivo, pero eso será el que te haga mejorar. No te deben de importar los demás, sino, tu solamente. Nadie más.

Itachi miró el agua un poco ausente.

–Si tu padre llegase a compararte con alguien, esfuérzate para demostrarle que se equivoca. Ahora, por lo que noté, necesito que acumules más chakra en tu pecho antes de que termines los sellos y cuando hagas el ultimo, llévalo a tu cabeza, justo detrás de los ojos. Hagamos ver a tu papá, que puedes hacerlo. –Le sonrió.

Lo intentó, llegando a durar un minuto con el Byakugan activado, pero no llegando a ver más allá de cinco metros. Ambos la ayudaron diciéndole como debía concentrar el chakra.

0o0o0

Al pasar un par de horas, acompañaron a la Hyuuga, ya bastante cansada, hasta donde se encontraba Ko y regresaron a casa.

–¿Te gustó tu cumpleaños?

–Si. Fue… bastante tranquilo. –Sonrió levemente.

–Me alegro.

–Ayudar a Hinata-san fue algo sorprendente. Es asombroso ver al Byakugan de cerca. Y las palabras que le dijiste.

–Bueno, es la verdad. Odio cuando se desprecia a si misma por culpa de Hiashi o por alguien más.

–Lo que dijiste…

–¿Lo de complacer a alguien?

–Si.

–Eso también es verdad. Ya pasaste esa fase, y por lo que vi, le toca a Sasuke. –Se detuvieron frente a sus casas–. Cuídalo Tachi, o podría convertirse en algo muy contrario a lo que debería. –Suspiró–. Lo mejor es que ya no amarguemos tu aun cumpleaños. –Le sonrió–. Nos vemos mañana.

–Si. Que descanses.

–Igualmente. –Cada quien entró a su respectivo hogar.

–Shisui. –La voz de su tío hizo que levantara la cabeza, encontrándolo cruzado de brazos y con su ya típica expresión seria.

–Fugaku-san.

–Tengo una misión especial que darte.

–Estoy a sus órdenes. –Le hizo una reverencia, después de todo, era su jefe.

–Necesites que espíes a Itachi. Que me reportes cualquier movimiento sospechoso que haga. En donde se encuentra la mayor parte del día. ¿De acuerdo?

–Sí, señor. –Cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza.

–Bien. Comenzarás desde mañana. –Se dirigió a la puerta.

–Como ordene. –Se quedó en esa posición hasta escuchar que salía y cerraba la puerta–. "¡Maldición!". –Golpeo el suelo con el puño.

0o0o0

Pasaron los días, donde le reportaba a su tío lo que Itachi hacia mientras no estaba en ANBU, claro está, que no lo hacía con exactitud. Incluso había tenido que entrar por completo a la Policía y dejar de lado su trabajo como ninja de Konoha, apartándose de las misiones que el Hokage le encomendaba, pero no dejando de darle reportes a éste junto a Itachi sobre el estado de los Uchiha.

También tuvo que apartarse de Hinata, dándole una leve explicación del porqué no podría ir a verla. La niña le contestó con una dulce sonrisa que le fuera bien, y tarde o temprano, podrían volver a hablarse.

En el cumpleaños de Sasuke, la tensión de la gente era bastante palpable, pero debido a que era la celebración para el segundo hijo del líder, guardaron las apariencias, intentando estar lo más "contentos" posible.

Algunos lo felicitaban por ser el mejor de su clase, teniendo la mejor calificación en todo lo que se le presentaba en la academia. Y Sasuke, como todo niño en esa situación, se dejaba complacer por los mayores, esperando que, en cualquier momento, su padre llegara a elogiarlo.

Y tal era su deseo, que casi suelta con grito de la emoción al escuchar, de la boca de Fugaku un: "ese es mi hijo".

Desde hace un mes, su padre había comenzado a prestarle más atención, mucho más que a la que le prestaba a Itachi. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, su hermano ya casi no lo veía en la casa ni hablaba con él. Su humor decayó un poco al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte de la pequeña reunión que le habían preparado.

Pero, siguió disfrutando, ignorando que algunos adultos hablaban con el líder en una esquina.

0o0o0

Miró a Itachi fijamente y éste hacia lo mismo. Levantaron una mano cada quien, el menor la izquierda y Shisui la derecha, extendiendo los dedos índice y medio, realizando el sello de combate mientras cerraban los ojos.

Estaban a la orilla del río Naka, justo donde había unos troncos de entrenamiento y sobre estos, unas aves. El viento sopló ligeramente y las palomas emprendieron el vuelo, pasando sobre ellos; cayó una pluma y en el momento en el que tocó el suelo, ambos abrieron los ojos, teniendo activado sus Sharingan.

–¡Allá voy! –Dijo Shisui, comenzando a correr hacia el frente, Itachi hizo lo mismo–. ¡Aahh! –Ambos levantaron los puños sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento con sus ojos rojos.

0o0o0

Respiraban agitados, el menor, vestido con su ropa ANBU, tenía una rodilla en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Shisui sólo estaba inclinado con las manos en los muslos.

–¿Qué te parece? ¡Ahora tengo más victorias que tú! –Le sonrió al enderezarse, apuntándose con el dedo pulgar.

El de la coleta levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa cansada. –Tienes razón, he perdido. –Dijo desactivando su Doujutsu. El mayor lo imitó.

–Si no estuvieras en otra cosa, quizá esto hubiera terminado de otra forma. –Extendió los brazos a los costados y se acercó a él. Estiró la mano de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes de empezar el entrenamiento e Itachi hizo lo mismo, juntándolos en un leve apretón.

–Te has dado cuenta. –Se levantó con su ayuda.

Cerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza. –Vamos, Itachi, ¿hace cuánto crees que te conozco? –Cambió su expresión a una seria, mirándolo–. Ya sé de qué va esto.

0o0o0

El sonido de la cascada golpear con fuerza las rocas se escuchaba de fondo y la luz del atardecer le daba un toque casi mágico. Estaban en el risco, Itachi de pie y Shisui sentado en una roca.

–Así que no fue bien.

–Lo siento... –Pronunció el menor–. Hice lo que pude, pero… lo único que conseguí fue retrasar el plan.

–Es un golpe de todo nuestro clan. Sabíamos que no cederían tan fácilmente. –Lo miró. –Su voluntad de hacer que esto ocurra es mucho mayor de lo que pensábamos. Dicho esto, poder retrasar el plan sigue siendo un gran resultado.

–¿Y tú qué tal? Creía que dijiste que encontrarías aliados…

Bajo la cabeza –No va tan bien como esperaba. –Miró hacia la cascada–. Para bien o para mal, son Uchiha, así que el lazo entre ellos es fuerte.

Itachi lo observó inseguro.

–Oh, ¡vamos! No me mires así. –Se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Shisui se levantó, acercándose a el–. Recuerda que estamos hablando de ti y de mí, Itachi. –Puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro, palmeándolo un poco y le sonrió con aprecio–. No te preocupes. Todo irá bien. –El menor devolvió la sonrisa con confianza. Se separó–. En cualquier caso, mantente alerta y trabaja desde adentro. –Se cruzó de brazos. Encontraré otra manera…

–¡Nii-san! –Ambos miraron curiosos hacia dónde provino el grito, encontrándose con Sasuke que sacudía su brazo para llamar su atención–. ¡Eh! ¡Nii-san! –Llegó hasta ellos, mirando a Itachi–. ¡Así que aquí estás! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! –Miró a Shisui, dándose cuenta de que estaba ahí–. Ah, disculpa.

–¡Yo! –Lo saludó alegre con una mano alzada y la otra en su cadera.

–¡Shisui-san! –Dijo feliz.

–Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó su hermano mayor.

–Nee, ¿de que estaban hablando? ¡Cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo! –Se dirigió hacia Shisui y luego a Itachi, emocionado.

El chico se sorprendió, para después sonreírle con dulzura. –Todavía eres muy joven para saberlo.

–¿¡Eh!? ¿A qué viene eso? ¿No soy parte del grupo? –Hizo un puchero con los labios. –Se quejó al sentir los dedos de su hermano contra su frente.

–Lo siento, Sasuke. Quizá la próxima vez.

–Siempre dices lo mismo, nii-san. Mou… –Puso las manos en su frente, justo encima del golpe.

Shisui rio, sonriendo de medio lado. –Je… ¡no es justo! –Puso expresión seria, acercándose más a ambos. –Que mal hermano, excluyendo a Sasuke de esa manera. –Colocó su mano en el hombro del chiquillo, para después sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo. –Vale, Sasuke, voy a decírtelo.

–¿De verdad? ¡Eres el mejor, Shisui-san! –Itachi los miraba sin comprender que planeaba su primo.

–Veras, estamos discutiendo quien es más fuerte, si tu hermano o yo. –Se puso a su altura y lo rodeó con el brazo por los hombros.

–¿Eh?

Miró de reojo al heredero, cambiando su tono de voz a uno algo cómico–. Quiero decir, yo soy mucho más fuerte que él, pero se niega a aceptar la verdad. –Suspiró exageradamente–. Bueno, Sasuke. Tú sabes la verdad, ¿no? –Volvió a mirarlo–. Que soy mucho más fuerte que él…

–¡No lo eres!

–¿Oh?

–Sí, eres fuerte, pero… ¡Vamos! –Parecía hablarle algo molesto, queriendo demostrar que, lo que decía, iba muy en serio–. ¡Mi hermano es más fuerte que tú!

–Ah, ¿sí? Soy mayor que él, así que tiene sentido suponer que soy…

–¡La edad no tiene nada que ver con ser ninja! –Lo interrumpió.

–Pero no te olvides de que tengo el Sharingan. –Apuntó su ojo derecho.

–¡Mi hermano también tiene el Sharingan! –A cada momento parecía molestarse cada vez más–. ¡Mi hermano no perdería ni contra ti, Shisui-san! ¿No es así, nii-san? –Volteo a ver a éste.

No supo que contestar, mirando a Shisui de reojo, quien lo observaba riendo bajo.

–"Shisui… tú…"

–¿Verdad, nii-san? –Se aproximó a él. –¡Vamos, díselo! Eres más fuerte que Shisui, ¿verdad? –Mientras, Shisui se levantaba.

–Bueno, eso…

–"Ser una familia es maravilloso." –Pensó con algo de melancolía, mirándolos–. "Así es como me siento cada vez que veo a esos dos. No puedo dejar que los planes del clan destruyan cosas como estas..." –Cerró los ojos, poniendo sus dedos sobre el derecho–. "No importa lo que tenga que hacer…"

–Shisui.

–¿Eh? –Despertó de su ensoñación, mirando a Itachi con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Ya me voy. Parece que es hora de cenar. No queremos llegar tarde. –Miró a Sasuke–. Y además me tengo que preparar para mañana.

–Es verdad. Tienes una misión, ¿no?

–Sí, no creo que lleve mucho. Debería volver en un par de días.

–Hazlo lo mejor posible, Itachi. Yo también haré lo que pueda.

Asintió, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Sasuke lo siguió, girándose para despedirse del mayor con alegría, pareciendo que, lo de hace un momento, no había pasado.

–¡Nos vemos, Shisui-san!

–Si. –Levantó una mano, sonriéndole–. "No importa lo que tenga que hacer…" –Pensó seriamente–. "Lo detendré."

0o0o0

El clima de agosto era bastante bochornoso debido al calor que hacía, a pesar de ser algo temprano. Tenía la cabeza baja, con una rodilla en el suelo y frente a él, el Hokage junto a los ancianos del consejo.

–… así que parece que el golpe sigue en pie. –Habló con seriedad.

–Ya veo… –Exclamó Sandaime, mirando la mesa con gesto pensante.

–Hiruzen, ¿qué piensas hacer? –Danzou se inclinó hacia el frente para poder verlo mejor–. Si seguimos aquí parados será demasiado tarde.

–Mm… –Cerró los ojos.

–Como líder de la aldea, a veces tienes que tomar decisiones difíciles. ¿Acaso no crees que es el momento de hacerlo?

–Por favor, esperen. –La voz del chico hizo que le pusieran atención–. Creo que aún hay otra alternativa. Un plan que me gustaría intentar, si me lo permiten.

–¿Un plan, dices? –Todos lo escuchaban sorprendidos.

–Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Ya no quedan más opciones. –Volvió a debatir el hombre vendado. Pero Sarutobi no le prestó atención.

–¿Cuál es ese plan del que hablas, Shisui?

–Usaré mi Mangekyo Sharingan en el clan. –Nadie lo creía después de oír su declaración.

–¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? Quedaras marcado para siempre por el pecado de utilizar la técnica definitiva contra tu propio clan.

Bajó la cabeza. –Lo entiendo… –Volvió a mirarlos–. Pero merece la pena para proteger lo que quiero. Por favor, Sandaime.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro. –Si realmente crees en esto, no puedo detenerte. Haz lo que necesites hacer. –El joven lo miró sorprendido

–¡Muchas gracias! –Hizo una reverencia.

–Pero te permitiré que des un paso atrás y canceles tu plan su cambias de opinión. Recuerda: todavía hay tiempo de pensar alternativas. ¿Entendido, Shisui? –Danzou lo miraba, pareciendo que quería replicar. Miró al Uchiha, viendo que estaba totalmente centrado en su propósito. Entrecerró su ojo.

0o0o0

Pasó la tarde, llegando el atardecer, al parecer, la junta había tomado más tiempo del que creyó.

–"No me arrepiento." –Pensó arriba de la rama de un árbol, mirando a la gente pasear por una de las calles de la aldea–. "Usaré mi Sharingan y proyectare una ilusión sobre todos para detener el golpe. No será difícil. Debería acabar rápidamente." –Cerró los ojos–. "Itachi probablemente se enfade conmigo por hacer esto sin él. Pero esto mantendrá a su familia unida." –Se le vino a la mente ambos primos menores, caminando uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de la compañía–. "Eso es lo importante. Haría cualquier cosa por eso…" –Otra imagen apareció, justo la de su sueño. Una Hinata ensangrentada sonriéndole con el amor más puro–. "Y el evitar eso, aunque la vida me cueste." –Abrió los ojos, mostrando su doujutsu activado–. Bien. –Se preparó para saltar e irse, pero algo llamó su atención.

–¡Shisui-kun! –La voz de la heredera Hyuuga hizo que mirara hacia abajo, encontrándola a unos pocos metros del árbol donde se encontraba con la respiración agitada, al parecer, había venido corriendo de alguna parte–. ¡Shisui-kun! –Se extrañó verla con el Byakugan activo.

–Hinata-chan, ¿qué haces por aquí?

–Ko-san me ayudaba a entrenar mi Byakugan escondiendo algunas cosas por todo este lugar. –Hablaba algo rápido, pero supuso que era por la pequeña carrera que había tenido–. Y-Y te vi aquí. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

–Lo siento, Hinata-chan. No puedo en este momento.

–¡Por favor! –Se sorprendió al escucharla tan desesperada y se dio cuenta que temblaba. Puso sus sentidos alertas, sintiendo varias presencias ocultas entre los arboles de su alrededor.

–¿Cuántas cosas te escondió Ko?

–Ci-cinco. –Se mordió el labio, tratando evitar llorar del alivio al saber que había entendido el porqué de su desesperación.

–"Cinco. Son bastante buenos escondiéndose. Tal vez su idea era alejarme y atacarme lejos de la gente. No me hacen daño porque ella está aquí." –Dio un saltó, cayendo a su lado. Le extendió la mano, sonriéndole con naturalidad–. Vamos, te acompaño. –La tomó al instante, dándole un apretón. Comenzaron a caminar y alejarse de ahí.

–Esa niña…

–Lo arruinó todo.

–Era una Hyuuga.

–Y no una simple Hyuuga, es la heredera. Lo más probable es que nos viera y le advirtiera. Nos contó.

–A Danzou-sama no le gustará esto. –Algunas hojas cayeron al suelo cuando desaparecieron.

0o0o0

–Se-Se fueron, Shisui-kun. –La cargó al oírla y saltó hacia los techos, corriendo hasta la casa de la pequeña, entrando a su cuarto. La dejó en la cama.

–Ya puedes desactivarlo. –Acarició las venas salteadas. Obedeció, volviendo a la normalidad, comenzando a llorar–. Tranquila. Ahora todo está bien. –La abrazó, acariciando su cabeza.

–T-Te iban a-a hacer da-daño. Tenían ku-kunais y shurikens en sus manos. –Lloró contra su pecho.

–Pero me salvaste. ¿Podrías decirme cómo eran?

–Co-como los ANBU, pero… tenían ca-capuchas.

–¿Capuchas? –Entrecerró los ojos–. "Los únicos que usan capucha en la aldea son los de RAIZ. Eso significa que..." –La estrechó con más fuerza–. Todo está bien. No me harán daño. –Besó su frente–. Hinata. –Se separó, limpiándole las lágrimas–. Prométeme una cosa…

–¿S-Si?

–Por ningún motivo andes sola por la aldea, no hasta que yo te diga. Siempre quédate al lado de alguien, ¿entendido? –Asintió.

–Bien. –Le sonrió–. Luego te llevaré a comer unos rollos de canela, ¿qué te parece?

–Me-me encantaría. –Devolvió el gesto.

–Y si… todo se arregla… te lo explicaré.

–S-Si no quieres, no es ne-necesario.

–Está bien. Quiero hacerlo. –Se levantó, sintiendo que tomaba su mano con fuerza–. Iré a encontrarme con Itachi, no me pasará nada. Te lo prometo.

–Te creo… pero… tengo miedo. No… quiero perderte.

–"El sentimiento es mutuo." –Le sonrió de manera tranquilizante–. Lo mejor es que descanses.

–¿Volveré a verte?

–Si.

–O-Ok. –Lo soltó lentamente.

–Anímate, hermosa. –Se sonrojó–. No digo que no te veas muy bonita llorando, pero eres mucho más hermosa si te sonrojas y sonríes. –Hizo que se pusiera roja–. Descansa. Nos veremos luego.

–S-Sí. –Se acostó, mirándolo desaparecer repentinamente. –"Por favor, que esté bien."

0o0o0

El heredero de los Uchiha estaba recargado contra una gran piedra en el bosque, esperando a que su primo llegase.

–Itachi. –Lo miró, pareciendo estar bastante serio.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

–Intentaron atacarme.

–¿Atacarte? ¿Quién?

–Hinata me describió unos ANBU con capucha.

–ANBU con capucha… espera, ¿dijiste Hinata? ¿Por qué Hinata-san te los describiría?

–Porque ella me salvó, quien sabe que hubiese pasado si no estuviese ahí.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–Lo mejor es que tomes asiento. –Obedeció, escuchando todo lo que había ocurrido.

–Danzou. –Susurró cuando acabó de hablar.

–Exacto. Es lo más probable.

–Pero… ¿Por qué querría atacarte?

Suspiró. –Esta mañana tuve una junta con el consejo, tomé la decisión de utilizar mi Mangekyo Sharingan para proyectar una ilusión y poder detener el golpe de estado.

–¿No pensabas decírmelo?

–Yo… lo haría más adelante. Antes de entrar a la reunión de hoy.

–Shisui.

–Lo siento.

–No te preocupes. Entonces… ¿Cómo es tu plan? –Le sonrió.

–Bueno… hace unas semanas se cumplieron los diez años que tenía que esperar para poder volver a activar mi Mangekyo. Usaré el Kotoamatsukami*. –Itachi lo miró sorprendido.

–¿Estás seguro? Estas hablando de todo el clan.

–Lo sé. Pero es la única alternativa que tenemos.

–De acuerdo. Espero que salgamos bien de eso.

–Entonces, te meteré al igual que a todos, pero te sacaré rápido, ¿de acuerdo? Te haré una señal.

–Si.

–Desde ahora, hay que tener cuidado con RAIZ.

–Si. ¿Qué pasará si no sale bien?

–En ese caso… ¿podemos regresar a donde estaba antes?

–Si quieres. –Se encogió de hombros.

0o0o0

Sus oscuros ojos la observaban dormir, tan tranquila que llenaba a su corazón de paz, sintiéndose en armonía a su lado como siempre lo hacía.

Suspiro, sentándose a un lado de su cama, viendo su piel como la porcelana siendo iluminada por la blanca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto. Tomo con cuidado un corto mechón de su cabello que siempre enmarcaba su redondo rostro. Lo acaricio tal como si alguien acariciara algo que con el más mínimo toque fuese a quebrarse, con un cuidado preciso incluso para alguien como a él.

Ella era un ángel, un hermoso ser sin contaminar, a pesar de haber nacido en un mundo como ese, donde se tiene que matar para proteger los ideales. No como él, que a pesar de hacer las cosas que hacía por amor a su aldea, seguía teniendo las manos manchadas por la sangre de enemigos, e incluso, de inocentes. No solo por su amada villa peleaba, sino para proteger a los niños como ella y que no vivan los mismos horrores que él y los adultos, si para eso tenía que asesinar, lo haría, aunque fuese en contra de sus principios.

–Vamos Shisui. –Se escuchó una profunda voz desde una esquina del cuarto alejada de la cama–. Es algo tarde para estar aquí.

–Lo se Tachi… ya voy. –Se levantó en silencio, dejando el mechón en su lugar, dando una suave caricia en la blanca mejilla de la niña–. Nos vemos mañana, Hinata-chan. –Y tal como llegaron, se fueron en completo silencio, como si nunca hubieran estado allí, dejando a la pequeña de 7 años dormida en completa paz.

0o0o0

Llegaron justo en el momento que los miembros del clan subían las escaleras para entrar al templo, encontrándose cara a cara con el patriarca.

–Qué bueno que llegaran. –Les dijo con seriedad–. Pasen. –Lo siguieron.

Tomaron asiento al bajar a la sala de reuniones, escuchando lo que el líder diría.

–Nos reunimos hoy para dar las ultimas especificaciones para el golpe que pronto realizaremos en contra de la aldea. Retomando lo antes dicho, secuestraremos al chico zorro para extraerle al Kyuubi, aunque eso signifique en su muerte. –Shisui e Itachi se tensaron imperceptiblemente al escucharlo. Al estar de misión en misión, ninguno tenía idea alguna sobre esa parte del plan.

–"Es el hijo de sus antiguos amigos." –El de cabello ondulado se mordió la mejilla por la parte de adentro–. "¿Cómo puede hacerles eso?" –Miró a Itachi, pareciendo tener los mismos pensamientos.

–Después, podremos atacar con tranquilidad a la aldea.

–¿Será usted el que lo controle, Fugaku-sama?

–Si. ¿Alguien tiene algo en contra de eso? –Todo el mundo se quedó callado–. Bien, continuemos.

Rozó su pierna con los nudillos, dándole la señal de que comenzaría con la estrategia. Cerró los ojos, tomando aire.

–¿Tienes algo que decir, Shisui?

–Paz. –Los abrió, teniendo su Mangekyo Sharingan de cuatro puntos activo–. Kotoamatsukami. –Susurró, notando como el chakra de todos cambiaba. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi e hizo unos sellos con la otra–. Kai. –El chico respiró agitado, mirándolo sorprendido.

Veía en los recuerdos de todos del mismo día, el ataque del Kyuubi y cuando se pronunciaron por primera vez la palabra: "Un Uchiha fue el único que pudo haber hecho esto."

–Justo aquí. –Comenzó a rodar sangre por sus mejillas desde sus ojos–. Es… mucho. –Frunció el ceño.

–Shisui, sólo cambia lo necesario, no te sobres fuerces.

–Necesito cambiar todo. Cada pensamiento. Je… nos encontré. –Se mordió el labio–. Comienza a doler.

–Shisui.

–Estoy bien. –Empezó a respirar agitadamente–. "Resiste. Esto es por el bien de todos, no sólo para la aldea." –Sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando poco a poco al aumentar el dolor.

Itachi lo miraba preocupado.

–Ya… casi… lo logro. –Parecía llorar sangre, teniendo gran parte de sus mejillas llenas y su ropa manchada. Los cerró por completo, dejándose caer, siendo sujetado por su primo–. Je. Lo hice. –Le sonrió–. Soy tolerante al dolor, pero esto duele de los mil demonios, tal vez peor que arrancarte los ojos.

–Shisui.

–Itachi, Shisui. –Se tensó, mirando a su padre–. Pueden retirarse, acaban de regresar de una misión muy difícil hoy. –Se sorprendió. No podía creerlo, estaba serio, pero se escuchaba amable.

–Gracias, Fugaku-san. –Se levantó, a lo que el menor lo imitó, apoyándolo en él.

–Bien, ¿alguien más quiere agregar algo para el pedido al Hokage?

–Unas cuantas tierras más para el cultivo.

–Agrandar el edificio de la policía. –Al salir, miró sorprendido a Shisui.

–¿Qué hiciste?

–Magia. Ah. Vamos con el... Hokage.

–Shisui, lo mejor es que descanses.

–No. Necesito… decirle… algo.

–De acuerdo. Vamos. –Dejó que lo arrastra con su Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante, apareciendo frente al anciano.

–Itachi, Shisui. ¿A que debo su visita? ¿Mm? Oh por kami. Shisui.

–No hay tiempo Sandaime. En… cualquier momento me desmayaré y necesito pedirle algo.

–¿Qué es? –Lo miró preocupado–. ¿No puede ser hasta mañana que estés mejor?

–No. Lo más probable es que este ciego por unos días y esto no puede esperar. –Poco a poco, Itachi hacia más fuerza para sostenerlo–. Convoque una reunión con los líderes de cada… ah, ah… clan y díganles que… el golpe de estado de… los Uchiha fue… detenido.

–Así que si lo hiciste.

–Si. Pero hay una condición. Necesitamos que todos traten de calmar a su gente con respecto a los Uchiha, si ellos ven hostilidad en las personas, el genjutsu que les apliqué habrá sido en vano. Si eso ocurre, no puedo asegurar que nada detenga lo que pueda pasar después.

–De acuerdo. Kakashi. –Un ANBU de cabello plateado apareció detrás de él–. Ya oíste. Convoca a cada líder y diles que es urgente.

–Sí, señor. –Desapareció en una nube de humo.

–Shisui, ¿Qué pasará con los civiles?

–Con ellos… hice que… sintieran que era… hostilidad… hacia la policía. –Comenzó a arrastrar la voz–. Y no… hacia la familia. –Terminó por desmayarse.

–Lo mejor es que descanse. Tendrán unos días libres, se los merecen.

–Él se los merece.

–Tú también. –Le sonrió.

–Gracias. –Desapareció en una nube de humo, llevándose al mayor con él.

–Si. Los tienen bien merecidos. –Cerró los ojos, pensando que iba a hacer con la nueva situación.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenas madrugadas a tod s (lo digo porque son las 4 de la manana donde vivo XD). Me estoy muriendo del sueño, pero no queria estar un dia mas sin publicar el capitulo, ya que lo acabo de terminar.

Y pues, aqui esta. No tan largo como el anterior, pero lo hice muy directo al grano, asi que... por eso salio asi.

Toda la parte donde hablan Shisui e Itachi y de pronto llega Sasuke, al igual que la parte de los ANBU de RAIZ fueron sacadas de un corto de unos de los videojuegos de Naruto, el Naruto Storm Revolution llamado "Los dos Uchiha", si gustan verlo para poder entenderle y que partes cambie, adelante. Tambien use alguna que otra del Itachi Shinden, como lo vengo haciendo desde que empece el fic XD.

Espero no haberles dado un susto con alguna de las partes o hasta la imagen de portada XD

 ***Kotoamatsukami:** (significa literalmente "Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos") es el genjutsu definitivo otorgado por el Mangekyō Sharingan de Shisui Uchiha. Esta técnica permite al usuario controlar la mente de su oponente. Se trata de un genjutsu de la clase más alta, ya que la víctima no se da cuenta que está siendo manipulado.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **TenshiMarie-chan:** Y creo que todavia le falto perversion XD.

 **MiuRobin:** Me alegro que te gustase. Aqui tienes el capitulo.

 **Yoshida Kuragari:** Depende de si tienes mente pura o no el como se los comio XD. Aunque, pensandolo bien, tu tienes una clara idea del como 7u7. Hinata: lo si-siento. Shisui-kun es mi-mio (lo dice roja). Ahora... dame mi galleta!

 **Hinata Uchiha2.0:** Me encanta que te encanto XD.

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju:** Que bueno que te gustara. Y dime, a poco no parece relleno estilo Naruto? XD

 **Ilovesasuhina:** Me alegra que te gustara n.n Y aun asi, bienvenida XD. Si escriben, siempre hay que dar un recibimiento XD. Con Sasha, de todo se puede esperar. Y hurra! (agregue pez de Bob Esponja)

También, muchas gracias a las personas que le dan favorito y seguir a la historia n.n

Pues bien, como pueden notar, desde aqui comienzo a meterle mano completa al destino de Shisui XD. Y ya solo me quedan dos semanas para salir de vacaciones (/*u*)/

Asi que, puede que pronto me vean seguido por aqui~

Nos vemos a la proxima. n.n

Psdt. Alguien de aqui lee "Equipo cuervo", el ultimo capitulo me dejo en shock O.O


	14. Atrapados en la nieve

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

0o0o0 Cambio de escena.

~Flashback~/~Fin Flashback~

Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Este es un especial que puede o no que ver con la historia, depende de sus deseos XD.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Especial de Navidad: Atrapados en la nieve.**

Nevaba con fuerza, el frio calaba hasta los huesos. Lo bueno es que habían encontrado una cueva en la cual refugiarse y encender una fogata para calentarse.

Shisui miró a Hinata, con quien había tenido que salir a una misión para rastrear a unos criminales y era la única que estaba disponible de todo el equipo 8, estuvo totalmente dispuesta a acompañarlo. Se acercó a ella, ayudándole a secarse el cabello, que se había humedecido debido a la nieve, notando que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja.

–Te ha crecido mucho en estos años. –Sonrió, desenredando algunos nudos.

–¿Te… te gusta? –Lo miró de reojo.

–Sabes que me encanta, no digo que no se te vea bien el pelo corto, todo lo contrario, eres muy tierna. –Rio al verla sonrojada–. Pero, tu cabello largo te hace ver hermosa... –Susurró contra su nuca, dando un leve beso en esta, provocando que se estremeciera–. "Y sexi." –Lo pensó para sí mismo.

–Shi-Shisui-kun.

–Lo siento… –Le soltó la pequeña coleta que le había hecho, abrazándola al verla temblar por el frio.

–¿Por qué? –Se acomodó, sonriendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra su espalda.

–Te haré pasar la navidad fuera de la aldea y también tu cumpleaños.

–No te preocupes. –Lo miró con una dulce sonrisa–. Estaré contigo, es lo único que me importa.

–Eres una ternura. –Se sonrojó.

–No tanto como tu cuando te convertiste en medio gato. –Rio al verlo sacar el labio inferior en un puchero.

–Prometimos no hablar de eso.

–Tu empezaste.

–Sí, si… –Miró que la nevada se ponía más fuerte–. Y al parecer, nos quedaremos más de lo planeado.

–Si. Ni con mi Byakugan puedo ver más allá de un metro. –Dijo desactivando su doujutsu.

–Parece ser que cumplirás tus dieciocho años en una cueva.

–No bromees…

–¿Quién dice que lo hago? –Sonrió bromista.

–Shisui.

–Hinata.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, viendo el fuego con tranquilidad, poniendo de vez en cuando más ramas para que no se apagase. Comieron un poco de ramen, que Naruto había insistido que se llevaran, a lo cual, estaban agradecidos.

La miró al sentirla temblar, dándose cuenta de la ropa nada abrigadora que traía puesta.

–Hinata, si sabias que vendríamos a una zona montañosa, que es donde nieva mucho, ¿por qué no trajiste algo parecido a tu anterior atuendo?

–Porque creí que acabaríamos rápido y no que habría una tormenta de nieve que nos dejaría varados en una cueva en medio de la nada. –Intentaba que sus dientes no castañearan por el frio. A pesar de que la tenía abrazada y estar frente al fuego, el frio comenzaba a calarle.

–Bueno, aparte de la ropa y estar así… hay otra forma de calentarte. –Susurró en su oído, insinuante.

–¿Cu-cuál?

–Hacer ciertas cositas~.

–¿Ciertas cositas? –Lo miró confundida.

–Sip.

–¿Cuáles? –Le preguntó con inocencia. El mayor se le quedó viendo unos momentos, provocando que se pusiera nerviosa–. ¿Di-dije algo malo?

–A veces me haces pensar que soy un depravado.

–¿E-Eh?

–Nada, olvídalo. –Sonrió, besándola dulcemente, a lo que ella correspondió de la misma manera.

Pasaron las horas cubiertos con una manta, dándose calor mutuamente, durmiendo por turnos para hacer guardias, sin moverse de sus lugares.

Al llegar la mañana siguiente y ver que la tormenta seguía, decidieron desayunar otro ramen instantáneo cada uno, revisando si no tenían nada pendiente de la misión y poder regresar a Konoha en cuanto el clima cambiase.

–¿Mm? ¿Qué es eso que sale de tu mochila, Shisui-kun? –Apuntó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo color lavanda que se asomaba por la mochila del chico.

–Oh. Olvidaba que lo traje. –Lo tomó, viéndolo detenidamente. La Hyuuga lo miró curiosa. Giró sus ojos hacia ella, luego a la caja y de vuelta a ella–. Bueno, tenía otra cosa planeada para hoy, pero, ya que estamos varados aquí y esto era para tu cumpleaños. –Se arrodilló frente a ella, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo–. Ya mejor lo hago de una vez, ¿no? Porque la curiosidad no te dejará ahora que la viste. –La abrió, mostrando un sencillo anillo de oro blanco con una perla en forma de gota–. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Hinata? –La muchacha abrió grande los ojos, poniéndose colorada poco a poco–. Sé que es muy sencillo tomando en cuenta de que familia vienes, pero… conociéndote, a ti no te importa eso. –Sonrió con amor.

–Ah... –Fue lo único que salió de su boca debido a la sorpresa.

–Pero si no te gusta, llegando a la aldea puedo comprar otro y... –Su plan fue cortado al sentir como los brazos de Hinata lo rodeaban y escuchando el gran "¡Sí!" que dio. La abrazó con fuerza, poniéndole el anillo y limpiándole las lágrimas de felicidad que derramaba por hermosos ojos perlas, como él les decía–. Feliz navidad, mi Hinata.

–Feliz navidad, Shisui-kun. Por cierto, te daré tu regalo cuando lleguemos.

–¿Y qué es?

–Listones y moños.

–¿Eh? ¿Y yo para que quiero eso?

–Para envolverme como tu regalo. Sin ropa... –Se le quedó viendo con sorpresa, hasta que poco a poco, su cabeza procesó la información.

–¿¡Y yo soy el depravado!?

* * *

 **N/A:**

Hola a tod s n.n Se que dije que iba a salir de vacaciones y todo eso, pero tuve que ir a trabajar unas semanas y llegaba muy cansada a casa, sigo trabajando en el capitulo y para que no se desesperaran como veces pasadas, decidí traerles este especial navideño no tan enfocado en la navidad, pero si en nuestra linda parejita teniendo un momento intimo en la nieve.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Hinata Uchiha2.0:** Créeme que mi intención era esa y darles un pequeño susto para darles un poco de felicidad al final y quitarles la tensión XD. Y creo que si escuche el grito y me asuste XD. De que parte de México eres? Yo soy del norte OwO, hace un frió por acá que hasta uso mi laptop para calentar mis manos XD. Espero que te guste este especial n.n

 **Yuki Jonico:** Me alegro que te gustara, casi lloro sangre por andar acabando de escribir a las 5 de la mañana XD. Fue un capitulo algo dificil y no sabia si realmente les gustaría, pero le alegro que así sea. Y aquí esta un especial, que espero te guste. ~(OwO~)

 **kaitlynleonant13:** Que bueno que te gustara, fue algo difícil e intente no poner tan rápido lo que pasaba, así que, me siento feliz que les gustase y se mantuvieran en el hilo de todo n.n Y no creas, puede que por un momento sea paz, pero como bien dicen, siempre hay calma antes de la tormenta. Y espero que te guste este especial de navidad (~OuO)~

 **Yoshida Kuragari:** Que bueno que funciono la tensión en ese momento XD, fue difícil saber como no medio matar a Shisui, pero se me vino a la cabeza que de casualidad estuviese Hinata por allí. Lo que se me hace raro es que nadie preguntase como es que Hinata supiera hablar en clave (por los objetos ocultos y lo demás), Shisui sabe y por eso le entendió, pero ella no XD. Y sobre darte a Itachi, pueees...  
Sasuke: (llega de pronto y se le echa encima a su hermano) es mio!  
Yo: (recibiendo el dango) Si! (se lo quita Itachi) ah...  
Bueno, espero que te guste este especial XD

 **TenshiMarie-chan:** Shisui: Hinata es mi conejito de la luna. (la abraza amoroso).  
Esperemos que si funcione o por lo menos, que la gente ponga de su parte, porque si no, adiós Konoha. Espero que te guste este lindo y pequeñito especial navideño OuO.

 **Ilovesasuhina:** Me alegro que te gustara TuT y me halagas -/-. Como ya dije, lo de la pesadilla fue plan con maña XD. Quería meterles tensión para liberarsela al final XD. Lamentablemente, tenia que haber mucha historia trágica detrás de Itachi para que lo amasemos, o por lo menos, ver la gran persona que había detrás de la facha de asesino y desertor. No fue tanto la culpa de Fugaku, técnicamente, fueron las circunstancias con respecto al ataque del Kyuubi lo que hizo que todo se viniera abajo. Incluso hay un relleno (cuando no) donde se nos muestra un "que hubiera pasado si Minato no hubiese muerto y el desmintiera que el clan Uchiha tuvo algo que ver con el ataque?" donde se muestra a un Fugaku feliz y algo despreocupado, justo como lo puse al final del capitulo anterior, todo fue debido a las tristes circunstancias y todo lo que estas conllevo (tuve que verlo para ver un poco mas de la personalidad de Shisui XD). Y técnicamente, fue Danzou el que se llevo la vida de Shisui en si, ya que el tenia planeado que hacer, pero Danzou metió mano y se nos fue un ojo y después el otro, y al final al papasito... ejem, digo, al buenote... etto... al guapo... ya... a Shisui. Quitando todo eso, espero que te guste este pequeño especial OwO.

 **Flemy Speeddraw:** Funciono! Que viva el papucho! Con lo de quitarles el peso de encima... ya veremos XD (not spoiler) Te estas yendo muy adelante XD. Aun hay varios acontecimientos de la historia original, así que, tranquila, aun hay mucho por delante con respecto a Obito y Madara, de que estarán, claro, pero aun no XD. Así que, esa preocupación déjala para mas adelante -uO... aunque... mantén un ojo abierto, por si las dudas. Espero que te guste el especial ~(-u-)~

 **KattytoNebel:** Tranquila mi chava (espero que no signifique nada malo donde vives XD). Eso se vera mas adelante, lo mejor es que por el momento... nos enfrasquemos en el presente y ya veremos que pasa después XD. Bueno, espero que te gustase este especial (/-u-)/

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que le dan Follow y Favorite a la historia (hace una reverencia).**

Y bueno, espero que les gustase a todos este especial, intente meterle el tema de navidad, pero mi cabeza a veces se desvía y no hace lo que le pido, y como tienen a mis manos de cómplices, escriben lo que quieren XD.  
Hablando de especial, ya viene el cumpleaños de Hinata en dos días, quieren que Shisui le de su regalo en un especial o se quedan con el que hoy le acaba de dar? XD

Una cosita, que opinan de que haga una pagina de Facebook especializada a los dos fics que tengo? Donde les pueda decir como va la historia y avisarles en cuanto sea subido.

Y pues, bien... Esto es todo de mi parte por hoy. **Les deseo una muy feliz navidad, un prospero año nuevo (si aun no actualizo el cap para esas fechas) y un feliz día de Reyes magos (si lo festejan donde viven), que se la pasen bien con su familia y amigos, todos sus seres queridos (porque también cuentan las queridas mascotas). Y muchas gracias por acompañarme este año, apoyándome con la historia y con esta pareja tan extraña que nos encanta. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y prepárense, porque veremos a alguien antes que a cuando se vio en el manga/anime.**


	15. El sabio pervertido de los sapos

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

 **0o0o0** Cambio de escena.

~Flashback~/~Fin Flashback~

Disculpen por las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

 **Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. El sabio pervertido de los sapos.**

Se removió incomodo, soltando un gruñido. Intentó abrir los ojos, asustándose al no poder hacerlo. Llevó sus manos a la cara, palpando con los dedos las vendas que tenía alrededor de la cabeza.

–¿Qué…?

–Despertaste. –Viró la cabeza hacia dónde provino la voz de su primo.

–Tachi, ¿qué paso?

–Lo lograste. –Sonrió, aun sabiendo que no lo vería–. Lograste engañar a todos y detener el plan.

–¿En serio? –Se relajó, luego hizo un mohín gracioso–. Se oye muy feo "engañar".

–Si tú lo dices. –Se sentó a su lado en la cama–. Pero, a fin de cuentas, lo hiciste…

–Lo hicimos. –Palmeó su hombro, o lo que creyó que lo era.

–Si. –Se sobó el omoplato.

–¿Cuántos días han pasado?

–Un par.

–¿Cómo han estado? ¿No ha ocurrido ningún incidente?

–Por fortuna, no. Todo ha estado tranquilo. –Cerró los ojos con parsimonia–. En el momento que te desmayaste, te dejé en tu casa y después fui convocado por el Sandaime. Cuando llegué, los líderes de los clanes comenzaban a arribar. Les explicó la situación y les pidió lo que le dijiste en cuanto estuvieron todos.

–¿Y qué paso?

–Estuvieron de acuerdo. Los Nara y Abúrame entendieron al instante el porqué del pedido. Incluso dijeron que era lo mejor. Mencionaron que, si la gente veía a los clanes estando "cómodos" con los Uchiha, ellos comenzarían a actuar de mejor manera.

–Qué bueno. –Se acomodó.

–Hinata-san ha estado preguntando mucho por ti.

–¿Qué le dijiste? –Preguntó con premura.

–Que te enfermaste y no podrías verla por algunos días.

–¿Y?

–Hice que se preocupara más por ti, sin querer. Perdón.

–Ya que…

–Y está aquí.

–¿Eh?

–Shi-Shisui-kun. –Se tensó al escuchar una suave y preocupada vocecilla.

–Ho-hola Hinata-chan. –Sonrió nervioso.

–No… no estas enfermo, ¿cierto? –Se acercó a él, resistiendo la tentación de tocar los vendajes.

–Pues… no… más o menos. –Tomó su mano al sentirla cerca, llevándola a su rostro, dejando que tocara lo que quisiera.

Retuvo el aliento, pasando suavemente las yemas de los dedos por las vendas.

–¿Qué te… pasó?

–Nada grave, sólo estaré unos días sin poder ver. –Escuchó que su primo se retiraba, prestando completa atención a la niña.

–¿Y eso no es grave? –Sonó enojada, provocando que sonriera.

–Si. No es grave, créeme.

–Te ayudaré con la comida.

–No es necesario.

–Así que no te levantes de aquí.

–Hinata.

–Ya vuelvo. –La jaló del brazo, sentándola en su regazo y pegándola a su pecho.

–Así está bien.

–Pero…

–Sé que lo terminaras haciendo, pero, por el momento quédate conmigo.

–Shisui-kun.

–Fue… una larga noche, por favor. –Su respiración se volvió algo pesada. –Hice lo que pude. Ya todo está… bien. –Los vendajes comenzaron a mojarse–. Todo. Lo hice.

–Shisui-kun. –Lo abrazó con fuerza al sentirlo temblar.

–Fue lo correcto, ¿cierto? –Enterró el rostro en su cabello–. Dime… que fue lo correcto, por favor... –Se aferró a ella, llorando–. Por favor.

–Lo hiciste bien. –Le susurró como si fuese un arrullo. –Fue lo correcto. –No sabía lo que había hecho, pero recordaba que, desde hace algunos años, él se sentía presionado por algo, como si tuviera un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Acarició su cabeza, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

Al pasar los minutos, comenzó a calmarse, volviendo a acomodarse en la cama, sin llegar a soltarla.

–Discúlpame Hinata.

–N-No te preocupes. –Lo miraba de frente, acariciando su mejilla izquierda, viendo como las vendas estaban mojadas.

–Yo… te explicaré que ocurre… a su debido tiempo…

–Lo sé… ya me lo habías di-dicho…

–Si. –Suspiró, sintiendo el suave toque de su mano–. He hecho algo que podría cambiar todo. –Lo escuchó atenta–. Pero… no sé si para bien o mal.

–Bu-bueno… no lo sabrás hasta que pa-pase algún tiempo… –Giró su cabeza hacia ella. –Digo… no se ve-ven los frutos de un entre-entrenamiento sino hasta tie-tiempo después. –Jugó con sus dedos, mirando las sabanas.

–Pero… ¿si va para mal?

–Pues… se-será un error… del cual aprender…

–Un error del cual aprender… "si fuese así de simple". –Suspiró algo aliviado. De pronto, su estómago gruñó, provocando que se sonrojara.

–¡Te preparare a-algo de comer! –Se levantó con rapidez, yendo a la cocina.

–¡Ten cuidado!

–¡Si!

–Je. –Sonrió, para después quitarse las vendas. Se limpió los restos de lágrimas, pensando que con ella era la única persona, bueno, también Itachi, con quien podría mostrarse vulnerable, pero con Hinata, era algo más especial.

Abrió los ojos, encontrando la misma oscuridad que como si los tuviese cerrados. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando que, por lo menos, su vista se aclarara, sin ningún resultado.

–"No pude haberme quedado ciego, ¿cierto?" –A su nariz llegó el delicado aroma de las verduras que la niña había puesto a calentar en agua, siendo que la cocina estaba al lado de su habitación–. Hinata. ¿Podrías venir un momento?

–¿E-Eh? Pero…

–No te preocupes, tardaran un rato en hervir.

–¿Co-como…?

–Mi olfato. Pero no me cambies el tema, ven. –Escuchó los pasos regresando al cuarto, luego un jadeo de sorpresa, para después sentir las manos de la niña en sus mejillas.

–I-Itachi-san dijo que no te quitaras las vendas. –Miró como sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, como si millones de venitas hubiesen reventado y la sangre los cubriera, notándose solamente el color negro de su iris–. Shi-Shisui-kun.

–¿Tan mal me veo? –Sonrió avergonzado–. ¿Mmm? Hinata, no llores. –Dijo al oír los quejidos de la Hyuuga. Le limpió las lágrimas, sintiendo como se le echaba encima en un abrazo–. Hinata…

–¿Po-por qué?

–¿Eh? No te preocupes, no me duelen… En serio…

–¿Por qué?

–¿Hinata? –Intentó que le dijera algo, pero sólo repetía la misma pregunta. Respiró profundo, devolviendo el gesto, intentando calmarla. Después de unos minutos, la menor regresó a la cocina, siguiendo con la preparación de la comida.

Volvió a cubrirse los ojos con nuevas vendas, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Se acomodó en la cama hasta quedar sentado y recargado contra la cabecera, justo antes de que la niña le trajera la comida.

–Provecho, Shisui-kun…

–Gracias Hinata. –Sonrió en su dirección, recibiendo el plato.

–¿T-Te ayudo a comer?

–No es necesario. Puedo estar ciego, pero sé guiarme. –Habló con gracia.

–Lo siento.

–No lo dije con intención de que te sintieras mal. –Acarició su cabeza.

–Ok.

Comenzó a comer, haciendo ruidos de gusto para animar a la pequeña Hyuuga.

–Cocinas delicioso, Hinata.

–Gra-gracias. –Bajó la mirada sonrojada y con una tierna sonrisa, jugando con sus dedos.

–Serás una maravillosa esposa cuando crezcas…

–¿E-Eh?

–Creo que tu padre me mataría si me escuchara decir eso. –Soltó una risilla nerviosa. Hinata sólo agachó la cabeza, escuchando al mayor comer con tranquilidad.

 **0o0o0**

Después de algunas cuantas horas, Hinata tuvo que irse cuando Ko llegó a recogerla, siendo acompañada a la puerta por Shisui.

–No e-era necesario que te levantaras, Shisui-kun. –Lo miró preocupada, guiándolo tomado de la mano.

–¿Cómo de que no? Me has ayudado en todo el día, era justo que hiciera esto por lo menos.

–Pero aun así…

–Nada. –Sonrió en su dirección, o donde creía que estaba por su voz.

–O-Ok. –Se soltó de su agarre, abriendo la puerta.

–Buenas tardes, Shisui-san.

–Yo. –Levantó una mano.

–¿Está lista, Hinata-sama?

–Si. Ve-vendré mañana, Shisui-kun.

–Ok. Pero si no puedes, está bien. –Le acarició la cabeza–. Puede que venga Itachi a cuidarme.

–De a-acuerdo. –Se sonrojó, como siempre, ante el gesto del mayor. Su guardián miró a otro lado, algo incómodo. De pronto, se dio cuenta que el ambiente pesado que se había estado viviendo durante un tiempo en la zona Uchiha desapareció de un momento a otro, como si el enfado que sintió hacia él y a la aldea por parte de esa gente hubiese sido un simple sueño. Miró a Shisui, quien se despedía de Hinata, diciéndole que estaba bien con respecto a sus ojos y ella no tenía que preocuparse tanto por él.

Ko no era un genio como algunos miembros de su clan, pero podía darse cuenta de que algo grande ocurrió de la noche a la mañana en ese lugar, incluso el repentino cambio en la mentalidad de Hiashi-sama con respecto a dejar ir a Hinata-sama con Shisui, después de que llevaba meses tratando de alejarla del muchacho. Se pudo dar cuenta de que algo tenía que ver el hecho de que Shisui trajera esas vendas en los ojos. Pero dejó de lado esos pensamientos, supuso que era algo demasiado fuerte para que un simple guardián metiera sus narices.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Hinata tomó su mano al acabar de ponerse los zapatos, indicándole que podrían irse.

–Agradezco que vinieras Hinata, en serio.

–Fue… un placer. No-nos vemos.

–Claro. Hasta luego Ko.

–Hasta luego, Shisui-san. –Hizo una reverencia, aun sabiendo que no lo vería–. Hasta la próxima.

–Si. –Cerró la puerta, escuchando los pasos alejarse. Se recargó en la pared, respirando agitado y llevando sus manos a su cabeza, sintiendo unas terribles punzadas recorrerle esta hasta sus ojos. Trató de regresar a su cama, sintiendo como sus piernas se volvían cada vez más pesadas y le costaba agarrar aire.

Sus vendas se humedecían poco a poco, y por el olor metálico que llegaba a sus fosas nasales, supo que era sangre. Cayó de rodillas a mitad de la estancia, sin dejar de sujetarse la cabeza, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y escuchando un fuerte pitido.

–Esto… es malo… je. –Mostró una sonrisa adolorida, cayendo desmayado un segundo después.

Y así fue como lo encontró Itachi dos horas después, en el suelo y con un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de su cabeza. Al moverlo, vio que, tanto sus ojos como nariz, sangraban. Intentó despertarlo, sin tener alguna respuesta de su primo. Preocupado, lo cargó en brazos, saliendo por la parte trasera de la casa para que nadie los viera y corrió en dirección al hospital.

–Ojalá tuviese tu Jutsu…

Al llegar, fue directo con una enfermera, pidiéndole que lo atendieran rápido, ésta, al ver el estado del chico, lo llevó a una habitación, quitándole las vendas y revisando sus ojos.

–¿Qué le pasó?

–Se excedió con el uso del Sharingan.

–Ya veo. –Prosiguió a curarlo al darse cuenta que Itachi no diría nada más. Puso las manos en la cabeza del joven y estas se iluminaron con un chakra verdoso. Al pasar unos minutos, se separó–. Listo. Ya está estable, puede que despierte en algunas cuantas horas.

–Gracias. –Hizo una reverencia.

–No hay de qué.

–Iré a hablar con Hokage-sama, si es posible que…

–Lo cuidare por mientras, puedes irte con tranquilidad muchacho. De todos modos, tengo que preguntarle lo que le paso para que se desmayase y sangrara d esa forma.

–De acuerdo. Con su permiso. –Desapareció en una bola de humo.

–Estos chicos y su forma de preocupar a las personas. –Acomodó a Shisui, comenzando a administrarle suero por una intravenosa y miró por la ventana, viendo la luna, la cual, ya comenzaba a cubrirse de oscuridad. –Y tan hermosa luna llena que hubo hace días. –Suspiró, volviendo su vista al joven.

 **0o0o0**

A la mañana siguiente, a gente en el hospital hizo una reverencia al ver a Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Tercer Hokage, entrar por la puerta principal. La mayoría se preguntó el que hacia allí acompañado de Uchiha Itachi y sus dos guardaespaldas ANBU. El anciano caminó a la recepción, hablando en voz baja con la joven que estaba atendiendo. Ésta apuntó hacia un pasillo y, en seguida, todos se dirigieron a este.

Al llegar a una habitación, abrieron la puerta, quedándose los ANBU afuera.

–… y de pronto, sólo me desmaye. –Miraron a Shisui, quien hablaba con la enfermera que lo había atendido.

–Entiendo. Oh. Hokage-sama. –Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada, haciendo una reverencia hacia el hombre.

–Gracias por atenderlo, señorita…

–Aikawa… Aikawa Mitsuki. Y no se preocupe, fue un placer, además… es mi trabajo.

–Gracias Aikawa-san.

–De nada. Los dejaré solos con el muchacho. Y Shisui-san, no se esfuerce demasiado en ocultar su dolor.

–Lo pensaré. –Le sonrió, haciendo que suspirara.

–Con su permiso. –Volvió a hacer otra reverencia y salió del cuarto.

–Shisui.

–Sandaime.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Mejor. Aikawa-san hizo un gran trabajo.

–Itachi me contó que despertaste bien y te quedaste con la heredera Hyuuga.

–Así es.

–¿No te sentiste mal en todo ese rato? –Se sentó en una silla a su lado.

–Un poco. Me dolía la cabeza, pero supuse que era por haberme quitado la venda y forzarme a ver. Pero… creo que estaba intentando verme fuerte frente a ella.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–En cuanto se fue, el dolor se volvió insoportable.

–Ya veo. –Suspiró–. Mandaré a que te hagan unos estudios, para saber cómo estas realmente.

–Ok. Perdón por los inconvenientes.

–No te preocupes. Supongo que fue inevitable, teniendo en cuenta que fue la gran mayoría de tu clan. Sólo los niños son los inocentes de todo esto. El que debería disculparse, soy yo.

–¿Mm?

–Debí… poder encontrar alguna mejor forma de que todo esto se evitara. –Apretó los puños. Itachi lo miró con tristeza, notando que el tema lo hacía envejecer aún más de lo que ya era–. Sin querer, terminé volviéndolos en contra de su propia familia.

–Señor. –Hiruzen levantó la mirada hacia Shisui, quien le sonreía–. Para Tachi y para mí, la aldea es lo más importante, es donde está todo lo que amamos, incluso nuestra familia, si esta quería destruir algo que debemos proteger por nuestra vida, para evitar el derramamiento de sangre inocente, se tenía que hacer esto.

–Shisui…

–Además, usted hizo su mejor esfuerzo. –Habló Itachi, haciendo que lo mirase–. Mi padre fue el que quiso irse a niveles extremos. –Miró a otro lado–. No escuchó y esto fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer.

–Pero, si hay inconformidad entre la gente, todo esto no habrá sido más que una simple ilusión, volveríamos a la guerra que pensaban hacer y, puede que esta vez, no exista otra alternativa.

–No te preocupes por eso, expliqué la situación a todos los clanes, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

–Sí, Itachi me contó que estuvo ahí. Agradezco mucho que lo hiciera.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer. –Se levantó–. En unas horas vendrán a revisarte, así que no se vayan de aquí.

–Si.

–Cuando acaben y les den los resultados, vayan a verme.

–De acuerdo. –Itachi le hizo una reverencia cuando el hombre salió, yéndose junto a los ANBU.

–Dime Tachi.

–¿Qué pasa? –Se sentó a su lado.

–¿Me veía muy mal?

–Como no tienes idea.

–Al menos Hinata no me vio.

–Si.

Estuvieron un rato hasta que la enfermera que lo atendió entró, explicándole que el Hokage le había pedido hacerle los estudios correspondientes para ver su estado de salud. Mientras le hacia todo eso, Itachi había salido, sentándose en la sala de espera, ignorando las miradas de amor que le mandaban las enfermeras y algunas pacientes.

Cuando Aikawa acabó, pudieron ir a la torre Hokage, platicando con el anciano.

–¿Y bien?

–Dijo que… no podré recuperar la visión.

–¿Eh? –Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

–No se asusten. Me sacó sangre e hizo un estudio de orina, dijo que todo estaba bien en eso. –Le entregó un sobre amarillo al Sandaime, quien revisó su interior, leyendo los resultados de los estudios, encontrando todo bien–. Y, la otra alternativa, era revisar mis ojos, pero no encontró nada raro por fuera. Así que llamó a una Hyuuga que trabaja en el lugar, hasta yo me sorprendí, no pensé que alguien de ese clan trabajase como enfermera.

–Shisui, no te desvíes del tema.

–Lo siento. –Sonrió avergonzado–. Con su Byakugan me revisó y… dijo que las redes de chakra que se dirigían a mis ojos estaban casi selladas por la hinchazón, lo que no permite que el chakra fluya y a la misma vez, bloquee un poco la sangre que debería de llegar a mis ojos. Por lo mismo, puede que en un futuro vuelva a ver, pero no pueda volver a utilizar mi Sharingan al estar casi sellados esas redes.

–Ya veo. ¿Y esa chica no puede liberarlas?

–Lo mismo le pregunté, pero me dijo que era muy arriesgado, al ser en la cabeza y en una zona tan sensible del ojo, podría llegar a sellarlos por completos y dejarme ciego en su totalidad, o, herir de gravedad mi cerebro. Además, si algún doctor lo hiciera, tendría que ser alguien con una gran capacidad y precisión para curar. Y según dicen, no hay nadie por aquí que pueda hacer algo por el estilo, ni en otras aldeas.

–O sea, no se puede.

–Exacto. Pero, puedo intentarlo, si usted quiere.

–No. No quiero que termines peor por mi culpa.

–Pero… dijeron que no había nadie en la aldea o en las otras que pudiera hacerlo, pero… si una persona que viajaba por varias aldeas.

–¿Mm? –Lo miró confundido–. "¿No se estará refiriendo a…?"

–Hablaron de Tsunade-sama.

–Es imposible.

–¿Por qué lo dice, Hokage-sama? –El heredero Uchiha lo miró con duda.

–Tsunade dejó de curar hace años.

–Eso lo sabemos. Pero… ¿no hay ninguna forma de que acepte curarme?

–Lo dudo. En la guerra tuvo tantos traumas que… prefirió alejarse del mundo ninja y seguir uno de sus vicios.

–¿Uno de sus vicios?

–Bueno… dos. –Suspiró con cansancio–. Las apuestas y el alcohol…

–"¿Apuestas?" –Ambos arquearon una ceja.

–Señor… ¿sabe dónde se encuentra?

–Claro. Fue mi alumna, estoy preocupado de donde se encuentra a pesar de todo.

–¿Podría decirnos?

–No creo que la encuentren en la localización que Jiraiya me dijo, es normal que se mueva cada tres días de lugar en lugar.

–Ya veo. Entonces… ¿podría contactar con Jiraiya-sama?

–¿En serio quieres ir con ella? Lo más seguro es que te mande volando de vuelta a Konoha de un golpe.

–Lo único que pierdo al intentarlo es mi tiempo, y por como estoy en este momento, es mucho, así que… puedo ir a buscarla hasta lo más recóndito del mundo.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Shisui. De cierta forma, todo está en paz aquí, puedo acompañarlo para que no se pierda en el camino.

–Hey. –Rieron.

–De acuerdo. Sólo espero que todo les vaya bien. Le mandaré una carta a Jiraiya y esperemos que él nos responda. Tardará alrededor de dos o tres días. ¿Crees poder resistir todo ese tiempo?

–Me dieron medicina para el dolor, así que… sí, creo que sí. –Se encogió de hombros.

–Bien. Los llamaré cuando todo esté listo.

–De acuerdo. –Se levantaron, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo.

–Estos chicos. Bueno… merecen unas pequeñas vacaciones. –Tomó el pincel y un rollo, comenzando a redactar la carta que le mandaría a su alborotado ex alumno, fumando de su pipa.

 **0o0o0**

Caminaban por las calles de Konoha en camino a la zona Uchiha. Shisui se había puesto su bandana encima de sus ojos, haciendo que las personas que pasaban a su lado, incluso las que estaban algo lejos, lo miraran raro.

–Creo que era mejor simplemente dejar que se te vean las vendas.

–Nah. Imposición de una nueva moda. –Le sonrió.

–¿Una moda en la que nadie vea hacia dónde camina?

–Te sorprendería las modas que la gente sigue hoy en día…

–¡Nii-san!

–Creo que tu hermanito viene hacia acá. –Se dieron la vuelta, notando que Sasuke corría hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

–¡Nii-san! Eres injusto. –Le dijo al estar frente a ellos.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? –Arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

–Salieron de la Torre Hokage y no me vieron. –Hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

–Lo siento. Veníamos platicando y no me di cuenta.

–Además, no es como si yo pudiera ver mucho. –Comentó con gracia el mayor. Sasuke lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

–Me hubieras visto si no trajeras eso cubriendo tus ojos, idiota. –Lo último lo susurró, pero, aun así, siendo escuchado por Shisui, quien sonrió con maldad. Le puso una mano sobre su cabeza, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara con miedo.

–¿A quién le dices idiota, Chibisuke? –Apretó levemente el agarre, sonando extremadamente amable. Con la bandana cubriendo la mitad de su rostro daba aún más miedo que de costumbre.

–A-A nadie Shi-Shisui-sama.

–Buen niño. –Palmeó con delicadeza su coronilla.

–Shisui, deja de asustar a mi hermano. –Los miró confundido al procesar algo–. ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas "Shisui-sama"?

–Eh. –Ambos se "miraron"–. Escuchaste mal. –Sonrieron.

–Aja. Vamos a casa.

Asintieron, caminando con tranquilidad de regreso. Antes, pasaron por Uchiha Senbei para comprar algunos senbei y dangos, volviendo a su camino.

Antes de llegar, Shisui se despidió.

–Iré a visitarte en unas horas.

–Claro. La puerta estará abierta, así que, pasa con tranquilidad.

–Gracias.

–Nos vemos Chibisuke.

–Nos vemos. Oh, por cierto, Shisui-san.

–¿Si? –Se detuvo, girando levemente la cabeza en su dirección.

–Hinata me preguntó cómo estabas, le dije que bien, pero parecía preocupada. No entiendo porque, la verdad. –Se encogió de hombros.

–Ah. Gracias Sasuke. Mañana que la veas, ¿podrías decirle que venga a verme después de la academia?

–¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

–Hazlo. –Un aura negra lo rodeó.

–S-Sí.

–¡Bien! –Volvió a la normalidad, entrando a su casa. Al cerrar la puerta, se apoyó contra la pared, sacando un frasco de pastillas de su bolsillo con la mano temblorosa. Sacó dos capsulas, llevándoselas a la boca y tragándolas de golpe. Esperó uno par de minutos, sintiendo que el temblor y el dolor en sus ojos desaparecían.

Soltó un suspiro–. Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. –Susurró, caminando a la cocina. Él era muy resistente al dolor, incluso había resistido el que un shuriken se clavase en su mejilla en una batalla; a decir verdad, si era doloroso, pero pudo resistir el sentir como su lengua se cortaba con el filo. Pero, en ese momento, el dolor en sus ojos hacia que todo fuese extendiéndose por su cabeza y cuerpo, hasta el punto de terminar como en la noche anterior.

Abrió el refrigerador, palpando con la mano los recipientes que había dentro, sintiendo uno con un mondadientes.

–Je. Hinata pensó en todo. –Lo sacó, descubriendo que era un bentou. Se sentó en una silla de la mesa, habiendo tomado unos palillos antes–. Ahora, todo lo que coma será una sorpresa. –Comenzó a comer.

 **0o0o0**

Un par de horas más tarde, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, mientras estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala, afilando sus kunais.

–No pensé que pudieses hacer eso sin ver.

–No tienes ni idea que tan difícil fue. –Le enseñó los cortes que tenía en las manos. El menor suspiró, yendo por un botiquín de primeros auxilios, regresando con él. Se sentó en frente suyo, alejando las armas y tomando su mano derecha, comenzando a limpiar las heridas.

–¿Te tomaste la medicina? –La vendó, siguiendo con la otra.

–Si. Cuando entré. Al parecer, uno de sus efectos secundarios es el cambio repentino de humor.

–¿Te lo dijeron?

–Si.

–Bien.

–¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa? –Preguntó después de unos momentos en silencio.

–Extrañas.

–¿En serio?

–Bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? –Acabó, mirando su trabajo–. Después de meses de estar en un ambiente lleno de tensión, se siente extraño regresar a un ambiente familiar normal, bueno, a lo que cabe normal en mi familia. Incluso Sasuke lo notó, pero, no se queja al recibir halagos por parte de mi padre. Supongo que él se acostumbrará con rapidez.

–Me lo imagino. –Se recargó en el sofá–. ¿Y en todos?

–Como si todo el resentimiento de tantas décadas nunca hubiese existido.

–Espero que esto dure.

–Deseo lo mismo.

–Veo que ya comiste. –Comentó al ver la caja de bentou vacía en la mesa.

–Si. Hinata me dejó comida para algunos días. –Sonrió–. Lo vuelvo a decir, esa niña será una maravillosa esposa de adulta, incluso para cuando salga de misiones y deje a su marido solo. –Itachi se tensó al oírlo.

–Shisui… hay algo que tengo que decirte.

–¿Qué es?

–Es sobre… –Se quedó callado al escuchar unos toques en la puerta–. Iré a abrir. –Se puso de pie, abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con un ANBU de cabellera plateada–. Espantapájaros. –Inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo.

–El Sandaime los llama a su oficina, alguien los espera ahí. –Habló con voz monótona, carente de emociones.

–¿Tan rápido?

–Al parecer, estaba por aquí cerca. Con tu permiso. –Desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

–¡Yosh! –Shisui se paró a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros–. Vamos. Hay que aprovechar mientras podamos.

–Si. –Lo miró de reojo.

 **0o0o0**

Pasaron después de tocar la puerta y escuchar un "adelante" desde el interior de la oficina.

Algo llamó la atención de Itachi al instante, o más bien, alguien. Un hombre bastante alto, su pelo era totalmente blanco que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, y tenía unas rayas que bajaban desde sus ojos hasta acabar en su barbilla, traía puesto un atuendo verde y sobre él una manta de color rojo con 2 círculos amarillos y sandalias geta* del mismo color rojo, pero en lugar de llevar la banda ninja de Konoha, llevaba puesta una bandana con un kanji que decía Monte Myouboku*. Cargaba en su espalda un gran pergamino.

Contuvo la respiración, arrodillándose de pronto, bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

–¿Mm? ¿Por qué te arrodillas? –Shisui giró confundido en su dirección. Itachi lo jaló, haciendo que cayera de rodillas–. ¡Itachi! ¡Eso dolió!

–Vamos muchacho, no es necesario que jales a tu amigo, porque yo, ¡el Gran Jiraiya, uno de los más grandes ninjas, uno de los tres legendarios Sannin y el más guapo y suertudo con las mujeres de todo el mundo!, no necesita que alguien arrastre a un amigo sólo para que éste vea la magnificencia que conlleva el conocerme. –Mientras hablaba, parecía hacer una pequeña danza, hasta acabar en una pose con las piernas abiertas y rodillas dobladas, el brazo derecho hacia atrás y el izquierdo al frente, con la palma abierta. Sarutobi lo miraba con expresión cansada y una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

–Dudo que este tipo sea el legendario Sannin Jiraiya, el gran invocador de los sapos. –Dijo Shisui, restándole importancia a la extraña y larga presentación que había hecho el hombre.

–¿Ah? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué acaso no ves mi gran y fantástico carisma?

–No.

–¿Eh? Oye…

–Porque no veo. –Se apuntó el rostro–. Estoy ciego momentáneamente.

–Oh. Así que de ti hablaba mi maestro.

–Supongo. –Se puso de pie.

–¿Por qué quieres encontrar a Tsunade?

–¿No acaba de decir que Hokage-sama te habló de mí?

–Ten más respeto, niño.

–Lo siento. La medicina me hace tener un horrible cambio de humor.

El mayor soltó un largo suspiro–. Ustedes son los responsables de detener el golpe de estado por parte de su clan, ¿no es así?

–Si. Utilice un genjutsu que terminó por dejarme sin chakra en los ojos y estar ciego.

–¿Por qué traicionar a su familia? –Se cruzó de brazos.

–No la traicionamos. –Itachi lo miró serio–. Hicimos lo necesario para proteger lo que amamos. No sólo a nuestra familia, también a esta aldea.

–Además, lo que estaban planeando, sólo crearía más dolor que el que estoy sufriendo por el genjutsu.

–¿Pero que genjutsu sería tan poderoso para detener algo así? ¿Y a todo un clan?

–Kotoamatsukami.

–Ya veo. –Reconoció esa técnica, recordaba que el anciano detrás suyo le había explicado que, hace anos, un niño había despertado un genjutsu del Sharingan capaz de crear una ilusión sobre una nación entera si se quisiera, pero era tan poderosa, que necesitaba 10 años para volver utilizarla nuevamente–. Ya te reconocí.

–¿Mm?

–A ambos, en realidad. –Se acercó–. Los dos prodigios del clan Uchiha parados frente a mí. Dos terrores para las aldeas enemigas, e incluso, para las que llegasen a ser aliadas. ¿Qué edad tienen?

–Tengo 13.

–Y yo 15, en unas semanas cumplo los 16.

–Tan jóvenes y ya tienen una gran piedra sobre sus hombros.

–Seriamos capaces de cargar el Monumento a los Hokage en nuestras espaldas si fuese necesario para mantener la paz. –El Uchiha mayor asintió de acuerdo con su primo.

–Y no lo dudo. –Sonrió–. Bien, les diré donde está Tsunade. Pero no podré acompañarlos, me imagino que no querrá verme.

–Ni le íbamos a pedir que nos acompañara.

–Shisui.

–Me agradas, muchacho. –Lo miró con una venita inflamada en la frente.

–Perdón. Medicamento. –Explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Si tú lo dices. De todos modos, no creo que te quiera atender.

–Sandaime dijo que le gustaban las apuestas y el alcohol.

–Si. ¿Y qué tiene que ver? –Arqueó una ceja.

–Digamos que, sé cómo manejar a ese tipo de personas. –Sonrió con inocencia, la cual, nadie se creyó.

Sacó un mapa de sus ropas, extendiéndola sobre el escritorio de su ex maestro, el cual, miraba atento todo.

–"¿Tú también lo notaste, no Jiraiya? Esos chicos han heredaron la Voluntad de Fuego para proteger lo que aman, incluso a costa de sus propias vidas." –Sonrió, notando que el hombre lo miraba con complicidad, adivinando sus pensamientos.

–Bien, Tsunade se encuentra relativamente cerca del País del Fuego. –Apuntó un territorio a un lado de dicho país–. Justo en el País de las Aguas Termales, al parecer, va a llegar a Yugakure* (Aldea de las Aguas Termales) en alrededor de tres días. –Señaló justo donde se encontraba la aldea–. Al parecer, es su próximo objetivo de descanso y apuestas.

–Grábate el recorrido Tachi. –Se acomodó en su lugar, pareciendo feliz de relajarse. Itachi suspiró y activó su Sharingan, trazando una imagen mental del mapa y los posibles caminos que podrían recorrer para evitar los peligros de la mejor manera.

–Ella normalmente camina durante el viaje, corre si es realmente importante y descansa tres veces al día.

–Así que, tomando en cuenta que está próxima a tres días de llegar, quiere decir que está casi a las afueras de la aldea.

–Exacto.

–Tiene una acompañante, se llama Shizune, tiene 23 años*, digo, por si a alguno de ustedes le interesa.

–No, gracias. –Respondieron ambos.

–Aguafiestas. Si vemos tu actual estado muchacho, podrán alcanzarla en una semana. De todos modos, ella no se va del lugar hasta exprimir todo su dinero.

–Pero es adicta a las apuestas, ¿no? El dinero debería de acabársele en, por lo menos, dos días. –El menor lo miró.

–Así es. Pero, aunque es adicta, sabe administrarse bien, si es necesario.

–De acuerdo.

–Bueno, ella no, su acompañante lo hace.

–Oh. Tachi, tendrás que sacar todos tus ahorros y llevártelos.

–¿Eh?

–Yo también lo haré, no te preocupes.

–Ya que pareces tener tanta confianza y al parecer vas a realizar una apuesta con ella, tengo que advertirte algo.

–Adelante.

–¿Realmente necesitas que Tsunade sea la que te atienda? –Preguntó con seriedad.

–Si ella es un ninja medico muy poderosa, me imagino que le habrá enseñado sus técnicas a la chica que la acompaña, pero… en verdad, dudo que pueda realizar algo tan delicado como lo que necesito, así que, necesito a Tsunade-sama, sí o sí.

–De acuerdo. Tsunade tiene una fobia que evitó que volviera a curar.

–¿Fobia?

–Hemofobia.

–Miedo a la sangre. –Susurraron ambos primos.

–Así es. Por lo tanto, si llegases a sangrar en algún punto, no te curará.

–Me arriesgaré.

–Y sobre la advertencia, lo mejor es que seas tú el que gane. A Tsunade se le conoce como la mayor apostadora del mundo shinobi, pero por lo mismo, también es nombrada como "Legendaria Perdedora", ya que tiene mala suerte en las apuestas.

–Oh.

–No te confíes. Si ella llegase a ganarte, lo más probable, es que algo malo ocurra.

–¿Algo malo ocurra?

–Es como una buena suerte de doble filo.

–Je. Aun así, me arriesgaré.

–Pues… que toda la suerte te acompañé muchacho.

–Lo agradezco. Llegaremos en dos días Hokage-sama.

–¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué no oíste lo que dije? En tu condición…

–Mi condición no es un impedimento para ir. Lo más seguro es que Itachi ya se grabara caminos donde podamos irnos sin que nada malo ocurra debido a mi visión. –El mencionado asintió.

Además, usted mismo dijo que nos reconoció. Lo más seguro es que sabe cómo me llaman.

–Claro que lo sé. Eres igual o más rápido que mi antiguo alumno. –Sonrió con orgullo.

–Es un halago, pero, aun a pesar de ser rápido, no creo que le llegue a los talones a Yondaime.

–¿Sabes que fue mi alumno? –Lo miró sorprendido. Bueno, no era un secreto que fue maestro del Cuarto Hokage, pero le sorprendió que unos chiquillos como ellos supieran algo de eso.

–Usted lo dijo, "niños prodigio".

–Entonces chicos, les daré un pase de regreso indefinido, podrán partir mañana a primera hora. –Le prestaron atención al viejo–. Les pediré que tengan mucho cuidado. Y no vayan a hacer enojar a Tsunade o podría matarlos.

–Oh sí, no lo hagan. Yo estuve al borde de la muerte porque me quebró casi el 80% de mis huesos.

–Eso ya fue tu culpa. ¿Quién te manda a espiarla? –Lo miró su maestro.

–Shh…

–Jiraiya-sama es un pervertido. –Shisui habló en voz alta–. No prestar atención a consejos que tengan que ver con mujeres por parte suya.

–Hey.

–¿Dije eso en voz alta?

–Si.

–Ignóreme, por favor.

El peliblanco sólo gruñó.

–Pueden retirarse. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes. –Les dio los permisos de salida.

–Gracias, Hokage-sama. –Hicieron una reverencia y salieron.

–¿Crees que puedan lograrlo?

–Tienen mucha convicción. Hasta yo no me negaría a darles algo si me dijeran el porqué de la situación en la que están.

–Si. Espero que Tsunade no sea tan terca y los ayude.

–También espero eso. Bueno, iré a descansar.

–Me entero que espías en los baños termales y te ato al tronco.

–Ya no soy un niño. –Se cruzó de brazos, recordando la vez de la prueba del cascabel en la que termino atado a un tronco en el área de entrenamiento. Pero tembló al sentir el aura oscura procedente de su ex instructor–. N-No lo haré. –Desapareció en una nube de humo.

–Lo hará. –Sonrió, sabiendo que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían al pasar los años.

 **0o0o0**

–Tachi.

–Dime.

–¿Me acompañas a la mansión Hyuuga?

–¿Para?

–Quiero… saludar a Hinata.

–¿Crees que no puedas regresar?

–No… bueno… si... yo… puede haber tres alternativas… –Levantó tres dedos de su mano derecha.

–¿Cuáles?

–Que regrese con la vista restaurada. –Bajó uno.

–Si.

–Que regrese ciego. –Otro más.

–Si. –Suspiró.

–O que… ni siquiera pueda regresar. –Apretó los puños.

–El proceso es mucho más peligroso de lo que le dijiste al Sandaime, ¿cierto? –Miró como asentía.

–Me dijeron que, ni un médico, por más profesional que fuese, y ni un Hyuuga tan preciso con su Byakugan y chakra lograría hacerlo bien.

–¿Crees que realmente Tsunade-sama pueda?

–Realmente, nadie me contó de ella. Cuando era niño investigué más sobre los Sannin, incluso cuando ocurrió lo de Orochimaru. Encontré que ella fue la que introdujo totalmente las reglas médicas que todas las naciones usan, a pesar de que fueron creadas por alguien de Konoha y es reconocida como la mejor ninja medico de todo el mundo. Necesitaba que, por lo menos, alguien me diera una pista de donde se encontraba.

–Por eso se lo dijiste de esa forma al Hokage.

–Si. Era la única manera.

Mientras platicaban, lo guiaba por el camino hacia el clan Hyuuga. Se detuvieron al llegar, siendo recibidos por Tokuma, quien iba de salida.

–Itachi-san, Shisui-san, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

–Eh… vengo a buscar a Hinata.

–Oh… eh… Hinata-sama está entrenando junto a Hiashi-sama y Neji, se nos pidió que nadie interrumpiera.

–Ya… veo. ¿Podrias hacerme un favor?

–¿Qué necesita?

–Dile que mañana partiré a una misión de tiempo indefinido. Que no se preocupe por mí, estaré bien.

–De acuerdo. –Le sonrió, ignorando el hecho de que trajera puesta su banda ninja sobre sus ojos.

–Y creo que es todo. Nos vemos Tokuma, cuídate.

–Igualmente, Shisui-san.

–Hasta luego. –Itachi y el Hyuuga se hicieron una reverencia, mientras el pelinegro comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido unos instantes después por su primo.

 **0o0o0**

Cuando llegó a casa, le pidió al heredero que le dijera a su hermano que olvidara lo de Hinata, que ya no era necesario.

Al entrar a su hogar, preparó lo necesario, recordando donde estaban las cosas para no poder hacerlo. Después, cenó y se tomó la medicina, yendo a dormirse temprano.

 **0o0o0**

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó a las 5:30, preparándose para partir justo a las 6. Se dio una ducha de agua fría para despertar por completo, al salir, se vistió con su ropa de misión, acomodándose el chaleco y su Tantou. Comió uno de los bentou que le hizo Hinata y alisto lo que le faltaba de armas. Guardo varias vendas extras para sus ojos y sus medicamentos.

Abrió la puerta al escuchar los ligeros golpes en esta.

–Yo. –Dejó pasar a su primo y regresó a la sala, poniéndose la bandana en la frente, como normalmente la utilizaba y sin ponerse las vendas, terminó con su mochila.

–¿No te taparas los ojos?

–No. Hasta que salgamos de la aldea.

–¿Y no te molesta la luz? –Preguntó al ver que los tenía abiertos, mostrando que aún estaban de color rojo.

–Creo que no. Aun no me duelen.

–Si tú lo dices.

–Bien. Ya estoy listo, vamos andando. –Le sonrió en la dirección opuesta en la que estaba él.

–Shisui, estoy a tus espaldas. –Se giró con rapidez, sonriéndole.

–Bien. Ya estoy listo, vamos andando. –El menor suspiró con una sonrisa. Su primo jamás cambiaría.

Salieron de la casa calmadamente, saludando a la gente con la que se encontraban (Shisui con los ojos cerrados, mostrándose como siempre lo hacía), hasta llegar a la entrada de Konoha.

–Hinata-san te está esperando.

–¿Eh? ¿En serio?

–Viene para acá.

–Shisui-kun. –Tomó su mano, sonrojándose. El mayor sonrió, pensando que ya le tenía la suficiente confianza como para ser la que tomara la iniciativa en público.

–Hola. Tokuma te dijo que me iría, ¿no?

–S-Sí. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste pe-personalmente?

–Porque estabas entrenando con tu padre y el mocoso de tu primo.

–A-Ah. –Bajó la mirada avergonzada, habiendo pensado que hizo algo mal el día que lo cuido, tan malo, que no quería verla.

–Pero me alegro de oír tu voz, me da calma.

–¿En serio?

–Sip. Porque, cuando regrese, voy a ver tus hermosos ojos de luna, que me calmarán aún más.

–A-Ah. –Se puso colorada, comenzando a salirle humo por la cabeza.

–Prométeme algo.

–S-Sí.

–No dejes que tu primo te afecte con las palabras que te diga.

–¿Eh?

–Ignóralo. ¿Ok?

–E-Está bien. –Ladeó la cabeza confundida, sin entender bien a que se refería.

–Esa es mi pequeña luna.

–¿Tu pe-pequeña lu-luna? –Volvió a coloreársele el rostro, pareciendo un pequeño tomate maduro. La sujetó con fuerza al sentirla desmayarse.

–Eh… creo que exageré.

–No se preocupe, Shisui-san. –Ko la cargó.

–Bueno.

–Que les vaya bien. –El castaño les sonrió. Yéndose con la niña.

–Gracias.

–Bien, vamos Tachi. –Les dieron los permisos a Kotetsu e Izumo, mientras mantenían una pequeña platica en lo que ellos revisaban que todo estuviera bien.

–Buena suerte chicos. –Habló el de cabello en puntas.

–Esperamos verlos pronto y no en mucho tiempo. –Le siguió su compañero con una sonrisa.

–Sí, no por nada tienen tiempo indefinido de volver.

–Lo intentaremos, es un viaje muy largo. –Shisui hizo pose dramática–. Sólo espero volver con vida a mi amada aldea.

Los chicos rieron ante la exageración del Uchiha, pero el menor lo miró serio, sabiendo que, en esas palabras, decía el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Se despidieron de ambos, saliendo por las grandes puertas. Al estar unos metros alejados, Shisui sacó unas vendas, cubriéndose con cuidado los ojos y bajando la bandana al mismo nivel. También se tomó la medicina.

–Espero que me aguantes los cambios de humor.

–Te he aguantado por 13 años, no será nada.

–Oye. –Rio, comenzando a correr, dejando que Itachi lo adelantara para poder escuchar sus pisadas y ser guiado por él.

Y así partieron en búsqueda de la mujer que lo curaría, tomando todas sus esperanzas en que la legendaria Sannin aceptara hacerlo de una vez. Sin saber, que, lo que vendría, sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–¿Si trajiste tus ahorros?

–No.

–¡Tachi!

* * *

N/A: Yo en verdad siento haberme tardado en actualizar esto, literalmente hoy se cumplen dos meses desde la ultima actualización que hice. En verdad lo siento, pero, justamente a un día de haber actualizado, me llego un comentario en el fic de los one-shots, haciendo que me diera un bajón de animo muy pesado, ademas que apenas acababa de salir de mis días junto a Andres (si eres mujer, me entenderás. Si eres hombre y me entiendes, eres genial, créeme). Lo leí en el trabajo, de mañana, díganme a quien no lo pone de esa forma ver algo como eso? XD Pero gracias a los comentarios que me llegaban de ambos fics, diciéndome que les gustaron los capítulos, eso hizo mas sobrellevado el tema, y mi mejor amiga de igual manera dándome ánimos y haciéndome ver que ustedes me apoyan. Por eso, muchas, muchas gracias. Ya que pongo todo mi empeño en escribir esto, incluso aunque sean una o dos lineas por lo menos (técnicamente hice mas de 3000 palabras en dos días en vez de hacer mi tarea XD). Por lo mismo ya no pude escribir el cumpleaños de Hinata, lo siento mucho por eso.

Y pregunto otra cosa, alguien lee "El Precio de la Paz"? de Sasha, ya actualizo y la cosa se puso buena *u*

Olvidándonos de eso, aquí esta este capitulo. Como ven, nuestro pobre Shisui sufre por sus acciones, creen que pueda volver a ver? Y recuerdan que les dije, que estaría un personaje de Naruto que no aparecía sino ya algo entrada la serie? Pues era nuestro Ero-sennin favorito, y próximamente, a Tsunade y Shizune, junto al pequeño Tonton.

Y mientras tanto, algunas aclaraciones del capitulo:

 **Geta:** La geta es un calzado en forma de sandalia tradicional japonesa. Consta de una tabla principal (dai) y dos «dientes» (ha) que soportan todo el peso. Suelen estar construidas en madera y su agarre tiene la típica forma de chancleta. Se dice que las chancletas están inspiradas originalmente en las geta japonesas. El calzado geta suele utilizarse en las épocas de calor, combinándose muchas veces con los también tradicionales vestidos japoneses, los kimonos. (Informacion sacada de Wikipedia)

 **Kanji en la bandana de Jiraiya:** Como saben, Jiraiya entreno junto a los sapos en el país de estos y obtuvo el modo sabio, al igual que su predecesor Naruto. Sobre el kanji que tiene esta banda, no se realmente si quiere decir Monte Myouboku, pero de alguna forma, es de allí, así que, me imagino que dice eso.

 **Yugakure** : Como dije arriba, es la Aldea de las Aguas Termales, justo en el País de las Aguas Termales (vaya ironía, no? XD). Antes era una aldea ninja, pero al ya no estar metidos en peleas, decidieron convertirla en un lugar turístico. Puse este lugar como destino de Tsunade, porque ella tiene la costumbre de apostar en lugares similares, así que, quien dice que allí no hay un casino o algo por el estilo? XD. Como datos curiosos de este lugar, Hidan proviene de esta, pero fue expulsado por sus ideales de Jashin y hacer una masacre con sus vecinos, convirtiéndose en un renegado al ser expulsado; y otro, esta aldea fue evacuada por la Alianza Shinobi al ser escogida como un campo de batalla.

 **La edad de Shizune:** Según la Naruto Wiki, Shizune tenia 28 años cuando la conocimos por primera vez, cuando Naruto y Jiraiya buscaban a Tsunade para llevarla a la aldea y hacerla Hokage. Tomando eso en cuenta y pensando que lo que esta ocurriendo en mi fic es 5 años antes que la historia original donde empieza la serie, tendría alrededor de 23 años. Siendo mayor que Itachi por 10 años y 7 que Shisui.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Yoshida Kuragari:** Me alegro que te gustara, y disculpa por el especial del cumple de Hinata, creo que te quedaras con la duda de cual fue su regalo XD. Y creo que puedo darte a esos Uchiha, no le veo el problema XD (a menos de que venga alguien a reclamarlos, así que... ocultalos). Y muchas gracias por los deseos, espero que te la pasaras bien en las fiestas n.n

 **Hinata Uchiha2.0:** Créeme que me mate de risa al leer tu comentario y mas al imaginarme a Ned Flanders diciendo eso XD. Perdóname! No era mi intención equivocarme con tu nacionalidad, es que por tu comentario me fui con la idea de que eras de México XD. Pero me alegro de que el especial te gustara y espero que este capitulo te guste mucho n.n. Muchas gracias por la navidad XD, espero que tu te la pasaras muy bien en todas estas fechas n.n

 **hana16lyen:** Ya no se si Shisui le pego su mente pervertida a Hinata o si ella ya era asi muy en el fondo XD. La historia, ya veremos a donde llegamos, quien sabe, puede llegar mas adelante~. Me alegro que te gustara el especial n.n. Muchas, muchas gracias por los deseos, espero que tu también tuvieras felices fiestas y te las pasaras muy bien.

 **denisse:** Jejeje gracias n/n

 **KattytoNebel:** Me alegro mucho que te gustara, y como le dije a hana un poco arribita, ya no se cual de los dos es el pervertido original XD, o sea, quien influencio a quien XD. Y me hiciste sentirme aliviada, ya ves como es el español con diversidades léxicas en todos los países hispanos XD, pero si, normalmente se utiliza (por lo menos, donde vivo) para referirse a una mujer joven. Y gracias por tus deseos, espero que te la pasaras muy bien con tus seres queridos en las festividades n.n

 **Yona:** Me alegro mucho que te gustasen y no te preocupes, tu comenta cuando puedas. Todo mundo odia a Danzou, incluso los del mismo universo de Naruto XD. Espero que tu también te la pasaras bien con las fiestas. Que tengas mucha suerte con tu trabajo y no vayas a exigirte de mas.

 **TenshiMarie-chan:** No te preocupes, se te agradece mucho el que lo hicieras, conmigo hace mucho frió, sino fuese porque me gusta ese tipo de clima, creo que hubiese deseado a donde sea que fuiste XD. Muchas gracias por tus deseos, lo mismo digo para ti y para tu familia. A mi me dolió la traicion de Shisui (teniendo en cuenta que yo lo tengo un poco contrario a como lo hizo Okashira, pero casi los mismos ideales XD), pero, siento que aun así tendrá un contacto futuro con Hinata (si nos damos cuenta de los pensamientos de ambos y como la trataba). Bueno, espero que te gustara este capitulo n.n

 **kimi:** Bienvenida Kimi, me alegra que te guste este fic, creo que a los Itahina los atraigo de la nada XD (aunque no me quejo). Creo que es normal las situaciones, tu misma lo dijiste, la diferencia de edad provoca un cierto desconcierto, sera un poco mas difícil cuando Shisui cumpla los 18 años (espero que no te moleste ese tipo de relación, tomando en cuenta que esa sera la mayoría de edad en mi fic, sino, me disculpo de antemano). Creo que todos estamos consternados con todo lo ocurrido en equipo cuervo XD. Quieres que te traiga oxigeno por si acaso? (se trae un desfribilador)

 **Y muchas gracias a todas esas personas que le dan Favorite y Follow, en serio, todos ustedes me dan ánimos de seguir con mi historia.** Y no crean, puede que no escriba tan seguido en el word, pero todos los días se me ocurren ideas y formas de seguirle a esto, y otras situaciones que leen aquí, se me ocurren en el momento, por eso algunas veces me alargo de mas en una sola escena XD. Espero que todos ustedes engordaran con todas las festividades, ustedes quieran a su estomago y coman todo lo que puedan XD.

Por cierto, si hay alguien aquí del sur de México, mucha fuerza con lo de los temblores, espero que estén bien.

Y con esto, me despido. Espero que lo disfrutaran y espero venir aquí el 22 de marzo con una nueva actualización, por que, adivinen que? Ese día cumple un año este fic! Esto si es una promesa que debo cumplir, ese día, actualizare, sino hago eso, ustedes vendrán a lincharme! Bueno, nos vemos hasta la proxima n.n


	16. Una apuesta en la oscuridad

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

 **0o0o0** Cambio de escena.

~Flashback~/~Fin Flashback~

Disculpen por las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten del capitulo n.n

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. Una apuesta en la oscuridad.**

Llevaban horas corriendo desde que habían salido de la aldea, incluso habían comido sin dejar de correr, Shisui casi se ahogaba al no sentir el pequeño desvío que hizo Itachi en el camino y tropezó en el momento que estaba tragando, provocando un pequeño susto para ambos.

A las tres de la tarde se detuvieron en un claro con una pequeña cascada.

–Ah. Me duelen las piernas. –Con ayuda del menor se sentó en una roca a un lado de la orilla.

–Descansa y toma tu medicina.

–Vamos. –Le sonrió –. No estoy tan débil como crees.

–Shisui, estas temblando.

–No puedo ocultarte nada, ¿verdad? –Exhaló el aire, dejando de hacer esfuerzo y comenzando a mostrar un temblor fuerte.

–¿Te duele mucho?

–Si.

–Toma la pastilla y luego date un baño.

–De acuerdo. Pero saldremos en una hora.

–¿Quieres llegar rápido?

–Claro. Quiero ver tu cara de relajación. –Sacó el frasco.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Bueno, hasta cierto punto, ya salimos de un gran lio, así que… –Tragó una pastilla de golpe –. Siempre tenías una expresión de estrés cuando estabas conmigo, pero, ahora que estamos bien, me imagino que ya tendrás una expresión más relajada.

–Ah. Si. –Miró el agua bajar en picada por la cascada.

–Eso me sonó a que no.

–Estoy como tú lo dices, más relajado.

–Tu tono no me lo confirma.

–Shisui, hemos corrido todo el día, es normal que mi tono se escuche diferente debido al cansancio.

–Mm. –Se cruzó de brazos.

–Shisui.

–Te creeré por el momento. Pero, cuando en verdad todo acabe, me contaras que te molesta.

–Nada me molesta.

–No te creo.

–Ya que. –Soltó un largo suspiro–. Me daré una remojada rápida.

–Adelante. –Se acomodó en la roca, estirándose con gusto, como si fuese un gato.

Itachi se sacó la polera, mirando su reflejo en la cristalina agua. –"Siento que me odiaras en el momento que te lo diga."

 **0o0o0**

Llevaban más de cinco horas corriendo después del descanso que habían tenido en la tarde; hace media hora que había anochecido, indicando que eran las ocho de la noche.

Itachi de vez en cuando le preguntaba a su primo si se encontraba bien, recibiendo una respuesta despreocupada por parte de éste, diciéndole que no se preocupara de nada, a pesar de que en verdad sentía unas horribles punzadas ir y venir desde sus ojos y pasando por toda su cabeza.

–Tachi, según lo que hemos recorrido, ¿cuánto nos falta para llegar?

–Alrededor de medio día.

–¿Aún?

–Si.

–Hay que acelerar el paso.

–Shisui, sé que estas algo desesperado por llegar a esa aldea, pero lo mejor es que no te sobre exijas. No estás en muy buenas condiciones para que tu cuerpo resista.

–Itachi.

–Ya lo sé. Pero me preocupas.

–Y te lo agradezco, pero tampoco es para que te lamentes por mi estado.

–No me estoy…

–Lo estas, no me mientas. –Se detuvo en una rama, haciendo que el menor lo imitara–. Te conozco mejor de lo que tú mismo lo haces.

–Lo mismo digo de ti.

–Je. Es cierto, pero… no fue tu culpa el no haber encontrado otra salida. Todo esto pudo haber sido peor, créeme. –Ambos bajaron la cabeza–. Y por lo mismo, el hecho de saber que podía usar mis ojos para evitar un desastre, fue la mejor opción.

–Pero… si hubiéramos podido convencer a mi padre…

–Nada habría cambiado. –Saltó a su rama, poniendo una mano en su hombro y mostrándole una sonrisa calmada–. Los demás ya tenían la cabeza llena de ideales oscuros, tarde o temprano, se terminarían rebelando contra todos.

–Y ahora estas así, con un gran peligro de nunca recuperar la vista.

–Y sabiendo que, lo que hice, nada más tuvo repercusiones en mí.

–¿Por qué eres así, Shisui?

–Pues… ¿tengo de otra?

–¿Qué?

–Perder a mis padres cuando tan sólo era un niño, crecer solo sin los abrazos de una madre y sin las palabras de aliento de un padre. Supongo que eso hace pensar diferente a las personas. –Recargó su espalda contra el árbol–. Prefiero pensar de la manera más positiva posible, no dejarme embargar por el dolor y hundirme en la oscuridad. –Sonrió–. Prefiero ayudar a los que lo necesite, hacer sonreír a la gente que está triste. Prefiero mostrar una alegre sonrisa, que amargas lágrimas que preocupen a los demás.

–Shisui.

–Eso lo aprendí de Obito-nii. –Itachi lo miro sorprendido, habiendo olvidado a su querido primo mayor, que, a decir verdad, Shisui parecía tener la misma actitud positiva que él.

–Después de que mis padres murieran y… él también, me acogió en su casa, me dio esas palabras de aliento que tanto necesitaba. Y me contó la verdad.

–¿La verdad? –Se sentó en la rama, escuchando atento, tal como si fuese un niño pequeño.

–Si. Que él no era la persona que normalmente nos hacía ver. –Sonrió con melancolía–. Era un total fracasado, tanto en la academia como en las misiones. Incluso en el amor, aunque en ese tiempo no le entendí muy bien. –Soltó una risilla–. Nos mentía para hacerse ver cool ante nosotros y que lo tuviéramos como modelo a seguir, así como un superhéroe o algo por el estilo. Pero, cuando las cosas se le dificultaban, lloraba.

–Creo que si recuerdo eso.

~Flashback~

Un Itachi de dos años era cargado por su primo Shisui, de cinco años, mientras ambos miraban y escuchaban emocionados la historia que, el primo mayor de los dos, les contaba.

–¡Y luego, caí sobre el hombre de Kumogakure y lo derroté con unas cuantas patadas y puños al puro estilo de Uchiha Obito! –El pelinegro giró sobre sí mismo después de hacer las respectivas acciones, enredándose los pies y cayendo al suelo.

–¿Estas bien, Obito-nii? –Shisui lo miró, intentando contener su risa por el pequeño espectáculo.

–¿Obi-nii bien? –E Itachi lo miró con genuina preocupación.

–S-Sí. No se preocupen, estoy bien. –Se sentó frente a ellos, teniendo los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas acumuladas.

–¿Seguro? Parece que quieres llorar.

–¡E-es por el polvo! ¡Se me metió a los ojos cuando caí! –Se restregó los ojos, intentando ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro por el llanto contenido. No quería que los niños creyeran que era un llorón a pesar de tener 13 años y ser un ninja hecho y derecho.

~Fin Flashback~

–Incluso algo muy sencillo.

–Exacto. Pero… verlo así, verlo confesarse de esa manera, decirme que… a pesar de no tener padres, él seguía esforzándose para demostrar que, lo que decían los del clan, estaban mal.

–¿Lo que decían?

–Bueno, eras muy pequeño después de todo, no lo recuerdas. Antes de que Obito-nii muriera, todos decían que era un completo fracasado, que él no era ni siquiera digno de tener el apellido Uchiha, y por lo mismo, el emblema que tan orgullosos portamos. –Se señaló la espalda, dando a entender que se refería al abanico en la camisa–. Él quiso demostrar, que, a pesar de ser un perdedor, llorón y cobarde, podía sonreír ante las adversidades. –Sonrió.

–Shisui…

–Y lo hizo al escucharse que, si no fuese por él, lo más importante que detuvo la guerra nunca hubiera ocurrido. –Suspiró–. Me enseñó a verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Puede que me quede ciego, pero al menos sé que no habrá una guerra en la aldea por culpa de nuestro clan. Además, te tengo a ti para cuidarme.

–También a Hinata-san. –Sonrió con burla al verlo ponerse colorado.

–Cállate. Lo mejor es que sigamos.

–Si. –Soltó una risilla, levantándose–. ¿No comerás nada?

–Es cierto. Ya tengo hambre. –El menor sacó dos bentos de su mochila, pasándole uno a su primo–. Gracias. Comamos mientras saltamos.

–De acuerdo. –Volvieron a su camino.

 **0o0o0**

Llegaron a la frontera de Konoha con El País de las Aguas Termales a primera hora de la mañana, tomando un descanso de media hora antes de volver a correr de nuevo. Y a medio día, por fin habían llegado a Yugakure.

Se quitaron las bandanas y las metieron en sus mochilas, sabiendo que, aunque la aldea ya no se especializaba en entrenamiento ninja, lo mejor era hacerse pasar por simples turistas que buscaban sanación.

–Bien, sabes cómo es, ¿no? –Sacó un bastón plegable y comenzó a caminar mientras lo agitaba cuidadosamente a los lados para no tropezar con nada.

–Si. Según lo que dijo Jiraiya-sama, ella sigue teniendo una apariencia joven. –Observó a su alrededor, intentando identificar a la persona por la que habían ido allí o, por lo menos, a su acompañante.

–Deberíamos ir a los casinos. A lo mejor esté allí.

–¿No sería raro que un ciego se acercase a un lugar así?

–Eres tan inocente, Tachi.

–¿Eh?

–Nada. Vamos.

A mitad de camino le preguntaron a una mujer donde se encontraba el casino principal de la aldea, quien les dijo exactamente dónde. Agradecieron y siguieron caminando.

–¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde vas mal nacido! –Itachi se detuvo al escuchar el estruendoso grito que vino de detrás de él, encontrándose con Shisui haciendo una reverencia de disculpa a un peliplateado de ojos color morado, quien lo miraba de mala manera, parecía tener la misma edad que su primo.

–Discúlpame, soy principiante en el mundo de la ceguera y no me di cuenta de que venias de ese lado.

–Pues más te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer. –Escupió a su lado, volviendo a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, usando una extraña ropa negra de cuero, incluso tenia puesto un extraño collar con un dije de circulo y un triángulo dentro de este–. Hijo de perra.

–¿Estas bien? –El menor se acercó cuando el chico se alejó lo suficiente.

–Sí, no te preocupes.

–¿Por qué no le reclamaste que fue su culpa?

–Itachi, ¿no lo sentiste?

–¿Sentir que? –Arqueó una ceja.

–Aunque no se sienta a la primera, ese chico representa peligro.

–¿En serio?

–Si. Lo mejor es no meternos con él si nos lo volvemos a encontrar. –Volvió a caminar.

–O-Ok. –Caminó a su lado.

 **0o0o0**

Al pasar media hora, después de preguntar una decena de veces y perderse algunas cuantas más, por fin llegaron al casino. Entraron como si nada y fueron echados del lugar de la misma forma.

–No se permiten menores de edad. –Un hombre fornido cubrió la entrada, cruzándose de brazos.

–Pero estamos buscando a alguien.

–Pues búsquenlo cuando tengan 18. –Entró, cerrando con fuerza la puerta corrediza.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora, Shisui?

–Esperar. –Se dirigió a la barda frente al local, sentándose con la espalda recargada en esta.

Suspiró, tomando asiento a su lado. Lo miró de reojo, viendo su postura relajada y el bastón recargado en su muslo. Soltó una risilla, provocando que mayor sonriera confundido.

–¿Qué?

–Pareces un anciano sabio.

–¿E-eh? –La sonrisa creció al no entender.

–La forma en la que estas sentado y la expresión de tu rostro, pareciese que llevas viviendo anos.

–Cállate. –Rio junto a él, empujándolo levemente con el brazo.

Platicaron mientras las horas pasaron, comieron sin moverse de su lugar, esperando tener alguna señal de que la mujer estaba en el casino o no. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, saliendo una rubia con dos coletas bajas y dos mechones enmarcándole el rostro, ojos castaño claro, vistiendo una gran chaqueta de color verde con el kanji de "apuesta" escrito dentro de un círculo rojo en la parte posterior. Debajo llevaba una camisa gris, de estilo kimono sin mangas, que se cenia a su cuerpo gracias a una faja azulada que hacia juego con sus pantalones. Su camisa dejaba a la vista un pronunciado escote, dejando visible parte de sus pechos. Traía puestas unas sandalias con tacones altos y las uñas de las manos y los pies pintadas de color rojo; también usa pintalabios de color rosa suave. Por último, colgado de su cuello resaltaba un collar con un cristal alargado de color turquesa.

Detrás de ella, la seguía una chica de cabello corto y de color negro, el mismo color de sus ojos, tenía puesto un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos y un par de sandalias. En sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño cerdito de color rosa suave y con un inusual rubor en sus mejillas, vestía un chaleco rojo y un collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello.

–¡Tsu-Tsunade-sama, espere!

–¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Ya salió?

–Si. –Se levantaron.

–Vamos Shizune. –La mujer arrastraba las palabras, teniendo un gran sonrojo en su rostro, señal de que estaba ebria.

–No debió de beber tanto, espero que no tengamos problemas con la encargada del hostal. –Habló resignada. Pero de pronto se puso seria, mirando en dirección de los dos chicos con sospecha–. ¿Qué desean? –Preguntó al verlos acercarse. La rubia los miró de igual manera.

–Si quieren dinero, pues no tengo, lo acabo de perder todo en las apuestas de allá adentro.

–¡Tsunade-sama! –Susurró en un reproche.

–No venimos por dinero, venimos a pedirle un favor, Tsunade-sama.

–¿Ah? ¿Un favor? ¿A mí? Hic.

–Si. Venimos desde algo lejos sólo para pedirle esto. –El de cabello rizado se posó frente a ella, provocando que arqueara una ceja.

–No tengo dine…

–Cúreme.

–¿Eh? –Ambas mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas.

Hizo una reverencia, siendo imitado por el menor. –Por favor, cure mis ojos.

La expresión de la Sannin cambió a una seria, casi siendo fría, incluso el sonrojo había desaparecido.

–Mocoso, dejé de curar hace años, has venido en vano. Vámonos Shizune. –Volvió a retomar su camino.

–¡Espere! Se lo ruego.

–No. Vete.

–Por favor. –Seguía en la misma postura, siendo observado con lastima por la acompañante.

–Que no. No sé de donde escuchaste de mi ni como me encontraste, dejé el curar hace mucho tiempo atrás. Lo mejor es que regreses a tu hogar y encuentres otra alternativa, o mejor aún, vive con eso.

–Tsunade-sama.

–Vámonos. –Siguió caminando, siendo seguida de ella.

–Lo siento. –Dijo la pelinegra.

–Shisui. –Itachi lo miró cuando las mujeres se alejaron, viendo que aún seguía en la misma posición y comenzaba a temblar–. Shisui, no te rindas, dijiste que podías con gente como ella.

–Tachi.

–¿Si?

–¿Quién te dijo que me rendiría? –Se enderezó, sonriéndole con confianza, riéndose levemente. Se dio cuenta que el temblor era por la risa que tenía–. Me encantan este tipo de retos.

Su primo sonrió, dándose un golpe mental al pensar que algo como eso haría que Shisui se rendiría, siendo el vivo ejemplo del mismo carácter que Obito.

–¿Entonces qué harás?

–Acosarla.

–Ya veo, acosarla… Espera, ¿qué?

–Si. Acosarla, hartarla hasta el punto que, lo único que le quede por hacer, es curarme. Sino, tendré que hacer lo "otro" …

–¿Lo otro?

–Luego lo veras. Pues bien, hay que seguir el plan B.

–¿El acosarla?

–Sip. Vamos a hospedarnos donde mismo.

–Ok.

–Guíame, Tachi. –Puso una mano en su hombro.

–No soy un perro guía.

–Nop. Pero eres mi primo. Y tienes que tomar responsabilidad de mí en el estado que me encuentro.

–Siento que te aprovechas de mí.

–No, ¿cómo puedes creer eso?

–Mph.

 **0o0o0**

Llegaron a un hostal de aguas termales (como la gran mayoría de los hostales del lugar), pero siendo más barato que otros al no incluir el servicio de comida a la habitación.

Entraron a la recepción y pidieron un cuarto, siendo observados con suspicacia por la recepcionista, claro, no es muy común ver a dos adolescentes llegar a un hostal y pedir una sola habitación.

–Eh…

–¿Podría apurarse señora? Mi Tachi y yo nos escapamos de nuestro hogar al prohibirse el que nos amemos. –Abrazó al menor, haciendo un puchero–. Y queremos aprovechar nuestra noche de bodas. –La mujer se sonrojó hasta las canas que comenzaban a salirle y les dio la llave–. Muchas gracias. –Las tomó–. Vamos Tachi mío.

–Si. –Comenzó a caminar, siendo tomado de la mano por el mayor. Al doblar la esquina, se soltó, mirándolo sorprendido y algo molesto–. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Susurró.

–Así no nos molestaran. –Le dio la llave. Siguiéndolo por el pasillo. –Y no verán tan raro que dos chicos se queden en la misma habitación, lo mejor es que quede una idea planteada desde el inicio.

–Si. –Entró al cuarto con resignación, viendo dos futones muy juntos en el piso. –Al menos no me diste un beso.

–Si quieres te lo doy ahora. –Paró los labios, acercándose a él.

–Aléjate de mí. –Rio. Poniendo una mano en su rostro para mantenerlo lejos de él, preocupándose al sentirlo extremadamente caliente–. Shisui, ¿estás bien?

–Si. No te preocupes.

–Lo mejor es que descanses. –Lo llevó al futón.

–No es necesario… créeme… –Se desvaneció de pronto, quedando colgado de Itachi. Éste suspiró, acostándolo con cuidado y yendo al baño para mojar un paño, regresando a ponérselo en la frente.

–Haces que me preocupe más, tonto.

Lo cuidó toda la noche, sin saber qué hacer si entraba en una crisis de dolor.

 **0o0o0**

Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que ya era de mañana, calculando que serían las 10. Se estiró y soltó un bostezo, mirando alrededor. Recordó que estaban en un hostal de Yugakure, se habían encontrado con la Sannin y ésta había rechazado a Shisui. Ah, sí, Shisui había mentido de que eran una pareja y al llegar a la habitación se desmayó, incluso se quedó la noche velando por su cuidado.

Miró el futón, asustándose al no encontrarlo acostado, en su lugar, encontró el correspondiente articulo echo rollo justo contra la pared. Se levantó alarmado y revisó el baño, notando que había sido usado no hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Dónde te habrás metido si no ves nada? –Soltó en un gruñido, saliendo del cuarto y tratando de localizarlo por su aroma. Pero al haberse bañado con el jabón del lugar, no podía reconocerlo fácilmente.

–¡Que no lo hare!

–¿Eh? –Se detuvo al escuchar el grito proveniente en la habitación a un lado del suyo.

–¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que me pida!

–¡Lárgate entonces!

–¡Eso aplica sólo si me cura!

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose a mi primo con el rostro frente al de la rubia, quien estaba sentada en el suelo y que ya tenía una gran vena palpitándole en la frente, se notaba que intentaba no golpear a Shisui para no causar un gran alboroto en el lugar.

–Po-por favor chico, ríndete, no aceptara. –Shizune lo miraba con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca, sorprendida por la perseverancia del de pelo rizado.

–Shisui. –Entró, pidiendo disculpas por la intromisión a la más joven–. ¿Tomaste tus pastillas?

–¿¡Y que si lo hice!? –Giró en su dirección con molestia.

–Con razón estas así.

–Miren. –Lo alejó de un empujón, mandándolo contra la pared, que de pura casualidad no se quebró–. No sé quiénes son, no sé cómo es que saben de mí, no sé cómo es que dieron conmigo, pero lo vuelvo a decir, ya no curo, no lo he hecho desde hace años y no lo haré nunca más.

–Tsunade-sama. –Itachi se arrodilló frente a ella después de ayudar al Uchiha mayor a recomponerse del golpe.

–Lo mejor es decirle Tachi, o no nos hará caso.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Si. –Suspiró–. Tsunade-sama, déjenos presentarnos. –Hizo una inclinación de cabeza, siendo imitado por el de la coleta–. Soy Uchiha Shisui y él es mi primo menor, Uchiha Itachi.

–Para que dos Uchiha vengan a buscarme, supongo que quieres que te cure por hacer algo estúpido con el Sharingan, ¿o me equivoco?

–Hasta cierto punto tiene razón. –Habló el menor–. Pero, Shisui tuvo un motivo demasiado poderoso para hacer eso estúpido.

–No me importa ese motivo, por última vez, dejen de molestar y váyanse.

–¿En algún punto escucho sobre el golpe de estado que el clan Uchiha planeaba? –La mujer lo miró sorprendida, Shizune sólo los observó sin entender; revisó el pasillo al ver una señal que su maestra le hizo, asintiendo al no haber nadie. Se acercó al ver otra seña.

–¿Acaso ustedes están involucrados?

–Algo por el estilo. Itachi era un doble espía por parte de la aldea y del clan. –Tsunade entrecerró los ojos, mirándolos con desconfianza. Su alumna metió las manos en su manga, preparando el lanzador de agujas que tenía en el brazo derecho.

–Pero mi lealtad estaba completamente con la aldea.

–¿Y tú? ¿También eras un espía?

–Sí, pero mi trabajo era vigilar a este muchacho.

–Veo que los Uchiha son muy doble cara.

–Je. A veces. Pero no lo seriamos si no hubiese un motivo importante.

–¿El cual es…?

–Proteger a la aldea. –Hablaron al mismo tiempo con seguridad. La rubia y la pelinegra se miraron de reojo, mientras la cerdita, en manos de ésta ultima, miraba a los chicos con curiosidad.

–¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué dos orgullosos Uchiha le darían la espalda a su propia familia?

–La guerra.

–¿Mm? –Se tensó.

–No queríamos… otra guerra. –Las vendas comenzaron a humedecerse.

–¿Otra guerra? ¿Qué edad tienen? –Preguntó Shizune.

–Shisui tiene 15, a punto de cumplir 16. Yo tengo 13. –La chica hizo cálculos, mirándolos sorprendida.

–Según su edad, vivieron lo último…

–Y aún tenemos el recuerdo de la muerte grabada en nuestras memorias.

–¿Fueron… al campo de batalla? –Tsunade los miró temblando, se mordió la uña del pulgar derecho para controlarse.

–Casi… íbamos a recolectar los cuerpos de la gente con mi padre.

–No queríamos que volviese a ocurrir algo parecido de nuevo. –Shisui puso una mano en su cabeza, sintiendo punzadas de dolor–. Por eso… apoyamos al Sandaime lo mejor posible, intentamos encontrar salidas para que él y Fugaku pudiesen negociar.

–Pero nada funcionó.

–Incluso… Danzou intentó quitarme mis ojos.

–¿Qué? –Todos lo miraron alarmados.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno, eso supongo.

–¿Eh?

–Por favor, permítanme seguir con mi relato, que ya casi explico esa parte.

–Adelante.

–Tengo uno de los Sharingan más poderosos del clan, al mismo tiempo, el Mangekyo Sharingan que desarrolle, es tan poderoso que puede crear una ilusión perfecta a un pueblo entero.

–"Uchiha Shisui." –Shizune se le quedo viendo, intentando recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre.

–Hable con el Hokage y el consejo, tenía un plan.

–Usar tu doujutsu con tu gente.

–Exacto. Pero Danzou se mostró inconforme, como si no quisiese que hiciera algo para detener el golpe de estado. Tenía planeado hacerlo sin contárselo a Itachi y cargar con el peso de la traición por mí mismo, y me detuve a pensar si era lo mejor hacer eso… unos ANBU de RAIZ estuvieron a punto de atacarme. –Las kunoichi se sorprendieron–. Si no fuese por alguien, lo más probable es que no estuviese aquí.

–¿Cómo sabes que eran de RAIZ?

–La persona que me ayudó los vio, por eso. Por favor, no pregunte a quien me estoy refiriendo.

–De acuerdo.

–Después, pudimos a ir a la reunión de esa noche y… utilice el Kotoamatsukami…

–No puede ser. –Susurró Shizune. –Tu… tu eres…

–Supongo que has oído de mí.

–¿Y quién no? Toda persona que se considere ninja ha escuchado de ti… incluso de ti. –Miró al menor, quien bajo la mirada.

–A veces odio esa fama. –Sonrió con melancolía.

–Déjame ver si entendí… ¿usaste esa técnica y excediste el poder de tus ojos?

–Exacto.

–Acabas de decir que con esos ojos podrías crear una ilusión a un pueblo completo.

–Pero es mucho esfuerzo si tomamos en cuenta que los ideales que quiero cambiar son muy fuertes. No es fácil crear una ilusión que cambie años de resentimiento por parte de la gente, menos de quien se supone hizo más fuerte esa idea.

Se acomodó en su lugar, sorprendida.

–Detuviste una guerra.

–Eso espero.

–¿Esperas?

–El genjutsu es efectivo sólo si se hace lo que se supone hice creer.

–Explícate.

–Los Uchiha han tenido años de resentimiento hacia la aldea desde antes del ataque del Kyuubi, pero cuando eso ocurrió, todos creyeron que mi familia había sido la culpable.

–¿Uh? ¿Por qué? –Miró confundida a su maestra.

–Porque sólo el Sharingan es capaz de controlar a un bijuu... –Ambos chicos asintieron.

–¿Un Uchiha fue el culpable?

–Nadie lo sabe. Simplemente es una creencia de acuerdo a lo que Shodai-sama dejó escrito de su pelea con Uchiha Madara.

–Saben mucho, mocosos.

–En Konoha somos llamados prodigios, Tsunade-sama. –Itachi la miró.

–De acuerdo al rechazo que recibimos, el odio que se siente es muy profundo, por lo mismo, es muy difícil cambiar la convicción de alguien.

–Por eso el sobreesfuerzo en tus ojos.

–Si.

–¿Qué te dijeron en la aldea?

–Que mis canales de chakra están inflamados, lo cual no permite que ni la sangre ni el chakra fluyan con normalidad.

–¿Y tienes posibilidades de recuperación?

–Casi nulas.

La mayor suspiró, masajeándose las sienes. –"Necesito un poco de sake."

–Por eso, le pedimos ayuda al Sandaime para que nos ayudara a encontrarla. Él le dijo a Jiraiya-sama.

–Ese sapo pervertido. –Gruñó.

–Dijo que estaría por aquí en estos días y vinimos a buscarla.

Volvió a suspirar. –Miren chicos, me sorprende lo que hicieron y agradezco lo que hicieron por la aldea, pero… no puedo curarte.

–¿Por su miedo a la sangre?

–¿Cómo…?

–Jiraiya-sama.

–Maldito sapo. –Se calmó–. Bueno… no sólo es eso… yo, simplemente, no puedo hacerlo.

–Claro que puede, pero tiene miedo. –Lo miró mal.

–Shizune puede curarte, le he enseñado todo a ella.

–No dudo de las capacidades de Shizune-san, pero con todo respeto, tiene que ser usted la que me atienda.

–He dicho que no puedo.

–Se lo ruego, después de esto, no volverá a saber de nosotros.

–Aun así, no. Por favor, váyanse.

–¿Y qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?

–¿Qué? ¿No acabas de oír que no puedo hacerlo?

–Si puede, como dije antes, el miedo no la deja hacerlo. –Se mordió el labio, sintiendo como el dolor comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, si no hacia el trato rápido, lo más probable es que sus ojos sangrarían y terminaría por espantarla.

–He dicho que no.

Itachi salió de la habitación ante la mirada confundida de las mujeres, regresando con una de las mochilas de viaje. La abrió y giró, agitándola para tirar fajos de dinero en el suelo.

–Es todo el dinero que tenemos, sólo apartamos lo de nuestra estancia. –La Senju miró todo el dinero, dándole vueltas al asunto.

–Aceptaré... dependiendo de lo que vayas a decir. –El chico sonrió.

–Tsunade-sama. –Su discípula la miró sorprendida.

–Bien, la apuesta va así. –Se acomodó, intentando controlar el temblor que comenzaba a afectar por su voz–. Haremos una carrera. –Lo miraron con una ceja arqueada–. Sólo entre Shizune-san y yo.

–¿Bromeas? Eres Shunshin no Shisui, claramente no ganaré.

–En mi condición actual, podría seguirte ganando, eso es cierto. –Frunció el ceño–. Pero, hare algo que te de suficiente ventaja sobre mí: me cansaré.

–¿Cansarte?

–Sí, me cansaré y no utilizaré ningún Jutsu, en cambio, tu podrás hacer lo que gustes, cualquier técnica para detenerme y derribarme.

–Ya veo. –Asintió.

–¿Qué hay con la apuesta?

–Bien pues, si ustedes ganan, el dinero será suyo, Itachi y yo nos iremos, nunca más volveremos a molestarla y le diremos a Jiraiya-sama que deje de buscarla.

–Suena bien, ¿pero si tu ganas? –Lo miró seria.

–El dinero seguirá siendo suyo. –Arquearon una ceja–. Será usted exclusivamente quien me atienda, a menos de que necesite la ayuda de Shizune-san, pero... mi recuperación tendrá que ser en menos de un mes.

–Imposible, primero tendría que examinarte para ver si en verdad tienes alguna oportunidad de volver a ver.

–Tómelo o déjelo.

La de grandes atributos entrecerró los ojos, el chico era bueno haciendo tratos, por su mala suerte, sabía que había una gran probabilidad de perder, pero si él respetaba lo que acaba de decir, Shizune tenía una gran posibilidad para ganar. Se mordió la uña del pulgar, veía como él comenzaba a temblar, tal vez producto del dolor que sus ojos le provocaban, incluso el cómo se tapaba el rostro con la mano. Entrecerró los ojos, viniéndosele a la mente una idea que podía ahuyentarla.

–¿Qué síntomas tienes?

–Por favor, sólo dígame si acepta o no.

–Shisui, ¿en serio tomaste las pastillas? –Puso una mano en su hombro, totalmente preocupado por él.

–Sí, pero… creo que están dejando de funcionar. –Su respiración se agitó.

–Dime que síntomas tienes. –Exigió.

–Dolor extremo de cabeza y ojos, el cual se puede extender a su cuerpo y producir el desmayo.

–¡Tachi! –Gruñó con reclamo.

–Lo lamento, pero creo que es necesario. También… si el dolor es muy fuerte, puede llegar a sangrar.

Se tensó, quebrándose sin querer la uña, cumpliéndose lo que temía. Cerró los ojos, sabía que el Uchiha tenía buenas intenciones y por qué trataba de hacer todo eso, pero, recordar todo ese dolor que tuvo por años, le impedía dar una respuesta.

–Tsunade-sama. –Lo miró, sorprendiéndose al ver lagrimas bajar por su rostro–. Por favor, dígame si… acepta o no… es lo último que me queda.

–Shisui… –Itachi lo miró con pena.

–Está bien.

–¿Eh?

–Lo haré. Sólo si ganas la apuesta. –Los menores sonrieron, uno con dolor.

–Gracias… gracias. –Se desmayó.

–¡Shisui! –Lo atrapó en el aire. Le cubrió el rostro con su cuerpo al ver como la sangre comenzaba a manchar las vendas.

La mayor se levantó.

–Shizune, cálmale el dolor y dale un chequeo rápido, si gana la apuesta, me dirás que tal está.

–S-Sí. –Se arrastró hacia ellos, dejando a Tonton a un lado.

–Y si le encuentras algo malo… no dejes que eso te afecte mañana.

–¿Eh?

–Da lo mejor de ti y no me hagas lamentarme de haberte enseñando. –Les dio la espalda–. ¿Y escuchaste lo que dije mocoso? Mañana a primera hora, a las afueras de la aldea, será donde se llevará a cabo la carrera, así que dile a tu primo que lo necesito listo para ese entonces. –Salió del cuarto.

–Gracias, Tsunade-sama. –Sonrió aliviado, viendo como se le iluminaban las manos a la chica de color verde, manteniendo estas en la cabeza de su primo.

Sabía que Shisui no dormiría con tal de cumplir con su parte de la apuesta, así que, sería un largo día cuando despertase.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola n.n  
Eh... perdon, dije que a mas tardar el viernes (posiblemente cuando publique esto en algun lugar aun sera viernes XD) ya que aqui son la 1 de la madrugada del sabado (tuve algunos problemitas durante el dia). Pido una gran disculpa por eso y mas con lo del aniversario, pero la enfermedad no dejo XD

Etto... posiblemente me digan que el capitulo es corto, y asi es, es corto, pero siento que el tipo de capitulo lo amerita, solo espero que no se vieran muy rapido los hechos. Y como ven, Tsunade y Shizune entran a escena junto con Tonton.  
Por cierto, ya que se acerca la Pascua, deje un Easter Egg (huevo de pascua), espero que sepan a cual me refiero XD, sino, tendran que esperar al proximo capitulo para saberlo (OuO)... y hablando de proximo capitulo, tendran una recompensa por la tardanza y lo corto de este, por lo tanto... LA PROXIMA SEMANA ABRA NUEVO CAPI! (hay que aprovechar las vacaciones)

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Hinata Uchiha2.0:** no andaba desaparecida, andaba de parranda~ (asi no va la cancion, pero lo ameritaba XD). Jeje, gracias por no enojarte n,n.  
Y... no! con la chancla no! (se va a esconder) ah... no me vas a pegar... (sale con cautela). Por suerte, encontraron a Tsunade y no tengo que correr XD. Pues bueno, aqui esta el capitulo, cortito, pero espero que te haya gustado n.n

 **Mangelot Farid:** (/QwQ)/ muchas gracias por el deseo y en verdad espero que nadie se enojara (mucho XD). Espero que te gustara el capitulo n.n

 **TenshiMarie-chan:** Eso de Hinata en el precio de la paz, si, pobre, pero como bien dicen, el amor es ciego y ella seguiria a Itachi hasta donde pudiese (viendose en el ultimo capitulo que publico Sasha). Sobre Shisui, pues, creo y espero haber dado una explicacion de porque es asi en este capitulo, no se si me di a entender bien con respecto a sus pensamientos, sino, hazmelo saber y le exprimo el corazon n.n. Esperemos que tu deseo se cumpla en el siguiente capitulo (ni yo lo se XD). Y hasta cierto punto, me alegro de que no seas la unica con ese presentimiento de lo que Itachi piensa (muajajaja), pense que no lo habia detallado tanto XD. Espero que te gustase el capitulo n.n

 **Patohf:** Jajaja, sip, Shisui es un loquillo, aunque es por la medicina (segun el). No eres la unica que pide estiron, mi mente tambien y muchas de las personas que leen el fic XD, pero tengo que plantear algunas cosas para que ese estiron se de y haya una hermosa (y posiblemente pervertida) accion~. Bueno, espero que te gustara el capitulo y que te diera un poco de risa la actitud del Uchiha mayor XD.

 **Yona:** Muchas, muchas, en serio, muchas gracias. Tus palabras me alentaron mucho y me animaron en un momento en que volvi a caer un poco. Y es cierto, no prestare mucha atencion a esas personas "toxicas", pero mi mente es terca, asi que no puedo decir mucho XD.  
Sobre lo del cap, es cierto, Shisui tiene que ver las consecuencias de sus actos (y en este recapacita un poco sobre eso y su filosofia), a decir verdad, no se si en algun punto afecte esto a la aldea o al mismo Shisui, todos (incluida yo) nos podrias llevar una gran sorpresa. No hice tan graciosa la interaccion con Tsunade, pero aun queda el siguiente capitulo, asi que...~ Y en Marzo dije capitulo y en marzo hay capitulo (tarde, pero lo hay XD). Y tambien muchas gracias con tu deseo, por suerte me recupere (aunque mi estomago sigue quejandose un poco XD). Perdon que no sea exactamente el viernes, pero si en sabado XD (perdon de nuevo). Espero que te gustase el capitulo y perdon por lo cortito del mismo.

 **Alicia CR:** Hola de nuevo! y me alegro que te siga gustando n.n. No se si se resistio mucho, pero lo intente XD. Y sigue con la curiosidad de lo que Itachi iba a decir (muajaja. Soy telible). Y muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, en serio me animaron mucho y hacen que Shisui sea mas gracioso XD. Espero que te gustara el capitulo n.n

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju:** Hola! No te preocupes, si hay ocupaciones, es inevitable n.n. Me alegro que te este gustando el rumbo de esto, ya ves que a veces a uno le entran las dudas existenciales de si vamos bien en las cosas XD. Y aun queda un capitulo (espero XD) para saber como le iran a los hermosos ojitos de nuestro querido Shisui y la posible contestacion de lo que iba a decir Itachi (quien sabe~). Y lo de Hinata y Shisui, aun nos espera ver mas de ellos dos. Bueno, espero que te gustase este capitulito n.n

 **Hinata Uchiha.H:** Me alegro que te gustase (/OuO)/. Creeme que a mi me gustaria que hubiese mas material de ellos, pero lamentablemente no es una pareja muy conocida QwQ. Incluso tengo otras ideas con ellos, pero prefiero enfrascarme en este y desarrollarlo lo mejor que pueda. No creo que Tsunade fuese tan mala con ellos... espera, aun falta un capitulo... rayos... puede que en verdad no sea tan buena con ellos XD. Me encanto meterle esa duda a todos con lo de Itachi XD. (soy mala, muajajaja! cofcof) Espero que te gustase el capitulo n.n

 **Sandra D:** Shisui: Es por la medicina! todos: si, tu, como no?  
Je, es cierto, en el videojuego de Naruto se muestra jugueton, incluso en el Itachi Shinden, pero cuando la cosa lo amerita, es de ponerse muy serio (ya lo vimos con anterioridad) y a la misma vez, aqui explique mi opinion de su motivacion para ser como es, tan lindamente triste (bueno, asi me sono a mi). Espero que tambien este capitulo lo disfrutaras, no lo hice tan gracioso como el anterior, pero tiene sus partes XD.

 **KattytoNebel:** Intente ponerlo lo mas balanceado posible y haciendo que Shisui le viera el lado "bueno" a lo que le esta pasando, e incluso en este cap le di el aspecto del porque es asi, espero que me diese bien a entender. Y por el momento, es cierto, la cosa esta tranquila y esperemos que nada malo paso XD.

 **v.a.c.p:** Gracias por tus deseos n.n e igualmente, si tienes vacaciones, disfrutalas~. Y muchas gracias, me chibeas u/O. Como dije un poco arriba, me gustaria escribir mas de esta pareja, ya que tengo varias ideas, pero quiero desarrollar lo mejor que pueda esta historia, por lo mismo me quede estancada en el otro de one-shots (una disculpa si lees o alguien que lee ese), pero en algun momento quiero subir algo n.n. Yo tambien admiro a las escritoras de esos fics y a las mismas historias, son mi inspiracion. Espero que te gustase este capitulo, estuviste esperandolo mucho, asi que, espero haber cumplido expectativas XD.

 **Hikari-chan Uzumaki:** Como dicen, las mas calladas son las mas salvajes XD. Shisui la pervirtio, como, quien sabe XD. Me alegro que te gustase y te guste este cap n.n

 **HaNa16:** Muchas gracias n.n. Aqui tienes el capitulo y disfrutalo (OuO)

Bueno, como dije, proxima semana, nuevo capitulo, cuando? No se los puedo decir, es sorpresa XD. Espero que a todas les gustase el capitulo, que se la pasen muy bien en este domingo de pascua (si la festejan, sino, disfruten vacaciones (si tienen XD)).

Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentan y a las que le dan favorito o follow, me animan mucho a seguir con la historia (/*^*)/

Nos vemos n.n


	17. Dolor

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

 **0o0o0** Cambio de escena.

-Flashback-/-Fin Flashback-

Disculpen por las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten del capitulo n.n

* * *

 **Capitulo 12. Dolor.**

Despertó a las 8 de la noche, olfateando el delicioso aroma de la comida, que supuso, trajo su primo. Se sentó, estirándose, sintiendo su cuerpo mucho más ligero que desde que tenía los fuertes dolores por sus ojos.

–Veo que despertaste. –Itachi entró en el cuarto, trayendo unos dangos en la mano.

–Si. ¿Huelo dangos? –Giró en su dirección, olfateando.

–No. –Los ocultó detrás de su espalda.

–Tranquilo, te los dejaré comer sin ningún apuro. En realidad, tengo más ganas de comer lo que trajiste.

–Oh. En ese caso… –Se sentó frente a él–. Todo es tuyo, provecho.

–Itadakimasu. –Se acomodó delante de la pequeña mesa que estaba llena de comida típica de la aldea. Tomó los palillos al sentirlos con la mano–. Eh…

–Están de la misma forma que siempre acomodas los platos. –Comió uno de sus dulces, sonriendo con suavidad.

–Me conoces muy bien, Tachi. Gracias. –Sonrió en su dirección, comenzando a comer con tranquilidad.

–De nada. Por cierto…

–¿Mmm?

–Tsunade-sama aceptó tu apuesta.

–¿¡En serio!? –Gritó de emoción.

–Si. Dijo que sería mañana a primera hora a las afueras de la aldea.

–¡Genial! –Comenzó a toser.

–No te vayas a atragantar.

–No me… digas… genio… –Tomó té, pasándose la comida que se le había atorado.

–Ten en cuenta que tienes que cumplir tu parte.

–¿Mi parte?

–Cansarte.

–Oh. Si. Lo había olvidado. –Suspiró–. Bien, entonces, tengo que comer rápido para ir a correr.

–También, no podrás usar ningún tipo de ninjutsu, Jutsu o cualquier cosa para protegerte de los ataques de la chica.

–Lo sé. No soy tonto. –Le sacó la lengua.

–Lo digo por si las dudas, estabas muy adolorido cuando dijiste todo eso.

–Hablando de eso, ¿qué pasó?

–¿Qué pasó? –Lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

–Ya no siento nada de dolor. –Puso una mano en su cabeza, luego comiendo–. ¿Por qué?

–Esa chica, te curó.

–¿En serio?

–Tsunade-sama le dijo que te atendiera y revisara.

–Wow. Se lo debo agradecer mañana. –Sonrió, metiéndose un pedazo de salmón asado a la boca–. Espera, ¿me revisó?

–Si. Tsunade-sama le pidió que te revisara y viera que tan mal estabas.

–Pero eso influenciará en su carácter mañana.

–Le ordenó que no le afectara.

–Esperemos. –Sonrió–. Quiero hacerlo de la manera correcta. –El Uchiha menor imitó el gesto, disfrutando de sus deliciosos dulces.

 **0o0o0**

Tsunade dejó la botella de sake a su lado, mirando por la ventana, mientras su compañera la miraba con pena.

–¿Y cómo fue que lo viste?

–Es cierto lo que dijo. Sus conductos de chakra están inflamados, provocando que la sangre ni chakra lleguen a sus ojos.

–Y sangra debido a que los vasos sanguíneos están reventando por la presión excesiva.

–Aunque eso pasa cuando sufre una jaqueca intensa.

–O sea, que se sobre esfuerza.

–Exacto. –La cerdita se acomodó en sus brazos.

–¿Hay arreglo? –La miró.

–Es… muy poco probable. –Se mordió el labio, suspirando–. Sus conductos están muy dañados, puede que la hinchazón baje con el tiempo, pero, esos dolores no permitirán que logre activar de nuevo el Sharingan. Incluso, aunque vuelva a ver, no le será posible hacerlo con claridad.

–Eso es a futuro si no lo atiendo, ¿no es así? –Pasó una mano por su cara al ver que la pelinegra asentía.

–Incluso de esa forma, no puedo asegurar que quede completamente recuperado.

–Pues… da tu mejor esfuerzo mañana, Shizune. –Se levantó, caminando a la puerta.

–¿Tsunade-sama? –La siguió con la mirada.

–Iré a las aguas termales. Necesito relajarme para no dañarlo más de lo que ya está. –Le sonrió, saliendo.

–Oh. Ya veo. –Sonrió, pero luego miró la puerta con enojo–. ¿¡Está diciendo que no cree que gane!?

 **0o0o0**

Se enredó la toalla en su cuerpo al salir del agua, dando un gran suspiro de satisfacción. Miró el cielo estrellado, recordando que la muerte de su hermano y Dan, habían sido en días tormentosos. Negó con la cabeza, no queriendo meterse ese tipo de sentimientos a la cabeza un día antes de curar al chico Uchiha.

Volvió a ver las estrellas, apretando la piedra del collar de su abuelo contra el pecho, intentando encontrar fuerza donde no la tenía.

De pronto, una sombra cruzó por el cielo, seguida de otra.

–¿Qué demonios? –Parpadeó varias veces, luego negó y decidió entrar a vestirse–. Tal vez fue mi imaginación.

 **0o0o0**

–¿Pasa algo Tachi? –Viró la cabeza a su lado derecho al sentir a su primo a su costado.

–Creo que… vi algo que no debía. –Se cubrió el rostro con la mano.

–¿Qué fue?

–No quiero decirlo.

–Vamos. Debió ser algo muy fuerte como para que bajaras el ritmo.

–Cuando estés curado y estemos lejos de esta aldea, te lo cuento.

–Eres un aguafiestas por no contarme.

–Sigamos cansándote. –Volvió a ponerse al frente para guiarlo. Lo mejor era olvidar el hecho de haber visto a la Sannin solamente en toalla o ésta podría matarlo si se llegase a enterar.

 **0o0o0**

Al llegar las 6 de la mañana, Tsunade y Shizune llegaban al lugar donde, ésta última, había acordado la noche anterior para la carrera. Con bastantes árboles y un lago que servirían como obstáculos para el Uchiha mayor.

Se sorprendieron al ver a los jóvenes ahí, siendo Shisui el único que hacia flexiones en el suelo; parecía algo cansado, incluso sudaba bastante.

–De seguro lo trajiste para que se grabara el campo. –Tsunade miró de mala manera a Itachi, quien la observó con respeto.

–No. Shisui estuvo haciendo ejercicio recorriendo la aldea y luego los alrededores. Acabamos de llegar y le dije que no nos podíamos mover. –Dijo con sinceridad.

–Créale Tsunade-sama. –Miraron al joven que no paraba, ahora haciendo sentadillas–. Sé que hay muchos árboles dado que en esta zona es muy común. –A pesar del ejercicio y el pequeño cansancio que mostraba, hablaba como si nada, pareciendo que acababa de empezar–. Y un lago debido al ruido que hace, de allí en mas, no sé qué cosas hay.

–Ya veo.

–Ahora, ¿Cómo funcionará lo de la carrera?

–¿Sabes irte en línea recta sin orientación?

–Si.

–Confiare en eso, por el momento, comenzaran unos 5 metros antes del lago, de ahí en adelante, están libres de recorrer y hacer lo que quieran hasta donde estaremos tu primo y yo.

–De acuerdo. –Dijeron todos.

–Dijiste que todo le estará permitido a Shizune y que tu solamente esquivarías los ataques.

–Sip. Y respetaré eso, en realidad, espero poder llegar hasta el final.

–¿Te duele la cabeza?

–Un poco, pero me refiero a lo cansado que estoy. –Le sonrió. Ninguna de las dos mujeres parecía creerle–. Cuando comencemos lo notaran.

–Si tú lo dices. Si no, la apuesta se cancela y tu perderás. –El joven asintió sin perder la sonrisa.

–¡Yosh! ¡Hagámoslo! –Tomó el brazo del menor, quien lo guio a la al otro lado del lago. Shizune miró a su maestra, dejando a Tonton a un lado de ella.

–Suerte. –Le sonrió.

–Gracias. –Devolvió el gesto, siguiendo a los muchachos.

Al estar en sus posiciones, Itachi se fue junto a la rubia, apartándose lo suficiente como para que la carrera fuese bastante larga.

–Mucha suerte, Shizune-san. –Sonrió en su dirección.

–¿Uh? Oh. Gracias, lo mismo digo. –El joven asintió. Miraron al frente al escuchar atentos las indicaciones de la Sannin.

–¡En sus marcas! –Hizo altavoz con sus manos–. ¿¡Listos!? –Se pusieron en posición para correr en el momento exacto. La pelinegra alzó la manga derecha de su kimono, mostrando el brazalete para lanzar agujas, las cuales, no traían el veneno que comúnmente le ponía, pero su daba en algún punto exacto, podría darle mucho dolor al Uchiha–. ¡Fuera! –Corrieron entre los árboles, siendo Shisui el único que se desvió un poco a la izquierda para alejarse de la chica, sabiendo que lo iba a atacar con algo.

Shizune siguió hacia adelante, mirando de reojo hacia donde se había ido, preparándose para lanzar las agujas en el momento que ambos tocasen el agua. Ambos dirigieron su chakra a los pies.

Lanzó las agujas cuando escuchó un ligero chapoteo, viendo que no había nadie en la dirección en que las arrojó. Se detuvo confundida, mirando alrededor. Una sombra que cruzó sobre su cabeza hizo que mirara hacia arriba, encontrándose al joven saltando encima suyo. Éste soltó unas cuantas piedras a su lado, sonriéndole con picardía.

–Nos vemos, Shizune-san. –Aterrizó a unos metros delante de ella, volviendo a correr.

–"¿Lanzó una piedra al agua para distraerme?" –Lo siguió, preparando otra ronda de agujar.

 **0o0o0**

–Tu primo es un estratega, ¿no? –Tsunade miraba todo atenta.

–¿Mm? Si. Siempre tiene planes bajo la manga. –Contestó sin apartar sus ojos, con el Sharingan activado, de lo que ocurría.

–Llegar a un árbol antes que Shizune y esperar a que ella llegase hasta el lago para distraerla con una piedra y poder adelantarla. Es algo simple, pero funcional.

–Bueno, es malo bajar la guardia incluso con alguien ciego.

–Eso es cierto.

 **0o0o0**

Lo alcanzó unos segundos después, lanzando las agujas a sus pies, siendo esquivados con un salto.

–¿¡Cómo es posible!?

–El sonido que haces al soltarlas. –Se detuvo a escasos metros frente a ella.

–¿Qué?

–Tengo un oído muy desarrollado, puedo escuchar el corte que un objeto le hace al aire, claro, estando cerca de quien lance el objeto. No me lo tomes a mal, dije que me defendería y no atacaría, ni usaría algún tipo de ninjutsu, pero nunca dije que no usaría mi cabeza. –Le sonrió–. Por más que me duela, sigue sirviendo.

–Ya veo. En ese caso… –Sus manos se llenaron de chakra, formando unas cuchillas–. ¡Usaré esto! –Se lanzó a atacarlo, siendo esquivado cada golpe que intentaba darle. Resbaló, siendo sujetada de la cintura por el Uchiha, a lo cual, se sonrojó al tener su rostro contra su pecho. Parpadeó varias veces, preocupándose al sentirlo temblar y el creciente palpitar de su corazón–. "Está bombeando más sangre." –Lo miró de reojo, notando que mordía su labio–. "Debe dolerle mucho." –Se separó, volviendo a correr, siendo seguida por Shisui–. "No te dejes llevar, Shizune. Aunque…" –Lo miró de reojo, notando que comenzaba a respirar agitado–. "En serio comienza a empeorar."

Saltó a una rama, girando en esta y cayéndole encima, siendo evitada por el menor, quien no dejó de correr. Se metió entre los árboles, tratando de esquivar los múltiples ataques que la mujer intentaba darle.

–"Debo alcanzarlo. Ya veo a Tsunade-sama." –Intentó aumentar la velocidad, sorprendiéndose de que Shisui aun pudiese mantener un ritmo rápido.

En cambio, del lado del Uchiha mayor, sentía que todo el cuerpo le pesaba y dolía, el aire que entraba a sus pulmones hacia que le quemaran. Casi había tropezado dos veces y el fuerte dolor en su cabeza provocara que se desmayara, sino fuese por pura fuerza de voluntad, habría quedado tirado desde la salida.

De pronto, no pudo soportarlo más, cayendo hacia adelante, sintiendo unas suaves almohadas chocar contra su cara.

–"Parecen las almohadas de la cama de Hinata." –Se acomodó mejor en estas, frunciendo el ceño al notar algo–. "Pero no huelen a ella."

–Llegaste, ahora, quítate de mi pecho.

–¿Eh? –Se separó. Itachi comenzaba a alejarse lentamente al ver la gran vena que palpitaba en la frente de la rubia–. Oh. ¿Eran sus senos, Tsunade-sama?

–Si. –La vena creció.

–Perdón, pensé que eran las almohadas de la cama de una amiga.

–Ah, ¿sí? –Levantó un puño con la clara intención de golpearlo.

–Si. La cama de… Hinata. –Sus rodillas se doblaron, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Alcanzó a tomarlo de la cintura, recostándolo con cuidado en el suelo.

–¿Hinata? ¿Quién es Hinata? –Miró a Itachi, quien observaba preocupado a su primo.

–Eh…

–¿No es ese el nombre de la heredera Hyuuga? –Shizune se acercó, respirando agitada, completamente estupefacta al ver que, después de todo, Shisui le había ganado.

–¿La heredera Hyuuga?

–Sí, es ella. –Respondió el pelinegro.

–¿Pero, no tiene como 8 años?

–7, para ser más exactos. –El de la coleta suspiró, cargando a su primo para caminar de vuelta a la aldea.

–¿Y que se supone que hace un chico de 15 años, próximo a cumplir los 16, en la cama de una niña de 7 años? –Ambas mujeres lo miraron sorprendido.

–Son muy buenos amigos. –Bajó la mirada. Las dos se miraron.

–Intentaremos creerte. –Volvió a suspirar, sabiendo que Shisui lo mataría por hacer que lo mirasen raro cuando por fin recuperara la vista.

 **0o0o0**

Al llegar al hostal, entraron a la habitación de las mujeres, dejando al chico en el suelo sobre un futón.

–Perdóneme Tsunade-sama.

–No te preocupes Shizune, este chico está muy por encima de tu actual nivel, incluso en ese estado. –Le sonrió, acariciando su cabeza con cariño, sonrojándola–. Bien. Lo mejor es revisarlo. –Se arrodilló del lado que estaba su cabeza, poniendo las manos en los costados de esta. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejando que sus manos se iluminaran en chakra verde.

Mientras tanto, los menores miraban entretenidos el proceso que la rubia hacía. Se alejó un poco, mirando el rostro adolorido de Shisui.

–Tardaré días en curarlo.

–Lo sabemos, sólo que no se extienda más allá de un mes.

–A eso me refiero. Será un proceso muy doloroso para él, tomando en cuenta que estaré enviando grandes cantidades de chakra por toda su cabeza hasta sus ojos. Posiblemente, sólo pueda hacerlo unos minutos y continuar al día siguiente. Será muy cansado para su cuerpo.

–Tsunade-sama. –La llamó, tomando una de sus manos, haciendo que lo mirase–. Por favor… no me importa el dolor o el tiempo que tarde por día en hacerlo. Pero, quiero que sea antes de un mes.

–¿Por qué quieres tanto ese lapso de tiempo?

–No quiero… dejarla sola mucho tiempo.

–¿Eh?

–No quiero que sufra porque no pueda protegerla.

–¿Protegerla de qué?

–De su familia, su padre, el consejo… de su propio primo. Se lo ruego… –La Senju suspiró.

–Está bien. No sé qué problemas tenga esa niña ni el porqué de tu insistencia, pero… eso fue parte de la apuesta, así que, no me queda de otra. –Sonrió.

–Gracias. –Volvió a desmayarse.

–¿Sólo despertaste para eso? –Soltó una risita–. Bien. Mañana comenzaremos. –Miró a Itachi, quien asintió aliviado–. Necesito que él no coma, si va a tomar agua, que sea dos horas antes de que empecemos con el tratamiento. –Volvió a asentir–. Después de que acabemos, probablemente termine desmayado y necesito que lo lleves a las aguas termales. Oh, y que no tome ninguna medicina.

–De acuerdo.

–Descansen. Para ti también será un gran esfuerzo mental verlo sufrir.

–Si. Muchas gracias. –Lo cargo, llevándoselo a su cuarto.

–Shisui-san es impresionante.

–Y que lo digas. –Se sentó a su lado en la ventana–. Me sorprende que tenga tanta resistencia.

–A mí también.

–Te retuviste.

–Perdóneme. Sé que, aunque perdiera lo curaría, pero… no podía soportar aguantar el dolor de esa forma. Después de todo, cumplió con su palabra.

–Si. Aunque… no te retuviste lo suficiente, el de verdad te sacó mucha ventaja.

–Si. –Sonrió, cargando a la cerdita y poniéndola en su regazo, acariciando su lomo–. Como dije, es sorprendente.

–Oh~. –La observó con picardía.

–No piense mal. –Se sonrojó, a lo que su maestra rio con ganas.

 **0o0o0**

A la mañana siguiente, siguieron las indicaciones de la mayor y entraron al cuarto.

–Buenos días. –Saludaron ambos, haciendo una reverencia.

–Buenos días. –Contestaron las mujeres.

–Shizune acaba de insonorizar esta habitación, así nadie podrá escuchar nada y pensar que estamos torturando a alguien.

–¿En verdad cree que me dolerá mucho?

–Sufrirás.

–Ya veo. Je. –Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

–Acuéstate y quítate las vendas. –Obedeció, sin abrir los ojos–. Ábrelos.

–¿Segura? Puede que no le guste lo que verá…

–Hazlo.

–Ya que. –Los abrió, la esclerótica estaba completamente roja, como si fuese lo único que no dejase salir la sangre. La mujer se tensó, mirando a otro lado.

–Ciérralos.

–Se lo dije. –Volvió a obedecer.

Respiró profundo, tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta con mucho esfuerzo, tanto, que su pecho había dolido.

–Tsunade-sama. –Lo miró, encontrando que sonreía en su dirección–. Usted puede.

–No es necesario que digas eso, mocoso.

–Pero creo que lo amerita debido a como se puso.

–Mph.

–Je. Por favor, continúe. Intentaré no abrir los ojos de nuevo.

–Gracias. –Susurró con algo de pena, acomodándose.

–Estoy en sus manos.

Acarició su rostro, notando que era bastante suave. Sus pestañas eran largas y gruesas, dándole un aspecto tierno a su cara. Volvió a agarrar aire, mientras sus manos se iluminaban en color verde.

–Si me llego a desmayar, siga, por favor.

–De acuerdo. –Itachi activó su Sharingan curioso de ver como funcionaria lo que le haría, claro que no podría ver todo el proceso como quisiese, pero al menos así saciaría su curiosidad.

Pasaron los minutos, donde el chico se removía levemente, pareciendo más incómodo que adolorido. Pero, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, su expresión cambiaba a una de dolor, jadeando y gruñendo.

–N-No se… detenga. –Dijo cuando sintió que la rubia alejaba sus manos de él–. Puedo… seguir. –Suspiró, siguiendo, mordiéndose el labio al ver las cambiantes expresiones de dolor en el rostro del chico–. ¡Aahh! –Terminó por gritar, removiéndose. Sentía que la cabeza quería explotarte y el corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

Comenzó a llorar, queriendo que se detuviera, ya que el dolor que sentía en ese momento, era mucho peor del que había sufrido antes. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente gemía y gritaba, rasgando el futón debajo de él.

Unos minutos después, se desmayó, haciendo que la mayor dejara de atenderlo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente, no pensó que realmente fuese mucho esfuerzo hacer eso.

–Tsunade-sama, ¿está bien? –Miró a Itachi, quien observaba a su primo con preocupación.

–Si. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

–Si.

–Llévalo. Tiene que recuperarse del shock. –Se levantó, cargándolo con cuidado.

–Gracias. –Le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, saliendo del cuarto.

–Fue muy poco lo que avance.

–¿En serio? –Shizune la miró sorprendida.

–El chakra no avanzó mucho. Sus vasos sanguíneos están muy apretados e incluso también se inflamaron debido al dolor.

–Ya veo. –Suspiró–. ¿Será mas difícil de lo que creyó?

–Puede ser. –Se sentó a su lado–. Pero intentaré cumplir el lapso pedido.

–Es muy buena, Tsunade-sama. –Le sonrió.

–Si. –Miró por la ventana.

 **0o0o0**

Al día siguiente, se repitió el mismo procedimiento, Tsunade curando a Shisui, mientras éste aumentaba los gestos de dolor, y Shizune e Itachi miraban atentos. Esta vez, el proceso duró más tiempo, pareciendo que el chico resistía más que el día anterior.

Pero, de pronto comenzó a delirar debido al intenso dolor, diciendo el nombre de la heredera Hyuuga.

–Veo que es muy apegado a ella.

–Y ella a él. Son… muy cercanos. Desde que era muy pequeña se conocen–Miró a un punto indefinido al frente.

–¿Qué con esa mirada? –Shizune lo miró con extrañeza.

–Hay algo que a Shisui no le gustará para nada si se lo digo o llega a enterarse.

–¿Qué es?

–Pues…

–¡Aahh! –Se arqueó, tomando las manos de la mujer y encajando las uñas en sus brazos.

–¡Mm! –Las apartó, viendo que se ponían rojas debido a la presión. Se las curó antes de que comenzara a salir sangre de los rasguños.

–¡Lo… siento! –Suspiró, noqueándolo.

–¡Tsunade-sama! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!? –Su aprendiz se acercó alarmada, revisándola.

–Sí que le dolió. –Le sonrió con gracia–. Estoy bien. No te preocupes. –La menor suspiró con alivio–. Itachi, llévalo a las aguas, tal vez mañana no pueda ni levantarse. –Sus ojos se dirigieron al pelinegro de la coleta.

–Si. –Lo cargó y salió del cuarto, mirándolo preocupado.

 **0o0o0**

Llegó a las aguas termales, quitándole la ropa al mayor, dejándolo sólo en calzoncillos y lo metió con cuidado en el agua, provocando que se quejase. Lo sumergió hasta el cuello, cuidando que no resbalase.

Soltó un largo suspiro. Si hace unos años le hubiesen dicho que algún día vería al insufrible Shisui gritar de dolor, jamás lo habría creído, por nada del mundo. A Shisui nunca lo había visto hacer algún gesto de dolor, o algún sonido que perteneciera a ese tipo, siempre lo había visto como alguien que nunca sufría, incluso si tenía un tubo de metal atravesando su abdomen, tal como ocurrió en una misión, donde siempre lo miró con una sonrisa tratando de disminuirle su preocupación que, en cambio, iba en aumento.

Pero desde hace dos años, cuando el golpe de estado por parte de su clan comenzó a hacerse una realidad, veía el estrés y el sufrimiento que este le provocaba a su primo, quien siempre evitaba las peleas lo más posible y creía que todo se podría resolver hablando, pero, esta vez, no sabía cómo resolver todo. Cuando ocurrió todo eso, su primo había encontrado un sostén no sólo en él, sino también en la pequeña Hyuuga, quien siempre estaba a su lado, sin importar la situación entre su familia y la aldea. Verlo ahora sufrir de esa manera, del dolor físico que nunca pensó que le ocurriría a Shisui, lo descolocó por completo.

Le echó agua en la cabeza, haciendo que gruñera levemente. Suspiró de nuevo, pensando en sí mismo ahora, siendo el heredero de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de la aldea, y, aunque no fuese muy presuntuoso, se atrevía a decir que también uno de los más fuertes de todas las naciones ninja.

Desde pequeño había sido llevado al campo de batalla, al igual que su primo, viendo el terror, la muerte y el olor de sangre que provocaba la guerra, creando un miedo intenso en su infantil mente, pero mostrándose fuerte frente a su padre. Si, ahora que lo recordaba, esa fue la primera vez que mintió al ver el orgullo en los ojos de Fugaku cuando éste le dijo que todo eso es el mundo ninja.

Siempre intentó cumplir las expectativas que su padre ponía sobre él, queriendo ser un buen hijo, también para su madre, siendo todo eso, lo que probablemente le hizo pensar diferente de su entorno, también por Shisui, quien le dio todo su conocimiento y punto de vista, haciendo que se replanteara cosas que ahora son pasado. Su lealtad al clan fue remplazada por el amor y honor de proteger a su querida aldea de cualquier mal, y aun teniendo los mismos pensamientos que su primo mayor sobre el conflicto, ambos se habían convertido en los dos shinobi más temidos en el mundo por sus habilidades, tanto en sus ojos (que tanto enorgullecían a su familia), como el nivel de pelea y ninjutsu que tenían.

Todo resulto en un martirio, no sólo para ellos, también por el gran líder que se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias.

Y ahora estaban allí, en una aldea alejada de su hogar, tratando de curar los ojos de Shisui después de haber detenido lo que los hizo sufrir durante años, viendo el nuevo sufrimiento que el mayor tenía que pasar. Y que posiblemente, si se enteraba de lo que ocurría en estos momentos en la aldea, él terminaría siendo herido mucho peor, teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos.

–Perdón, Shisui… perdóname. –Lo sacó y secó con una toalla, vistiéndolo con una yukata y llevándolo a la habitación. Lo acostó en el futón, y salió de la habitación.

–"¿Por qué se habrá disculpado?" –Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, confundido por las palabras de su primo–. "No es su culpa el que yo esté así. Es mía por forzarme de más." –Se acomodó, durmiéndose.

 **0o0o0**

Los días pasaban, donde el proceso no acababa, el dolor y gritos de Shisui seguían, y la gente del hostal ni enterada de lo que ocurría en esas habitaciones. El Uchiha mayor, entre su dolencia, seguía alucinando con Hinata, incluso sorprendió a las mujeres presentes al oírlo un día.

-Flashback-

–Hina-Hinata… ¡No! –Se removió violentamente, abriendo los ojos, que no habían cambiado de apariencia a pesar de llevar una semana con el tratamiento. Comenzó a llorar, moviendo los ojos de lado a lado con frenesí–. ¡No quise! ¡Perdóname!

–Ayúdenme a sostenerlo. –Les ordenó sin dejar de atenderlo. Los dos obedecieron, sujetando cada uno un brazo y sosteniendo sus piernas al ponerse sobre estas.

–¡No quise matarte!

–¿Eh? –Lo miraron sorprendidas, quitando sus manos de él.

–¡No tuve opción! –Miraron a Itachi.

–Habla de una pesadilla. –Respondió con tranquilidad, sujetando más fuerte a su primo.

–¿Una pesadilla? Habla como si tuviese culpa de matar a alguien hace unos días. –La rubia frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

–Se lo dije, esa niña y él son muy cercanos, soñó que en algún momento la mataba al efectuarse el golpe de estado.

–Ya veo.

–¡No! ¡Perdóname!

–Tendré que dormirlo.

–Por favor, hágalo. –Volvió a poner las manos en su cabeza, brillando de nueva cuenta de color verde.

El chico comenzó a relajarse poco a poco, hasta quedar inconsciente, sin dejar de llorar y respirar agitado.

-Fin Flashback-

De eso habían pasado cinco días, donde no mencionaron nada al respecto, y al parecer, Shisui no recordaba nada de ese momento.

–Ahora. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Lo miró sentada en el suelo contra la pared, mientras Shisui estaba de pie frente a ella.

–Bien. Ya no me dan esos lapsos de dolor y me siento mejor. –Le sonrió.

–¿Has intentado abrir los ojos?

–No. Estoy esperando a que usted me diga que lo haga.

–De acuerdo. Ya avanzamos bastante con tu curación. Por el chequeo que te realice ayer después de desmayarte, es una suposición, pero es posible que puedas ver.

–¿¡En serio!? –La tomó de los hombros, contento.

–Si. –Sonrió ante su entusiasmo–. Estarás muy sensible ante la luz, así que... –Shizune cerró las cortinas, haciendo que el cuarto estuviese más oscuro–. Listo. Ve abriéndolos lentamente.

Respiró hondo, abriendo despacio los ojos, parpadeando a cada momento para hacer que se acostumbraran a la luz. Los abrió completamente, mirando alrededor.

–¿Y bien? –Lo miraron atentos.

–Veo. –Sonrieron–. En rojo.

–¿Eh?

–Veo rojo. –Levantó las manos.

–Ni se te ocurra tallártelos.

–Pero…

–No lo hagas. Es normal que veas así.

–¿En serio?

–Si. Tu sangre está circulando con normalidad por tus globos oculares, es normal que la repentina presión liberada provoque ese tipo de vista.

–¿No es nada malo, entonces?

–No. Vas muy bien. –Le sonrió.

–Gracias.

–Sólo que, no podrás ver bien allá afuera, así que, no te esfuerces con tal de ver el exterior.

–De acuerdo.

–Seguiremos con el tratamiento unos días y veremos cómo te va.

–Ok.

–Por hoy, descansa, te lo mereces. Y yo también.

–Jeje. Tiene razón, con su permiso. –Hizo una reverencia al igual que Itachi, saliendo del cuarto.

–Es un buen chico. –Shizune miró a su maestra.

–Lo es. Pero… hay algo oscuro dentro de él.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Con esa niña.

–¿Por qué?

–Aunque puede ser mi imaginación. –Se levantó–. Olvídalo. Vamos a apostar, no he gastado el dinero que esos chicos me dieron en todo este tiempo. –Tomó el maletín, saliendo del cuarto seguida de su confundida alumna.

 **0o0o0**

–¿A dónde me llevaras, primito?

–Encontré un local donde venden dango. –Salieron del hostal, estando Shisui con un brazo sobre los hombros del menor.

–Tú y tu obsesión con los dangos. –Si tuviera los ojos abiertos, se hubiese visto como los rodaba.

–En la recepción me dijeron que son muy buenos.

–Vamos, entonces. –Se dejó guiar por él.

Al llegar, se sentó en una mesa, mientras Itachi iba a ordenar. Sacó unas vendas de su bolsillo, enredando cuidadosamente estas en su cabeza, cubriéndose los ojos.

–Pobrecito. ¿Qué te pasó? –Unas chicas se acercaron.

–¿Mm? –Levantó la cabeza hacia ellas, confundido.

–¿Te ocurrió algo en los ojos?

–Deben de dolerte para que te los tengas que vendar.

–Algo por el estilo. –Susurró.

–Supongo que viniste a esta aldea por las aguas termales, ¿no? –Una le acarició la mejilla.

–Si. –Frunció el ceño, alejándose.

–¿Qué edad tienes?

–Pareces muy joven.

–Lo soy.

–¿Y vienes tu solo?

–Eso es inaudito. ¿No quieres que te acompañemos?

–No. Así estoy bien. –Les sonrió algo tenso–. Vengo con mi pareja.

–¿Pareja?

–Shisui, ya traje la comida. –Itachi se acercó, arqueando una ceja al ver a las mujeres.

–Qué bueno, amor. Ya tenía mucha hambre.

–"¿Otra vez con eso?" –Le dio un tic en el ojo.

–E-Eres…

–Sip~.

–Perdónanos. Disculpa. –Hicieron una exagerada reverencia y se alejaron apresuradamente.

–¿Y eso? –Se sentó, mirándolo molesto.

–Se me acercaron, quería alejarlas de mí.

–¿Tenías que usarme de excusa?

–Sip.

–¿Qué hare contigo? –Suspiró, comiendo.

–Amarme~. –Levantó la trompa como si lo fuese a besar, riendo.

–Eres muy raro. –Sonrió.

–O tu muy normal.

–Tal vez tengas razón.

Rieron de nuevo, comiendo con tranquilidad. Después de media hora, regresaron al hostal porque el mayor se sintió cansado. Al llegar, se quedó dormido en el futón casi al instante de tocarlo. Itachi simplemente se sentó junto a la ventana, mirando cómo, poco a poco, el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

 **0o0o0**

Durante los dos días siguientes, el proceso siguió sin descanso, siendo esta vez, que Shisui resistía más tiempo en cuestión del dolor, permitiéndole a Tsunade un mejor resultado de lo que esperaba, haciendo que su vista se aclarara en esos días.

–Ábrelos. –Obedeció, mirando alrededor–. ¿Cómo los sientes?

–Mejor. –Sonrió–. Veo claro y a todo color. Oh. Es rubia. –Dijo al mirarla con atención.

–Qué bueno que lo notaras. –Le sonrió con ironía. Itachi le dio una pequeña linterna cuando se la pidió. Alumbró sus ojos, viendo como la pupila se hacía pequeña–. Mira hacia la luz. –La movió de un lado a otro con lentitud, siendo seguida por el muchacho–. Bien, parece que todo volvió a la normalidad. Si dices que ves mejor y tus pupilas reaccionan perfectamente a la luz, ya estás bien. Me sorprende tu nivel de curación. Con alguien más habría terminado en dos meses.

–¡Gracias! –La abrazó.

–Sí, sí. De nada. –Le acarició la cabeza–. Te recomiendo que vuelvas a darte un baño en las aguas termales, para que tu cuerpo descanse y recupere fuerzas.

–Si. Eso haré.

–Qué bueno. Supongo que se irán mañana.

–Si.

–Entonces, con más razón descansen hoy y mañana nos despediremos.

–¿También ustedes se irán?

–Si. Sólo ustedes dos nos mantenían aquí, ya que se van, no hay nada entretenido que hacer. –Se encogió de hombros.

–Ya se gastó todo el dinero, ¿no es así? –Arqueó una ceja. Shizune solamente sonrió con nerviosismo–. Bueno. –Se levantó–. Me adelantaré, Tachi. –Se dirigió a la puerta, Itachi asintió–. Por cierto. –Se dio la vuelta al abrir la puerta y prepararse para salir–. Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama. –Les sonrió–. Son muy bellas. –Guiñó el ojo con coquetería, saliendo, provocando que la pelinegra se sonrojara ante el cumplido. Tsunade sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza.

–Este mocoso. –Dirigió sus ojos al menor–. Por cierto, Itachi, había algo de lo que quería hablar contigo.

–Dígame. –La miró con seriedad, ocultando su curiosidad ante lo que le fuese a decir.

 **0o0o0**

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro habían salido a comer junto a un pequeño restaurante bastante conocido en la aldea, notándose algo más serio a Shisui de lo normal, aunque supusieron que fue debió a su reciente recuperación total, aún estaba acostumbrándose a tener su vista de nuevo.

Se despidieron a medio día, tomando cada quien rumbos diferentes. Los Uchiha caminaron tranquilamente un tramo, hasta que Shisui se detuvo.

–¿Mm? –El menor miró su espalda con confusión.

–Tachi.

–¿Si?

–Si hubiese algo que te estuviera molestando, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

–Lo sé muy bien. ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

–En este momento, ¿no tienes algo que decirme? –Lo miró, sonriéndole tranquilamente.

Se quedó callado unos segundos, devolviéndole el gesto. –En este momento, no. Todo está bien.

–¿Seguro?

–Sí, Shisui. –Se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro–. ¿Y tú? Lo mismo aplica contigo.

–No. Estoy bien en este momento. Anda, vamos a casa. –Corrió, desapareciendo de pronto y reapareciendo a unos metros lejos de él.

–Actúa raro. –Lo siguió, sin poder alcanzar su ritmo.

Llegaron a la aldea a las tres de la tarde del día siguiente; gracias a que Shisui se había recuperado, pudieron ir a un ritmo "normal" para ellos y solamente se detuvieron unos minutos para comer, pero extrañamente, no habían salido palabras de la boca del otro. Itachi porque no era muy hablador, a menos de que su primo lo hiciera hablar, y de parte de éste, estaba completamente en silencio, consternando al pelinegro de coleta.

Cuando entraron, se encontraron a Kotetsu e Izumo haciéndose aire con unas hojas, quienes se alegraron de verlos.

–Shisui e Itachi, que alegría verlos de nuevo por estos rumbos.

–También nos alegra volver. –El mayor de los Uchiha les sonrió, mientras Itachi asentía de acuerdo a sus palabras.

–¿Dónde estuvieron estas semanas?

–Es clasificado~.

–Oh, vamos. Somos amigos.

–Si el Hokage no lo autoriza, no se los podemos decir. –Se quejaron.

–Siempre son tan correctos con esas cosas.

–Pues claro, sino, ¿quién lo seria? –Dijo con gracia, haciendo que los otros dos rieran.

–Bueno, no se queden allí, sigan su camino.

–Gracias. –Retomaron el paso, siendo detenidos por el de la venda en la cara.

–Cierto. Shisui, la princesita Hyuuga ha venido a buscarte todos los días. ¿Eh? –Se sorprendió la mirada de frialdad que le mando de reojo el pelinegro.

–No le digas así. Nunca le ha gustado.

–S-Sí. –Tragó saliva pesadamente.

–Vamos, Tachi. –Volvieron a caminar. Itachi lo miró sorprendido debido a que, por un momento, no había reconocido a su primo.

–Shisui.

–Lo mejor es llegar rápido con el Sandaime, quiero ir con Hinata después.

–De acuerdo. –Comenzó a preocuparse por la actitud que mostraba–. "¿Qué tendrá?"

 **0o0o0**

Al llegar con Hiruzen, le explicaron a detalle cómo fue su recorrido y el conocer a Tsunade junto a su acompañante, el proceso que el mayor tuvo que pasar para su curación e incluso de la absurda apuesta que realizó con la Sannin, provocando que el anciano tuviese buenos recuerdos y grandes carcajadas.

Después, ambos se retiraron, Shisui yéndose a la residencia Hyuuga e Itachi a su casa, aun preocupado por su primo.

Lo dejaron entrar como si nada, informándole que la heredera se encontraba entrenando con el líder en el dojo de siempre. Agradeció y caminó tranquilamente, mirando como nada había cambiado en el tiempo que no entró en ese lugar.

Respiró profundo al abrir despacio la puerta, esperando no meterse en problemas con Hiashi al verlo allí, pero se encontró con Hinata peleando contra su primo Neji. Parecía que todo iba bien hasta que Hiashi los detuvo

Hinata le agradeció con una dulce sonrisa, siendo correspondida con una mirada fría. Ella bajó la cabeza, temblándole la mano al intentar no jugar con ellas.

–Neji, puedes retirarte. Hinata, tienes visitas. –Habló con su voz carente de emociones, pasando a su lado junto a su sobrino.

–¿U-Uh? –Levantó la mirada, sonrojándose y sonriendo de alegría al ver al Uchiha de pie en la puerta–. ¡Shisui-kun! –Corrió hacia él, siendo levantada por el mayor, quien la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de eso–. T-Te extrañé tanto.

–Y yo a ti, hermosa. –La sintió ponerse colorada por lo caliente de su rostro contra su cuello. Soltó una risilla, acariciando su cabeza. Salió del dojo, caminando al cuarto de la niña.

–¿Ya estas mejor? –Se separó un poco para verlo a la cara.

–Sip. Estoy mucho mejor que antes.

–¿No duele?

–No. Fui a buscar a una gran médico, quien me curó con mucho esfuerzo.

–Me alegro tanto. –Sonrió de alivio.

Al llegar al cuarto, la dejó en cama, sonriéndole con dulzura; la niña le devolvió el gesto, acariciándole las mejillas.

–Hinata, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Al verla asentir, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, preocupándola–. ¿Es verdad que… tu padre te comprometió con Itachi?

–¿E-Eh? –Se tensó, mirándolo sorprendida.

-Flashback-

–Bueno. –Se levantó–. Me adelantaré, Tachi. –Se dirigió a la puerta, Itachi asintió–. Por cierto. –Se dio la vuelta al abrir la puerta y prepararse para salir–. Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama. –Les sonrió–. Son muy bellas. –Guiñó el ojo con coquetería, saliendo, provocando que la pelinegra se sonrojara ante el cumplido. Tsunade sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza.

–Este mocoso. –Dirigió sus ojos al menor–. Por cierto, Itachi, había algo de lo que quería hablar contigo.

–Dígame. –La miró con seriedad, ocultando su curiosidad ante lo que le fuese a decir.

 **0o0o0**

Ya iba a mitad de pasillo cuando recordó preguntarle a Itachi si luego podría ir a comprar algo de comer antes de que se encontrara con él, así que dio vuelta y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al cuarto de la rubia.

–¿Mm? –Se detuvo de entrar al escuchar que seguían hablando dentro, por lo que decidió esperar a que acabaran, pero abrió grande los ojos al oír la conversación.

–Siempre que hablas sobre la niña Hyuuga y Shisui, pareces cansarte de pronto, como si estuvieses cargando un gran secreto guardado. –Esa fue Tsunade, quien sonaba seria.

–Yo… –Y ese fue Itachi. Escuchó que suspiró cansado–. No creo que sea bueno comentárselo a ustedes.

–Si es porque no nos tienes confianza, tranquilo, no diremos nada.

–¿En verdad puedo confiar en ustedes?

–Sé que en el mundo ninja todo es cuestionable, pero si no sacas ese estrés que traes encima, puede ser muy perjudicial, además, tarde o temprano se enterará tu primo.

–Si. –Volvió a suspirar–. Al traer paz de nuevo a mi clan, conlleva a que se pensase una mejor forma que la aldea no viese con malos ojos a los Uchiha. –Se detuvo.

–Aja. Prosigue. –Lo incitó a que continuara. Tomó aire.

–Y, la mejor opción que se tuvo, aparte de no mostrar inquietud de los demás clanes con mi familia, seria casar a los herederos de las familias más representativas de Konoha.

–Los Uchiha y…

–Los Hyuuga. –Shisui dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando sorprendido la puerta.

–Tu eres el heredero de los Uchiha y ella la de los Hyuuga.

–Así es. El clan Hyuuga, al ser el más digno de la aldea, nadie cuestionaría del porque sus acciones.

–Ya veo. Y me imagino que eso es lo que le escondes a tu primo. Que tendrás que casarte con la niña que adora por un simple tratado de paz.

–No sólo eso. El querrá impedirlo de cualquier manera. Lo conozco. La ama.

–Que difícil situación de ustedes.

Apretó los puños hasta sentir que las uñas se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos, rechinando los dientes al hacer lo mismo. Un par de lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla.

Dio la vuelta, caminando a las aguas termales, necesitaba relajarse y dejar de sentir esa opresión en su pecho, que hacía que le doliera mucho más de lo que sus ojos lo hicieron al ser tratados.

-Fin Flashback-

–Por favor, Hinata. Dime que no es cierto. –Ocultó el rostro en su estómago, mojándole la camisa de entrenamiento que usaba comúnmente.

–Y-Yo... lo siento… Shisui-kun. –También lloró, acariciando su rizado cabello, sintiendo que la estrechaba más. –Perdón. –Habló con un gran nudo en la garganta, terminando por abrazar su cabeza.

* * *

 **N/A:** Perdónenme, se que este cap debería haberlo subido hace una semana, pero me surgió un contratiempo y ya no pude, ademas, la entrada a la escuela me mantuvo algo alejada de la computadora, pero... hice un gran logro, porque este capitulo seria muy corto (sigue siendo corto de todos modos), ya que lo iba a dejar en la escena donde Shisui le hace esas extrañas preguntas a Itachi, pero, durante lo que pude en la semana, me dio un ataque de inspiración y dije: "por que no alargarlo hasta donde pueda?" y este fue el resultado, si tienen duda en algo, pregunten, porque no se si deje muy en claro mis ideas XD.  
Y tambien perdonen si los confundi con lo lindo de la imagen de portada, queria dar un susto al ser algo tan bonito y luego el nombre del capitulo XD.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Hinata Uchiha2.0:** Y se curo, querida. Pero ahora viene el drama XD. Espero que te gustara el capitulo, sino, un tomatazo QwQ.

 **V.a.c.p:** Respecto a tu primera pregunta de que tipo de parejas lleva este fic, se supone que es un ShisuiHina, pero se presta levemente a un trió con Itachi, como se ve un poco en este cap. A tu segundo comentario, gracias y espero que te guste este también n.n. Lamento no haber cumplido con lo que dije anteriormente de traerlo la semana pasada, pero arriba explique un poco del porque de mi fallo., y perdón por no hacerlo largo QwQ.  
A tu ultimo comentario, te las responderé en orden y creo que una o dos te las acabo de responder.  
1.- Cuantos capitulos tendra? Pues, eso si no se XD. Intentare abarcar lo mas posible hasta Shippuden, pero la rapidez y numero de caps son muy codiciosos con respecto al largo de los mismos, y a veces vario, asi que no sabria decirte XD.  
2.- Habra lemon? Es un secreto~  
3.- Shisui tendrá amoríos? Creo que no, nunca se sabe, pero la personalidad de este chico es muy picarona y puede dar lugares a malentendidos, asi que, probablemente haya una posibilidad pequeña, aunque no aseguro nada.  
4.- Hinata tendrá amoríos? Otro secreto~  
5.- Itachi tendrá algo que ver con Hinata? creo que esta fue la que te respondí con el capitulo XD.  
6.- Seguiré escribiendo fics de esta pareja o Itahina? Probablemente, me dan ganas de subir algún one-shot, pero prefiero seguirle al fic XD. Y muchas gracias, me chibeas U/U (lo digo en serio).  
Espero haber contestado bien a tus preguntas, pero si tienes mas dudas, dímelas y te las respondo con gusto n.n

 **Yona:** Perdón por la tardanza, pero aqui esta XD. Tus comentarios y los de los demás me animan mucho, siempre lo he dicho, ustedes también me ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir. Y que bueno que si te dio risa, esperaba que nadie la tomara a mal XD. Y aqui esta la respuesta a tu intriga n.n. Espero que te gustase este capitulo n.n

 **Sandra D:** Creo que todas compartimos a Itachi XD. Espero que te gustase el cap n.n

En fin, de nueva cuenta les pido una disculpa, esta vez no se cuando volveré a subir capitulo, ya que la próxima semana iré con mi amiga a un bazar otaku que habra en mi ciudad y no creo poder hacer mucho. Intentare traérselos en 15 dias, pero la escuela me absorbe un poco.  
Muchas gracias a los que comentaron y los que le pusieron follow y favorite, los aprecio mucho n.n  
Espero que les gustase este capitulo y nos vemos para la próxima (OwO)/


	18. Verdad y Equipo

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

 **0o0o0** Cambio de escena.

-Flashback-/-Fin Flashback-

Disculpen por las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten del capitulo n.n

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. Verdad y equipo.**

Sentía como su camisa de entrenamiento se mojaba debido a las lágrimas que remaba el Uchiha, llegando a mojar también su estómago. Acariciaba su cabello, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero llorando al igual que él.

No le gustaba verlo así, pero desde el momento en el que supo del matrimonio, sabía que lo pondría mal, incluso ella lo estuvo, en cambio, tuvo que callarse lo que sentía.

Lo soltó al sentirlo removerse, separándose un poco de ella. Se limpió las lágrimas, pero aun habiendo rastros de estas en sus hermosos ojos (recién recuperados) y la miró.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Preguntó con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

–N-No po-podía. –Y allí estaba ese tonto tartamudeo de nuevo, ya casi no tartamudeaba frente a él y en un momento así tenía que volver.

–¿Por qué no?

–Por t-ti… –Bajó la mirada, jugando con sus dedos.

–¿Por mí? –Entrecerró los ojos–. ¿Por qué yo te detendría de decirme algo así?

Lo miró de reojo a través de su flequillo. –Tu salud.

–¿Eh? Explícate.

–T-Te lo contaré.

–Ok. –Se sentó frente a ella en el suelo.

Tomó aire, recordando esa mañana de agosto.

 **-Flashback-**

Su padre la había levantado más temprano de lo normal, pidiéndole que llevara uno de los kimonos que tenía para las ceremonias de té. Obedeciendo, dejó que las chicas del Bouke la ayudaran a ponerse cada capa de la hermosa ropa y la peinaran, bajando cuando estuvo lista a la sala del té.

–Otou-sama. –Lo llamó al entrar, encontrándolo sentado sobre sus piernas en posición recta, con la mirada al frente. Parecía algo distante, algo muy extraño en él, ya que normalmente se ponía de esa forma en el aniversario del fallecimiento de su tío Hizashi.

–Hinata, siéntate a mi lado. –Parpadeo sorprendida, obedeciendo. Su padre la miró, encontrándola con la mitad derecha de su frente descubierta debido a que esa parte estaba agarrada con una pequeña horquilla con diseño de flor de cerezo al igual que con su mechón, dejando el lado izquierdo tal y como lo usaba siempre. Su kimono era de color azul celeste, con diseños de ramas y flores de Sakura, haciéndola ver como una pequeña muñeca tradicional japonesa. El obi contrastaba al ser dorado.

–Hoy vendrá Uchiha Fugaku y su primogénito, Uchiha Itachi. –La menor asintió–. Los he invitado para tratar algo de suma importancia. –Volvió a asentir–. Ha ocurrido algo en la aldea que, por órdenes más allá de mi poder, he tenido que aceptar. –Ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo con respeto y un deje de curiosidad–. Hinata, deberás cumplir con tu deber de heredera legitima del clan y casarte con el heredero de los Uchiha.

–¿E-Eh? –Sus ojos se abrieron lo máximo que pudieron, quitándosele cualquier color de su rostro y dejando una preocupante palidez en su lugar.

–Como lo oyes. No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo. –Pasó la mano por su rostro, teniendo una mueca de dolor, tendría que tomar un buen té que lo relajara.

–O-Oh. –Bajó la mirada, intentando controlar su casi inexistente respiración, sintiendo que, en ese justo momento, todo su mundo caía alrededor. No es que Itachi le cayera mal, en realidad, era todo lo contrario, pero no quería casarse con él, ni ahora, ni más adelante.

–Señor, los Uchiha llegaron. –Una chica anunció detrás de las puertas corredizas.

–Hazlos pasar. –Se escucharon pasos alejarse–. Y Hinata… no me avergüences.

–Sí, Otou-sama. –Tragó el nudo en su garganta para hablar, mirando a través de su flequillo que el líder del clan Uchiha y su hijo entraban a la habitación, éste último teniendo una mirada algo apagada, pareciendo sentir culpa de algo.

–Fugaku. –Hiashi asintió en dirección del pelinegro mayor.

–Hiashi. –El hombre se sentó sobre el tatami, justo al frente de él del otro lado de la mesa de té. Se quedaron viendo unos momentos mientras Itachi tomaba asiento a un lado de su padre y saludaba cortésmente. Una muchacha del Bouke entró, sirviéndole té a cada uno de los presentes, retirándose al acabar–. Y… –Tomó un sorbo de su bebida –¿Para qué querías vernos a mi hijo y a mí?

–Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, la cual, creo que beneficiara a ambos clanes.

–Te escucho. –Se cruzó de brazos, interesado de lo que el Hyuuga fuese a decir.

–Te propongo un matrimonio entre los herederos.

–¿Matrimonio? –Arqueó una ceja.

–Así es. Claro que no será de inmediato, pero si cuando mi hija cumpla su mayoría de edad.

Fugaku miró a la menor, encontrándola cabizbaja, mirándolo a través de su flequillo–. ¿En qué nos beneficiaria?

–Sabes muy bien que somos los dos clanes más poderosos de la aldea, e incluso del mismo País del Fuego. A ambos nos temen por igual, ya sea por nuestras destrezas físicas o por nuestros doujutsu. Ahora, te planteo esto: que en un futuro nazca un bebe mucho más poderoso con la combinación del Byakugan y Sharingan. –Sabía que era algo arriesgado hablar sobre el poder con él, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de ser "hipnotizado" por su sobrino, pero tenía que llegar a convencerlo con algo.

–Ya veo. –Asintió algunas veces, mirándolo pensativo–. En ese caso, ¿por qué mi hijo mayor y no el más pequeño?

–Fugaku, tu hijo Itachi es un prodigio además de ser el heredero legitimo del clan Uchiha, ¿eso no sería beneficioso para él bebe que resulte de esta unión? Si mi hija fuese mayor, te aseguro que el casamiento sería lo más rápido posible, pero aun es una niña, sabe lo esencial del matrimonio y podría enfermar si se llega a embarazar en este momento. –La menor se mordió el labio, intentando resistir que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos al oír a su padre hablar así de ella, como si fuese un objeto.

–¿Embarazar? ¿Quieres decir que ya está "capacitada" para tener hijos?

–Algo así. El medico ha dicho que su desarrollo es exponencial y que no tardara en tener su primera regla.

–Con que es así. –Miró de reojo a Itachi, quien se mantenía con expresión seria mirando a la mesa–. De acuerdo. El matrimonio se dará cuando la señorita cumpla su mayoría de edad.

Hiashi intentó mantener su actitud seria y serena, sorprendido de que aceptara algo así, incluso se dio cuenta que Shisui había cambiado algo muy adentro de su tío, como para que aceptara algo así con palabras simples y no chantajes.

–Hinata, ¿podrías acompañar a Itachi-san a dar un paseo por el jardín? Fugaku y yo tenemos algunas cosas que acordar para el matrimonio.

–Si otou-sama. –Se levantó al igual que el mayor, caminando fuera de la habitación–. Con permiso. –Se calzó las sandalias y salió. Itachi imitó su gesto, siguiéndola.

–Sigamos…

 **0o0o0**

–Hinata-san. –Era la tercera vez que la llamaba desde que se alejaron lo suficiente del cuarto de té–. Hinata-san. –La tomó del hombro justo cuando llegaron a uno de los hermosos jardines de la mansión, dándole vuelta. Se preocupó al verla llorar.

Hinata, al darse cuenta, trató de quitarse las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo con las mangas de su kimono.

–Y-Yo…

–No se preocupe. Entiendo cómo se siente. –Se sentó en el suelo, dejando sus pies colgados de la orilla–. Siéntese, por favor. –Lo hizo, estando un poco alejada de él.

–I-Itachi-san… yo…

–Hinata-san, sé que esto es incómodo e incluso quiere gritar que no acepta el matrimonio, estoy de la misma forma. –Lo miró sorprendida–. No quisiera obligarla a esto, pero… no tengo opción.

–¿De… de que habla?

–Dígame algo… ¿se lo dirá a Shisui?

–¿Eh? Y-Yo. –Miró el suelo, en ese momento quería estar con Shisui en vez de su casa, estar siendo mimada sólo como él lo hace. Asintió suspirando.

–Le pediré un favor. –Cuando lo miró, siguió–. En este momento, Shisui no se encuentra bien de salud, no se preocupe, no es muy grave, pero si lo suficiente como para estar en cama.

–¿Qué ti-tiene? –Tomó su mano, apretándola con algo de fuerza.

–Tiene sus ojos cansados, así que, no puede ver.

–O-Oh. –Se mordió el labio aliviada.

–Pero, no quiero que tenga un colapso por la presión de decirle del matrimonio.

–Y-Ya veo.

–¿Sabe? –Sonrió. –Shisui hizo algo extremadamente valiente y honrado, por eso termino en esa condición. No le puedo decir exactamente qué fue lo que hizo, pero… lo mejor es que él se lo cuente a su tiempo.

–S-Sí.

–Si gusta, la llevaré con Shisui mas tarde.

–Gracias. –Le sonrió dulcemente, provocando que el mayor se sintiera extraño, normalmente veía esas sonrisas dirigidas a su primo y a él solamente se las dirigía Sasuke, así que, no supo realmente como corresponder el gesto, solamente asintió.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

–Cuando te-terminaron de hablar, Itachi-san pi-pidió permiso para llevarme a la zo-zona U-Uchiha. O-Otou-sama dijo que si y me llevo con-tigo…

–¿Y qué paso? –Acarició su mejilla, notando que había comenzado a temblar.

–A-Afuera de tu casa no se oía nada, pero… entramos rápido al re-recibidor y… gritabas.

–¿Gritaba?

–S-Sí. E-Era horrible. Te removías en la cama y tus ojos… –Su respiración se agitó, aferrándose a su mano–. Sangraban… mucho.

–Hinata.

–Pensé que no era tan sé-serio lo que dijo antes I-Itachi-san, porque e-era muy raro que te en-enfermases, pero cuando te vi en ese estado, comprendí lo que quiso decir.

–Pensaste que me pondría peor. –Asintió–. Tranquila. –Junto sus frentes–. Ahora estoy bien.

–¿Se-seguro?

–Si. –Le sonrió. –"Ahora comprendo porque Itachi actuaba tan raro."

–Shisui-kun.

–¿Si?

–Tu… na-nada, olvídalo.

–Me imagino que querías preguntar si podría decirte porque estaba en ese estado, ¿o me equivoco? –Sonrió al verla sonrojarse–. Te lo dije antes, te lo diré, pero cuando sea el momento adecuado.

–De acuerdo.

–Sobre el matrimonio, me siento más aliviado.

–¿E-Eh?

–Sé que tú no, pero ya encontraremos una manera de detenerlo. –Besó su frente–. Y hablando de otra cosa, ¿cómo te ha ido en la academia?

–Bien. A-Ayer nos enseñaron como memorizarnos los sellos necesarios para los jutsus.

–¿En serio?

–Si. E incluso nos dijeron que, mientras el Jutsu era de mayor grado, más sellos tendría. Hasta hay sellos especiales dependiendo de lo que se vaya a hacer.

–Bueno, eso es cierto. –Sonrió, escuchándola atento.

 **0o0o0**

Regresó a casa ya entrada la noche, había estado todo el día junto a Hinata, hasta la esperó en su habitación cuando la llamaron para comer, contándole las cosas que tuvo que hacer para recuperar la vista y exagerando algunas cosas para hacerla reír al verla preocupada. Se fue cuando terminó por dormirse en sus brazos.

Se acercó a su cama, notando que estaba hecha. Sonrió, pensando que Itachi fue a arreglarla en algún momento de la tarde. Quitó las sabanas, encontrando las manchas de sangre seca en el colchón.

–Debió asustarla mucho. –Acarició la mancha, recordando que Hinata le había dicho que lo encontró gritando y sangrándole los ojos.

Volvió a cubrirla y se acostó en ella, mirando el techo.

–Al menos, todo fue un malentendido. –Sonrió–. Cuando vea a Tachi, me disculparé. –Cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido.

 **0o0o0**

–Shisui. Shisui.

–Mmm… no…

–Despierta. –Lo movieron con algo de fuerza, haciendo que abriera los ojos con molestia, encontrando a Itachi.

–¿Qué es tan importante como para no dejarme dormir más?

–Hoy es la selección de equipos.

–¿Hoy? –Arqueó una ceja, mirando el calendario y luego la hora–. Oh. –Se levantó–. Dicen por allí que tu hermano podría estar con Kakashi-san. –Se quitó la camisa, mirando la reacción de preocupación del chico.

–Lo sé. Con saber que en estos últimos años ha reprobado a cada equipo que tiene… espero que Sasuke se comporte. –Suspiró–. Te esperaré afuera.

–Si. Me daré una ducha rápida y voy.

–De acuerdo. –Salió de la casa.

Entró al baño y se miró en el espejo. Habían pasado alrededor de 4 años desde que uso su Mangekyo Sharingan con el clan y sus ojos quedaron casi inservibles, había conocido a una de los legendarios Sannin y descubrió del matrimonio arreglado de Itachi con Hinata.

Aun recordaba que, al día siguiente de hablar con la Hyuuga, se disculpó con Itachi sin darle alguna explicación del porque lo hacía, pero eso provocó que él le contara del arreglo y del porque se hizo.

–Todo por el bien de la aldea, ¿eh? –Sonrió con ironía. Le contó que Hiashi pensó que, si había una unión de tal magnitud como la de un matrimonio, los aldeanos llegarían a tener más confianza en el clan Uchiha al ver que se les entregaba en bandeja de oro a la heredera Hyuuga–. ¿Acaso no había otra manera? –Se metió a la ducha, respondiéndose a sí mismo que no, no la había. Era una táctica arriesgada, pero funcional de cualquier manera que se viese.

Pero ya no se exaltaba tanto como esa vez, estaba seguro que casi mataría a Itachi si no fuese porque Hinata le contó la verdad. Y desde ese entonces, ha estado viendo alguna manera de anular el matrimonio sin llegar a crear una pelea interna con ambos clanes, lamentablemente, sin encontrar una alternativa fiable. Sin contar el acontecimiento de hace un año, donde Hinata fue rebajada de puesto y sustituida por su hermana como la heredera.

 **0o0o0**

Sopló en la nuca de Itachi, haciendo que su piel se erizara y volteara a verlo seriamente, nunca le había gustado eso, pero a él le encantaba hacerlo.

–Perdón. –Levantó las manos con una sonrisa–. Pero te veías tan preocupado que no pude evitarlo. –Rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, comenzando a caminar con dirección a la academia.

–¿Crees que en verdad esté con Kakashi-san?

–Siendo alguien con un Sharingan y siendo el único Jounnin capaz de vigilar a Uzumaki Naruto, sip.

–Espero que pasen.

–Esperemos que pasen la prueba de la manera que él quiere.

–¿Qué hay con Hinata-san?

–Hinata está en buenas manos. –Miró el suelo, pateando una piedrecilla que estaba en su camino–. Le tocó Kurenai-san.

–¿Con quienes más estará?

–Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, al parecer están pensando en hacer un equipo especializado en el rastreo por las habilidades de los tres.

–Es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que su maestra es uno de los mejores Shinobi en cuestión de genjutsus.

–Ayudara a que no caigan en ilusiones al momento de alguna búsqueda.

–Cierto. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Hablé con Kurenai-san ayer, cuando fui a visitar a Hinata para saber sobre sus compañeros y me la tope saliendo. –Entrecerró ojos–. Estaba molesta.

–¿Por qué?

–Había ido a pedirle permiso a Hiashi y saber si estaba de acuerdo con que su hija estuviese en peligro por las misiones.

–¿Qué paso?

Suspiró, apretando el puño libre. –Que no importaba si muriera en batalla, ya que no era útil para el clan.

–Shisui, cálmate. Me estas lastimando el hombro.

–¿Mm? –Lo miró, notando que había comenzado a apretar su hombro y a encajar sus uñas en este–. Lo siento. –Se separó–. Es inevitable.

–Lo sé. Comprendo. –Sobó la parte lesionada–. Estaría igual si mi padre dijera lo mismo de Sasuke. –Lo miró–. Todo paso desde el año pasado, ¿no?

–Desde antes, pero "eso" lo empeoró.

–Fue valiente, debes estar orgulloso de ella.

–Y lo estoy. Pero mi orgullo es incomparable con la rabia que le tengo a su padre y al consejo por rebajarla.

Itachi simplemente suspiró, llegando a la escuela después de media hora de caminata tranquila. Vieron a los niños entrar al edificio de la academia, algunos nerviosos y contentos, y otros algo indiferentes (como Sasuke que intentaba aparentar que eso no le importaba). Se sentaron en el árbol con el columpio, siendo Shisui él que se sentara en este y comenzara a balancearse, mientras su primo se quedaba en el suelo.

Esperaron un rato, hasta que, media hora después, salió Sarutobi Asuma con su nuevo equipo, siendo conformado por los primogénitos de los clanes Akimichi, Yamanaka y Nara, en este caso, Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru. El mayor los miró con una sonrisa, saludándolos con la mano, a lo que regresaron el gesto. Los niños los miraron confundidos y la chica con corazones en los ojos. Casi enseguida, salió Yuuhi Kurenai acompañada de Hinata y otros dos niños.

–Bueno, te dejo compañero. –Se levantó, sonriéndole al chico–. Sabes cómo es Kakashi-san, así que, si tienes hambre, aquí cerca hay una tienda de dangos recién inaugurada.

–¿Cuándo pensabas decirme de ella?

–Justo en este momento, porque esperaras mucho. Me saludas a Kakashi-san y a Naruto de mi parte. Claro, si realmente te dejan estar cerca en algún momento. –Comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde había ido la pelinegra de ojos rojos, escuchando el resoplido de su primo.

 **0o0o0**

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento 8, donde la mujer les dijo que se sentaran bajo la sombra de un árbol para poder presentarse y plantear algunas cuestiones del equipo.

–Esto será para que se sientan más cómodos y se conozcan mejor de lo que ya lo hacían. ¿Les parece si comienzo conmigo y vean como se hará? –La pelinegra les sonrió con amabilidad, siendo el castaño con los triángulos rojos invertidos en sus mejillas el único en contestar de manera efusiva–. Bien. Primero diré mi nombre, luego alguno de mis pasatiempos, las cosas que me gustan y disgustan, estas pueden ser comida o lo que quieran; y, por último, una meta a futuro. –Al ver que asentían, prosiguió–. Mi nombre es Yuuhi Kurenai, desde hoy seré su sensei. Mi pasatiempo es tomar unas cuantas copas durante la noche, pero ustedes no lo hagan. –Los señaló con advertencia, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del Aburame y la Hyuuga, pero Kiba solamente la miró con algo de molestia–. Me gustan un tipo de bebidas que ustedes aun no pueden tomar y lo que más me disgusta es comer pastel. Mi meta a futuro, tal vez pelear contra el hijo del Sandaime. Ahora, ¿quién sigue?

–¡Yo! –El castaño levantó la mano, a lo que la mayor asintió para que comenzara–. Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba y él es Akamaru, es mi mejor amigo. –Señaló al pequeño perro blanco que se asomaba por el cuello de su sudadera gris, ladrando cuando lo presentaron–. Mis pasatiempos son estar con Akamaru y jugar con él. Mis cosas favoritas, Akamaru y la carne seca. Mi cosa menos favorita, serían los malos olores, porque mi nariz es muy sensible y termino mareado, y también la comida que no sea masticable, como la sopa. Mi meta a futuro, convertirme en Hokage. –Sonrió y se apuntó con el pulgar, siendo apoyado por su pequeño compañero.

–Bien… –Miró a los de cabellera oscura, esperando a que alguno se animara a hablar, reasignándose a que ninguno tomara la iniciativa–. ¿Qué tal tú, Shisui-san?

–¿Shi-Shisui-kun? –Susurró Hinata confundida al oír el nombre de su amigo, dando un pequeño salto de sorpresa al ver que unas piernas aparecían a los lados de ella, sintiendo que su espalda se acomodaba contra algo suave pero duro a la vez, estando cálido. Miró por sobre su hombro, encontrando al Uchiha sonriéndole con inocencia, escuchando como su nuevo compañero y su perro hacían ruidos de sorpresa.

–¿¡Uchiha Shisui!?

–El mismo.

–¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

–Bueno, quería ver si estabas en buenas manos y ver con quienes te habían tocado en equipo.

–¿Cómo…?

–Genjutsu, nadie se dio cuenta, excepto Kurenai-san.

–¿Cuánto…?

–Desde que se sentaron.

–Wow. –Expresó el Inuzuka sin creer lo que había oído–. Hinata, ¿conoces a Uchiha Shisui?

–S-Sí. –Bajó la mirada avergonzada por la atención.

–Anda, Shisui-san, preséntate. –Kurenai le sonrió–. Tienes toda la atención de los niños.

–Claro. –Puso su mentón sobre la cabeza de la Hyuuga, sin dejar caer todo el peso sobre ella–. Soy Uchiha Shisui, ya les dije mi razón del porque estoy aquí. Mi pasatiempo favorito es pasar tiempo con una pequeña personita que adoro mucho. –Abrazó levemente a Hinata, sonrojándola aún más al saber que hablaba de ella–. Mi cosa favorita, creo que la acabo de decir junto a mi pasatiempo, así que, mi cosa menos favorita, es la guerra. –Kiba lo miró confundido–. Odio pelear, pero en un mundo lleno de odio, ¿qué se puede hacer? –Mostró una pequeña sonrisa amarga, encogiéndose de hombros–. Mi meta a futuro, es tener paz en el mundo… y seguir estando junto a esa persona.

–Shisui-kun... –Se acurrucó en su abrazo, tratando de darle algo de ánimos al sentirlo decaído por lo último.

–Gracias, Shisui-san. ¿Quién sigue? –El chico de los anteojos oscuros levantó la mano–. Adelante.

–Aunque no comprendo porque dejó que alguien externo al equipo se presentara, a pesar de ser alguien famoso, continuaré con mi presentación. –Se acomodó los lentes–. Soy Aburame Shino, un gusto conocerlos a todos. Mi pasatiempo es la etimología, siendo esta el estudio de los insectos, también la recolección de nuevas especies de estos mismos. –Su voz era seria y firme, haciendo que nadie le quitase la mirada de encima, aunque Kiba lo miraba con aburrimiento. –Me gustan los insectos, por lo tanto, serían mi cosa favorita. Tengo muchas cosas que no me gustan, así que, me sería muy difícil nombrar la que más me disgusta. Y mi meta a futuro, es pelear con alguien fuerte. –Acabó, volviendo a acomodarse los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz.

–Gracias. Hinata, tu turno. –Le sonrió maternalmente, sobresaltándola.

–Y-Yo… –Jugó con sus dedos.

–Vamos, tu puedes. –Le susurró al oído, provocando que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Tomó aire, continuando.

–S-Soy Hyuuga Hi-Hinata…

–¿Puedes hablar más fuerte? No te oigo.

–Kiba.

–Soy Hyuuga Hinata. –Subió el volumen de su voz, tragando saliva para volver a hablar–. Mi… pasatiempo es prensar flores. Me gustan los rollos de canela, pero no me gu-gustan las comidas que tengan ca-cangrejo y camarón. M-Mi meta a futuro es… ser tan fuerte como mi padre, pe-pero bondadosa como mi madre.

–Muchas gracias, Hinata. Ahora, por ser el primer día, solamente diremos unas reglas del equipo y ya mañana haremos una pequeña prueba de rendimiento.

–De acuerdo.

–Shino, cuando te presentaste dijiste que no comprendías por qué alguien que no es del equipo se presentó. La razón es que Shisui estará acompañándonos de vez en cuando debido a un pedido que él me hizo. Si es necesario que él nos enseñe algo, lo dejaré hacerlo, pero mientras, él será un simple espectador.

–Gracias por la explicación.

Miró al pelinegro, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa. Suspiró, recordando el día anterior.

 **-Flashback-**

Estaba furiosa, quería golpear algo para sacar el enojo que tenía, pero debía controlarse, un ninja nunca debe dejar sus emociones al descubierto, por más molesta que estuviese.

Acababa de salir de la mansión Hyuuga después de hablar con el patriarca del clan, comentándole sobre su autorización de que la heredera comenzase su nueva vida como shinobi y el riesgo de muerte que habría en cada misión.

De sólo recordar lo que dijo de esa pobre niña y la expresión que ésta tenia al escuchar la conversación afuera del dojo, hacía que su sangre hirviera aún más.

–Yo. –Se detuvo al oír una voz frente a ella, mirando a Uchiha Shisui.

–Uchiha-san.

–Vamos Kurenai-san, ya nos conocemos de algunas misiones. –Le sonrió coqueto–. Llámeme por mi nombre.

–Shisui-san. ¿Necesitas algo de mí? En este momento no estoy con humor.

–Viene del clan Hyuuga, ¿no?

–¿Acaso eres un acosador? –Se cruzó de brazos.

–Algo así, pero no de usted. –Se apoyó contra un árbol que estaba a un lado de la calle–. Supongo que está molesta con el padre de Hinata.

–Si.

–¿Podría decirme que fue lo que le dijo?

–¿Por qué debería…?

–Por favor. Su humor no solamente es por lo que él le dijo, Hinata es muy silenciosa, pudo haber escuchado sin que nadie se diera cuenta. –La mujer lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Conozco a esa niña, sé como se mueve incluso en su propia casa. También sé como es su padre, supongo que dijo algo hiriente.

–Si.

–Va a ser difícil ponerle buen ánimo. –Miró el cielo–. La escucho. –Lo observó unos momentos, comenzando a platicarle lo que le hombre le dijo. –Ya veo. Gracias. –Le sonrió –. ¿Se siente mejor al platicarlo?

–Si. Creo que si…

–Me debe un favor. –Le guiñó el ojo.

–Oye…

–Y para devolvérmelo. –Se acercó a ella–. ¿Me dejaría estar algún tiempo en su equipo?

–¿Eh?

–Es debido a Hinata, no es muy sociable que digamos y debido a lo de hoy, no se atreverá a hablar y si se le obliga, tendrá una gran presión encima de ella, su autoestima estará por los suelos.

–¿Y en que me beneficiaria, aparte de eso, dejar que estés allí?

–No sé. Tal vez alguna técnica que necesite repasar o algo que ellos quieran aprender por su cuenta.

–¿Dices que no soy capaz de enseñar?

–Nop. Pero tengo entendido que tiene a un alumno muy efusivo en el equipo, se pondrá muy feliz al estar yo presente. Si gusta, puedo estar callado, solo déjeme estar presente.

–Mmm… de acuerdo. Sólo porque me pusiste de mejor humor. –El chico sonrió, abrazándola.

–¡Gracias! –Se separó–. Estaré allí mañana. Ni llegará a notarme. –Se despidió con un gesto de la mano, desapareciendo.

–Ok. Chico extraño. –Sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Miró a sus nuevos alumnos y al "intruso" detrás de la niña, notando como los dos varones estaban emocionados de tener a un famoso ninja junto a ellos, aunque claro, uno lo ocultaba bastante bien. Observó a la señorita, notando que se sentía cómoda estando en los brazos del mayor y que ya no tenía esa expresión triste de hace rato.

–"Tal vez sea buena idea de que él esté aquí." –Sonrió–. "Sólo espero que me presten atención." –Suspiró.

Después de una hora de explicarles la dinámica con el entrenamiento del día siguiente, los dejó irse, notando que la Hyuuga y el Uchiha se iban tomados de la mano.

–"¿No me digas que…?" –Entrecerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Al día siguiente hablaría con el chico muy seriamente de su actitud con la menor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **N/A:** No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda~ (sale bailando, pero es golpeada por la chancla voladora). Ejem... han pasado 84 años desde mi ultima actualizacion, si, lo se, lo siento (~QwQ)~ (vuelven a darle con la chancla). Realmente lo siento, justo despues de actualizar, comenzaron los trabajos y examenes finales en la universidad al casi faltar un mes para que acabaran las clases, asi que todo se apresuro. Y al acabar la escuela, me fui de viaje con la familia y no pude llevarme la laptop aunque quisiera QwQ, que es donde escribo todo.  
Pero, he regresado, con capitulo corto, pero regrese... no con la chancla de nuevo!  
A decir verdad, tuve algunas dificultades al hacer el cap, por algo quedo tan corto y ademas, queria dejar lo mejor para el que viene. Como se habran dado cuenta, termine siendo que ya se hicieron los equipos que conocemos en la serie, con un Uchiha metiche de por medio XD. Asi que, probablemente, haga hasta los examenes Chunnin para el capitulo siguiente con alguna que otra sorpresita.

Agradecimientos:

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju:** Muajaja. La cosa aqui es entrar en conflicto XD. Pero aqui tienes un poco de la reconciliacion de Shisui e Itachi, ya que siguen actuando como si nada, pero aun no hemos visto el punto de vista de Itachi realmente, solo la de Hinata y Shisui, pero tratare de ponerlo en el siguiente capitulo. Sobre tus locas ideas XD, estoy de acuerdo, pero puede que sea algo tardado el que Itachi realmente sienta algo mas alla del respeto hacia Hinata teniendo en cuenta lo que Shisui siente por ella, sabes como es Itachi, el ve por el bien de todos menos el suyo. Pero ya veremos XD. Me alegra que te gustase el doloroso capitulo y a ver que te parecio este n.n

 **Flemy Speeddraw:** Tranquila! (le echa aire cien años despues). Te dire el porque de todo esto... el drama (9*^*)9. Siempre hay en algun lado XD. Y que mejor que justo cuando le ocurrio todo eso a Shisui? Pero hoy hemos visto su comprension y perdon a los dos por no haberle dicho nada, aunque se entiende debido a lo que estaba sufriendo. A Hinata no es que no le molestase el matrimonio, mas bien, dejo muy en claro que no lo quiere, pero no tiene de otra, es la heredera y tiene que cumplir su rol como tal, pero tambien comprendio el porque no debia decirle ninguna palabra a Shisui y dejarlo pasar. En fin, me alegro y espero que te gustase tambien este capi, pero eso si, agarrate que viene mucho mas drama para los tres chicos... (se va riendo con maldad).

 **Hinata Uchiha2.0:** Que bueno que te controlaste tu, me ibas a obligar a usar algo que no queria... (guarda la chancla con sellos de viaje directo a Argentina). Creo que te traere la botella de lagrimas de alumnos que tenia mi profesor, pero esta sera bautizada "para mis lectoras" XD. No te creas, el sufrimiento siempre traera algo bueno en el futuro, por mas que tarde en llegar XD. Aqui a Shisui ya se le vio mas tranquilo, es un chico de cabeza fria que analiza la situacion, a pesar de que se deja llevar si se trata de su niña, pero sabra salir del alboroto de alguna forma. Mas bien, Hinata e Itachi estaban sospechosos desde que Shisui desperto sin vista, pero a Itachi se le notaba mas por la cercania que tiene con el, y Hinata se mantenia lo suficientemente alejada como para revelar su sentir. Pero ya se sabe la verdad, la cosa es: como se desenvolvera este trio realmente? En fin, me alegra que te gustase el capitulo, tu me avisas si te doy la botella porque vienen cosas peores, dice la biblia. Hasta la proxima~

 **TenshiMarie-chan:** No te deshidrataste, verdad? Tres meses no son para llorar tanto... (vuelve a pegarle la chancla). Dime, que te imaginabas? La verdad si me gustaria leer las teorias con respecto a su comportamiento XD. Bueno, espero que no fuese tan malo como para cortarse las venas con una cuchara de plastico, pero si como para que doliera en lo mas profundo del corazon (si, soy mala~). Espero que este capitulo te animara un poco y te sacara algunas sonrisas con la loca actitud de Shisui ante todo XD, nos vemos para la proxima!

 **Hinata Uchiha.H:** Tranquila, tranquila, todo esta bien. No hay guerra y hasta hubo platica tranquila entre los dos primos. Lo de la escapada no suena tan mal, pero le darian caza a la cabeza de Shisui, asi que, dejemoslo en la aldea por mientras n.n. Pero aferrate a donde sea que leas el fic, porque lo que viene, te llevara a la montaña rusa del sufrimiento.

 **V.a.c.p:** Tu lo dijiste, "iba" perfecto, como en cada calma siempre debe haber una calamidad, en este caso, el matrimonio arreglado. Pero aqui hubo algo de paz, claro que debe haber mas tormentas, y son las que vienen en el proximo capitulo. Por cierto, buena estrofa de cancion XD. Respondiendo a tus preguntas:  
"¿Itachi sentira algo mas por Hinata?" No puedo decirlo muy claro, ya que ni yo lo se. De que habra discordia mas adelante con respecto a el, si, si habra discordia, pero no se muy bien de cual tipo.  
"¿Hinata esta enamorada de Shisui?" A decir verdad, al inicio del cap, no. Hinata siente un amor muy fuerte, no como el de una pareja hacia Shisui, pero si uno que la tiene unida a el, recuerda que aqui, Shisui es su apoyo emocional. En el caso de la segunda mitad, donde Hinata ya es mas grande, no puedo decirtelo y tu no puedes adivinar debido a que solamente me centre a presentar una nueva etapa de vida para los dos.  
"Edad de Hinata" Al final del capitulo pasado e inicio de este, Hinata tenia 7 años, casi a cumplir los 8 en unos meses despues de la salvacion del clan Uchiha. Ya en la segunda mitad, Hinata tiene alrededor de los 12 años.  
"Hinata enamorandose de Naruto?" Tranquila, aqui no estara ese romance. En un inicio si, pero luego deseche la idea. Pero si habra un acercamiento no romantico por parte de ambos, sino, mas bien uno amistoso.  
"Ya tengo final para la historia?" Diciendote la verdad, no XD. Lo tengo levemente visualizado, pero como los capitulos casi son escritos de la nada y solamente algunas partes planeadas, al final lo he dejado de lado para no perderme en lo que estoy escribiendo ahora. Pero sera "Happy End", eso es lo unico que puedo decir. Porque debo de decir lo mismo que tu, tambien me decepciona cuando un escritor deja de lado su historia, ya sea por X o Y, pero deja ese vacio de "que habria pasado en el siguiente capitulo?" Pero no te preocupes, puedo tardarme meses en subir capitulos, pero nunca abandonaria algo que inicie debido a esa misma pregunta que hice.  
Y creo que es todo, me alegra que te gustase el capitulo, perdon que este sea tan corto, pero tengo muchas cosas planeadas para el siguiente, y debo decirte que fuiste la persona que mas me incito a escribir el cap XD. Debo agradecerte por apresurarme XD.

 **Sandra D:** Tu si me comprendes!~ el drama es vida, el drama es amor (~OuO)~ (chanclazo volador no localizado al ataque!). Dime esas ideas y ver si hay secuestro o no... digo, a ver si coincidimos en algo. La intensidad bajo un poco en este cap, pero viene mucho mas fuerte en el siguiente, por si quieres traer palomitas XD. Y eso que aun no has visto el Shisui oscuro que tengo para mas adelante (*^*). Sobre Sasuke, anda perdido el niño, ya ves como es rebelde. No te creas, lo veremos un poco mas adelante con su cara de huraño. Espero que te gustase el capitulo n.n

 **KattytoNebel:** Y Shisui lo comprende, pero intentara ver que mas puede hacer con esta situacion. Espero que te gustase el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente (~ -u-)~

 **lenasletters:** A todos nos encanta esa niña y su pareja tan extraña tambien XD. Y muchas gracias por decir eso de mi fic, aqui seguimos, tardandome en actualizar, pero sin dejar de hacerlo por nada del mundo XD. Eres siempre bienvenida n.n

 **carolinamaiah:** Gracias! Aqui esta el ansiado capitulo y espero que te gustara. Y eres de Brasil, cierto? Perdon si mi escritura sea algo extraña y no se pierda mucho al momento de traducir si usas algún traductor para poder leer. n.n. Nos vemos a la proxima.

Bueno, sintonicen este fic para la proxima y seguir disfrutando de esta amada y extraña pareja (puede que trio), que disfrutaran del capitulo, mi nombre es TsukiShiro22 y nos vemos para la proxima. Que tengan buenos dias, buenas tardes o noches, dependiendo de la hora que esten leyendo XD.


	19. Preparativos Parte 1

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

 **0o0o0** Cambio de escena.

-Flashback-/-Fin Flashback-

Disculpen por las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

Naruto y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten del capitulo n.n

* * *

 **Capítulo 14. Preparativos. Parte 1.**

Corría y corría sin parar, sintiendo que todo se movía, pero que no avanzaba ni siquiera un centímetro. Se sentía extraña, como si todo fuese un sueño, y a la vez, tan real. Estaba en el bosque, los grandes árboles no dejaban que la luz entrara y todo quedara lleno de sombras. Sabía que tenía que activar su Byakugan, pero, por alguna razón, no quería, siguiendo adentrándose en la oscuridad.

Divisó a lo lejos a una persona; sonrió de alivio de ver a alguien más con ella en ese extraño mundo, así que, corrió aún más rápido. Poco a poco lograba mirar la espalda de esa persona, reconociendo el abanico característico del clan Uchiha y el cabello ondulado color negro.

Quiso gritar su nombre al saber quién era, sin embargo, nada salió de su boca, ni siquiera un sonido de queja. Comenzó a desesperarse e intentó mas, sintiendo que su garganta se desgarraba, y, aun así, su voz no existía.

Vio como él se alejaba, dejándola sola, dejando que la oscuridad de ese bosque la engullera por completo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tropezar con una rama y caer de bruces al suelo, sin dejar de intentar llamarle en ningún momento. Sólo observando cómo se alejaba y ella se cubría cada vez de negro.

–¡No! ¡Shisui-kun! –Alcanzó a gritar antes de ser engullida por la oscuridad, quedando con un brazo extendido hacia el frente–. "¡No me dejes!"

 **0o0o0**

–Mm… –Se removió incomoda, teniendo pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente y mejillas, estando bastante pálida.

–¿En que los metiste? –Preguntó la pelinegra de ojos rojos, mirando curiosa como las expresiones de sus nuevos alumnos eran tensas, incluso la de Shino, quien tenía el ceño fruncido más de lo normal.

–En una pesadilla que tuvieron alguna vez… –Susurró tranquilo. Lo miró, viendo como sus ojos, antes negros, tenían activado el Sharingan, estando apoyado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados. Parecía realmente relajado, a pesar de tener los ojos fijos en el rostro inquieto de la Hyuuga.

–Me sorprende, apenas llegaron los metiste al genjutsu, incluso hiciste que inconscientemente se sentaran frente a nosotros. No cualquiera puede dominar la mente de esa forma.

–No cualquiera, pero me imagino que también usted puede hacerlo, Kurenai-san. –Le sonrió con melancolía.

–Bueno, si… pero fuiste tan selectivo. Los metiste a los tres, pero no a mí. Ya veo porque te temen tanto.

–Si… es algo horrible…

–¿Mm? –Lo miró confundida–. ¿A qué te…?

–¡Ah! –Kiba gritó, haciendo que le prestara atención. Respiraba agitado, mirando alrededor–. ¿¡Akamaru!? –El perro salió de detrás del árbol, yendo hacia él–. ¡Aquí estas! –Lo abrazó, pareciendo que en cualquier momento lloraría. El cachorro ladró, lamiéndole las mejillas.

–Segundo en salir. –Anunció el Uchiha.

–¿Segundo?

–Shino-san fue primero. –Apuntó al chico, quien intentaba calmar su respiración mientras miraba su mano llena de insectos.

–Ya veo…

–Solo falta ella…

Les dio unos jugos a los muchachos para que pudieran pasar el susto que pasaron, sorprendiéndose al verlos tan descompuestos por una pesadilla.

–¿Seguro que no les alteraste las pesadillas para que fuesen peores?

–No. Se las puse tal y como las soñaron. La cosa es, que sentirán la misma sensación de esa vez. –No apartó sus ojos de la niña, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro con nerviosismo, ya que, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más asustada se ponía su expresión–. "Vamos Hinata."

 **0o0o0**

–"Shisui-kun se fue. Me dejó sola y enterrada." –Se le dificultaba el respirar, sintiendo como sus pulmones eran presionados demasiado fuerte hasta el punto de no permitirles expandirse para agarrar aire–. "Sola… como todos lo hicieron." –La presión aumentó, provocando que soltara un quejido. Y el frio que sentía, hizo que le calara hasta los huesos.

Las lágrimas se acumularon detrás de sus parpados cerrados, creía que en cualquier momento moriría asfixiada o aplastada por esa oscuridad encima de ella, que la envolvía sin siquiera poder detenerla de alguna forma.

–"Hinata."

–"Moriré aquí, no volveré a ver a Hanabi-chan."

–"Vamos hermosa, tu puedes."

–"No, no puedo…"

–"Si puedes, sabes que nunca te dejaría sola."

–"Lo acabas de hacer." –Reclamó con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

–"¿En verdad crees que yo lo haría?"

–"Yo…"

–"Vamos. Abre los ojos y compruébalo."

Una luz le dio justo en los ojos cerrados, apartando esa negrura y permitiéndole respirar con normalidad. Sintió un leve y cálido toque en su mano, que permanecía extendida, calentando su cuerpo frio. Abrió lentamente sus pálidos orbes, parpadeando constantemente para acostumbrarse a la brillante luz frente a ella.

Miró hacia adelante asustada cuando una sombra cubrió la luz, pensando que, en cualquier momento, nuevamente seria enterrada en la oscuridad. Las lágrimas que tenía atoradas en sus ojos rodaron libremente por sus mejillas al ver unos ojos negros que la miraban como si fuese lo más preciado en el mundo.

–Shisui-kun. –Susurró.

 **0o0o0**

–Felicidades Hinata. –El Uchiha le sonrió, sosteniéndola de los hombros para evitar que cayera de espaldas–. Has superado tu prueba.

–¿Pru-prueba? –Recibió el jugo, aun desorientada, no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando.

–Hasta ahora fuiste la más tranquila al despertar. –Dijo Kurenai, quitándole el flequillo sudado de la frente.

–¿Eh? –Ladeó la cabeza.

–Tranquila, luego les explicaré que pasa. Primero, necesito que te relajes y te tomes el jugo.

–S-Si…

–Bien. Ustedes dos, tomen más si creen necesitarlo.

–Si. –Dijeron los chicos, tomando otros dos paquetes para cada uno. La Hyuuga bebió del suyo, teniendo las manos temblorosas.

Miró hacia arriba cuando unas manos se posaron sobre las suyas, encontrándose con los mismos ojos negros que la miraban como algo valioso. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

–¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes mal? –Su mirada cambió a preocupación, solamente asintió, sonriéndole levemente–. Ok…

 **0o0o0**

Comía apartado del pequeño grupo, sentado sobre una gran roca y mirando hacia el horizonte. Su oído se agudizó al oír unos pasos ir hacia él apenas sonando sobre la hierba.

–Deberías comer con ellos. –Dijo, haciendo que los pasos se detuvieran.

–Y-Yo… –Se giró hacia ella, encontrándola con su bento en las manos.

–Hinata, está bien que estés nerviosa de hablar con más gente, pero ellos también eran compañeros de salón tuyos. –Lo miró–. Ya los conoces hasta cierto punto, no es necesario que andes conmigo.

–Pe-pero…

–Ningún pero. –Se levantó, girándola sobre sus pies y dándole un suave empujón para que caminara hacia donde estaba su recién formado equipo.

–Shi-Shisui-kun… –Se quedó callada un momento.

–¿Dime?

–Gracias. –Lo miró con una sonrisa cargada de dulzura. Se sonrojó levemente, sonriéndole; le revolvió el cabello y se lo peinó casi al instante.

–Anda, ve. –Asintió, caminando de regreso–. "¿Qué me habrá querido decir?" –Volvió a sentarse, habiendo notado el leve toque de sus dedos índices. Conocía ese gesto, estaba nerviosa por decirle algo, pero no se atrevió–. "Bueno, luego me lo dirá". –Terminó su comida, mirando de reojo la interacción de los chicos.

Unos minutos después, Kurenai se le acercó, pidiéndole que la siguiera. Caminaron algo lejos de donde estaban los chicos, deteniéndose.

–Sabes que ella es menor, ¿no?

–¿Eh? –La miró sin entender a que se refería.

–Hablo de Hinata, ella tiene 12 años y tú, ¿cuántos? ¿20? Y parece que tienes otras intenciones hacia ella. –Lo observó con reproche, cruzándose de brazos.

–Ah. Eso. Supongo que es inevitable. –Suspiró, apoyándose contra su brazo–. Una cosa. –Levantó el dedo índice–. No le interesa. –Kurenai se sorprendió, pero, a pesar de lo que dijo, no había sonado maleducado–. Pero, ya que será la maestra de ella, es normal que tenga que saberlo, y aquí me tendrá la mayoría del tiempo. –Sus ojos la miraban con tranquilidad–. No soy un pervertido, sé que ella es menor que yo, incluso por bastantes años, pero tampoco es como si esto pasara de la noche a la mañana. Conozco a Hinata desde que era muy pequeña, sé cada aspecto de su vida, o por lo menos, la mayoría.

–¿Entonces?

–La amo. –Le sonrió, sonrojándola de la sorpresa y lo honesto e inocente que se había mostrado.

–Pe-pero…

–Como dije, sé que es una niña. No es como si me le fuera a echar encima de un momento a otro, tampoco soy un depravado. Si ella llegase a amarme, seré la persona más feliz del mundo, pero si no pasa... –Bajó la mirada. –Tendré que sobrellevarlo. Aún le queda mucho por crecer y conocer personas, así que… sus sentimientos pueden cambiar.

–Ya veo…

–Solo dos personas saben esto, mi primo Itachi y ahora usted, así que, por favor, guarde el secreto.

–¿Su padre no lo sabe?

–Tal vez. Pero es tan orgulloso y enfrascado en lo que el consejo le dicta que ignora el dolor que sufre su hija, al igual que lo que pasa a su alrededor.

–¿Y Hinata?

–No lo sé. Está más preocupada en otras cosas que en poner atención a algo tan peculiar. Siempre le he demostrado cariño, así que, no creo que lo piense como algo mucho más allá que amor hacia una pequeña hermana.

–Ya veo.

–¿Es todo de lo que quería hablarme?

–Creo que sí.

–Bien. Sigamos con la prueba que usted quería ponerles.

–Cierto, ya casi lo olvidaba. –Regresaron, notando como Hinata acariciaba al cachorro con ternura, siendo que éste estaba en su regazo.

–Akamaru está de consentido contigo, Hinata. –Kiba miró a su amigo con reclamo.

–Es que e-es muy lindo.

–¿Más que yo? –Shisui se sentó a su lado con un puchero, provocando que diera un saltito en su lugar y soltase al perro, quien le lamió la mano en agradecimiento.

–¡Shi-Shisui-kun!

–¿Akamaru es más lindo que yo? –La miró con una expresión exagerada de tristeza.

–E-Eh… –Se puso roja por los nervios.

–Lo es. –Se dejó caer sobre su estómago en el suelo, haciendo como si estuviese llorando. Kiba miraba con gracia la actuación del mayor, sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría. Shino simplemente se mantenía al margen, pero viendo todo el show que el Uchiha hacia frente a todos.

–N-No es eso…

–¿No? ¿Entonces qué es? –La miró.

–Y-Yo... –Se sonrojó, jugando con sus dedos.

–Bueno, ya acabamos de comer, hora de su segunda prueba. –Dijo Kurenai al llegar junto a ellos interrumpiendo el mal teatro del muchacho, haciendo que la mirasen.

–¿Segunda prueba?

–Necesito ver que tan resistentes son utilizando sus técnicas más fuertes. Por ejemplo, en el caso de Hinata es el que tanto puede durar con su Byakugan activado. Ahora, en el caso de ustedes dos, ¿qué seria? –Kiba levantó la mano.

–Bueno, no es una técnica, pero mi olfato es muy poderoso. Puedo oler algo a una distancia muy larga.

–Ok. Podría ser. ¿Y tú, Shino?

–Es difícil decir mis debilidades, ya que, podría decirse que tengo bastantes fortalezas, pero como siempre, debe de haber un balance con habilidades y debilidades, por lo tanto, debo experimentar para saber cuáles son y fortalecerme como es debido.

–Bien. –Susurró, inspeccionándolo con la mirada. Kiba hacia lo mismo, pero con algo de molestia por lo formal que sonaba su nuevo compañero. Hinata se mantenía en silencio, mirando a Shisui y luego a Shino, dependiendo de quién hablara–. Tus insectos absorben tu chakra para vivir, ¿no?

–Así es, Uchiha-san.

–Shisui, por favor. –Le sonrió amistoso–. Entonces, contigo será sobrecargarlos con tus reservas de chakra.

–¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de eso?

–Debido a que ellos sobreviven gracias a que dependen de ti. Pero, ¿qué tal si te encuentras con un enemigo capaz de sobre explotar tu energía y dejarlos incapaces de seguir y dejarte expuesto al momento de pelear con tu fuerte? O dejarte sin nada de chakra…

–¿A usted le ha pasado?

–Varias veces.

–Ya veo. En ese caso, haré lo que me pidan.

–Los tienes bien estudiados. –La pelinegra lo miró con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada.

–He trabajado algunas veces con familiares o integrantes de sus clanes, más o menos la mayoría se maneja por las mismas bases al ser técnicas pasadas de generación en generación, por lo tanto, conozco algunas debilidades que pueden llegar a perjudicarlos. –Le explicó, sorprendiendo a los menores.

–¡Sabia que tu nombre se me hacía familiar! –El chico de los triángulos lo apuntó, llamando la atención de todos–. Ayudaste a mi hermana Hana a traer unos especímenes de perros ninja de otras aldeas.

–Así es. Fui algo así como su guardaespaldas.

–Desde ese día no deja de hablar de ti, ya me tiene harto. –Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín con los labios. El Uchiha solamente se rio, rascándose la nuca.

–¿Lo siento? Por cierto, ¿vieron que Naruto logro convertirse en gennin?

–Si. Me sorprendió mucho. Se supone que es el más tonto de la academia y ya lo daba por reprobado, y más con lo que paso hace unos días.

–¿Te refieres a que robara el pergamino? –Kurenai se sentó en el suelo, mirándolos. Hinata había puesto más atención.

–Si. ¿A quién se le ocurriría robar algo así?

–Bueno, es lo que hizo que pasara. –Shisui se recargó en el árbol.

–¿En serio? ¿Qué fue una prueba secreta para inadaptados?

–No es tan tonto como crees. –Le sonrió. –Logró burlar mejor a los guardias de la torre que muchos ninjas experimentados en el espionaje. Además, logró aprenderse el Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. El cual, es uno prohibido.

–¿Prohibido? –Arqueó una ceja–. ¿No es el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y ya?

–Algo así. –Miró a la sensei.

–El Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu es una técnica prohibida, ya que puede matar a su usuario por sobreesfuerzo. –La miraron sorprendidos–. El Jutsu simple normalmente se puede utilizar para invocar de uno a tres clones, máximo 5, ya que es una repartición igualitaria de chakra. Pero con un Jutsu de clones, como es el Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, que es de alto nivel y capaz de crear clones en masa, sólo pude ser utilizado si se tiene una gran reserva de chakra, mas no cuando casi no tienes energías; no como el otro, por lo menos.

–Pero, Naruto nunca había logrado hacer un simple clon normal, ¿Cómo pudo aprenderse algo tan complicado y convertirse en gennin si ya había sido rechazado?

–Eh…

–Porque él es astuto como un zorro. –Sonrió, mientras les guiñaba el ojo. Para después, suspirar y ponerse serio–. Luego lo sabrán y podrán comprenderlo.

–Entonces, ¡yo lo hare!

–Ok. Vamos a matarte. –Le sonrió malicioso.

–¿En serio es capaz de matar ese Jutsu?

–Imagínate, estaba en un pergamino prohibido que hizo un gran alboroto al ser robado. –Tragó saliva al oírlo.

–Bueno, sigamos con la prueba. Olvidémonos de eso y sigamos. –La mayor dio unos cuantos aplausos para llamarles la atención–. Hinata, necesito saber a qué tanta distancia logras ver a un clon de Shisui y cuanto puedes mantener esa visión.

–O-Ok. –Asintió. El Uchiha le sonrió, creando 5 clones de sombra.

–Tienes una visión de 360°, por lo mismo quiero que logres diferenciar a cada uno. –Le dijo, dándole a cada uno un transmisor de radio. –Activa tu Byakugan–. Obedeció, las venas se le marcaron en el rostro, provocando que sus ojos se volviesen un poco más oscuros y la pupila se le notase levemente.

–Yo soy uno, iré al norte. –Marcó el numero en su protector, desapareciendo de pronto.

–Yo dos. Voy al sur. –Le sonrió, también desapareciendo.

–Tres. –Revolvió su cabello, sonrojándola–. Iré al este. –Al igual que los otros, ya no estaba en un solo parpadeo.

–Seré el 4, búscame en el oeste. –Le guiñó el ojo, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

–Yo soy 5, pero a mí... –Se inclinó frente a ella, sonriéndole–. Tendrás que buscarme donde estoy. –Desapareció.

–Bien. –Kurenai le dio un cuadernillo y un lápiz–. Escribe las distancias y dile a Shisui-san que puedes verlo, cada uno se irá alejando para dificultarte las cosas.

–De a-acuerdo.

–Kiba.

–¡Yo! –Levantó la mano con entusiasmo, Akamaru ladró ante su alegría.

–Pasaras por una prueba de olfato, así que…

–Por favor, que no sea muy dura. No lo soportaría.

–En una misión, no tienes opción. –Ambos mayores lo miraron serios–. Además, de eso se trata esta prueba. El que tanto puedes resistir llevando a los limites tus habilidades, que terminan siendo debilidades.

–Entonces… ¿si será mi olfato?

–Si. –Se quejó ante la afirmación, siendo apoyado por su canino amigo.

–Bien. –Shisui sacó un calcetín de su bolsillo, teniéndolo dentro de una bolsa plástica–. Esto… es de Naruto. No preguntes como lo tengo. –El castaño puso cara de terror al oírlo, negando frenéticamente a la par de ponerse la mitad de su rostro verde–. Si. Esta será tu prueba. –Se acercó a él, mientras Kiba retrocedía por el suelo, quejándose tal como un perro–. Lo traerás contigo mientras buscas unas cosas que mis clones están poniendo mientras Hinata los busca. –Abrió la bolsa ante la aterrorizada mirada afilada del Inuzuka, implorándole con su expresión que no lo hiciera.

Se cubrió la nariz al momento que sacaba la prenda de la bolsa plástica, provocando que el menor tuviera arcadas por el fuerte olor que desprendía.

–Aquí esta. –Se la amarró en el cuello de la chamarra.

–Lo vas a desmayar.

–Entonces, reprobará y tendré que comentarle a su madre.

–¿Q-Que?... ugh... –Lo miró con ojos llorosos, al punto del colapso.

–Ella fue la que me recomendó esto. Dijo que la mayoría de los mejores ninjas de tu clan pasaban por una prueba similar a esta y lograban soportar olores desagradables al buscar objetivos.

–P-Pero…

–Si no puedes, no podrás superarlos. –Se cruzó de brazos–. Y sé que tú quieres ir más allá que ellos. –Sonrió, le extendió la lista de cosas que tenía que buscar.

–O-Ok. –Se levantó–. Vamos Aka-ugh-maru. –Comenzó a caminar, sin que el perro lo siguiera, cubriéndose la nariz con sus patas–. Akamaru. –Lo miró molesto, siendo seguido por un Akamaru resignado.

–¿En serio te dijo eso su madre? –Lo cuestiono la sensei.

–Nop. Me dijo que los metían a buscar una prenda apestosa en los depósitos de estiércol de los perros. Así que… soy más benevolente con él.

–¿Con un calcetín de Naruto Uzumaki? –Arqueó una ceja.

–Bueno… tenía que hacer balance con el entrenamiento que hace su familia. –Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

–Shisui-san, usted es algo... malvado. –Comentó Shino.

–Tal vez. Pero el mundo es peor.

–Shino, comienza con tu prueba. –Ordeno la ojiroja.

–Entendido. –Dejó salir poco a poco cada vez más chakra.

Pasaron los minutos, donde escuchaba atento como Hinata le decía cuando veía a alguno de sus clones y les ordenaba a estos alejarse más. Así terminó una hora, Shino cayendo exhausto de espaldas en el suelo, Hinata desactivando su Byakugan más pálida de lo normal y con dolor en la cabeza, mientras tanto, Kiba era cargado por uno de los clones de Shisui desmayado y con el rostro de color verde, teniendo dos de las 5 cosas que habían puesto.

–Bien… resistieron más de lo que pensaba. –Dijo Kurenai, acomodando la chamarra del castaño en el suelo para que pudiera recostarlo.

–A decir verdad, sí. –El clon lo acostó, desapareciendo en una nube de humo–. Lo hicieron bien. –Le dio un jugo a Hinata, quien le sonrió con gratitud–. Aunque, eso no quita el hecho de que no tienen mucha resistencia, pero con entrenamientos continuos se podrá superar.

–Lo mejor es que descansen por el resto del día. Mañana seguiremos con otras cosas. –La sensei les sonrió, acariciando el lomo de Akamaru.

–Gracias, Kurenai-sensei. –Habló Shino sin fuerzas.

–Shisui-san, ¿podrías llevarlos a su casa? Tengo que hablar de algunas cosas con el Sandaime y los demás profesores.

–Claro, no tengo ningún problema. –Creó dos clones; uno cargó al Aburame y otro a Kiba junto al cachorro–. Nos vemos mañana. Shino-san, sentirás un leve jalón, así que, trata de soportarlo. Lo mismo va para ti, Akamaru. –Dijeron, desapareciendo de pronto–. Vamos, Hinata. –La tomó en brazos con delicadeza, acomodándola cuidadosamente contra su pecho, poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida.

–Gracias. Hasta mañana. –Desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

Caminó tranquilamente por el camino hacia la casa de la niña, mirándola dormir plácidamente entre sus brazos.

–Lo hiciste muy bien. –Dijo, sabiendo que la pequeña no lo oiría–. Te esforzaste mucho y superaste bastante mis expectativas. –Entró a la aldea, yéndose por detrás de las casas y locales para que no los viesen, ya que, a pesar de que las cosas se habían calmado un poco con respecto a su clan, aun había algo de prejuicio entre los aldeanos hacia ellos, y el que lo vieran con la princesa Hyuuga, no le iría muy bien a la menor.

Llegó a la residencia Hyuuga, saludando a Ko, quien le abrió, y caminó en dirección al cuarto de Hinata. En el camino, se encontró con Neji, quien lo miró con desprecio, devolviéndole la mirada.

–Hiashi-sama quiere hablar contigo, Uchiha.

–¿Su majestad quiere verme? –Dijo con sorna, sacando una mirada feroz del castaño.

–Te espera en el dojo. Deja a Hinata-sama en su habitación y ve a verlo. –Escupió el nombre de su prima con desprecio, pasando a su lado y saliendo al jardín.

–Ti ispiri in il diji… –Lo "imitó" de mala forma, volviendo a caminar. Al llegar al cuarto, la dejó delicadamente en la cama, acariciando su mejilla al acomodarla, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa–. Eres hermosa. –Suspiró–. Volveré después de que vea a tu padre. –Besó su frente, caminando a la puerta, a la que le puso seguro y cerró–. "Por si acaso a Neji se le ocurre venir".

Regresó por el mismo trayecto, dando vuelta en algunos pasillos y llegando al dojo de los Hyuuga, el cual tenía las puertas corredizas abiertas, viéndose a Hiashi arrodillado en el centro de la habitación, escuchándose gritos y jadeos desde adentro en un ángulo que él no alcanzaba a ver, suponiendo que le pertenecían a Hanabi.

Tocó la madera suavemente, cuidando de no tocar el papel para no romperlo.

–Hemos terminado Hanabi. Ve a bañarte y luego estudia. –Ordenó el mayor con voz grave, sin voltear a ver en ningún momento al Uchiha.

–Si… ah… otou-sama. –Agarró aire lo mejor que podía, tomando una toalla y una botella de agua, tomando de esta mientras salía secándose del lugar, mirando con desprecio al chico.

–"¿Qué casi todos en esta casa me miraran así?" –Le sonrió amable, enfureciéndola más–. "Aunque, a pesar de crecer y su estado actual, aún tiene celos de que pase más tiempo con Hinata. Pobre niña".

–Uchiha.

–Hiashi-sama.

–Pasa y cierra la puerta. –Cerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos. El muchacho obedeció, arrodillándose frente a él, ocultando su aburrimiento y curiosidad por estar allí.

–¿Para qué quería verme, Hiashi-sama?

–Tu relación con Hinata. –Abrió sus blanquecinos ojos, mirándolo con dureza. –Me enteré que le has pedido a Yuuhi Kurenai participar en su nuevo equipo.

–Está muy bien informado. –Le sonrió, provocando que se le hinchara levemente una vena en la frente.

–Uchiha, te recomiendo no enfadarme.

–No lo hago yo. Usted se enfada solo. –El mayor suspiró, intentando no mostrar su molestia en el rostro.

–El compromiso de mi hija y el heredero de tu clan es algo público, y aunque ya no es la heredera, Fugaku sigue de acuerdo con el tratado.

–Lo sé. –Se puso serio.

–Por lo mismo, tu cercanía con ella es muy mal vista, a pesar de no ser la única vez que lo ha sido. –Lo miró con frialdad–. Neji me comentó que hace unos años, cuando le prohibí a Hinata ya no encontrarse contigo ni con alguien de tu familia, aún seguían viéndose en secreto. Aunque, en su momento no dije nada.

–¿Tiene alguna queja sobre eso? –Sus ojos también se afilaron.

–Si. Ahora… –Metió las manos a sus mangas–. Te exijo que te alejes permanentemente de ella. No quiero que, siendo aún muy temprano para el casamiento de mi hija e Itachi, comience a haber rumores derivadas a su cercana relación.

–No.

–¿Mm? –Lo miró.

–No lo haré. –Se cruzó de brazos–. Si hace años que sabe de todo, ¿sólo por el "compromiso" de Hinata e Itachi me dice que me aleje de ella? –Sonrió y arqueó una ceja con ironía–. ¿Acaso tengo que obedecerlo?

–Si no quieres problemas.

–¿Y qué tal si los quiero? –Lo miro desafiante.

–Escúchame bien mocoso, ya me harté. –El Byakugan del hombre se activó, marcándose las venas alrededor de sus ojos de forma pronunciada, el Uchiha lo miró con sus orbes rojos por el Sharingan debido a la atmosfera de peligro que se formó entre ambos–. He intentado ser razonable contigo, pero…

–¿Va a amenazarme? –Lo interrumpió.

–Te advertiré que…

–¿Qué me aleje? –Volvió a hacerlo.

–Mira…

–Usted ve a Hinata débil. –Una vez más, provocando que las venas de Hiashi saltasen aún más–. Por eso quiso deshacerse de ella de una forma rápida y quitarla del camino de su hermana para hacerla su heredera.

–Tú no sabes na-…

–Claro que lo sé. –Acercó su rostro al suyo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos–. Fue una forma para que la gente no mirase mal a los Uchiha después de que les pusiera ese genjutsu encima, comprendo todo, incluso del porque fue Itachi el elegido para casarse con Hinata. –Se alejó. El mayor lo miraba sorprendido–. Seguro está pensando que es información clasificada, claro que lo es, pero para alguien que se quedó ciego por un rato debido a lo que hizo de manera clasificada para la aldea, debe enterarse de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

–Supongo… que es así. –Desactivó su doujutsu, mirándolo. –Pero tu realmente no comprendes del porqué de mis acciones.

–La protege.

–¿Qué?

–La insulta para tratar de cambiar su mentalidad y hacer que ella misma saque fuerza de la nada y se convierta en una heredera "digna". –Hizo comillas con los dedos. –Pero, aunque su intención sea buena tratando de buscar lo mejor para ella, la está llevando por el camino incorrecto, la hace sufrir.

–¿Tu que vas a saber de cómo educo a mis hijas?

–Bueno, dirá que soy un maleducado ya que mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño y ellos no me educaron del todo, pero al menos sé diferenciar mejor como tratar a un hijo.

–Tu clan es muy diferente al mío.

–Cierto. Nuestros padres confían en nosotros, aunque… –Miró a un lado–. Hay algunas excepciones. –Dijo recordando con su tío Fugaku trataba a su primo menor–. Pero, aun así, Hinata es su hija, ni siquiera su esposa hubiese querido que la tratara de esa forma tan cruel, le rompe el corazón cada vez que la mira de esa forma tan fría.

–No hables de mi esposa.

–El consejo debe estar pensando que no hace lo suficiente para ser estricto con Hinata debido al gran parecido que tiene con Hana-san.

–¿Qué?

–Y usted tiene que ser más duro con ella, pero sus esfuerzos sólo retroceden el poco proceso que la niña ha tenido, ¿no es así? Por eso aceptó el compromiso, para evitar ponerle el sello del pájaro enjaulado al casarla con alguien de igual estatus, a pesar de toda la dificultad que estaba viviendo la aldea con respecto a los Uchiha y a la misma vez, hacerle ver a la gente que un clan respetado como lo es el clan Hyuuga respaldaba de buena fe a mi familia.

–Yo… –Dudó.

–Le propongo algo. –Le sonrió–. Hinata ya no confía en usted. –Se notó como la quijada del hombre se apretó–. No se confunda, ella lo ama, es su padre después de todo, es sólo que… no confía en nadie de esta familia que no sea su hermana o algunos sirvientes del Bouke.

–¿Qué propones? –Susurró derrotado ante la explicación del chico.

–Haré que Hinata se vuelva fuerte, no para que se vuelva la heredera indicada, sino que lo haré para que ella vuelva a tener la confianza en sí misma que siempre debió a tener.

–¿Cómo?

–En los exámenes Chunnin.

–¿Qué?

–Este año serán en Konoha, así que, podrá demostrar que se ha vuelto fuerte en ellos.

–¿Y qué tal si su sensei no los cree capacitados?

–Lo hará. He visto la mirada que tiene Kurenai-san, se nota que va a entrenarlos de la mejor manera. Además, yo estaré como supervisor.

–¿Cómo es posible que el Hokage permitirá tal cosa?

–Lo convencimos.

–¿Convencieron?

–Sip. No quiero entrar en detalles, así que... ¿acepta la propuesta?

–¿Qué pasará si no lo cumples?

–Me alejaré de ella.

–¿En serio? –Lo miró incrédulo, sin poder creer lo que había salido de su boca.

–Si. No la hará muy feliz, pero creo que, para esos momentos, ella logrará lo suficientemente independiente de cualquiera, incluyéndome.

–¿Por qué haces todo esto, Uchiha? ¿Por la promesa que le hiciste a mi esposa?

–No sólo por ella. Hinata se ha vuelto alguien muy preciada para mí, no puedo abandonarla y dejar que se hunda en el dolor que usted y el clan le han provocado, metiéndose en un bosque de pura oscuridad. –Recordó la ilusión que había tenido la niña donde la abandonaba en un lugar parecido–. Por eso, me quedaré junto a ella el tiempo que necesite para sanar, pero cuando llegue el momento justo, será hora de que me separe, y la decisión la tendrá Hinata sí prefiere que me quede o no.

–De acuerdo. Pero, te pediré algo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Mientras pasa todo esto, por favor, mantenla segura.

–Claro. Pero, ¿de qué?

–Un hombre que tiene vendas. –Fue todo lo que dijo, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del dojo.

–¿Un hombre con vendas? –Se quedó viendo el lugar donde antes estaba el Hyuuga, abriendo grande los ojos al comprender de quien hablaba–. No se preocupe, lo mataré si llega a ponerle la mano encima. –Dijo al aire.

 **0o0o0**

Entró al cuarto, notando como la niña dormía tranquilamente en su cama. Sonrió con ternura al verla abrazada a una almohada, como si lo hubiese estado esperando todo el rato que hablaba con su padre.

Se sentó con cuidado en la cama, tratando de evitar despertarla con movimientos bruscos. La vio suspirar entre sueños, sacándole una risilla; acarició su mejilla, quitándole uno de sus gruesos mechones de la cara, admirando su pálido rostro, sus mejillas aun regordetamente infantiles y sonrojadas, su cabello corto parecido al de un chico, pero viéndose algo femenina por los dos mechones y su flequillo.

Bostezó, acostándose y acomodándose detrás de ella, abrazándola después de hundir el rostro en su cabeza, calmándose al oler su dulce aroma. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento.

–"Te haré fuerte, le demostraras a todos que están equivocados sobre ti y te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño, sin importar que". –Su respiración fue calmándose, quedando dormido a los pocos minutos.

 **0o0o0**

Miraba con tranquilidad desde la rama más alta de un árbol como Kurenai les enseñaba como controlar su chakra para poder caminar sobre la corteza de los árboles, siendo Kiba el único que no podía subir más allá que unos centímetros hasta terminar cayendo de espaldas.

Tenían como reto llegar hasta donde estaba él y podrían ganar un almuerzo pagado por Shisui, por lo mismo, el Inuzuka había sido el primero en tratar de subir con todo y garras, siendo golpeado con una castaña por no respetar la regla de sólo subir con chakra y solamente caminando. Llevaba alrededor de 15 minutos esperando a que alguien subiese hasta su lugar, viendo como cada uno trataba de subir por un ángulo diferente del árbol.

Tanto Shino como Hinata eran los que mejor lo hacían, pero al llegar a cierta zona que estaba llena de sabia, terminaban resbalando casi hasta el inicio, provocando que volviesen a empezar.

–Vamos chicos, si no vienen hasta acá, seré yo quien me coma esta deliciosa comida. –Les mostró la caja, escuchándose un ruidoso gruñido por parte de los estómagos de todos.

–¡No es justo Shisui-san! –Kiba se sentó al pie del árbol, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero–. Si Hinata y Shino resbalan por culpa de la savia, nadie será capaz de subir hasta ti.

–Yo lo hice, ¿no?

–Pero contigo es diferente, tú estás más experimentado en estas cosas. –Siguió quejándose.

–Kiba, es cierto que Shisui-san es más capaz que cualquiera de ustedes tres, pero nadie dice que no puedan lograrlo. –Le explicó Kurenai, mirándolo algo cansada, ya que era la sexta vez que se quejaba de esa forma en lo que iba de la mañana.

–Kiba. –Miró hacia arriba–. No diré esto para alardear, pero a tu edad, yo ya podía subir por arboles totalmente llenos de savia, aguas turbulentas o rocas llenas de todo tipo de líquidos.

–Sí, y por eso… –Se detuvo al ver que levantaba la mano.

–Pero a tu edad… yo estaba involucrado en la guerra, incluso podría decir que era más pequeño. –El castaño tragó saliva al oírlo, Shino no se movió de su lugar, Kurenai suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, y Hinata apretó sus manos, sabiendo que a Shisui nunca le había gustado hablar de esa etapa de su vida–. No soy un prodigio porque mis aptitudes saliesen de la nada, las circunstancias hicieron que aprendiera rápido para poder sobrevivir.

–¿Incluso ma-…

–Incluso matar. –Dijo con frialdad.

–O-Oh…

–Su sensei pasó por lo mismo, a la misma edad y antes que yo. Ahora no estamos en guerra, pero no significa que en algún momento no vaya a haber un tipo de conflicto y terminemos peleando de nuevo para proteger nuestras vidas o las de los demás. Por algo no se han dejado de enseñar las técnicas ninja. –Kiba bajó la mirada–. ¿Les parece si intentamos algo?

–¿Qué?

–Ya no vean esto como un simple almuerzo. –Volvió a mostrarles la caja–. Ahora imagen que esto es algo muy importante para ustedes, ya sea un juguete, una persona, o todavía puede ser la comida, depende de cuanta hambre tengan; imaginen que alguien más tiene eso preciado de ustedes y se lo quiere llevar, pero está subiendo por un gigantesco árbol lleno de savia y la única forma de subir, es por medio del chakra, sin garras, –Miró al Inuzuka. –solamente subiendo con los pies. ¿Son capaces de rescatar eso tan preciado?

–¡Si! –Miraron a Hinata sorprendidos debido al grito tan lleno de entusiasmo que dio.

–"Esa es mi niña." –Sonrió–. Pues bien, vengan por su amada cosa.

Hinata fue la primera en poner un pie en el árbol, comenzando a subir con una mirada decidida, ante los atentos ojos de todos. Iba bastante bien, hasta que llegó a la mitad del tronco y comenzó a resbalar por la savia que había en este. Quiso aferrarse con las manos, pero se alarmó al escuchar la castaña rebotar en la mano del Uchiha y trató de mantener el equilibrio al poner más chakra en sus pies para sostenerse y no terminar cayendo.

Tragó saliva y levantó la vista, notando que el chico la miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa. Se sonrojó, dando un paso más decidida a llegar hasta él. Los demás la miraban curiosos y esperanzados a que pudiese llegar a la cima.

Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando de pronto, un poco de la corteza del árbol se pegó a su sandalia debido a la savia, provocando que se despegara y perdiera estabilidad, terminando por caer. Lo que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fueron sus manos extendidas hacia Shisui y éste mirándola asustado. Sintió unos brazos rodearla y pegarla a la calidez de un pecho.

Abrió sus aperlados ojos, mirando al Uchiha a la cara, notándolo algo pálido.

–¿Estás bien?

–S-Si…

–Bien. –Suspiró de alivio, para después sonreírle–. Lo hiciste muy bien, estuviste a unos centímetros, así que, te ganaste tu desayuno.

–¿E-En serio?

–Sip. –La dejó de pie en el suelo. Dándole una caja de bento–. Provecho.

–Gra-gracias. –Le sonrió sonrojada.

–Ahora. ¿Quién quiere intentarlo? –Miró a los otros dos, quienes se miraron entre sí.

 **0o0o0**

Miraba como Shino y Kiba se iban de regreso a casa, ambos llenos de savia de árbol, pero felices de haber conseguido llegar a la cima y haber tenido sus almuerzos. Hace unos minutos se había ido Kurenai, dejando solos a Hinata y Shisui.

–¿Quieres ir por unos rollos de canela en el distrito Uchiha? Mi tía no para de preguntar por ti…

–¿E-Está bien si vamos?

–Sabes que por mí no hay problema. Además, llevas un rato sin comer uno. –Acarició su cabeza, sonrojándola.

–Gracias, Shisui-kun.

Caminaron tranquilamente por otro lado que no fuesen las vías públicas. Entre ellos había un silencio cómodo, normalmente Shisui platicaba, pero había veces en las que no tenían necesidad de hablar en lo absoluto, simplemente disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

Llegaron quince minutos después, siendo saludados por los dueños del lugar.

–¿Gustan dangos, dorayaki o que desean? –Su tía les sonrió con ternura, acariciando la cabeza de la niña, amando la sedosidad de su cabello, provocando que se sonrojara.

–Para Hinata una orden de rollos de canela, como siempre. Y para mi… se me antoja esta vez un melonpan*.

–De acuerdo. En un rato se los traigo. ¡Querido!, ya oíste al muchacho. –Entró a la cocina.

–Hinata… hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

–¿Sobre tu apuesta con otou-sama?

–¿Cómo sabes de eso? –La miró sorprendido.

–Me lo dijo.

–Supongo que para presionarte.

–Shisui-kun… ¿en verdad tienes tanta fe en mí? –Sus ojos lo observaron consternados–. Nadie en mi familia lo hace… ¿Por qué tu sí?

–Hey… no me mires así. –Puso una mano sobre su rostro, sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola–. Escucha atentamente lo que diré… y nunca más quiero que me mires de esa forma, pareciera que crees que te tengo lastima, cuando claramente no es así.

–Y-yo…

–Shh. Eres fuerte. Nadie debe hacerte sentir lo contrario, incluso si es tu mismo padre el que lo hace. –Vio cómo se mordió el labio inferior–. Claramente te falta desarrollar esa fuerza y yo te ayudare a lograrlo. Sé que hice esa apuesta por impulso y posiblemente te metí en un gran aprieto, pero no la hubiese hecho si no confiara en tus capacidades. Después de todo, el entrenamiento que te daré no dificultará en nada el entrenamiento con tu equipo. Cuando Kurenai-san les dé el visto bueno para comenzar a tener misiones fuera de la aldea, será una mejor experiencia para sus entrenamientos al encontrarse con el mundo exterior, muy diferente a lo que normalmente ven en Konoha.

–Shisui-kun…

–Déjame terminar. –Dijo aún sin apartar su mano del rostro femenino–. Tienes una fuerza oculta, sólo hay que sacarla desde donde está. –Sonrió–. Si en algún momento del entrenamiento sientes que nada está funcionando, dímelo, sabes que siempre seré tu apoyo. –Notó como unas finas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas–. Hinata… –Quitó su mano, viendo como lloraba levemente.

–¡Shisui-chan! –Uruchi llegó con los pedidos, dejándolos en la mesa y mirando mal a su sobrino–. ¿Qué le hiciste a la pequeña Hinata-chan? ¿Por qué está llorando? –Puso los brazos en jarra a los lados de su cintura.

–N-no le dije nada malo, lo juro. –Miró nervioso a su tía, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

–No me hi-hizo nada, Uchiha-san. –La ojiperla se limpió las lágrimas, sonriendo con dulzura–. Es que… dijo algunas co-cosas que me… hicieron muy fe-feliz.

–Conque es así. Bueno, en ese caso, me alegro. –Sonrió–. Les dejo su comida para que coman tranquilos. El té va por parte de la casa, a Hinata-chan le traje un té de jazmín y a Shisui-chan uno de matcha*.

–Gracias. –Le sonrieron. La mujer les hizo una pequeña reverencia, volviendo a la cocina.

–Itadakimasu. –Juntaron sus manos y después de decir eso, comenzaron a comer tranquilamente. Sin hablar, como cuando caminaban al lugar.

Pasaron los minutos tranquilamente, en ese silencio tan característico entre ambos por la pacifica personalidad de la menor, disfrutando del satisfactorio sabor que provenía de los dulces de ese local.

Cuando llegaron a ser las ocho de la tarde, la encaminó a su casa, siendo recibidos amablemente por una sirvienta del Bouke, quien le preguntaba discretamente de su día a la heredera. Shisui sonrió viendo tal interacción, sabía que había gente en la segunda rama del clan que adoraba a Hinata mucho más de lo que su padre esperaría, no porque fuese la hija del líder, sino por su forma de ser, tan dulce, pacífica y con la intensión de ayudar aun sabiendo que tenía limites, pero Hinata siempre estaba allí, mejor de lo que lo hacia su padre o su hermana menor, algo que claramente Neji veía y despreciaba.

La dejó en su habitación, deseándole que tuviese agradables sueños después de que se diera su baño para relajarse e irse a dormir después.

–Te veo mañana. Platicaré con Kurenai-san de todo lo que pienso hacer y ver si me permite realizarlo, después de todo, será beneficioso para ustedes tres, incluso también para ella si se ve de alguna forma u otra. –La niña soltó una risilla al oírlo, mirándolo con ternura.

–Lo harás au-aunque no te dé permiso, Shisui-kun. –Se sentó en su cama.

–Tengo formas de persuadir a la gente. –Besó su frente–. Hinata, no seré tan suave con tu entrenamiento. –Le dijo con seriedad, acariciando su mejilla, sacándole un sonrojo.

–L-lo sé. Y yo me e-esforzaré mucho para cumplir con tus expectativas.

–No te esfuerces en cumplirlas. –Lo miró confundida–. Esfuérzate para superarlas. –Le sonrió de nuevo, separándose después de verla asentir y un "lo haré" de su parte. Se despidió, saliendo por la ventana como ya se había vuelto costumbre.

Hinata, al quedarse sola, entró a su baño para darse una relajante ducha. Cuando salió, se puso el pijama y secó su cabello, acostándose a dormir. Lo que ella no sabía, es que, a partir del día siguiente, tanto ella como su equipo, sufrirían uno de los peores entrenamientos en cuestión de dejarlos casi muertos del cansancio.

* * *

 **N/A:** Dejare esto por aquí y me iré lentamente... (sale corriendo). Bueno, regresando a todo, perdón (pone ojos de borrego degollado). Como pueden ver, no es tan largo como quisiera y tomando en cuenta todo el tiempo que me tarde, no tengo excusa, solo diré: escuela y flojera. Esta vez ya se hablaron de los temidos exámenes Chunnin, para los cuales, tengo grandes planes. Dare una pista/pregunta: Como creen que Itachi llegue a despertar su Mangekyou Sharingan tomando en cuenta que Shisui nunca murió y nunca llego a despertarlo debido al dolor de una gran perdida?  
En el próximo capitulo veremos el desarrollo del entrenamiento que el equipo 8 va a tener y que tan malo sera para los niños XD  
 **Melonpan:** es un pan dulce, blando, de forma redondeada y normalmente cubierto de una capa crujiente, parecida a la de una galleta. Su apariencia es similar a la de un melón. Normalmente no poseen dicho sabor (aunque en ocasiones se usa esencia de melón para potenciar su aroma), pero hay variaciones con sabor a chocolate, caramelo y otros, o bien rellenos de crema de distintos sabores. Para los que son de México, físicamente son muy parecidos a las conchas (otros paises, no piensen mal, busquen "concha pan" en Google y verán a que me refiero XD), no puedo decir nada del sabor ya que nunca los he comido.  
 **Matcha:** El Maccha es un té verde molido empleado en la ceremonia japonesa del té. Aunque es bastante común tomarlo en cualquier otra situación.

Agradecimientos:

Hinata Uchiha.H: Y sigo viva ╭( ･ㅂ･)و (espero que Fanfiction deje la cara que puse QwQ). A ver que te parece este capitulo y tal vez te enamores mas de Shisui, porque habrá mas ternura de su parte, pero veremos un lado sádico en cuestiones de entrenamientos XD. Digamos que... va a ser un entrenamiento espartano de acuerdo a como se lo dieron a el XD. Y por lo que viste, sip, Shisui sera una gran influencia hacia ella e incluso hará que algunas cosas sean muy diferentes a las que vimos en el manga/anime.

Hinata Uchiha2.0: Ese dolor nunca se va a evitar y menos el que le viene a los chicos en el siguiente capitulo (｀∀´)Ψ (imagina una risa malévola al decir eso y espero que la carita que puse no desaparezca).

carolinamaiah: Cariño, no te me adelantes! XD. Vas muy bien en percibir todo lo que dijiste y algunas cosas serian spoiler si te las contestara, así que solo te diré lo esencial de algunas de ellas: Sobre el Sharingan de Shisui, no es que sea inutil al 100%, en realidad, el normal es el mas efectivo que tiene y por si solo es poderoso, ahora, el que si se volvió inútil fue el Mangekyou Sharingan, ya que ese solo lo puede usar cada cierto tiempo, normalmente 10 años es lo que tarda en volver a ser funcional, pero por todo lo demás, sigue igual a que antes de quedarse ciego. Lo de los exámenes Chunnin lo respetare lo mejor que se pueda, pero como dije, habrá sorpresas y para que esto ocurra, se cambiaran cosas que no parecerán ser de mucho impacto, pero que a la larga resultara en varias reacciones en cadena. Y Hinata y su amor... shh~ spoiler~.

V.a.c.p: Exacto, Shisui es un pedofilo pero que seria capaz de esperar la mayoría de edad de Hinata con tal de estar con ella XD. Y aquí se vio la sospecha y la verdad, a Shisui le encanta ser directo y se nota XD. Y para, me chibeas (/ε＼*). Y perdón, te falle... no actualice rápido y creo que fue igual de corto este capitulo QwQ.

Sandra D: El descanso es bueno, a ver que tal fue con este capitulo. Que mal lo de tus ideas, me hubiera gustado ver como eran (baja el cuaderno de notas y la pluma), posiblemente tengamos ese enfrentamiento en el próximo capitulo, por lo menos un breve momento de eso XD. Shisui tendrá su lado sádico en el entrenamiento, pero veremos la verdadera naturaleza de un Uchiha al sentir que casi le arrebatan lo mas amado pronto, creo que posiblemente sepas a que me refiero, sino, ya lo veras~

Tsuki-shin: Muchas gracias por tus deseos -u-, créeme que si regrese con energías, pero se acabaron tan próximo como entre a la escuela y me gano la flojera XD. Shisui sabe cuando y como calmarse, aunque habrá situaciones en las que no podrá hacerlo y pueda terminar en momentos muy... mal.

Yuui7u7: Hola y gracias XD. Intento de hacer al personaje lo mas acercado a lo que se ve en el manga/anime pero agregándole un toque especial. Espero que te gustase el capitulo XD.

lenasletters: jejeje... me gustan las pausas por lo que se ve XD. En verdad agradezco tu comentario, en realidad, los de todos los que leen la historia, son los que me levantan el animo y hasta cierto punto los que me recuerdan que tengo que seguir (auto-presión psicológica XD). Y... con la chancla no! (sale corriendo)

Mizuki Sota: Aquí esta uwu.

Jibril Suriel: Podre tardarme días, semanas, meses... pero en algún momento actualizare (9*^*)9, nunca abandonare la historia. Me tendrán un buen rato XD.

Yuki Jonico: Y aquí esta la conti~

KattytoNebel: Para gente externa que no sean la parejita si es algo pasado la actitud de Shisui XD.

yolanda garza: Muchas gracias y aquí esta la actualización uwu.

Chester: Me alegro que te guste y aquí esta la continuación~. Los besos y abrazos ya se estarán dando en los próximos capítulos~... ups... spioler~.

Por alli alguien me pregunto la edad de Shisui, en estos capítulos estas son las edades:  
Shisui: 20 (sip, ya es mayorcito. Por lo mismo, puede que en los próximos capítulos la categoría T pase a M debido al tipo de relación con Hinata)  
Hinata: 11/12.  
Itachi: 16/17.  
Sasuke: 12.  
Con los demás se da a entender mas o menos la edad.

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Me alegro mucho de ver a toda la gente que le gusta la historia, le agradezco tanto a esas personas que le dan Follow y Favorito, a los que comentan o los que simplemente entran a leer. Sigo, puede que me tarde en traerles capitulo, pero les juro que nunca dejare la historia. Espero que les gustase el cap y nos vemos otro dia~.


End file.
